


Eu e você

by Anatolia



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Português Brasileiro, RPF, massive heartbreak, nothing personal Wardo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдуардо видел это кино впервые, но, если быть честным, ему сейчас были глубоко похер все актеры на свете. Он смотрел на расслабленно лежащие руки Марка, освещенные ядовито-зеленым светом джедайских мечей, красивые, очень мужские, и сглатывал слюну. И каждый раз, когда Марк что-то говорил, его слова вибрировали возле уха, заставляя Эдуардо дрожать и покрываться мурашками. Чувствуя себя нагретой липкой массой, пластилином, из которой Марк бы мог при желании раскатать любую форму (какую только пожелает).<br/>В основном, Эдуардо в этот вечер видел его четкий, однозначно еврейский профиль, шапку курчавых волос и глубокие провалы пониже скул. Но даже от этого он уже был не в себе, не понимая, что с ним такое происходит, и как это могло так получиться.</p><p>История отношений основателей сети Facebook на основе фильма "Социальная сеть".<br/>Эу и восэ - название песни бразильской певицы Ana Carolina, что означает "Я и ты".<br/>Словарик португальских выражений можно найти в конце текста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

По правде говоря, это была чистая случайность — то, что его занесло на лекцию по истории архитектуры. Впрочем, поговорка «любопытство кошку сгубило» точно была про Эдуардо. Просто на втором году обучения он решил, что может походить на чужие лекции время от времени, если тема интересна. Отец занимался в том числе и недвижимостью, поэтому Эдуардо решил послушать — может быть, с тайной надеждой его впечатлить, при случае.

Рядом с Эдуардо сел светленький парень, который с самого начала как-то располагал к себе. У него была приятная улыбка, и, слово за слово, прямо на лекции они разговорились — вполголоса, чтобы не мешать соседям. Впрочем, голос у лектора, дородной женщины с внешностью оперной певицы, достигал таких децибелов, что беспокоиться на самом деле не стоило. Забавно, но новый знакомый тоже пришел сюда просто так, из любопытства, хотя это был его первый год в Гарварде.  
Обменявшись самой общей информацией о себе, после пары они с Крисом решили пообедать вместе. В общем зале было всегда так шумно, что Эдуардо предложил пойти в кафе на углу площади. Там, по крайней мере, можно было слышать собеседника. Было дороже, конечно, но он не привык так уж стеснять себя в средствах. Бедные люди не отправляли детей учиться в Гарвард, а его семья даже на фоне окружения была весьма состоятельной.  
Болтая к Крисом, он накалывал на вилку плотные кусочки феты — на обед всегда был салат, потому что мама считала, что богатый мальчик из хорошей семьи должен быть красивым и худым. Эдуардо был худым, и даже слишком, поэтому штаны вечно сидели где-то ужасно низко на бедрах, если он их не закалывал булавкой или не надевал подтяжки. Но мама считала, что слишком не бывает, а он не привык спорить с родителями.  
\- Послушай, Эдуардо, - спросил Крис, слегка нервно улыбаясь, - я не очень уверен, но чутье мне подсказывает, что у нас есть что-то общее, помимо интереса к истории и колледжа.  
\- Я понял, о чем ты, - Эдуардо отвел взгляд. Раньше он никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал это, но сейчас, с Крисом, его так и подмывало сказать.  
\- Мм, и что же? Я прав?  
Крис не делал попыток его склеить — это Эдуардо мог сказать наверняка. Он даже не флиртовал, и это успокаивало. Эдуардо всегда нервничал, когда кто-то из парней начинал явно проявлять интерес, потому что толком не знал, как себя вести, и чего вообще от него ждут. Если с девушками ритуал ухаживания был совершенно понятен, то... как тут?  
Он кашлянул, оттянув тугой ворот рубашки, застегнутой до самого верха.  
\- Не совсем. Про мой случай в Бразилии говорят «barca da cantareira».  
\- И что же это значит? - подался вперед Крис. - То есть я догадываюсь, но... давай, расскажи мне, обожаю такие штуки.  
\- Ну, так называются паромы, которые возят пассажиров от Рио до Нитерои через залив. Там не очень большое расстояние, четырнадцать километров. Что тебе еще рассказать? - Эдуардо хотелось смеяться. - Проезд стоит два реала. Это лучше, чем стоять в пробке на мосту. Паромы старые, годов еще так шестидесятых, но работают надежно.  
\- Все, все, я понял, - фыркнул Крис, - я тогда, знаешь, никогда даже не отплывал от своего берега.  
Эдуардо не знал, кто дернул его за язык, но как-то получилось, что он сказал:  
\- А я вообще еще не особенно плавал. Ну так... на безопасной глубине разве только. Просто, ну... все равно же все понятно.  
\- Это хорошо, что понятно, - серьезно кивнул Крис. - Некоторые вообще-то пол-жизни мучаются, и только потом доходит.  
\- Я... я просто не встретил еще кого-то, кто был бы важен.  
Эдуардо хотелось заклеить себе рот скотчем. Он честно не понимал, почему этот почти незнакомый парень заставляет рассказывать о себе настолько интимные вещи. Природный дар, не иначе. А может, это все потому, что он чувствовал — Крису реально интересно. То, что он скажет. Но это было взаимно. Крис, с его веснушками, заразительной открытой улыбкой, тактичный, наблюдательный и начитанный, наверное, кого угодно расположил бы к себе.  
Эдуардо не мог похвастаться, что у него было много друзей. Если честно, вообще не было — так, знакомые, соседи, приятели, но не друзья. Поэтому, когда Крис, вопреки ожидаемому, выйдя из кафе, не просто сделал ему ручкой, а сказал, где его можно будет найти, Эдуардо был ужасно рад. Кёркленд был не так далеко от его собственного «дома», поэтому он подумал, что сможет заходить часто. Ну, насколько позволяют приличия. Надоедать Крису он, конечно, не собирался.  
  
***  
  
Эдуардо чувствовал себя виноватым, но в понедельник, на который они с Крисом договорились, придти не получилось. На следующий день у них был семинар, а к нему задали столько, что расслабляться вечером было нереально. Они еще не обменялись телефонами, а потому Эдуардо даже не мог предупредить, что было паршиво.  
Семинар (ну хоть какая-то польза) прошел отлично, он активно участвовал, потому что реально готовился. Впрочем, готовился он всегда, потому что отец отправил его сюда на учебу, а не на модное дефиле, как он любил напоминать. Не то, чтобы Эдуардо когда-то забывал.

На пути обратно через парк он присел на скамейку — в октябре даже в Бостоне было солнечно, и Эдуардо хотелось просто посидеть с закрытыми глазами, пока было можно.  
\- О! Дастин, да помолчи ты хоть немного. Видишь, это Эдуардо, ну помнишь, я говорил?  
Щурясь на свет, прямо перед собой он увидел парня с торчащими во все стороны рыжими вихрами, который сидел возле скамейки на корточках. Крис уселся с ним рядом, приветственно пихнув в плечо.  
\- А я думал, где тебя носит! Кстати, это Дастин, - он ущипнул рыжего за нос, улыбаясь ему с таким неприкрытым обожанием, что Эдуардо немедленно решил, что это крисов бойфренд.  
\- Ай! Крис, не надо вот руками тут. А то вместо носа будет шнобель, как у Марка.  
Эдуардо несмело улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Слушай, я просто не мог, я правда очень извиня-...  
\- Чувак, тихо, спокойно, - похлопал его по коленке Дастин. - Мы все поняли.  
\- Ну да, - подтвердил Крис. - Был занят, все ясно. Так, но сейчас-то свободен, надеюсь? Потому что мы с Дастином... Да, кстати, - он немного свел брови, решив пояснить, - мы соседи по комнате.  
\- А я думал..., - вырывалось у Эдуардо. Впрочем, он тут же смутился и умолк, потому что - ну какого хера?  
\- Все так про нас и думают, - подмигнул Дастин, - чувак, это нормально, нас вечно принимают за пару. Забей. У нас чисто платоническая любовь. Так что, если ты имеешь какие-то виды на его веснушчатую...  
\- Дастин! - дернул его за вихор Крис. - А ну перестань паясничать. Он еще не привык.  
Но он тут же улыбнулся, давая понять, что вообще-то не особо сердится. Эдуардо поймал себя на том, что улыбается сам.  
\- Ну! Вот другое дело. Эдуардо, смотри, с нами норма-... Эдуардо! - перебил сам себя Дастин. - Слушайте, какое длинное имя. Мне больше нравится односложно. Например: Крис, - сказал он, пощекотав крисову коленку. - Ну, или Марк. У тебя ник может есть какой-то?  
Эдуардо покачал головой — ника у него не было. Может, потому что он не особо много вообще сидел в интернете. А имя ему отец специально дал жутко бразильское, потому что был патриот.  
\- Ладно, но как тебя в семье тогда? - словно прочитав его мысли, спросил Крис.  
\- Мама в детстве звала Диту. От Эдуардиту, на португальском так звучит.  
\- Не-не. Не годится, - покачал головой Дастин, задумчиво произнося по слогам: - Эд-вар... Вар-до.  
\- Вардо? - ликующе спросил Крис, которому явно очень нравилась способность Дастина образовывать дериваты.  
\- Вардо, - решительно кивнул тот. - Чувак, ты будешь Вардо. Дальше уже не сократить, а два слога окей.  
\- Ладно, - он попытался подавить улыбку, которая настырно растягивала уголки рта, - Хорошо. Так что вы собирались делать сегодня?  
\- Как что? Пиво, пицца, видео-игры. Свободный вечер Кёркленд-стайл, - Дастин поднялся, глядя на него сверху вниз. - Ну так чего ты сидишь-то? Пошли. Да, его надо будет еще с Марком познакомить, - пробормотал он себе под нос, пока они огибали большую группу галдящих девушек, судя по форме, явно из Бостонского универа. - Кристофер, как думаешь, выдержит ли он испытание Марком?  
\- Эмм, - сказал задумчиво Крис, жуя губу. - Я бы остерегся делать четкие прогнозы.  
\- В общем так, Варрдо, - Дастин с явным удовольствием произнес только что придуманное для него имя. - Марк это Марк. Тебе просто надо привыкнуть, и все. Вот мы же с Крисом привыкли?  
\- А что с ним не так? - осторожно спросил Эдуардо, хмурясь. Ему очень, очень хотелось вписаться в их компанию. - Он идиот? Или извращенец? Или, ну я не знаю, просто душный тип?  
\- А-хаха, Крииис! - заржал в голос Дастин, - Нет, ну какая точность характеристики! И он Марка даже не видел! Вардо, ты сильно будешь шокирован, если я тебе скажу, что он и то, и другое, и третье?  
\- Дастин, заткнись, - явно сдерживая смех, с нарочито серьезной рожей ответил Крис. - Нет, в какой-то мере он даже прав. Но все не так плохо. Марк, он очень умный, но да, идиот. Эмоциональный эмбрион, я бы сказал. Извращенец тоже, потому что...

\- ...Если он говорит, что всю ночь трахался, то имеет в виду программу, или железо, ну в общем не живого человека, - в тон ему продолжил Дастин. - И да, он совсем немного душноват. В том смысле, что если ты ему возразишь, он тут же приведет тебе десять тысяч сто пятьдесят три аргумента против.  
\- О, - только и сказал Эдуардо, - кошмар.  
\- Это вообще-то в точности то, что сказал про меня Крис, когда узнал, что мы соседи по комнате. Так что...  
\- Так что, может быть, ты Марка еще полюбишь, - пожал плечами Крис, — Нет, ну а вдруг?  
Эдуардо вздохнул, решительно собираясь быть очень терпимым к неведомому Марку. Хотя, судя по взглядам, которыми обменивались эти двое, ему стоило приготовиться к худшему.  
  
***  
  
Два часа спустя Эдуардо сидел, зажатый на диване между Дастином и Марком, и они, вместо видеоигр, пересматривали очередные (вышедшие весной) «Звездные войны», а именно второй эпизод. Спасибо Дастину, теперь он к тому же знал практически все о Натали Портман, включая ее настоящее имя, полную биографию и текущий график съемок. Дастин, надо сказать, не затыкался в принципе, но сейчас это было спасением. Потому что Эдуардо было очень нужно на что-то отвлечься, срочно, вот прямо сейчас.  
Это было ужасно, но он просто не мог перестать смотреть на Марка. Бросая косые взгляды украдкой и откровенно пялясь в те моменты, когда ему казалось, что тот увлечен просмотром. Потому что сказать, что Марк ему понравился, это было не сказать ничего.  
Эдуардо был просто заворожен — его лицом, состоящим из сплошных углов, его костлявыми бледными запястьями. Его резкой, отрывистой манерой говорить. Он умирал каждый раз, когда тот произносил «В-варрдо» глубоким, низким голосом, едва прикасаясь к его колену или плечу.  
Марк не был грубым. Он просто не разводил сантименты. И, что было очевидно, не любил, когда долго соображают. Эдуардо, по правде сказать, едва поспевал за ходом его рассуждений; ему приходилось все время быть очень сосредоточенным и внимательным, чтобы разговаривать с Марком на равных. Но это того стоило.  
За полчаса — с тех пор, как он переступил порог их комнаты, Марк задал ему все неудобные и неприличные вопросы, которые можно было задать. _«Так ты сынок богатенького папы и в общем, работать тебе не нужно? Ты обрезанный? Ты уже спал с девушками? Ты что, в компах вообще не рубишь? Тебе кто больше нравится, Крис или Дастин?»_  
Он чувствовал себя беззащитным, абсолютно голым, сидя перед развалившимся на диване Марком, принуждая себя отвечать на каждый из этих ужасных вопросов — честно, как себе. По всей видимости, тот хотел именно этого, потому что через некоторое время удовлетворенно кивнул и прекратил эту пытку, дав возможность снова дышать.  
\- Вардо, - шепнул ему на ухо Дастин, склонившись над диваном, - расслабься, чувак, ты прошел. На, попей, - он пихнул ему в руки холоднющую бутылку пива, уйдя обратно к Крису, в его угол. Эдуардо, открыв, осушил ее буквально залпом. И ему было плевать, что это смотрится смешно.  
Но Марк не смеялся. Он... Эдуардо никогда не встречал такого раньше, какого-то сочетания неловкости и наглости. Марк подсел к нему ближе, щупая ткань костюма, как будто выбирал одежду в магазине. Проводя рукой по волосам — кто так делает, только познакомившись с человеком? А потом он вообще придвинулся вплотную и ткнулся холодным, как у собаки, носом ему в шею. Обнюхав его, как это делают животные.  
Эдуардо был уже просто в полуобмороке от такого обращения, когда Марк поднялся и сказал:  
\- Окей. А теперь, Вардо, ты не будешь против, если мы фильм посмотрим?  
Он торопливо кивнул, не соображая ровно ничего, с головой, пустой, как хеллоуинская тыква. Ему нравился Марк. Это все, что он понимал сейчас, все, о чем он мог думать. Когда Марк воткнул в плеер диск и, бесцеремонно подвинув Эдуардо, прижался горячим боком и коленом, он невольно закрыл глаза, думая, что хорошо бы вот прямо сейчас и сдохнуть. Это была бы очень приятная смерть.  
_Пупсики_ (этим словом Марк называл Дастина и Криса, Эдуардо уже почти привык) комментировали происходящее на экране с таким энтузиазмом, будто это не был уже хрен знает какой просмотр. Крис считал, что Хайден Кристенсен очень даже. Дастин уверял, что если когда и найдет хорошую еврейскую девушку, то она будет похожа на Натали.  
Эдуардо видел это кино впервые, но, если быть честным, ему сейчас были глубоко похер все актеры на свете. Он смотрел на расслабленно лежащие руки Марка, освещенные ядовито-зеленым светом джедайских мечей, красивые, очень мужские, и сглатывал слюну. И каждый раз, когда Марк что-то говорил, его слова вибрировали возле уха, заставляя Эдуардо дрожать и покрываться мурашками. Чувствуя себя нагретой липкой массой, пластилином, из которой Марк бы мог при желании раскатать любую форму (какую только пожелает).  
В основном, Эдуардо в этот вечер видел его четкий, однозначно еврейский профиль, шапку курчавых волос и глубокие провалы пониже скул. Но даже от этого он уже был не в себе, не понимая, что с ним такое происходит, и как это могло так получиться.  
Когда кино, пиво и темы для обсуждения кончились, он встал, оправил пиджак и, кинув последний, самый последний взгляд на Марка, пошел к двери. Крис с Дастином провожали до самого порога, а Марк — нет, он так и не поднялся с дивана, и это была катастрофа. Эдуардо сразу понял, что он так обозначает — ему неинтересно. Ну что ж. Похоже, сюда он больше не придет...  
Эдуардо уже прилаживал на плече ремень от сумки, приоткрыв входную дверь и неловко бормоча, что да, конечно, он тоже был очень рад и все такое прочее, когда услышал шаркающие шаги. Такой звук издавали синтетические подошвы шлепок. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Крис отошел в сторону, ободряюще улыбаясь, а Марк стоит вот прямо перед ним. Растерявшись, он заморгал испуганно и часто, не зная, чего ожидать.  
Уголок губ у Марка дернулся, и в следующую секунду он улыбался — ему, Эдуардо, такой открытой и искренней улыбкой, что он аж просто дар речи потерял. А Марк — ну вот точно, чтобы его совсем добить, протянул руку и провел двумя пальцами от локтя Эдуардо до запястья, сказав:  
\- Вардо. Приходи в пятницу, повторим.  
Он сглотнул, кивая, не в силах сейчас вымолвить ни слова, после чего Дастин просто вытолкал его за дверь, ворча, что они заколебали уже торчать на пороге, по ногам дует.  
Когда Эдуардо вышел на крыльцо, его шатало. Присев прямо на ступеньки, сбоку, чтоб не мешать людям пройти, он так и сидел, зажав ладонями рот. Ему хотелось орать во всю глотку, хотелось встать у стены, уткнувшись огненным лбом в холодные кирпичи. Он конечно, догадывался, как это называется, но... за всю свою жизнь Эдуардо еще не разу не испытывал ничего похожего.  
« _Марк сказал что ты адекватный!!!»_ \- пришла смс с номера Дастина, и следом сразу же вторая: « _На его языке это значит ты просто охуенный Вардо!!!!!»_  
Запятые Дастин принципиально не использовал, и Эдуардо тут же решил, что это удобно в смысле идентификации его рыжей личности. Он уже думал, что это все, когда написал Крис.  
_«Только не говори, что ты запал на Марка! Знаешь, если тебе нравится направление «мазохизм», то лучше выбери Дастина. Марк - это все-таки слишком»._  
Крис был не Дастин, поэтому восклицательный знак (только один) означал нешуточную панику. Эдуардо встал, отряхнув с брюк налипшие влажные листья и наконец найдя в себе силы уйти с крыльца Кёркленда. И, пока брел темными аллеями до Элиота, он набрал, с трудом попадая по светящимся кнопкам телефона, в ответ:  
« _Боюсь, что уже поздно, Крис. Паром пристал к берегу»._  
« _С тебя 2 BRL»_ , - немедленно ответил тот, и Эдуардо засмеялся — дрожащим, нервным смехом, быстро набивая: « _Тебе в монетах или банкнотой? При встрече отдам»._  
  
***  
  
Пятница наступила сразу после мучительной среды и невыносимого четверга. Да, именно в таком порядке. Пупсики постоянно писали ему всякую фигню; Марк, хотя они и обменялись телефонами, молчал.  
\- Вот, держи, - шмыгнул он носом, разглаживая на крисовом колене чуть помятую синюю купюру. - Ну как, принимаешь?  
Хьюз задрал голову, посмотрев снизу вверх, словно говоря: «Ну ты и влип, радость моя».  
\- А, да. Возьми еще вот это, - Эдуардо положил ему на ладонь медного цвета монетку в десять сентаво.  
\- Ага. На чай, - понимающе сжал губы Крис, повертев ее в пальцах и засунув в карман рубашки, - я понял, ты рад, что довезли до нужного берега.  
Тем временем Марк, вернувшись из тура от компа в санузел и обратно, уже ловко сцапал банкноту и уселся с ней за свой стол, рассматривая ее так и этак под лампой в двести ватт.  
\- Грабитель! - негодующе сказал Крис, - даже не, не так, Стяжатель Чужого Имущества! Вардо обещал это мне, так что изволь вернуть.  
\- Не раньше, чем Вардо расскажет мне про денежную систему Бразилии, - с ленцой в голосе ответил Марк. - Вардо, можешь начинать. Скажем... просвети меня, что за хрень изображена на обороте.  
\- Бисса, - улыбаясь, сказал Эдуардо, и, не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснил, - морская черепаха весом в полцентнера.  
\- Тетка на аверсе?  
\- Статуя республики. Что-то вроде вашей статуи Свободы.  
\- Мм. Немного симпатичнее президента Джефферсона.  
\- Да по-любому, - фыркнул Крис, от нечего делать подкидывающий монетку на ладони так, что она мелькала золотистым бликом.  
\- Она короче бакса, по-моему. Сантиметра на полтора.  
\- Ты абсолютно прав, Марк.  
\- Вардо, говори ему это как можно чаще, и черствое, поросшее мехом сердце Цукерберга...  
\- При чем тут вообще мое сердце? Это объективный факт, - Марк потыкал в открытые вкладки со значком википедии в мозилле. - У бакса и реала разница в ширине полтора сантиметра, и я не понимаю, Кристофер... - он выдохся чуть раньше конца фразы, но это было уже несущественно.  
\- Верни мои два реала, - воспользовался этим моментом слабости Крис, безапелляционно добавив, - Вардо обещал их мне.  
\- Да-а? - протянул Марк. - Это очень интересно. И за какие же, с позволения спросить, услуги?  
\- Личного характера. _Личного_ , я сказал, а не интимного, - быстро добавил Крис, заметив, какая мерзкая ухмылочка начала наползать на губы Марка.  
\- Вар-до! - с деланным удивлением воскликнул тот, - Мы знакомы без году неделя, а ты уже успел завязать с Крисом экономические отношения? Это вообще нормально?  
\- Для экономиста? Полагаю, да, - корректно высказался Крис, утащив два реала у Марка из-под носа, запихнув в нагрудный карман и застегнув его на пуговичку, для надежности.  
\- Вардо, - сказал Марк, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу и уставившись немигающим взглядом в глубины википедии, - денежная система Бразилии.  
\- Слушай, но зачем тебе, чтобы я рассказывал, если оно все прямо перед тобой? Ты можешь прочитать, - хмуро сказал Эдуардо, тут же неловко поежившись оттого, насколько обидчиво это прозвучало.  
\- Поскольку Дастин на лабе, я за него, - решительно вклинился Крис, страшным театральным шепотом продекламировав: «МАРК!!! ОН РЕВНУЕТ ТЕБЯ К ВИКИПЕДИИ!»  
От неожиданности вздрогнув, Марк, впрочем, быстро взял себя в руки, миролюбиво пояснив:  
\- Не стоит. Я ее уже закрываю — вот, видишь?  
Двумя кликами покончив с вики, Марк крутанулся на кресле, разворачиваясь к ним, сидящим с ногами на кровати и вежливо, как паинька, попросил:  
\- Вардо, _пожалуйста_ , расскажи мне эту сагу про деноминацию. Крузейро, крузадо и все такое прочее. Хотя нет-нет, погоди. Схожу за Ред Буллом.  
\- Это то, что в Марке вместо биологических жидкостей, - любезно пояснил Крис. - И кстати: мне уйти или как?  
\- Спроси Вардо, - с усмешкой сказал Марк и ушел, оставив его краснеть и отшучиваться. Как будто Крис был идиотом и не понимал, чего тот на самом деле хочет.  
  
***  
  
Крис, видя постоянно прыгающий в глазах у Эдуардо вопрос «чтомнесделать чтомнесделать?», однажды сказал, положив руку ему на плечо:  
\- Ты просто будь рядом. Он только это реально оценит, потому что, вообще-то, Марк — пиздец какой собственник. А пиццу так часто не надо — он от нее возьмет ровно один кусок, и все. А я, знаешь, не хочу, чтобы Дастин заплыл жиром еще на первом курсе.  
Эдуардо не мог понять, знает ли Марк, что он к нему испытывает. Наслушавшись от пупсиков про его феноменальную неотзывчивость в плане эмоций, он честно старался держаться подальше. Но, наверное, Цукерберг что-то все же чуял, потому что не оставлял его в покое. Выражалось это просто — когда он уходил, тот всегда в дверях говорил что-то, дающее повод прийти снова. Где-то через неделю Марк тоже начал писать ему смс — всегда настолько директивные, что у Вардо пересыхали губы, когда он их читал. Это было какое-то особое искусство — формулировать фразы так, чтобы посильнее его деморализовать с помощью одних только слов. Очень скоро Марк достиг в этом небывалых высот.  
« _Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел с лекции прямо сейчас. Потому что ты нужен мне здесь»._  
« _Мне необходимо знать, что ты сейчас делаешь, и какого хера ты еще не в Кёркленде»._  
Эдуардо все время силился понять, чем он до сих пор так интересен блестящему, остроумному, уверенному в себе Марку. Может быть, чтобы предсказать, когда этот интерес пойдет на спад. А он обязательно пойдет — в этом Эдуардо не сомневался.  
Крис, конечно, издевался, отпуская все эти шуточки про поросшее мехом сердце, но Эдуардо и в самом деле очень хотел его впечатлить, обратить на себя его благосклонное внимание. Он с трудом представлял, как это можно сделать, поэтому способы изобретал самые нелепые.  
Однажды Марк зашел к нему в комнату и в углу полки увидел стыдливо заставленный другими книгами учебник по С++ начального уровня подготовки. А еще словарь компьютерной терминологии и белый, новый на вид толстенный трехтомник Кнута. Эдуардо купил их и держал у себя, перелистывая, как Танах и Тору на иврите (язык учебников по программированию был для него сущим мраком). Наивно надеясь, что чтение этих священных книг (или хотя бы обладание ими) сделает его лучше в глазах Марка.  
Эдуардо зажмурил глаза ненадолго, ожидая колкости, но Марк — он только сглотнул и улыбнулся краешками губ. Так делают, когда смешно, но показывать этого нельзя. Ну, например, преподавателю на пиджак налепили дурацкую записку, а он не видит.  
Марк мог бы уничтожить его одной фразой, потому что Эдуардо, экономист, ни хрена не понимал во всех этих вещах, слушая то, что он говорит, как будто Марк изъяснялся на квэнья. Но он так хотел понять. Так безумно хотел говорить на одном с ним языке... Он просто думал, что так он точно понравится Марку, что это — верный способ. А сам Марк даже не замечал, потому что это звучало естественно в его среде — все термины, которые Эдуардо заучивал, все их программерские словечки.  
Тогда он только дернул головой, сгоняя неуместную усмешку, и сказал:  
\- Вардо. Иди сюда.  
Он подошел, не поднимая глаз, и вздохнул, без слов. Но Марк протянул руку и костяшками пальцев провел ему по щеке. И от него это было так много, что Эдуардо приходилось глубоко дышать, чтобы сдержаться и не сделать что-нибудь особенно постыдное прямо сейчас. Чтобы как-то пережить его ласку.  
  
***  
  
Когда Эдуардо поймал себя на том, что постоянно пропускает свои лекции, потому что вместо этого ходит на лекции Марка, ему стало дурно. От присутствия в аудитории зависело знание материала, а от него — успеваемость. Отец требовал от него только A+, без всяких но.  
Но вся жуть ситуации была в том, что Марк теперь ждал от него почти что круглосуточного присутствия рядом, невзирая на то, что Эдуардо учился по другой специальности, жил в другом здании и имел свои собственные потребности.  
Крис был абсолютно прав, говоря, как ему следует поступить, чтобы стать нужным Марку. Но только он понятия не имел, к каким глобальным последствиям это приведет. Теперь, когда тому приходило в голову, что он давно не видел Эдуардо, Марк мог заявиться, например, в столовую, где он сидел с ребятами из группы, взять за запястье и сказать: «Вардо, пошли». Ожидая, что он немедленно все бросит и пойдет с ним в Кёркленд, или в компьютерный класс, или вообще в снежки играть на улицу.  
Самое паршивое, что Эдуардо именно так и поступал.  
Он не сразу это распознал, но кроме этого, Марк явственно не любил, когда Эдуардо с кем-то знакомился. Иногда у него возникало паническое ощущение, что, если бы он только мог, он бы замуровал Эдуардо в башне в полном одиночестве, как ебаную Рапунцель.  
Крис косился на него очень, очень неодобрительно, только цыкая языком, потому как свою голову к чужим плечам не приставишь. Дастину, по сути, было все равно — но он был рад видеть Эдуардо всегда, потому что привык к нему и считал своим.  
А Эдуардо — он, наверное, действительно был мазохистом, потому что во всем этом, в том, как Марк таскал его с собой везде за шкирку, как отгонял от него всех остальных, видел то, чего так сильно хотел. На языке Марка это называлось _пинг_. Вардо наконец заставил его _пинговаться_ , пускай и такой ценой. И он отказывался, отказывался считать это неудачей. Какое имеет значение, есть между ними что-то в общепринятом понимании, или нет? Между ними уже прямо сейчас было столько всего, что это можно было резать ножом на липкие слоистые пласты, как халву. И когда он, смотря кино, сидел рядом с Марком на диване, а тот клал тяжелую руку поперек груди, Эдуардо не желал ничего больше — только пусть все останется так.  
  
***  
  
Он потерял уже, кажется, последние остатки здравого смысла, когда позволил Марку установить на свой ноутбук дистрибутив Линукс. Что-то со значком шляпы. Эдуардо в принципе не понимал, зачем все эти уродливые, юзер-анфрендли альтернативы, когда существует нормальная операционная система, для людей? Когда Билла Гейтса считают гением? Кто вообще тут, в Гарварде (помимо фриков из компьютерного класса) слышал от Линусе Торвальдсе, который этот Линукс изобрел?  
Но Марк так сиял глазами, когда пододвинул к нему ноут (где все стало незнакомым и пугающим) и с таким неподдельным энтузиазмом перечислял плюсы оупен-сорса, что Вардо просто не мог не улыбаться в ответ.  
\- Но? - настороженно переспросил сидящий рядом, на полу, Марк, готовясь немедленно выставить контр-аргумент против его слабых ламерских доводов.  
\- Но... что я буду делать с этой штукой, если тебя не будет рядом, чтобы настроить, или поставить свежую версию? Оно же, как ты говорил, бурно развивается.  
\- Как? В смысле, почему меня не будет рядом? - непонимающе свел брови Марк, - я не хочу, чтобы так было.  
\- Я тоже не хочу, - медленно выговорил Эдуардо, осознавая, что только что услышал. - Но боюсь, что когда-нибудь так будет.  
\- Тогда мы должны с тобой договориться. Если меня почему-то не будет — я не пророк, и не могу сказать сейчас, в чем может быть дело — ты просто подожди меня, ладно? Просто подожди.  
Зная Марка, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот жутко нервничает — нижняя губа у него дрожала, а щеки были пятнистыми от лихорадочного румянца.  
\- Вардо, обещай мне... ну? - он настойчиво пытался поймать его взгляд, отведя челку у Эдуардо со лба.  
\- Я обещаю, Marcinho.  
Перехватив его руку, Эдуардо прижал ее к своей щеке, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Как ты сказал?  
\- Марсиньу. Это «Марк», по-португальски только.  
Ему так хотелось сейчас перецеловать ему пальцы, по одному. Его дурацкие пальцы, все в мозолях, с короткими, обрезанными под корень ногтями. Он даже дышать не мог, пережидая, успокаиваясь, потому что рядом с Марком всегда нужно было держать себя в руках.  
Он очень, очень хотел от него чего-нибудь, кроме случайных прикосновений. Но требовать не смел, и просить тоже, потому что это было бы совершенно не то. Эдуардо грезил наяву, что когда-нибудь Марк захочет сам, и как-то даст ему это понять. Он был готов ждать, сколько нужно — и даже не потому, что был вот прямо такой жертвой по натуре. Нет, он просто уже сейчас понимал, что такое, как у него к Марку, бывает только раз в жизни. И неважно, если оно сваливается тебе на голову в двадцать — сути это не меняет.  
Может быть, это не будет упоминаться в официальных источниках. Об этом не напишут в вики (если вдруг они с Марком совершат что-то, достойное упоминания там). Но Эдуардо решил, что запомнит Марка таким — бледным от недосыпа, с красными глазами, сидящего на ковре с книжкой. И всегда будет помнить, как боялся даже шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть его руку, осторожно гладящую затылок.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ищешь Эдуардо? - громким, развязно-пьяным голосом заявил пижон в белой рубашке с подкатанными рукавами. - Тебе сначала надо найти Цукерберга. Чувак все равно к нему приклеен.  
Марк обернулся — черт возьми, сложно этого не сделать, когда слышишь свою фамилию. Двое у бара, конечно, в упор его не замечали.  
\- В смысле, приклеен, Бобби? - приподняв брови, переспросил второй.  
\- Да в прямом, Джеймс. На супер-клей, ёпта. Да, и, опережая твой вопрос - где найти Цукерберга, знают ребята из компьютерного класса. Все. Удачи, - Бобби с таким чувством хлопнул приятеля по плечу, что того аж перекосило.  
Он точно их где-то уже видел. Марк просто плохо запоминал внешность людей. Да что там говорить, он поначалу даже Криса от Дастина отличал по принципу «светленький-темненький». Это уже потом признаков добавилось — Крис был слегка зануда и гей, а Дастин натурал и распиздяй. Красивая, наглядная разница — Марк был просто в восторге. Маленький синий квадрат и большой красный круг, как в тесте на интеллект.  
Джеймс, влив в себя еще пинту светлого, огляделся, по всей видимости, выискивая глазами Эдуардо, а потом плюнул и пошел к выходу из бара. Помогать ему Марк, конечно, не собирался; более того, мысль о том, что он все-таки найдет Вардо, была неприятна. Тот и так общался с целой прорвой разных людей, и Марк, вообще-то, от этого был совсем не в восторге. Если совсем честно, Марк это просто ненавидел. Ему пишешь: «Вардо, через полчаса у нас», а он в ответ: «Извини, но я обещал Лизе...». Марку, разумеется, было глубоко безразлично, кому он и что обещал. Это просто в принципе раздражало — когда его... его Эдуардо собирался проводить время с кем-то еще.  
Когда это повторилось раз, другой, третий, до Марка стало доходить, что новое, очень настойчивое желание иметь Вардо всегда под рукой может быть тревожным признаком. С ним явно было что-то не так. Марк классифицировал это как временный дисбаланс, надеясь, что скоро все выправится.

***

Самооценка Марка не была низкой или высокой. Просто адекватной.  
Он знал свой IQ (138), многократно убеждался в том, что у него прекрасный как кристаллизованный (то, что люди называют начитанность), так и текучий интеллект (способность быстро и эффективно решать поставленные жизнью задачи). В зеркало он себя тоже как-то видел (не урод). Все. Больше информации не требовалось.  
Адекватным ему казалось также собственное стремление не растрачивать попусту ресурсы. Свое внимание, время, силы, эмоции — да что угодно. А потому Марк переставал слушать собеседника, как только понимал, к чему весь разговор, или решал для себя, что его этот разговор не интересует. И потому одевался так, как привык, а не по сезону, как все вокруг — еще не хватало тратить на это драгоценное время.  
Сон и еда были очень сильными раздражающими факторами. Марк знал, это витальные потребности, те, которые невозможно игнорировать без нанесения значительного вреда своей физической оболочке. Но — как и в случае со шмотками, он все равно минимизировал усилия. Болеть он себе попросту запрещал (на уровне императива), а иметь отношения с кем-то — считал самой колоссальной и нелепой растратой ресурсов из возможных (ну, судя по тому, что наблюдал на примере других). Ухаживать, добиваться, доказывать свои чувства, водить на свидания... Нет, нет и нет.  
Во всем, что касается взаимодействия с другими людьми, Марк руководствовался ровно тем же принципом - отсечение лишнего. Мама, отец и сестры давно привыкли, а до мнения остальных ему не было ровно никакого дела. Все они были только лежачими полицейскими, сбивающими скорость, с которой несся его разум, его сущность демиурга.  
Колонка «социальные условности» (вежливость, ритуалы, соревновательность, жажда одобрения, что еще?) была вся целиком помечена для Марка как трэш. Это то, на что он вообще не хотел себя тратить, ну совсем. Это то, почему у него было огромное преимущество перед теми, кто считал, что ты должен тупо следовать всем этим навязанным обществом стереотипам. Если спросить Марка, он попросту сказал бы, что большинство людей тратит свою энергию не на то. Но только он еще задолго до колледжа зарекся дискутировать на эту тему — может, потому, что всякий раз, когда пытался, он только в очередной раз убеждался, насколько прав — в каждом пункте его собственного устава. Ведь никто же всерьез не обсуждает с уторченным хиппи, почему он предпочитает проводить свою жизнь в наркотическом дурмане, покачивая немытой башкой в ритме регги. Каждый волен проебывать эту жизнь как хочет — и тут у Марка как раз не было намерения никому мешать.  
В самую точку как-то попала мама, за завтраком обронив, что должно быть, в прошлой жизни Марк был буддийским монахом. Он тут же, немедленно, раскрыл лэптоп и полез в вики, потому что выражение лица, с которым она это сказала, было очень мотивирующим. Пропустив весь религиозный и художественный бред и выцепив из статьи главное - отречение от желаний, он только молча кивнул, закрыл все страницы и снова взялся за вилку.  
Да, и кстати — родители ему в этом отношении попались золотые. В отличие от прочих, они не ждали от Марка ничего, кроме того, что в скором времени он слезет с их шеи и будет обеспечивать свои потребности самостоятельно. А это он в ближайшем будущем и так по-любому собирался сделать.

***

Из паба он сразу пошел к себе. Эти двое пупсиков смотрели кино на диване, Марка даже никто не доставал, и все было просто идеально. Если бы только не это мерзкое, гложущее чувство, которое не давало толком сосредоточиться. Он промаялся так два часа, крутясь на стуле и делая невнятные почеркушки в линуксовском блокноте-приложении (слава свободному программному обеспечению, потому что почерк Марка часто не мог разобрать даже сам Марк). И только когда в прихожей скрипнула дверь, и в гостиную просунулась голова Вардо, он понял, в чем было дело. Все это время Марк просто ждал его. Надеясь, что у Эдуардо не будет сегодня дел ни с кем. Ведь готовиться к своим семинарам он отлично мог и в Кёркленде, сидя на его постели. Или на широком подоконнике, если постель не устраивала.  
\- Привет, ребята, - улыбаясь, Эдуардо расстегнул пуговицы на длинном пальто и повесил его на плечики в прихожей.  
\- Вардо, чувак! Ты сегодня припозднился, Марк заждался уже, наверное!  
\- ...Да? - растерянно заморгал Эдуардо, посмотрев в его сторону. - Ну, слушай, прости, ладно? Я не думал, что ты заметишь.  
Марк немедленно сделал вид, что у него на мониторе как минимум три варианта захвата мирового господства, и вообще он их не слышит и не видит. Дастин был просто казнью египетской. Нет, Марк отлично сознавал, что тот как-то слишком, ненормально к нему лоялен — в любых перепалках, даже шутливых, Дастин вставал на его сторону. Но вот язык без костей - это был какой-то пиздец.  
«Я не думал, что ты заметишь» — отлично, просто отлично. Может быть, он также думал, что Марк не замечал, как на него, как на мухоловку, налипают все эти девки — даже в прачечной, даже в библиотеке! А вечеринки в «Альфа Эпсилон Пи», на которых на него пялились и парни тоже?! Он понятия не имел, с кем Вардо провел последние три часа, после того, как у него закончилась последняя пара, и это просто выводило из себя.  
\- Марк? - Эдуардо подошел совсем близко, оперевшись ладонью о стол и нависнув над ним. И это его «Марк» было таким мягким, певучим, шершавым, до озноба вдоль спины, что он даже глаза прикрыл, переживая ощущение во всей полноте.  
\- Что тебе, Вардо? - сглотнув, выговорил он — как можно суше, буквально выжимая из себя хотя бы видимость безразличия. Хотя бы это. - Заняться нечем?  
\- Почему? - нахмурившись, отодвинулся тот. - Я просто шел мимо, и подумал...  
\- Да ну? И что же ты подумал, Вардо? - с закаменевшей шеей спросил Марк.  
\- Что ты будешь рад меня видеть? - как-то уже тихо и неуверенно ответил Эдуардо, и Марк, даже не глядя на него, знал, что тот сейчас теребит галстук у себя на шее. - Но, конечно, если я мешаю, то я могу в другой раз, окей, хорошо, я пой-...  
Он сделал шаг назад, всерьез намереваясь уйти. Не глядя, Марк схватил его за рукав, не дав даже дернуться.  
\- Стоять. Я не говорил, что ты можешь уйти.  
\- Хорошо, Марк. Я останусь, если ты хочешь.  
Не поворачивая головы, он слушал, как Вардо вытряхивает сумку на незастеленную кровать, как снимает ботинки, устраиваясь там с толстенным учебником под тусклым светом бра. Марк запретил себе пялиться на него, а потому ему оставалось только неподвижно смотреть на темно-синие панели файл-менеджера, отслеживая смутное отражение.  
\- Можешь читать вслух, - буркнул он какое-то время спустя. - Меня это не отвлекает.  
\- Правда? Ладно, я буду негромко, - улыбнулся Эдуардо, и стал говорить — какую-то чушь о фьючерсах, в которой Марк не понимал ни единого слова. Но это было точно так же, как, прислонившись спиной к диванным подушкам, сидеть на полу и слушать с ним Маризу, пока Крис и Дастин смотрели кино. Вардо вставлял один наушник себе в ухо, а второй доставался Марку.  
Эдуардо любую фразу произносил экспрессивно, очень по-португальски (с какой-то затаенной глухой страстью), даже если это был параграф из учебника. Марку просто нравилось слушать, как он звучит. Эдуардо был его музыкой, его live-радио. Когда он был в комнате, вот здесь, рядом, говорил с ним или для него, Марк чувствовал, что абсолютно, фантастически всем доволен. У него мог не компилиться файл, могли слезиться от недосыпа глаза или мерзнуть ноги. Но это все не имело ровно никакого значения, если он мог сказать «Вардо» и в ответ услышать «Да, Марк?».

***

Сначала Марк был не в курсе. И, если бы Дастин не проболтался, он бы в жизни не узнал, что Эдуардо дразнят. Да, вот так тупо, как школота задирает друг друга.  
Когда он вошел, Дастин упоенно втирал Крису:  
\- Ну так вот, а тот и говорит: «Слышь ты, жена Цукерберга, куда так торопишься? Я ничем не хуже!»  
\- Бля, - грустно подпер голову руками Крис, - бедный Вардо.  
\- А он, кстати, даже глазом не моргнул, - восхищенно отозвался Дастин. - Не, говорит, ты ему в подметки не годишься. Причем серьезно так. Чувак аж прихуел. А потом Вардо такой...  
Увидев его, Дастин совершенно карикатурно, со стуком захлопнул челюсть и замолчал.  
\- Да ладно, - пожал плечами Крис. - Он и так все слышал. Да, Марк?  
Он только кивнул, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, которая так и наползала на губы. Получалось плохо. Ему было душно, жарко от какой-то ненормальной радости, пузырящейся в крови, как газировка. Вардо, господи! Жалко, что он не был там и этого не слышал.  
\- Ему из-за тебя, между прочим, проходу не дают всякие там, - обвиняюще сложил руки на груди Крис. - Он просто тебе не говорит, потому что не хочет напрягать.  
\- И чем же я виноват, Кристофер? - задрал подбородок Марк. - Я что, не имею права просто ходить куда-то с другом?  
\- Ой, - закатил глаза тот. - А ты никогда не замечал, как ты с ним «просто ходишь»? Вот это, например, - и Крис цепко схватил его за запястье, притянув руку вниз. Точно так, как Марк обычно держал за руку Вардо.  
\- Упс, - округлил глаза Марк, припоминая, что еще могло снискать Вардо такую славу.  
\- А еще он его за шею держит! - встрял Дастин, радостный, что может сообщить что-то новое. - Двумя пальцами, вот так. А если не за шею, то за талию приобнимает.  
Марк мог сказать, что ему реально повезло не только с родителями, но и соседями по комнате. Ни Крис, ни Дастин ни разу не сказали ему ничего оскорбительного, хотя, видит Бог, он очень нарывался. И еще, они оба были исключительно тактичны в отношении их с Вардо _дружбы_. Но только сейчас Марк прямо чувствовал, как от их взглядов начинают гореть уши.  
\- Я... у меня завтра зачет по искусствоведению. Да. Так что все, меня ни для кого нет.  
\- Что, и для жены тоже? - смиренным голосом спросил Дастин.  
Крис поперхнулся пивом и, судя по звукам, чуть не умер. Но Марк больше не мог находиться с этими придурками. Ему было просто необходимо забиться в угол, за свой стол, включить комп — это успокаивало. Глядя в окно, на увитую побуревшим от холода плющом кирпичную стену, он улыбался во весь рот. Потому что Вардо был его, и наконец, наконец это уже стало всем заметно. Аллилуйя.

***

Аудитория была переполнена, поэтому сидеть приходилось буквально друг на друге. Но кто виноват, что про социальную психологию вдруг захотелось послушать такой прорве народу? Впрочем, Марк не жаловался. Потому что... ну, Вардо прижимался к нему боком, неловко сложив руки на коленях и, время от времени, поворачивая голову и улыбаясь — просто так, для Марка. Такой нежной, особенной улыбкой, от которой у него просто дыхание перехватывало.  
О том, что вообще делал студент-экономист на этой лекции, вместо того, чтобы посещать свою пару согласно расписанию, Марк предпочитал не задумываться. В конце концов, не его это было дело. И если Вардо почему-то захотелось прийти, он был только рад. Как-то раз Марк заметил у него в комнате даже книжки по IT. Но, судя по всему, это было просто любопытство — Эдуардо на самом деле не интересовала эта область, по всему было видно.  
Пожилой профессор только читал введение, в основном перечисляя свои работы по теме, и они пользовались этим, чтобы поговорить. Не вслух — как только все сели, и Вардо стал рассказывать ему на ухо про свой день, на них сразу же зашикали, так что пришлось вырвать из блокнота листок и писать на нем.  
_«Как дела, Marcinho?»_ \- написал Эдуардо и пододвинул листок к нему.  
Только при взгляде на на его каракули Марку снова хотелось улыбаться — так, что приходилось кусать губы. И еще это его «Марсиньу». Специальное словечко, придуманное с целью его смутить.  
_«Вчера узнал, что у меня, оказывается, есть жена»._  
Краем глаза наблюдая за Вардо, он заметил, как тот вздрогнул и опустил голову ниже. А, все-таки понял, о чем это. Подумав и помусолив прозрачный колпачок ручки во рту, он быстро что-то написал и пихнул листок в его сторону.  
_«Ты этому не рад?»_  
Марк так опешил, что даже не знал, что сказать. Он был уверен, что все очевидно.  
_«Рад, конечно»_ , - вывел он и, подумав, приписал, - _«Каждый бы хотел иметь такую жену»._  
_«Я знаю =) Мне говорили»._  
Марк нахмурился, перечитав это два раза. У Эдуардо, кажется, даже почерк был кокетливым.  
_«Кто???»_  
_«Много кто, Марк»._  
_«Кто конкретно, Вардо?»_  
_«Мне просто сделали комплимент. Что такого?»_  
_«КТО?»_  
Он понял, как сильно злится, только тогда, когда ручка прорвала бумагу. Отшвырнув ее на парту, Марк отвернулся и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди, его всего колотило, так что даже пальцы дрожали. И прошло, наверное, две или три мучительных минуты, пока Марк не застыл, почувствовав под столом осторожное прикосновение к своей руке.  
Он повернулся, в шоке глядя на безмятежное лицо Эдуардо — по виду, тот очень внимательно слушал лектора. Но на самом деле — вовсе нет, потому что он трогал руку Марка, - да нет же, гладил, сжимал его запястье под манжетой худи. Касаясь его так, как не касался еще ни разу. Зажмурившись, Марк позволил ему это, своим бездействием явно поощряя.  
Он с трудом мог концентрироваться на том, что говорил преподаватель. Даже не пытался записать — это было бессмысленно. Потому что все, что Марк хотел — это чтобы Вардо продолжал делать то, что он делал. Исследовать ладонь изнутри подушечками пальцев, сжимая его руку в своей. Ласкать его кисть так откровенно и жадно, что Марк весь покрылся испариной.  
В этот момент, то, что он левша, пришлось очень кстати. Не отнимая руки, Марк смог написать:  
_«Ты и с другими это делаешь?»_  
_«Только с тобой» - криво нацарапал в ответ Вардо._  
Но он не мог больше переписываться. Не мог и не хотел, ответив ему тем, что погладил руку Эдуардо в ответ. Просунув свои пальцы между его, и стиснув, без слов говоря: **мой мой мой.**  
Марк повернул голову. Вардо сидел рядом с ним весь красный до ушей, с блестящим застывшим взглядом. И тогда он подумал, что желаний у него не так и много, в самом деле. И может быть, это будет не слишком нагло — хотеть, чтобы Вардо был рядом, по возможности всегда.

***

\- Крис, да где тебя носит, а? - проныл Дастин. - У меня весь организм нафиг ссохся.  
\- Встретил знакомого, - уклончиво ответил тот, судя по звяканью, передавая ему пару упаковок пива.  
\- Ах-ах, - томным голосом передразнил Дастин, - знакоомого. И насколько близко вы знакомы, мм? Кррристоферрр? Неужто ближе, чем со мной?  
\- Отстань, - фыркнул Крис, улыбаясь до ушей. Марк был в курсе, что эти вечные подначки ему льстили, даже если он и не сознавался. - Кстати, мы что, одни?  
\- На вешалку посмотри.  
\- Оу. Ясно, - сказал Крис, - пошли в гостиную. Не будем им мешать.  
Слушая это, Марк понемногу начинал беситься. Непонятно, что такого, если он обрабатывает данные по социометрии в SPSS, а Вардо сидит на полу рядом. Ну и что, что он обнимает его ногу. Может, ему так сидеть удобнее.  
И это были уже детали, что Марк бы сейчас послал на хер все и вся, но не сдвинулся бы с места. Не сейчас, когда Вардо прижимал его голую ступню теплой ногой в носке, щекой прижимаясь к бедру. Они в самом деле свалили в гостиную, и это было даже к лучшему. Без свидетелей Марк мог позволить себе чем-нибудь ответить. Не слишком явно, чтобы Вардо не воображал. Просто погладить его по волосам, провести ногтями по затылку — так, чтобы он зажмурился.  
Эдуардо сегодня был каким-то особенно тихим. Он почти ничего не говорил, только все льнул к Марку, лез под его руки, как лезет избалованный кот.  
\- Эй, Вардо, - негромко спросил Марк, - ты чего?  
Тот молча задрал голову, глядя на него очень грустными большими глазами.  
\- Нет, серьезно, в чем дело?  
\- Каникулы скоро. Меня родители ждут в Майами, - с тяжелым вздохом пояснил Эдуардо.  
Марк невольно дернулся, полуосознанным движением прижав его за шею к себе. Он совершенно забыл о том, что вообще существует такая вещь, как каникулы. И уж совершенно не думал о том, что это для него означает. Но что тут можно было сделать?  
Сглотнув, он посмотрел на Вардо, только сейчас понимая, почему он весь вечер так себя вел. Тот говорил, конечно, — сто лет назад, что на две недели поедет к родителям, погреться на солнышке. Но тогда — тогда Марк даже не думал о том, что совсем скоро не сможет без него обходиться.  
\- Что я буду без тебя там делать? - несчастным голосом сказал Эдуардо.  
\- Будешь писать мне письма. И смски. И говорить со мной.  
\- Это очень мало, Марк. Мне будет мало.  
Голос у него чуть-чуть дрожал, и Марк не выдержал, забив на все свои тщательно взлелеянные принципы и погладив Вардо по щеке. По нежному пушку вдоль верхней губы.  
Тот задохнулся, прижав его руку к себе, целуя в ладонь. И думать о лишних желаниях, которые надо отсечь, не помогало. Марк все равно хотел, очень хотел еще. Смотреть, как Эдуардо кусает его запястье, глядя из-под ресниц, как, осмелев от отчаяния, тянет его пальцы себе в рот.  
\- Вардо, ты что? - слабо выговорил он, подавившись глотком воздуха, когда горячие губы обхватили, лаская и нежа. Эдуардо ничего не ответил, с закрытыми глазами сидя перед ним, на полу, посасывая его пальцы. Марк просто не мог на него смотреть — это голодное выражение, западающие щеки — он сосал ему пальцы, как сосут член. И у Марка от этого мгновенно встал, упираясь в жесткую ткань штанов, так что он панически заерзал.  
Откинув голову на подголовник кресла, он даже сам не понял, как издал этот жуткий звук — какой-то болезненный скулеж.  
\- Марк, Вардо, как насчет сыграть в...? О, бля. П-простите, ребята.  
\- Дастин, уйди, - только и смог сказать Марк.  
Он и так из последних сих сдерживался, чтобы не прижать растрепанную голову Вардо к себе, не вдавить его лицом прямо туда, себе в пах, где все так ныло от каждого ласкового касания. Но Эдуардо, кажется, и сам хотел, потому что он так тыкался носом ему в бедро, вобрав в рот пальцы целиком и кусая уже за костяшки, что Марк боялся, что от этого всего вот-вот уже ебнется.  
\- Вардо. Иди ко мне.  
Он даже сам не понял, как это сорвалось с языка. Но Эдуардо подполз к нему по полу, и кое-как поднялся, опираясь о кресло. Его пошатывало.  
\- Иди сюда, сядь на меня, - Марк обнял его обеими руками, усадив к себе на колени. Где-то на заднем фоне он слышал, как переговариваются Дастин и Крис, но ему было плевать, плевать сейчас. Потому что Вардо, обхватив руками за шею, зажмурившись, с совершенно счастливой улыбкой терся ему прямо по члену, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Марк даже не пробовал его поцеловать — может, потому что в голову было почему-то намертво вбито, что вот тогда это уже не дружба. Как будто то, что у них было сейчас, было нормальным для друзей.  
Вардо совершенно бессовестно ерзал на нем. Марк даже не думал, что приличный, вежливый, корректный Эдуардо может быть вот таким. С диким румянцем, искусанной до алого нижней губой, невнятно поскуливающий, когда он прижимал его к себе за поясницу.  
Запустив руку ему в волосы, Марк оттянул голову назад, глядя в непроглядно-черные, расширенные зрачки. Наслаждаясь до стоящего дыбом подшерстка тем, какой Вардо был, для него.  
\- Хочу, - сказал шепотом Вардо, глядя прямо в глаза. - Я тебя хочу.  
Этого Марк не ожидал, поэтому от шока отпустил край стола. Кресло резко отъехало, наткнулось на оставленный тут с утра системник и с ужасающим грохотом опрокинулось на пол.  
Марку было почти не больно. Ну, может быть, пара синяков на копчике. Ему было совершенно похер, потому что он лежал на ковре, прижимая к себе Эдуардо, бесстыдно обхватив его ногами и влажно дыша в шею. Они просто хотели закончить то, что начали, остановиться было уже невозможно. Было очень тихо, и он отлично слышал, как Дастин сказал:  
\- Нет уж, Крис. Если такой умный, иди туда сам!  
Ни он, ни Эдуардо не издали больше ни звука, дрожа, вцепившись друг в друга и переживая этот самый свой первый раз. Марк понятия не имел, существует ли дружеский секс, или что это у них было. Вардо приподнял голову, издав тихий смешок. С таким выражением, будто был в шоке сам от себя. Впрочем, Марк бы не удивился, если бы и так. Он сам не очень хорошо соображал сейчас.  
\- Как я буду жить без тебя две недели? - спросил Эдуардо возмущенно, приподнявшись на локте - Твой интернет - это фигня. Я хочу тебя трогать, понимаешь?  
\- Дело кончится тем, что я тебя никуда не пущу, - мрачно ответил Марк, обхватив его скулы и гладя кончиками пальцев. Он и правда не знал, что будет делать без своего лучшего друга четырнадцать дней.  
\- Марк! Вы там живы вообще? - обеспокоенно спросил Крис.  
\- Мы там да! - крикнул он, даже не заморачиваясь, чтобы голос звучал не так откровенно самодовольно. Эдуардо кое-как поднялся и встал, поправляя вылезшую из брюк рубашку, выглядя в своем измятом костюме так красноречиво, что Марк прикрыл рукой рот.  
Ему хотелось убедиться, что это все — реальность. Расстегнуть ему эти отглаженные со стрелками брюки и сунуть туда руку — чтобы почувствовать, как склеятся пальцы. Поднести к носу и вдохнуть — Марк хотел знать, какой именно у него запах. С Вардо он постоянно, постоянно хотел доказательств, что ему не кажется, и он правда принадлежит Марку, совсем весь.  
\- А я что говорил! - тут же ввернул Дастин. - И вообще, Марк, Вардо, выходите уже, а? Мне, может, завидно. Что, Крис? Я хотя бы не стыжусь это признать!  
\- Слушай. Мне нужно к себе, - сказал Эдуардо, улыбаясь немного грустно, как будто не хотел уходить.  
\- В душ, да? - спросил Марк, не глядя на него, - Окей. Но ты же придешь завтра?  
\- Марк. Ты в своем уме? Ну как я могу не прийти?  
И тогда Марк позволил себе улыбнуться — с ямочками, той редкой, искренней улыбкой, которую видели только близкие люди. Наверное, именно в этот момент он решил, что если в его жизни и должны быть какие-то отношения, то пусть это будет Вардо. Одно-единственное исключение из правил, ведь это не так страшно?  
\- Вардо? Ну ты куда? - спросил уже у его спины Дастин, только вздохнув, когда хлопнула входная дверь. - Марк, не надо быть такой жадиной. Ну что за манеры?  
Марк поднял упавшее кресло, водворил в угол системник и в прострации сел перед компом, просидев в наушниках до тех пор, пока не проигралась почти целая сотня песен из плей-листа.

 

***

Марк думал, что будет скучать, но Вардо ему просто не давал. Утром, разлепив глаза от трещания ползущего по столу мобильника, он заслонялся рукой от яркого зимнего солнца и читал:  
_«Я бы закопал тебе в песок целиком, чтобы не обгорел, и поил коктейлями через трубочку»._  
_«Вардо»_ , - набирал он, валяясь в постели на животе, - _«сознайся, ты просто хочешь сунуть мне что-нибудь в рот»._  
_«Спасибо, Марк»_ , - приходил ответ. – _«Теперь мое что-нибудь не помещается в плавки!»_  
Вардо ему писал днем — по две строчки, но часто. Так часто, как вылезал с пляжа в дом, к ноуту, набирая на нем все это, должно быть, липкими от сладких коктейлей пальцами и засыпая песком клавиатуру.  
_«Marcinho, я тут совсем один в такой огромной кровати. Меня целует только мама, за завтраком в лоб. Кто-нибудь целует тебя?»_  
Вздыхая и качая головой — как будто Вардо мог это видеть, он быстро набирал в ответ, промахиваясь мимо клавиш:  
_«Я установил себе виджет на пол-монитора. Перекидной календарь, который отсчитывает дни до твоего возвращения. Приедешь, поцелую куда захочешь»._  
Эдуардо делал все, что обещал, кроме одного — он не звонил. Извиняющимся тоном с кучей грустных смайликов поясняя, что никак не может, потому что кругом уши, и невозможно будет сказать то, что хочется. И вот это реально было очень отстойно, потому что Марк скучал по его голосу, по его странному акценту.  
И он слушал — часами, до полного отупения, всю найденную в сети его любимую музыку. Все подряд — треки с сообществ по капоэйре, исполнителей сертанежу (что-то вроде бразильского кантри), всех исполнителей фаду вплоть до Амалии Родригеш. Даже уже начиная узнавать некоторые особо часто повторяющиеся слова на слух. Когда все приелось, Марк вломился к Эдуардо в комнату в Элиоте (замки в дверях были хлипкие, и, собственно, при нужных навыках ничем друг от друга не отличались) и спер у него диск Витора и Леу — тот самый, который хранился у него в заклеенной скотчем коробке, как раритет. Самый первый у этой группы. Отец подарил.  
Этот оказался лучше всего — потому что Марк еще помнил, как они сидели на полу, спиной опираясь о мягкий низ дивана, слушали это вместе, и Вардо вполголоса пояснял, о чем каждая песня.  
В самом конце, уже осатанев от себя самого, Марк на пару дней съездил к матери.  
Как-то за ужином, когда Донна с Ариэль уже ушли к себе, а Рэнди споласкивала посуду и все равно ничего не слышала, он подсел к ней и спросил:  
\- Мам. А что делать, если не все желания получается отсекать?  
\- А, так вот почему ты тут, - кивнула та. - Окей. Если ты меня об этом спрашиваешь, значит, наступил момент, когда отсекать не надо. Только, Марк, - она вздохнула, покачав головой, - скажу тебе одно. Ты будешь жалеть все равно, как бы ты не поступил.  
Он только вздохнул и повесил голову, сильно подозревая, что мать права.

***

Вечером, накануне дня возвращения Вардо, Марк краем уха уловил, как эти двое пупсиков переругиваются в гостиной. Они вообще обычно были бесконечным источником позитива, потому что с одной стороны, порой с трудом друг друга выносили, а с другой, втайне обожали. Но сейчас там явно был какой-то раздор.  
\- Возьми и сам спроси, - шипел Крис, и Марк прямо так и видел, как он сердито сдувает со лба челку.  
\- Ага, сейчас. Я как-то не хочу умереть во цвете лет от прямого попадания винта на два гига!  
\- Он сейчас не в себе. Не факт, что попадет.  
\- Крис. Ну ты из нас самый вежливый и тактичный, ну блин, тебе что, сложно задать вопрос?  
\- Это очень личный вопрос, Дастин. И не надо на меня смотреть, как будто я Оби-ван-Кеноби, твоя единственная надежда!  
\- Ну он же завтра уже. Ну Крис, ну солнышко, ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты согласился? Если это не будет очень попирать мою гетеросексуальную мораль. А?  
\- Какая еще мораль? Ее не было и нет, - мрачно отвечал Крис, сопроводив это таким тяжелым вздохом, что Марк не выдержал, высунулся из-за монитора и спросил:  
\- Ну в чем дело уже?  
\- Вот. Я же говорил! - обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Дастин.  
\- Ладно, - Крис уставился на Марка немигающим взглядом, зачем-то набрав воздуха, будто собрался прыгать с десятиметровой вышки. - Марк. Что у вас с Вардо?  
Мысленно сложив на них все маты, он поперхнулся, крутанулся на стуле в полном замешательстве и застыл, затормозив шлепками о ковер. Это была не та ситуация, чтобы просто послать на хер. Потому что Крис и Дастин - они были не чужими.  
Марк даже не мог поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на них. Ясное дело, спрашивали его не просто так. Ну в самом деле, это нормально вообще — еще вчера друзья, а сегодня уже... вот это все. Но Марк-то что мог поделать? Он что, это все так задумывал, что ли?  
\- Я... я не знаю, Крис, - сказал он потерянно. - Он мне и друг, и не только. Разве так не бывает? У тебя же, ну, много всяких было. В смысле, я не хочу сказать, что ты... О Господи, у меня в голове такая каша.  
\- Да нет, почему, - мрачнея, отозвался тот. - Очень даже бывает. Только вся хрень в том, что один человек обычно считает это дружбой, а второй... ну ты понял. В итоге сценарий получается, как в Happy Tree Friends. А я бы, знаешь, такого для вас не хотел.  
\- Я бы тоже, - встрял Дастин. - Ты как-нибудь уже определись, а? Вот, до завтра еще есть время.  
Марк уткнулся лицом в ладони, находясь в совершеннейшем раздрае. Отсечение желаний. Эта концепция работала просто великолепно до появления в его жизни Вардо. Но, но. Ведь он знал, что Вардо правда хочет к нему. Хочет его. И что он должен был делать?  
В кармане вздрогнул мобильник, и Марк в ужасе застыл, читая входящую смс:  
_«Ты ведь не передумал? Я соскучился просто сумасшедше. В голове только ты»._  
Он отшвырнул телефон, как будто обжегся. Как, как можно сказать нет, когда тебе предлагают всего себя целиком?  
\- Ну так что? - спросил Крис, глядя на него исподлобья. - Вы с Вардо друзья?  
\- У-уже нет, - запинаясь, ответил Марк. И ему совсем не нравилось, как это звучит.  
\- Что-то я даже не знаю, стоит этому радоваться, или как, - поскреб подбородок Дастин. - Тон у тебя говенный очень.  
Ночью, когда он ворочался на сбитых влажных простынях, мечтая о том, чтобы Вардо приехал и уже поцеловал хотя бы в лоб, успокоил, утешил, пришла еще одна смс.  
_«Марк?»_  
Он тяжело сглотнул, представив такое знакомое лицо, складку между бровей, мягкий очерк носа и губ. Как Эдуардо молча напряженно смотрит на свой телефон, словно ожидая приговора. И, решившись, набрал в ответ:  
_«Все в силе. Жду»._  
Он так и видел, как на том конце Вардо наконец выдохнул и упал на кровать плашмя, улыбаясь и прижимая мобильник к груди.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдуардо не стал ждать утра и пошел в Кёркленд прямо сразу по приезду. Ему открыл сам Марк, и Эдуардо, перешагнув через порог, встал столбом, не зная толком, как себя теперь с ним вести. Хотелось обнять, но — разрешит ли он? Видя его явное замешательство, Марк сам шагнул вперед, неловко притянул к себе за талию одной рукой, и они немного постояли так, молча, словно заново устанавливая разорванный коннект.  
Когда Эдуардо хотел сесть на диван вместе со всеми, Марк не дал, притянув его к себе и усадив сверху, да еще и крепко обхватив обеими руками накрест. Эдуардо было жутко неудобно — во-первых, оттого, как на них смотрели Крис и Дастин, фыркая и отводя глаза. А во-вторых, он отлично видел, что Марк не передумал, и все в силе. Яснее было уже просто некуда — Эдуардо сквозь брюки чувствовал, как у Марка стоит, ощущал учащенное дыхание на шее. И ничего не мог с собой поделать, беспомощно возбуждаясь и ерзая, заставляя его только крепче прижимать к себе, удерживая на месте.  
\- Вардо, да сиди ты смирно, - сказал Марк недовольно, сжав его колено, будто не понимая, что это чистое издевательство, что Эдуардо не знает, как себя вести, потому что Марк его лапает на глазах у всех. И он даже не может скрыть, как его это прет. Совесть у Марка абсолютно точно отсутствовала, потому что он вдруг положил тяжелую ладонь сверху и сжал натянутую ширинку брюк так уверенно и властно, что Эдуардо закусил щеку изнутри, выгнувшись у него в руках.  
\- Марк, бля, - с каким-то даже испугом сказал в тишине Дастин, - ну вы даете. Вот если б порно так снимали... Реально, вставляет.  
\- Порно - это режиссура, - усмехнулся Марк. - А у нас все на самом деле.  
Крис не сказал вообще ничего, молча подхватил с пола рюкзак и свалил куда-то на улицу, но Эдуардо так и видел его возмущенный взгляд — это и вправду был уже перебор. А Марк — он, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел и рассуждал, продолжая начатую мысль.  
\- Понимаешь, такая вещь, как прайваси, вообще должна перестать существовать.  
\- Почему это? - Дастин старался делать вид, что они просто разговаривают, и Марк совсем не гладит Эдуардо по расставленным бедрам.  
\- Дастин, вся информация о жизни человека должна быть общедоступной. То, что он предпочитает... Чего хочет, что ему нравится.  
Самоконтроль у Эдуардо был уже совсем ни к черту, и он просто не мог больше сдерживаться, сжимая колени Марка и позволяя ему вдавливать член прямо в шов брюк. Он всхлипывал — молча это было не перенести.  
\- Что тебе нравится, Цукерберг, я вижу очень наглядно.  
Дастин мог быть сколько угодно натуралом, но Эдуардо сейчас по голосу слышал, что он очень неравнодушен к этому шоу прямо у себя под носом.  
\- Так и должно быть — слегка задыхаясь, продолжил Марк. - Если человеку что-то важно, реально интересует — это должны иметь возможность видеть все.  
\- Что, вот абсолютно все? - сглотнув, переспросил Дастин.  
\- Да. Потому что если ты чего-то стыдишься или скрываешь, значит, нужно просто прекратить это делать. Без этого можно спокойно обойтись. Понятно?  
\- Более чем, - с трудом выдохнул бедный Московиц. Эдуардо зажмурился, чувствуя, как горят щеки — ему было очень стыдно, но он не мог ничего сейчас сделать. Потому что сам хотел Марка.  
Сжав двумя пальцами его подбородок, Марк потрогал губы — настойчиво, вынуждая их раскрыться, и вдруг шепнул Эдуардо в ухо:  
\- Возьми в рот, Вардо. У тебя так хорошо получалось.  
Он не раздумывал и не рассуждал, обхватив его пальцы губами и позволив просунуть дальше; уже невменяемый, потому что Марк дрочил ему прямо так, даже не раздев, и шелковая подкладка кармана скользко терлась о пропитанные смазкой плавки. Марк так дышал позади него — прерывисто, жарко, что Эдуардо даже не сдерживал стонов.  
\- Нет, ну пиздец, - сорвался с места Дастин, громко хлопнув дверью ванной и пустив воду из крана, чтобы его не было слышно.  
Марк как будто знал, как Эдуардо возбуждает, когда занят рот. Тогда, до каникул, он ведь сам не сдержался и к нему полез. И вот теперь это, в общем, была месть. Концептуальная месть, потому что Марк был сдвинут на этом своем отсутствии прайваси.  
Эдуардо прикусил ему пальцы, пытаясь сопротивляться хотя бы так. Но Марк вынул их, обтер о штаны и, ни слова ни сказав, завалил его спиной на диван. Эдуардо опомниться не успел, как Марк уже лежал на нем, меж расставленных колен, прижав оба запястья к подлокотнику. А потом он поимел Эдуардо, как имел бы девушку, у которой очень строгие родители — не снимая одежды, доводя до безумия одним только этим сладким трением.  
Эдуардо кончил под ним за две минуты, и, когда Марк судорожно выдохнул и слез, у него колотилось сердце и срывалось дыхание.  
Марк присел на диван рядом, молча гладя по плечу и покусывая губы - словно извиняясь. Эдуардо мог только вздыхать. Определенно, в следующий раз нужно будет затащить его к себе. Потому что в Элиоте у Эдуардо была отдельная комната, и о прайваси не нужно было беспокоиться в принципе. Зря он ее, что ли, у старосты выбивал...  
Он привстал, и Марк выжидающе уставился ему в лицо, прикусив губу.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я твой, - шепотом сказал Эдуардо, с укором глядя ему в глаза, - не надо так, а?  
\- Но почему? - у него сердито дрогнули и раздулись ноздри. - Я хочу, чтобы все вокруг знали тоже.  
\- Они и так давно знают, Марк. И Крис, и Дастин. И остальные все. У меня уже штамп на лбу, наверное! Люминесцентный, как в барах на запястье ставят, - нервно выдохнул Эдуардо. - Собственность Марка Цукерберга, бля.  
\- Отлично, - дернул кадыком Марк. - Так и должно быть.  
\- Ты так считаешь? - нахмурился Эдуардо, смутно понимая, что это все не вполне нормально.  
\- Только так, - упрямо кивнул тот, непримиримо сжав губы.  
\- Марк, а скажи...  
\- Что? – Марк дернулся, приподняв плечи.  
\- Ты ведь... Ты не откажешься от меня, потом?  
\- Никакого «потом», - помотал головой Марк с убийственно серьезным выражением лица, - нет, Вардо, никогда. Если только ты сам меня не оставишь.  
\- Я?! - расширил глаза Эдуардо. - Я — тебя?  
\- Ладно, - Марк позволил себе сдержанную улыбку, - я просто рассуждаю. В принципе.

***

Когда Марк напивался, диалог с ним практически неизбежно мутировал в монолог. Причем Эдуардо знал, что это не потому, что Марк хочет, чтобы все заткнулись и его слушали. Дело было в другом. По этой же самой причине он мог опоздать на пару, забивая в свой любимый Tomboy пришедшую в голову идею, на упреки и окрики реагируя лаконичным «Вардо, мысль!».  
Эдуардо даже не пытался вставить хоть слово, хотя его так и подмывало. В этот раз Марк рассуждал о том, чего, по его мнению, знать толком не мог. Оживленно жестикулируя (из-за чего он больше походил на шарнирную куклу), Марк вещал:  
\- Ты в курсе, что двадцатилетние девушки испытывают очень слабые сексуальные ощущения? Они могут выглядеть как шлюхи и вести себя развязно, но их чувственность еще не разбужена. Все, что они хотят, это иметь бойфренда, который бы за ними ухаживал и заботился. Накрывал своей курткой, когда холодно. Дарил мишек из Холлмарка ростом им по пояс. Смотрел с ними кино, когда болеют, дарил цветы и обнимал на людях.  
\- Но... Но, Марк! - не выдержал Эдуардо. - Разве не всем нам нужна забо-...  
\- А когда ты ее трахаешь, эта девушка почти ничего не испытывает, кроме нежности к глупому, сексуально озабоченному животному. Просто уступает. Смутно понимая, что если она позволит это, то в ответ получит мишек и мороженое, - не обратив никакого внимания на реплику Эдуардо, закончил свою мысль Марк.  
\- Слушай, но откуда ты это знаешь? - беспомощно спросил Эдуардо. - У тебя же девушки никогда не было.  
\- Верно. Не было, - кивнул Марк, с каким-то комичным удивлением подняв бровь. После чего немедленно впал в задумчивость, как будто не слышал вопроса.  
\- Так откуда? - не унимался Эдуардо.  
\- Читал исследования по сексологии, - отмахнулся тот. - Все давно изучено, Вардо, все материалы в открытом доступе в сети, и достаточно проявить немного любопытства.  
\- Обычно те, кто интересуются девушками, проявляют любопытство... Встречаясь с ними? - сердито пожал плечами Эдуардо.  
\- Это тоже хороший способ, - согласился Марк, одним глотком допив пиво со дна стакана.  
\- Не хочешь им воспользоваться? – Эдуардо покосился на него, не понимая, к чему все это, и уже слегка раздражаясь. Ему не нравилась тяга Марка к экспериментам (например, сколько можно времени провести без сна? А на одних энергетиках?). Правда, собственное ревнивое стремление эти эксперименты ограничить не нравилось ему еще больше. Может быть, это был результат общения с Марком, потому что... Эдуардо раньше не испытывал такого мучительно осязаемого чувства собственничества по отношению к другому человеку.  
\- Я подумаю, - легко сказал Марк, невозмутимо протягивая руку к его пиву и делая глоток.  
И Эдуардо даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, издевается тот или говорит всерьез. Но такова была данность, потому что его угораздило связаться с Марком. И хотя все вокруг рвали отношения и заводили их вновь просто с удивительной легкостью, с девизом «это же колледж!», Эдуардо точно знал про себя, что так не сможет. Не сможет, что бы Марк ни сделал. И ему оставалось только надеяться, что Цукерберг об этом не в курсе.

***

Это было правда пугающе — со временем обнаружить, что сухой, безэмоциональный тон комментариев, неуловимо быстрое мелькание пальцев по клавишам, и то, как Марк облизывает губы, сосредотачиваясь на какой-нибудь закавыке в коде, его волновало. Эдуардо был почти уверен, что Марк заметил это (может, даже раньше него самого), потому что он делал все, чтобы Эдуардо мог видеть его таким почаще.  
В Кёркленде это было еще терпимо — когда Марк, после часа сосредоточенного стука по клавишам, начинал мусолить во рту пластиковый дротик от дартс, Эдуардо всегда мог тихо позвать. И тогда Марк, если хотел, сохранял то, чем был занят, чтобы повернуться на кресле и с понимающей ухмылкой подманить его к себе.  
А вот командные соревнования по спортивному программированию — то, чем Марк развлекался время от времени, были сущим кошмаром. Мало того, что это были марафоны, длящиеся по несколько суток. Там Эдуардо не мог сделать вообще ничего, кроме как принести сэндвич или питья, к тому же, чувствуя себя очень недалеким на фоне всех этих ребят. Большинство из них даже не учились на соответствующем факультете — как и Марк, а просто интересовались этим. Хобби, увлечение. Эдуардо среди них ощущал себя не в своей тарелке — его увлечения лежали совсем в других областях, а сюда он приходил, чтобы... ну да. Чтобы просто смотреть на Марка — хотя бы издали, из-за плотного круга сдвинутых стульев, на которых сидели участники команды и желающие за них поболеть. Чтобы смотреть и гадать, что же Марк в нем нашел — ведь Эдуардо не умеет ничего такого, а Марк Цукерберг — хакер от Бога. Так говорили все (с восторженным придыханием).  
\- Почему? - спросил он как-то, когда счел это уместным. Марк накануне выспался и только что позавтракал — момент был самый подходящий. - Почему ты хочешь меня, я же не такой умный, не такой, как они все?  
Дастин сидел рядом, но только их отношения — в смысле, их, включая Дастина и Криса, уже давно были настолько открытыми, что Эдуардо не стеснялся. Понятие «личное» (к большому удовольствию Цукерберга) как-то понемногу перестало для них существовать, сойдя на нет.  
Марк от неожиданности моргнул, а потом разулыбался, кусая нижнюю губу.  
\- Вардо. Во-первых, ты очень умный, и это, сам знаешь, не лесть. Во-вторых, - Марк пригладил ему прядку на виске, - ты не думал, что мне не нужен такой же, как я?  
\- Нидабоф! - с набитым ртом выпучил глаза Дастин. - Вардо, они бы друг друга просто сразу поубивали! Лужа крови, и все такое.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не в курсе, что со мной трудно? Что я невыносимый зазнавшийся тип? - вполголоса спросил Марк, легонько гладя Эдуардо по шее. - В курсе. Меня бы мало кто смог терпеть так, как ты.  
\- Во-во, Вардо! Смотри: я прогер, а Крис обожает историю и прочую гуманитарную хрень. И что? Видите, он мне браслетик подарил!  
Дастин оттянул на запястье красный резиновый браслет, и Марк с уважительным видом потыкал в него пальцем.  
\- Да, кстати. Наглядный пример.  
Вздохнув, Эдуардо почесал бровь.  
\- Ну-ну, хватит мне тут, - Марк взял его за подбородок и поцеловал — коротко, просто по ходу дела. При всех.  
Дастин даже ухом не повел — но это, возможно, потому, что в своей собственной комнате уже насмотрелся такого, что поцелуи были на этом фоне просто фигней. Эдуардо чувствовал, что жар приливает к мочкам ушей — Марк не стеснялся того, что они вместе.  
\- Марк, время, - постучал по часам парень с длинными светлыми волосами, собранными на затылке в хвост. - Контест через четыре минуты.  
Кивнув, Марк встал, отряхивая со штанов крошки.  
\- Дастин, хватит жрать, ё-моё! Отдай и пойдем.  
Он не сказал больше ничего и ушел, не оборачиваясь, но Эдуардо все равно сидел на идиотском пластиковом стуле у стены, с недоеденным сэндвичем Дастина в руке, и улыбался.

***

Он не предупреждал, что придет — просто, когда заканчивались самые насущные дела, шел в Кёркленд, иногда заскакивая по дороге за чем-нибудь съестным. Этот маршрут был уже настолько знакомым, что кажется, завяжи ему глаза — и Эдуардо дошел бы все равно. (Примерно так, как достигают конечного пункта назначения перелетные птицы, не рассуждая, не думая).  
Апрельские сумерки дышали прохладой и свежестью, и он вдыхал полной грудью, улыбаясь. За день Эдуардо всегда успевал соскучиться по Марку, как бы это ни было глупо. Подходя, он уже видел белеющие в темноте пилястры Кёркленд-хауса, чугунный балкончик над крыльцом, когда из двери пулей вылетел кто-то, в ком он при ближайшем рассмотрении узнал Криса.  
Подбежав к нему и тяжело дыша, Крис уперся ладонями Эдуардо в грудь:  
\- Вардо, стой. Не ходи туда.  
\- Но почему? - вытаращился он. - Что случилось? Что-то с Марком?  
Панически вглядываясь в его лицо, Эдуардо пытался понять, так ли это, — но нет, Крис не был расстроен. Крис был чертовски зол. Сказать по правде, он никогда не видел, чтобы флегматичный от природы Хьюз был в таком бешенстве.  
\- Да, что-то с Марком, - ответил он, скрипнув зубами. - Что-то у Марка с головой, если точнее.  
\- Но почему мне нельзя...- начал Эдуардо, но тот перебил, не слушая.  
\- Потому что я тебя все равно не пущу. Вардо, пойдем. Мы поговорим, не здесь, где-нибудь, давай найдем паб и сядем там.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - Эдуардо растерялся от такого напора. - Но там-то ты мне, надеюсь, скажешь, в чем дело? Что-то мне все это не нравится.  
\- Поверь, когда узнаешь, тебе не понравится еще больше, - с досадой выдохнул Крис. И, не сдержавшись, сказал то, чего Эдуардо ну никак не ожидал услышать.  
\- Вардо, у него там девушка.

***

После четвертого по счету пива Эдуардо впал в состояние такой безнадежной тоски, что Крис явно жалел, что ему приходится иметь с этим дело. С девушкой, Марк, как оказалось, виделся уже несколько раз — зная Марка, было понятно, что он даже не думал это от ребят скрывать. Эдуардо понятия не имел, нормально ли это — вести себя так, или нет. Но только ему было очень тошно, тошно и обидно. Марку было мало его — так, видимо, это следовало понимать. Ему понадобилась еще и Эрика — ну, так, для комплекта.  
\- Я ему не нужен на самом деле, да? Крис?  
\- Нужен. Даже не сомневайся, Вардо.  
\- Да? - слабо рассмеялся он, ставя кружку на стол — руки дрожали. - Заметно. Я бы пришел, а он с ней там. Интересно, что бы он сказал.  
\- Я тебя в окно увидел. На подоконнике сидел, учил, - помолчав, сказал Крис. - И как-то подумал, что лучше без шекспировских драм. Вы с ним должны встретиться и нормально все это обсудить, Вардо. Там, где нет лишних ушей.  
\- Да мне плевать. Пусть бы при ней. Если он вдруг решил, что ему надо... на другой берег.  
\- Но ему не надо! У него пять по шкале Кинси, я сам видел. То есть - может быть, раз в столетие. Вардо, Марк на девушек смотрит, как на пустое место! Это все какой-то фейк, понимаешь?  
\- Фейк? - сощурился Эдуардо.  
\- Именно. Вот это меня и бесит больше всего. На хуя он это делает? Экспериментатор, - Крис подвигал челюстью. - Ведь понятно, что ты бы все равно узнал рано или поздно. Я говорил же, что эмоционально он бревно, да? Вот, полюбуйся. Бревно как есть.  
\- Это не так, Крис.  
\- Отлично! - всплеснул руками тот. - Я даже не сомневался, что ты его и сейчас будешь защищать.  
\- Я не защищаю. Просто он вовсе не железный дровосек с прикрученной к башке масленкой, - грустно улыбнулся Эдуардо. - Только я не знаю, зачем Марк делает это со мной. За что.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, Вардо, - Крис со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. - Но одно скажу, мне паршиво наблюдать. Дастину тоже не по себе, я вижу — но он как всегда, слова Марку поперек не скажет. Ну, ты знаешь.  
В тот вечер Эдуардо был таким уставшим и измученным, что не стал ничего выяснять, писать, звонить, и так далее. Марк молчал, видимо, считая, что все это в порядке вещей.

***

За целые сутки размышлений от самооценки у Эдуардо остались одни развалины. Версий было так много: Марк решил оставить его, потому что вообще изначально они были друзья, и он вовсе не планировал что-то, кроме. Потому что у них не совпадали интересы. Потому что они были из разных социальных слоев. Потому что у них с Марком так и не было секса, в общепринятом смысле слова (а видимо, должен был быть).  
Он ждал на самом деле только одного — что Марк напишет смс о том, что все, в смысле, у них с Эдуардо все. Объяснять он, естественно, ничего не стал бы — это было понятно. Но Марк не написал. И весь этот жуткий, тоскливый вечер Эдуардо провел, валяясь на кровати и ненавидя себя за эту слабость, за то, что позволил сделать это с собой, и готов позволять дальше — только бы Марк не бросал.  
 _«Он хотя бы спрашивал обо мне?»_ \- написал Эдуардо в конце концов Крису.  
 _«Нет, но вертится, как уж на сковородке»_ , - пришло в ответ.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, закусив костяшки пальцев. Все-таки, не все равно. Ну, хоть что-то.  
\- Эдуардо, ты чего, там один так и сидишь? - поскреблась в дверь соседка по этажу, Хейли. - Хочешь, приходи к нам с Пэм. Все равно скучно.  
Он встал и подошел к двери, высунув голову в щель:  
\- Спасибо, ласточка. Но нет, не хочу.  
\- Что случилось? Ты бы себя видел! Так что?  
\- Слушай, я не очень хочу это обсуждать, - он понизил голос, - но... можно сказать, мне изменили. Я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Как что? - воздела руки Хейли, - Если бы я была на твоем месте, я бы пошла и с ним познакомилась! Ведь нельзя же судить по голым фактам. Может, все не так плохо, как тебе кажется.  
\- Господи. Ты что, серьезно? - приоткрыв дверь пошире, уставился на нее Эдуардо. - Но что я ей скажу?  
\- Так это она? - недоверчиво нахмурилась Хейли. - Но я думала...  
\- Вот и я тоже так думал, - отвел глаза он. – Но, очевидно, был неправ.  
\- Слушай, но это даже к лучшему, - подумав, заверила его соседка. - С девушкой будет проще договориться, мы по природе сговорчивее. И потом... Не уверена, что она захочет встречаться всерьез с парнем, у которого уже есть парень. Тем более, ты говоришь, девица из Бостонского... Гонору у них вечно!  
\- Окей, - Эдуардо поднял руки, - встречусь с ней, как только смогу. И, Хейли, - он постарался улыбнуться, - спасибо за совет.  
\- Борись, Эдуардо, - стукнула она его в плечо кулаком, - не будь тряпкой.  
Он только кивнул, захлопывая дверь, и задумчиво подошёл к окну. А потом вынул из кармана пиджака, лежащего на стуле, телефон, и набрал один из номеров, висящий на быстром наборе.  
\- Дастин, - сказал он, - мне нужен мобильный телефон и адрес общежития Эрики.  
\- Не вопрос, - сказал Дастин. - Как только, так скину тебе в почту.  
Он ни о чем не спрашивал, и в этом — вдруг подумал Эдуардо, и было преимущество дружбы. Готовность помочь по умолчанию, если тебя об этом просят. А если учесть, что хакерские наклонности Дастина были столь же явными, как и у Марка, это было для него не просто скучной обязаловкой, а интересной и увлекательной тактической задачей.  
 _«Только не нужно душить ее галстуком»_ , - пришла через пять минут смс от Криса. - _«Странгуляционная борозда, я считаю, смотрится очень уродливо»._  
 _«Постараюсь обойтись без видимых следов на теле»_ , - счел нужным ответить Эдуардо. Он все же был обязан Крису слишком многим, чтобы не уважить такую мелкую, незначительную просьбу.

***

Естественно, долго он не продержался, отправив Хьюзу смс, что зайдет ближе к вечеру. Просто чтобы тот был в курсе, если был так против жанра «драма». Крис написал, что он вообще удивлен, что Эдуардо хватило аж на целых два дня. Эдуардо ничего не ответил, потому что было, наверное, понятно, чего ему это стоило.  
С Эрикой он поговорил утром. По телефону она оказалась милейшим существом — абсолютно уравновешенным, тактичным, и они без проблем назначили встречу на вечер пятницы в ее студенческом городке. Эдуардо счел, что некрасиво будет заставлять девушку тащиться из Бостонского в Гарвард, потому что, в самом деле, это ему было надо, а не ей.  
Но то было утром, а к вечеру Эдуардо плюнул на все и пошел к Марку.  
\- Здорово, Вардо, - встретил его в дверях Дастин, спросив шепотом. - Ну как вы там с Эрикой?  
\- В пятницу, - лаконично ответил он, разуваясь.  
Дастин кивнул и отошел, пропуская его в комнату.  
Крис приветственно помахал со своей кровати, на минуту оторвавшись от учебника, а потом показал пальцами знак «виктори», и Эдуардо немного взбодрился. Его все поддерживали. Все, включая эту самую Эрику, которая на слова «мы с ним встречаемся» ответила вовсе не «твою ж мать», как предполагалось, а прохладное «о, что-то в этом роде я и подозревала».  
Марк торчал за компом. Как всегда, и это было не удивительно. Удивительным было то, как, заслышав шаги Эдуардо, он вздрогнул и шевельнул рукой на мыши так, что экран тут же стал тускнеть и погас, войдя в защитный режим. Марк встал с кресла, повернулся к нему лицом, и, оперевшись руками о стол, присел на краешек.  
\- Вардо, - сказал он хрипло, - Вардо, я... я соскучился. Иди сюда, ко мне. Ну?  
Эдуардо мог сказать: «Обнимайся со своей Эрикой», и еще много чего. Но он сказал только: «Правда?» с интонацией восторженного идиота, и, подойдя, ткнулся Марку носом в теплую щеку.  
\- Конечно! - сказал Марк возмущенно, глядя на него снизу вверх, осторожно гладя плечи и руки Эдуардо. Так нежно, что он даже не мог ничего с собой сделать, сейчас — когда Марк заглядывал в глаза, улыбаясь ему этой своей несмелой, зажатой улыбкой, которую Эдуардо так любил.  
\- Я думал, тебе не до меня, - вздохнул Эдуардо, уже сдаваясь, целуя его в висок, в кудрявую голову, дыша им.  
\- Мне всегда до тебя, - раздельно и четко сказал Марк, будто выделяя слова ярко-желтым хайлайтером, чтобы он запомнил.  
Он ничего не ответил, прижавшись к нему, вздрагивая оттого, как Марк, не стесняясь, ласкал его через одежду. Трогая губами стоящие под тонкой рубашкой соски, гладя между ног сзади, царапая короткими ногтями через ткань. Через минуту они целовались взасос, отрываясь только чтобы вдохнуть чуть-чуть, и не могли остановиться.  
Как же это было классно — запустить обе руки ему под футболку, ощущая под ладонями его торчащие ребра. Марку нравилось — это было видно. Запрокинув голову, Марк прижимал его к себе, весь такой потерянный, с полуоткрытым ртом, что у Эдуардо все вылетело из головы. Все, что он хотел — это видеть Марка таким, слушать его полузадушенные стоны. Чувствовать, как Марк подается навстречу — с безумным взглядом, цепляясь за его плечи.  
Все закончилось так быстро, что это было даже обидно. Потому что в те минуты, когда у них был секс (ну ладно, что-то вроде секса), Марк так откровенно в нем нуждался, был таким ласковым, таким открытым, что это было чистой интоксикацией. И Эдуардо не мог представить, кто, кроме Марка, мог дать ему такое.

***

Эдуардо извинился и ушел к себе, потому что ходить липким до ночи не хотелось, а душ в Кёркленде был ни к черту. Лейку давно пора было заменить, но всем же было лень! Он вернулся обратно через сорок минут, застав мокрого взъерошенного Марка в трусах и футболке, который тут же подвинулся на кровати и похлопал по одеялу, чтобы Эдуардо сел рядом.  
Он был уверен, что счастливее быть просто не может.  
Весь вечер Марк не выпускал его из рук, трогая и тиская, действительно соскучившись — тут он не соврал. Тычась носом за ухо так, что никакое кино Эдуардо смотреть, конечно, не мог. Это было вообще смешно — то, что с первого дня он сидел на этом диване, пытаясь смотреть что-то рядом с Марком, и каждый раз терпел в этом постыдное поражение. Фарс, и не более того, что всем было абсолютно понятно. Крис смотреть фильм отказался, сославшись на то, что это Дастин обожает Портман, а не он. И дурацкое кино про киллера, когда коллоквиум на носу, он пересматривать не собирается.  
Но, перед тем, как уйти к себе на койку учить, он тронул Эдуардо за плечо, и со вздохом облегчения прикрыл глаза. «Слава богу. Я так рад за вас» - так и читалось у него на лице. Эдуардо прикусил губу, смущенно улыбаясь в ответ, и благодарно сжал его руку чуть пониже локтя. Он всегда помнил, что, если бы не Крис, они с Марком вообще бы не познакомились.  
Фильм был отсмотрен примерно до середины, когда он услышал тихое «Вардо!» и почувствовал, как Марк тянет его руку к себе, уже заранее понимая, чем все кончится. Ведь он по Марку стосковался не меньше. Под пальцами у Эдуардо сейчас был такой недвусмысленный стояк, что он запрокинул голову, мысленно моля бога о милосердии. Марк его хотел. Он прижимал к себе его руку — сначала молча, без слов прося, чтобы потрогал, с закушенной губой глядя, как Эдуардо его ласкает. А потом, приобняв его за шею, шепнул:  
\- Вардо. Хочу твой рот. Пожалуйста.  
Этого у них еще не было. Марк не был таким, как те парни, о которых рассказывал Крис, когда перебирал лишнего. Он не тащил его в койку, не требовал ничего. А самому Эдуардо рядом с ним нужно было совсем немного — его волшебных рук и поцелуев вполне хватало. Поэтому, когда он услышал это, влажным прерывистым шепотом на ухо, у Эдуардо было ощущение, что он словил тепловой удар.  
Прижав ладонь к щеке, он указал глазами на Дастина. Тот, правда, реально не обращал на них внимания. На экране Матильда, с бледным строгим лицом в обрамлении темного каре, неловко признавалась своему Леону в любви. Дастин же, очевидно, мысленно признавался в любви Натали Хершлаг, более известной как Портман.  
Стараясь не особо задумываться над тем, что делает, Эдуардо расстегнул свой вязаный джемпер, передав его Марку в руки.  
\- Накрой меня, - сказал он тихо-тихо, но тот услышал и, набросив джемпер, как плед, ему на голову и плечи, отрезал Эдуардо от мира. Оставив только наедине с собой, как они оба и хотели.  
Расстегнув на джинсах Марка натянутую молнию — медленно, чтобы не вжикнула, Эдуардо обмер, когда в тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь плетение вязаных петель, увидел торчащий из плавок член. Он сам так хотел взять его в рот, что просто слюны не хватало сглатывать. Задыхаясь под плотной, душной тканью, чувствуя, как Марк гладит обеими руками по голове, словно умоляя продолжать.  
Оттянув резинку трусов, Эдуардо высвободил его - тяжелый, горячий наощупь, когда сжал в руке. Он не думал ни о чем сейчас — ни о технике, о которой читал на сайтах, мигающих пошлой рекламой. Ни о рефлексах, ни о Крисе с Дастином и, конечно, ни об Эрике. Он только хотел сделать Марку хорошо. Только это.  
И Эдуардо целовался с его членом, потираясь о него щекой, вбирая в рот и позволяя Марку просунуть чуть дальше, когда он хотел. Быстро поняв, как ему нравится, и сжимая губы плотнее, когда они охватывали разбухший конец, Эдуардо истекал сам, как влажная хотящая девочка, - то, что он делал с Марком, возбуждало просто чудовищно.  
Марк там, над его головой, судя по звукам, кусал свое же запястье. Чтобы не выть вслух.  
\- Да ебаный ты в рот! - выдал очень уместную фразу Дастин, по-видимому, оторвавшись ненадолго от фильма и заметив, чем они с Марком занимаются. Эдуардо подумал, что двигающиеся под джемпером голова и плечи вовсе не напоминали Дастину о разворотной фигуре биржевого тренда. Скорее, они напоминали о том, что Эдуардо сосет у Марка, прямо вот на этом же диване. Выражение лица Марка сейчас он даже не мог представить. Ну, если только примерно.  
Но Марк был откровенным извращенцем. Эксгибиционистом. И потому, вместо того, чтобы умереть от смущения, будучи застуканным, он вцепился Эдуардо в волосы, буквально надевая его рот на свой член. Так, что Эдуардо чувствовал скользкую головку, тычущуюся прямо в свод гортани.  
\- Крис, я больше не могу! - во всеуслышание объявил Дастин. - Я ушел дрочить!  
Крис ничего не ответил, и Эдуардо сильно подозревал, что лишь потому, что предусмотрительно заткнул уши хорошими наушниками. Жизнь научила.  
Он даже не успел подготовиться к тому, что рот затопило вязким и соленым, и едва успевал сглатывать. Хотя не все — по подбородку щекотно текло. А потом снова стало можно дышать, потому что Марк снял с его головы проклятый джемпер и притянул к себе за шею, целуя с такой страстью, что их зубы то и дело стукались друг о друга.  
Марк только положил сверху руку. Просто положил, ничего не делая даже — и этого было довольно. Гудящее, как провода под током, тело, сотрясло такой мощной разрядкой, что у Эдуардо на полминуты попросту наступил блэк-аут. Ну, а когда он очнулся, ему только и оставалось, что смотреть вниз, на вторые уделанные за этот вечер штаны от модной итальянской фирмы Армани.  
Марк прижимался к нему боком, уложив растрепанную, всю в крутых завитушках голову на плечо. Уже когда-то умудрившись застегнуть штаны.  
\- Ты просто охуенный, Вардо, - сказал он, на этот раз выражаясь вполне доступным человеческим языком. Что, конечно, было невиданным прогрессом.  
\- Лучше всех? - спросил он, шмыгнув носом, не глядя на Марка.  
\- Для меня — да, - несколько раз торопливо кивнул тот.  
\- И что мне за это полагается?  
\- Ну, как минимум, - с серьезным выражением заявил Марк, - завтра я пойду в CVS и куплю лейку. С разными режимами, как у тебя, хочешь?  
\- Да. А как максимум? - затаил дыхание Эдуардо.  
\- Вардо, - сказал Марк, с неописуемым выражением лица стирая пальцем потек у Эдуардо на подбородке и слизывая это с пальца, - ты что, не понимаешь, что я тоже хочу? Давно.  
\- Но почему ты?... - начал Эдуардо, завороженно следя за его действиями.  
\- Да потому, Вардо, потому, - покачал головой он. - Тебе разве это незнакомо? Когда ждешь до самого последнего момента. Сдерживаешься. А потом просто тормоза срывает.  
\- Знакомо, Марк, - кивнул он, - более чем.  
\- Ну вот, - пожал плечами тот, без перехода сказав, - о, привет, Московиц. Добро пожаловать в суровую реальность.  
\- Уйди от меня, с-сука озабоченная, - замахал руками Дастин. – Нет, ну я не понимаю, как можно оставаться натуралом, когда вы с Вардо тут все время...  
\- Да кто тебя принуждает-то? Не оставайся. Крис, наконец, перестанет бегать к своим дастинозаменителям. Да, Вардо, да?  
Марк снова тискал его, щипля за худые бока, где, по сути, не за что было щипать. Марк не умел выражать свои чувства даже так примитивно, как девочка Матильда двенадцати лет, но ему все равно все было понятно.  
Главное, нужно было постараться не думать о том, что он мог вот так же прикасаться к кому-то еще. О том, как смеется Эрика, рассыпая каштановые блестящие волосы по плечам. В письме от Дастина был аттач с картинкой, стыренной из ее университетского альбома. Может быть, поэтому не думать было особенно трудно. Но Эдуардо все равно пытался.


	4. Chapter 4

В августе в окрестностях Бостона стояла обычная жара — так что Марк напялил на себя самую тонкую футболку, какую нашел. За несколько лет он уже привык, потому что учился в бостонской Академии еще перед колледжем. Ему никогда не нравились здешние холодные зимы, но почему-то в обоих случаях — что с колледжем, что со школой, плюсы перевешивали этот очевидный минус. В «Филипс Эксетер» были знаменитые круглые столы - новомодная, самая прогрессивная на тот момент «методика Гаркнесса», когда все общались на равных. Марку она напоминала беседы Платона с его учениками. Классная вещь. Ну, а Гарвард... Какой идиот отказался бы учиться в Гарварде?  
Безусловно, те ребята из «Майкрософт» считали его простаком, когда думали прибрать к рукам сначала медиаплеер Марка, а потом и его самого. Но Марку еще тогда казалось, что он стоит гораздо больше, чем эти деятели предложили школьнику (иначе стал бы PC Magazine посвящать их с Адамом «Синапсу» целых две колонки). И когда-нибудь ему хотелось увидеть, как они придут к тому самому Цукербергу на поклон. Маленькие честолюбивые мыслишки, которые не чужды никому из нас, верно?  
Марк знал, что он талантлив. Потому что, когда папа сдался и пригласил заниматься с подростком-сыном знакомого препода по фамилии Ньюман, тот вечно жаловался (приглушая голос, в прихожей), что такой ученик ему не по зубам. Больно умный для одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки, так и осрамиться недолго. Марк был согласен насчет этого, хотя Дэвид был прикольным. Лекторы на вечерних курсах при колледже, куда он ходил, вообще старались избегать его вопросов. Студенты, толпящиеся вокруг, делали ситуацию просто позорной, потому что ответить преподаватели зачастую не могли. Марк посмеялся и перестал. Взрослых глупых дядек было жалко, к тому же, он мог отлично дойти до всего сам.  
Сейчас, ко второму курсу, он был готов. Готов к тому, чтобы попробовать сделать уже какой-то серьезный продукт. Что-то, что будет прорывом, будет реально полезно людям. Год фриланса на фоне обучения в колледже не прошел даром, и его резюме впечатляло. Visual Basic, VBsсript, C, C++, Java, Javasсript и ASP - в кратком изложении, так. Но приоритетное направление все еще не было выбрано, и потому Марк ходил, мучаясь противоречиями и нервно обкусывая ногти. Нужно было уже что-то решать.  
Им с Кристофером случилось идти по поросшему осокой берегу Чарльз, когда из ворот Элиота высыпала шумная, улюлюкающая толпа первокурсников. Очевидно, они праздновали это свое дурацкое начало семестра. Размалеванные красными и синими полосами лица не оставляли в этом никаких сомнений. Когда они начали петь (если это можно было назвать пением), Марк демонстративно заткнул уши.  
А вот Крису, похоже, нравилось. Когда эти жуткие девочки и мальчики прошли мимо, он подергал Марка за рукав.  
\- Мне вот интересно, почему в песне дома Элиот каждая вторая строчка в куплете: «Ну что тут скажешь, Марк?»  
\- Твой вопрос абсолютно нелеп, - нахмурился он. - Могу даже привести похожий пример. «Интересно, почему мое полное имя - Марк Эллиот Цукерберг». И, Крис, причина, по которой мы ведем этот разговор...  
\- Причина прилетает через шесть дней, я уже в курсе, - похлопал его по плечу Хьюз. - Да не нервничай ты так.  
\- Я и не думал, - заложив руки за спину, Марк отошел от него, прищуренными глазами глядя на блики на воде. Развивать данную тему не хотелось. Ему было очень не по себе - они с Вардо не виделись все лето, только обменивались новостями по мейлу. Марк понятия не имел, сохраняются ли в отношениях настройки, или же все слетает до дефолта.  
Хор голосов в отдалении фальшиво выводил:

«За Элиот, за Элиот поднимем мы бокалы,  
За дом на берегу реки, где сердце ты оставил!»

***

Встретиться с Эрикой, чтобы заполнить ожидание хоть чем-то, наверное, было не лучшей идеей.  
\- Приве-ет, Марк, - она лукаво склонила голову к плечу. Отодвинув стул, Марк присел за маленький столик. Эрика обожала эти французские кофейни, где все стоило в три раза дороже, а порции были издевательски крошечными.  
\- Привет.  
Он смотрел ей в лицо, считая невежливым разглядывать остальное — ведь Марк не был ее бойфрендом на самом деле. Они просто встречались. Но чисто машинально он все же отметил, как она загорела, и как здорово смотрятся бретельки белой майки на ее худых плечах.  
\- Что такое? - она улыбнулась, заметив этот взгляд, и протянула руку через стол, дотронувшись до его сжатого кулака. - У тебя за лето изменились предпочтения?  
Он только фыркнул, пожав плечами.  
\- Скорее ты бросишь свой фитнес.  
\- Доступно, - рассмеялась Эрика, поправляя на затылке узел волос. Ее бицепсам реально можно было позавидовать. У Марка таких не было даже год назад, когда он еще занимался фехтованием.  
\- Как прошло ле-...  
\- Марк, ты должен ему ска-... - одновременно произнесли они и замолчали, уставившись друг на друга.  
Он честно пытался найти какую-то нейтральную тему для разговора, но с Эрикой это почти никогда не прокатывало (пора было уже привыкнуть). Кажется, ей нравилось находить острые и болезненные темы, ставить вопрос ребром, сталкивать точки зрения. Точно так же, как это нравилось самому Марку. Возможно, поэтому общаться с ней было интересно, но в то же время - очень выматывающе. Как сейчас.  
\- Ты должен ему сказать. Эдуардо, я имею в виду, - упрямо продолжила она. - Если собираешься и дальше встречаться с девушками. Ты поступаешь некрасиво, Марк.  
Закусив губу, он поерзал на стуле, уже чуя, что это плохое начало разговора. Очень плохое. Потому что вежливость и чувство такта никогда не были его сильными сторонами.  
\- Красиво — это вообще для женщин, - сложил Марк руки на груди, откинув голову. - Это всегда неудобно, понимаешь? Жуткие каблуки, выворачивающие голеностоп. Белье, как орудие пытки...  
\- Марк, - недобро сощурила глаза Эрика. - Мне кажется, или ты пытаешься отвлечь меня и таким путем сменить тему разговора? Я говорю об Эдуа...  
\- Почему ты вообще о нем говоришь? - сердито спросил Марк и стиснул зубы, дыша через нос. - Какое тебе до него дело? И, в смысле — встречаться с девушками? Не с тобой?  
\- Верно, - отчеканила Эрика. - Потому что с меня хватит. Это видимость нормальных отношений, ты понимаешь? Я хочу встречаться с парнем на самом деле! А не быть для него подопытной свинкой.  
\- Но ты могла бы...  
\- Нет, Марк. Я - не могла бы. Потому что я - не ты, и считаю подлым встречаться с одним человеком за спиной у другого. А об Эдуардо, - с нажимом произнесла она, - я говорю потому, что он бы отдал тебе свою почку, если бы ты вежливо попросил, - Эрика покачала головой, не сводя с него взгляда. - Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что такое отношение к себе стоит ценить?  
\- Итак, - подвел черту Марк. - Ты отказываешься встречаться со мной, потому что тебе жалко Вардо. Но это абсурд!  
\- Абсурд или нет, Марк, - холодно сказала она, - это последняя наша встреча.  
Эрика раскрыла бумажник, собираясь заплатить за себя - как делала всегда, из принципа.  
\- И я надеюсь, ты все-таки не будешь такой сволочью по отношению к человеку, который тебя...  
\- Так, стоп, - Марк стиснул ее запястье. - Я уловил твою мысль.  
\- Хорошо бы, - почти с ненавистью сказала она, стряхнув его руку. И Марк не мог вспомнить, почему Эрика полгода назад показалась ему милой. Сейчас было ощущение, будто она вот-вот вцепится ногтями ему в рожу.  
\- Так это все? - растерянно спросил он немного погодя, глядя, как Эрика поправляет прическу - подчеркнуто аккуратными, экономными движениями, выдающими сдерживаемую ярость.  
\- Именно, - кивнула она с зажатыми в зубах шпильками. - Надеюсь, твое изучение женского гендера на примере моей особы хоть что-то тебе дало.  
Марк молча кивнул, глядя, как она встает со стула, оправляя юбку и, оглянувшись напоследок, выходит на залитое закатным солнцем крыльцо. Ему было грустно. Марк не планировал закончить это вот так.  
«А впрочем, - подумал тут же он, - это действительно было полезным». Психология пола, углубленный курс, если угодно. Марк был осведомлен о том, что это направление приоритетно в современной науке, что наглядно выражалось в виде грантов и агитирования студентов и молодых ученых.  
Он не смог бы нормально объяснить это ни Эрике, ни, тем более, Вардо, но для своего будущего проекта Марку было нужно знать, как привлечь внимание всей аудитории. Всей, а не каких-то ее разрозненных секторов. И это было частью генерального плана; причиной, по которой Марк подал документы на психологический, а не куда-то еще. Причиной, по которой он встречался с Эрикой. Он просто хотел знать, как работает голова у женщин; разве это настолько аморально?  
Марк до сих пор ничего не заказал, а потому официантка выжидающе уставилась на него, прислонившись к витрине с выпечкой. С досадой мотнув головой, Марк встал, едва не опрокинув стул, и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Лавируя между прохожими, толкая кого-то плечом и даже не извиняясь, он напряженно размышлял. Как так получалось, что она беспокоилась о Вардо, но совершенно не боялась при этом ранить чувства Марка? По какому праву она вообще с ним так разговаривала? Ведь Марк не сделал ничего плохого! Он так злился, что даже поймал себя на том, что бормочет вполголоса все те едкие, обидные фразы, которые мог бы ей сказать, если бы нашелся вовремя, и эта сучка не сбежала так быстро.  
Впрочем, это не было проблемой. Все, что Марк не успел сказать ей в реале, можно будет сказать в интернете. Ну конечно! И он собирался сформулировать свое мнение таким образом, чтобы она не воображала, будто может вот так просто опускать человека.  
Кстати сказать, за все то время, что они с Эрикой общались, сам Вардо ни разу не сказал ни слова. От Дастина Марк знал, что тот ездил в Бостон, тогда, весной. Эрика тоже не скрывала факта встречи с ним. Но в остальном — по Эдуардо не было заметно, что ситуация его хоть сколько-нибудь напрягает. А сам Марк не собирался начинать разговор — он болезненно терпеть не мог все эти выяснения отношений.

***

Пьяным людям в целом присуще обостренное чувство справедливости. Это было верно и для Марка. С каждой выпитой за этот вечер бутылкой пива он все больше сознавал, как подло обошлась с ним эта Олбрайт. Ведь она была единственной, для кого Марк старался быть лучше, чем он есть. Говорить на интересные ей темы. Не ссориться и быть корректным; в принципе придерживать язык. Но нет, ей нужно было непременно выставить Марка каким-то уродом и вот так вот разорвать отношения. Немыслимо. Марк не представлял, какова ее логика.  
Все, что он хотел по этому поводу сказать, уже красовалось в виде нескольких постов в его блоге. Это был хоть какой-то выход пара, потому что с Крисом на тему Эрики говорить было вообще нереально, а Дастин не особо сопереживал проблемам Марка. В смысле, ему было абсолютно похер. В начале этого года Московиц как-то подозрительно перестал даже делать вид, что интересуется противоположным полом.  
Устал, должно быть.  
Марк был один, в смысле - наедине со своими заморочками, потому что Вардо все еще не вернулся из Майами. И может быть, именно потому его особенно тянуло заняться какой-нибудь хренью. Например, посравнивать девчонок из Гарварда между собой, чтобы парни оценили, какая более сексуальна. Это было забавно - процесс взлома баз, когда Дастин пихал в плечо, восторженным шепотом подсказывая еще варианты. Марк просто обожал это — обходить установленные правила, добиваясь того, чего хотел.  
Спустя один час двадцать минут от возникновения идеи у Марка на винте были фотографии студенток всех двенадцати домов Гарварда. Нужно было только придумать систему ранжирования. А точнее, позаимствовать ее у Вардо, который подробно рассказывал в письме о той штуке, что провернул в июле с нефтяными фьючерсами.  
Марку не было завидно; 300К это, конечно, неплохо, но он не сомневался, что сможет не хуже. Просто его время еще не пришло. А вот алгоритм... Он беспокойно поерзал на кресле, скрючив пальцы, неосознанно пытаясь схватить то, чего ему так недоставало. Если бы только Вардо был уже здесь...  
Они все повернули головы, когда по обыкновению незапертая дверь в прихожей скрипнула, и Эдуардо, прямо в ботинках, зашел в гостиную. Он выглядел странно взбудораженным, так, что Марк даже отвлекся от монитора, рассматривая Вардо с жадным вниманием. Он был почти такой же, как до лета. Ну, плюс загар и отросшие волосы. Вардо это шло.  
\- Марк, - спросил тот, снимая обувь, - вы поссорились с Эрикой?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - брякнул он, не подумав. Хотя ответ был очевиден.  
\- Читал твой блог, - пожал плечами Эдуардо, подходя к его столу и быстро спрашивая, - А вы тут чем занимаетесь?  
Кажется, манеру переводить стрелки он перенял от Марка.  
\- Сравниваем девчонок, - ответил за него Дастин, до нелепого виновато оглянувшись на Криса.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Вардо, продемонстрировав двойной подбородок, которого у него на самом деле и в помине не было.  
\- Мне так хочется, - покосился Марк, а потом сказал то, что, собственно, собирался:  
\- Ты мне нужен, Вардо.  
\- Я весь твой.  
Он не задумался даже на наносекунду. Марк прикрыл глаза, сглатывая, вспоминая вдруг с отчетливой ясностью, что означает у Эдуардо это выражение лица, в какие моменты он его видел; пытаясь прийти в себя, и желательно поскорей, потому что он вовсе не об этом просил.  
\- Да, но мне нужен твой алгоритм.  
Эдуардо отпрянул назад — взъерошенный, словно голубь, что ударился грудью о стекло, не заметив оконной рамы. Отступил еще на два шага и, медленно кивая, сказал:  
\- Конечно, Марк. Вот, смотри.  
Взяв из стакана маркер, он шагнул к окну. Экономистов приучали визуализировать информацию, поэтому Вардо любил доски. Но, поскольку доски тут не было, темный фон окна и белый маркер сочетались как нельзя лучше. Стараясь, чтобы линии были ровными, Эдуардо выводил формулу — сосредоточенно, ни на кого не глядя. Маркер едва слышно скрипел по стеклу.  
И хотя Марк чувствовал, что сказал что-то не то, что это надо исправить, он просто не знал, как. Извиняться было не за что — ведь он просто попросил помочь. Ведь так? Вардо дописал и, отойдя в сторону, зябко обхватил себя за плечи. Его худая спина, обтянутая пиджаком, отчего-то казалась воплощенным упреком.  
Марк не знал, как нужно поступать в таких случаях, а потому просто вбил оба его уравнения в консоль, задав алгоритм для ранжирования фото. Больше он не смотрел никуда, кроме как в монитор. У него был интересный проект, так что Вардо и все вот это вполне могло подождать. Фейсмэш рождался прямо сейчас, у него под пальцами, и это было так волнующе, _восхитительно_ , что Марк ни о чём не мог больше думать.

***

Когда в четыре утра сетка предсказуемо легла под наплывом посетителей сайта, Эдуардо попрощался и ушел к себе, за что Марк был ему ужасно признателен. В том состоянии, в котором он был — пьяный, захлебывающийся слюнями восторга от собственных подвигов, было бы негуманно вступать с ним в какие-либо беседы. А потом было заседание руководства колледжа по поводу проекта Марка, и это тупое дисциплинарное взыскание. Вардо подождал его тогда на крыльце Дадли-хауса. Они прошлись немного вдоль корпусов, обсуждая только и исключительно тему Фейсмэша, и не затрагивая, слава Богу, никакие другие. Эрика, и что это было, с ней. Их отношения - как это называется, и что это значит. При одной мысли о том, что вот сейчас Вардо покашляет в кулак и начнет, Мрак чувствовал, как покрывается липкой испариной, как при ознобе.  
Иногда он размышлял — смутно, полуосознанно, отчего же он уродился таким трусом. Таким косноязычным, не умеющим складывать нужные слова в предложения, трусом, который все видит, все чувствует, но ничего не делает.  
У них больше не было секса (и ничего похожего на секс). Они просто были вместе — на лекциях, в Кёркленде, и иногда, случалось — в пабе с ребятами. Дрейфовали рядом, как пустые лодки, которые забыли привязать, и их отнесло от берега течением и ветром. Вардо не девался никуда, был где-то рядом, за плечом. Но к этому Марк как раз давно привык, и не представлял даже, что может быть иначе.  
Порой очень хотелось просто притянуть его к себе, обхватить руками, не отпуская. Зацеловать его бледные губы до того, что они станут яркими. Но Марк не знал, как к нему подступиться, когда все в его лице, позе, движениях так и говорило: «нет, нет». Когда Вардо еще хотел его, все ощущалось в точности наоборот: изгиб длинной шеи, румянец на скулах, зажмуренные глаза — все говорило «да».  
Он больше не слышал нежного, с придыханием: _«Marcinho»._  
Крис и Дастин довольно явно избегали Марка, проходя к себе в угол и там переговариваясь вполголоса. Эдуардо же все время был ужасно вежливым, и говорил этим своим тихим, грустным голосом. Марку хотелось взять его за лацканы пиджака и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы он немедленно перестал. Он вообще не мог понять, почему в окне компилятора синтаксические ошибки, выделенные цветом, править так легко, а ошибки, допущенные в отношениях — так невыносимо трудно.  
Мать оказалась абсолютно права - это была ситуация «lose-lose».  
Дни шли за днями. Марк по-прежнему надеялся, что это напряжение между ними уйдет само, стечет, как дождевая вода в водостоки. Но ничего такого не происходило. Однажды, слушая музыку за компом у себя в комнате, он машинальным жестом потрепал сидящего рядом Эдуардо по затылку. Тот вдруг как-то странно застыл, а когда поднял голову, глаза у него были большими и влажными. И Марку от безысходности хотелось побиться головой о системник, потому что он правда не понимал, как ласка может ранить. И почему Эдуардо так смотрит на него.  
Настройки - он правильно боялся, за лето у них слетели все целиком. И если тут и был какой-то выход, то лишь в том, чтобы попытаться вручную заново проставить каждый параметр. И потом жать кнопку «Сохранить изменения», молясь, чтобы не упала вообще вся система. Судя по тому, как обстояли дела, этого резонно стоило опасаться.

***

Он только что закончил делать сайт для заказчика, парня, продающего кондиционеры. И, судя по переписке в мыле, тот остался вполне доволен как видом, так и функционалом. Наконец расслабившись, Марк выдохнул и потряс кистями. От однообразной деятельности пальцы и запястный сустав у него порой плохо сгибались и болели, но Марк считал это нормальным. Ведь ходят же те, кто работают ногами — балеруны или танцоры, с вечной болью в плюсне и щиколотке. Обычные издержки профессии.  
В комнате было очень тихо, слышно было только шуршание кулера и отдаленное клацание по клавишам - Дастин тоже что-то там колбасил. Марк развернул кресло, отъехав от компа, и тут же замер, вцепившись в подлокотники. Потому что Вардо, подложив себе под щеку папку с заданием по кейс-методике, спал без задних ног на его койке — прямо так, в пиджаке, галстуке и всем остальном, в чем был.  
Марк слез с кресла, потерев ноющий копчик, и на цыпочках подошел к кровати. Лицо у Вардо было сейчас таким расслабленным, кротким. Марк очень давно его таким не видел, поэтому сейчас смотрел, как зачарованный. Чуть приоткрытый рот, перекатывающиеся под веками глазные яблоки — Эдуардо что-то снилось. Марк осторожно вынул у него из-под головы жесткую папку, подсунув вместо нее край подушки. Вардо что-то невнятно промычал, тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны.  
Марк смотрел на него, кусая пальцы, не зная, как справиться с этим желанием — обнять, прижать к себе, уткнуться носом в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах (когда он сказал, что не переносит парфюмерию — еще давно, зимой, Вардо перестал ей пользоваться, совсем).  
Воровато оглянувшись, Марк плюнул на всё и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, подвинул Эдуардо с края кровати, укладываясь рядом. Теперь они оба лежали на боку. Марк даже не дышал, когда старался притереться с ним паз в паз, так, чтобы между ними не было расстояния. Обняв Вардо рукой поперек груди, он уткнулся лицом в затылок и так замер с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь унять заходящееся сердце. Не получалось.  
Он даже не понял, как так вышло, но это было просто нереально — удержаться, когда Вардо был в его руках, здесь, и его тело не транслировало больше этот назойливый сигнал «нет, отойди, не трогай». Судорожно вздохнув, Марк поцеловал его за ухом, зарывшись носом в волосы, и переплел свои пальцы с его.  
Того, что случилось дальше, просто не могло быть (потому что во сне, в такой глубокой фазе, все тело расслаблялось). Но Вардо стиснул его руку, прижимая к груди, с мукой сведя густые брови. Так до сих пор и не проснувшись. Марк сглотнул, в шоке глядя ему в лицо. То, что хотел сказать ему спящий Вардо, было совсем другой историей. А во сне люди не лгут.  
Приподнявшись на локте и нависнув над ним, Марк повернул к себе лицо Эдуардо и, склонившись, коснулся мягких, сонных губ, тут же напрочь забыв, что собирался только прилечь рядом, и все.  
Вардо отпустил его руку очень неохотно.  
Расстегивая неподдающиеся пуговицы на пиджаке дрожащими пальцами, он чувствовал себя нелепо — как наглец, который пытается воспользоваться тем, что девушка надралась и не вяжет лыка. Но ведь это не так - твердил он про себя, просто они оба идиоты. Особенно он, конечно. Упертый, не умеющий просить прощения идиот.  
А сейчас он мог показать Эдуардо, как сильно жалеет, что ляпнул тогда про алгоритм. Как хочет его назад, чтобы все было, как раньше. Марк закусил губу, решаясь. Трус или нет, он должен был хотя бы попробовать. Хотя бы попытаться. Эдуардо сглатывал во сне, как будто ждал, когда же Марк закончит рассуждать и уже что-нибудь сделает.  
Кусая губы и обдирая с них зубами подсохшую корочку, он расстегнул пряжку у Вардо на ремне — так, что она даже не звякнула. Потянул за язычок молнии, пока она не разъехалась до конца, так что стали видны его серые плавки. Марк не мог больше ждать, он просто сполз вниз и, обняв Эдуардо руками за бедра, уткнулся лицом в пах. В горячую кожу, в этот охренительный запах, от которого у него весь рот тут же заполнился слюной.  
А потом, окончательно обнаглев, Марк залез рукой под рубашку, трогая гладкий живот с дорожкой щекотно колющих ладонь волосков. Вардо лежал тихо, и оставалось только надеяться, что он не убьет его, когда проснется и поймет, в чем дело.  
Касаться его ртом, выдыхая и чувствуя, как у Вардо наливается и встает под плавками член — это было просто охуеть что такое. Марк чуть не тронулся умом, мягко сжимая его губами, задыхаясь от желания иметь это во рту, прямо сейчас. Он хотел Вардо, и никогда не переставал хотеть. И был уверен, что так будет даже квинтиллион лет спустя. Хотя ни одну из этих вещей Марку бы не хватило духу сказать вслух.  
Он зажмурился, и, оттянув нетугую резинку, просто взял его губами, надевшись ртом и сглатывая от счастливой слабости, от которой немело в подвздошье. Марк больше не думал о том, чтобы не потревожить сон Эдуардо. Ему было не до таких благородных мотивов — сейчас, когда он наконец мог сосать его член. И он делал это с таким самозабвением, что даже не сразу услышал, как Вардо тихо охает где-то там, над головой. Слепо шаря рукой по постели, чтобы наткнуться на копну курчавых волос и немедленно в них вцепиться.  
Марк совсем не был против. Вообще-то, он не мог оторваться ни на миг, жадно заглатывая член Вардо до самого основания, чувствуя, как волосы у него на лобке уже склеились от слюны. Тем более, когда он начал стонать — глухо, изнемогающе, приподнимая бедра на постелью так, что Марк давился. Но это было неважно.  
В ушах слышался медный гул - как тот, что бывает слышно зимой в Сочельник. Не шевелясь, не разжимая губ, Марк сглатывал, хотя ему уже нечего было сглатывать. Боясь поднять голову, боясь, что этот момент пройдет, и ему придется говорить словами. Ведь нужно же было хоть что-то сказать, хотя бы сейчас.  
\- Марк, - сказал Эдуардо шепотом, и его пальцы разжались, гладя по голове.  
Он мог только вздрагивать, не понимая даже толком, что с ним творится. И почему вдруг стало невозможно вздохнуть.  
\- Марк, - начал Вардо снова, в этот раз тронув его за плечи, - не надо, слышишь? Не трясись ты так. Я все понял.  
«Что ты понял?» - хотелось спросить Марку, пока он лежал, с горящим от стыда лицом, в мокрых штанах. Постепенно приходя в себя и осознавая, как же это все жалко и нелепо.  
\- Я тебе нужен, да? Не только мои формулы, правильно?  
Марк только сильнее прижался к нему, вдавившись лицом в бедро, надеясь, что Вардо знает ответ.  
\- У тебя кошмарный характер, ты знаешь? - спросил Эдуардо, силой вздергивая отпихивающегося Марка выше и укладывая головой себе на плечо.  
«Я знаю, я все знаю», - отвечал он хватающими Эдуардо за руку, гладящими пальцами. - «Я не хотел тебя обидеть».  
Они лежали, уместившись вдвоем на узкой постели. Не разговаривая, потому что в этом сейчас не было нужды.  
\- Слушай, - сказал вдруг Вардо, дыша ему куда-то в макушку, - пойдешь со мной на крышу в Элиот? Оттуда здорово все видно.  
\- К-конечно. Да, пойдем!  
Марк все еще дрожал, — может, потому что от окна тянуло холодком. Но Эдуардо был здесь, рядом, он шептал ему что-то ласковое в волосы. И снова был Marcinho, и еще «мой хороший», и «не отдам никому».  
Марк думал, что просто умрет от благодарности.

***

\- Как, по-твоему, какого цвета купол?  
Было пять утра, и они с Вардо торчали на крыше главного корпуса, под башней. По этой башне Элиот обычно узнавали на фотографиях. Марк отвел глаза, глядя на свои руки на белой каменной оградке.  
\- Ну, Марк? Мне кажется, бирюзовый.  
\- Боюсь, что я не знаю, что такое бирюзовый, - сказал он, наконец, поднимая голову. - Я дальтоник, Вардо.  
Марк не собирался этого говорить — Крис заметил и так, сто пудов рассказал Дастину, а больше никому знать было и не нужно. Он уже наелся всего этого в школе, когда малолетние имбецилы тыкали пальцем, дразнились и спрашивали: «А костюм у миссис Торнтон какого цвета?» Он просто боялся — того, что Эдуардо будет так же, как все, считать его каким-то неполноценным уродом, достойным жалости. Или как-то так. Но сейчас решил сказать.  
\- О, - уставился на него Вардо. А потом сглотнул и выдохнул, явно справившись с первым шоком, - Не видишь зеленые оттенки?  
\- И красные тоже, - приподнял брови Марк и начал обкусывать с ногтя заусенец.  
\- Ага. Понятно, - он кивал, марионеточно, как всегда, когда очень терялся. - То есть, нет. Объясни пожалуйста, Марк.  
\- Хорошо, - облокотившись на оградку, Марк задрал голову, глядя на купол. Для него он был такого же цвета, как облака, плывущие над головой. Ну может, чуть потемнее. - С чего начать?  
\- Да с чего хочешь, - кинул на него осторожный взгляд Эдуардо.  
\- Окей. Красный, зеленый и коричневый для меня выглядят примерно одинаково. Я узнал о том, что дальтоник, в тринадцать лет - надел на баскетбол разные носки. У Криса глаза и губы одинакового цвета, но я знаю из культурного контекста, какие это цвета, потому что Крис — не альбинос.  
\- Обалдеть! - выдохнул Саверин, неверяще покачав головой. - А еще?  
\- Самый богатый оттенками цвет — синий. А вот эти кусты внизу и стены для меня абсолютно одинаковы.  
\- Да. Все довольно логично, - кивнул Вардо, глядя на него прищуренными глазами и от волнения грызя кончик большого пальца. - Но как тебе удается делать, чтобы люди не замечали? Я понятия не имел...  
\- Ну, я избегаю упоминания прилагательных, обозначающих цвет, - пожал плечами Марк. - Покупая шмотки, беру те, что потемнее, и обращаю внимание на надписи на этикетках. Это помогает. Светофор — ну это просто, ведь каждый знает, что красный — тот, что сверху. Для веб-дизайна использую таблицы цветов - там все подписано.  
\- Получается, ты даже мое лицо видишь каким-то... серым? - он помотал головой. - Марк, но это, наверное, некрасиво.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге только обхватил Эдуардо за пояс, притягивая к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в ямку возле ключицы.  
\- А... Ладно, - сказал тот, явно улыбаясь, - тебе нравится, ясно.  
\- Да, мне нравится, Вардо, - сказал Марк, сделав над собой усилие и улыбнулся тоже. Пожалуй, он был тем человеком, которому стоило знать.  
\- Спасибо, - Эдуардо обнял его крепче. - И знаешь, я бы хотел как-нибудь увидеть все твоими глазами. В этих других оттенках.  
\- Это если у кого-то дойдут руки написать эмулятор, - зажмурился Марк, потираясь щекой о его плечо. – Но, окей, если увижу что-то подобное, обязательно покажу. Ну, или кину в тебя ссылкой.  
\- Нет, но это же получается, что ты большей частью видишь все в цветах сепии, - выдал Эдуардо, хлопая себя по лбу. - Не так и плохо.  
\- Спасибо, не жалуюсь, - сухо ответил Марк, заслужив тычок под ребра.  
Они с Эдуардо постояли так еще — уже просто рядом, молча глядя с высоты на открывающуюся панораму - крыши корпусов и буйно разросшиеся кусты жимолости вокруг. Изгиб реки, блестящий синей шелковой лентой, ряды застывших фонарей вдоль расходящихся переулков.  
\- Почему у вас в Элиоте такой дурацкий гимн? - он прикрыл глаза ладонью, как козырьком, потому что солнце начало подниматься. Слепящее, яркое - золотая колесница Гелиоса, которая вдохновляла еще греков.  
\- Да ладно, тебе наверняка нравятся слова, - фыркнул Эдуардо, и затянул вполголоса (к его чести, довольно чисто):

«А на втором сдружились мы,  
Ну что тут скажешь, Марк?  
А на втором сдружились мы,  
Казалось, счастью не было конца.

За Элиот, за Элиот поднимем мы бокалы...»

\- Ты закончишь на год раньше, - задумчиво сказал Марк, перегнувшись через ограду и глядя на булыжники мостовой внизу. - Что будешь делать, пока я торчу тут?  
\- Мне кажется, дополнительный год в Гарварде мне не повредит. В медицине и бизнесе это вообще обычная практика. Отец точно не будет возражать. Выпустимся оба в 2006?  
Марк вздохнул, ткнувшись в прохладный камень подбородком.  
\- Было бы здорово, Вардо. Реально, я бы хотел так.  
Эдуардо обнял сзади, просунув руки под футболку, и Марк закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как солнце пробивается даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.


	5. Chapter 5

Марк лежал на боку, подперев голову ладонью, пока Эдуардо, примостившись на койке рядом, показывал ему свои бразильские фотки. В июне он с родителями ездил ненадолго в Сан-Паулу. Дед Жайме хотел видеть всю семью хотя бы раз в год. И хотя Штатах стояло лето, там, на другом полушарии, был разгар зимы, и улицы тонули в зябком сыром тумане. Эдуардо хорошо снимал.  
Еще до Гарварда он как-то в письме спросил, куда лучше это все залить. Марк сказал — Photobucket или ImageSnack. На всякий случай Эдуардо погуглил про оба хостинга, которые и появились-то только в этом году. Он совершенно случайно заметил, что штаб-квартиры обоих — в Калифорнии. Марк тогда ответил, что это же понятно — все успешные стартапы в области интернет-технологий сейчас появляются там. Инвестиции, средиземноморский климат, сосредоточие крупнейших университетов — чего еще желать?  
Эдуардо не мог понять, почему его так корежит при этих рассуждениях, но только каждый раз, когда Марк начинал петь оды Кремниевой Долине, его начинало подташнивать. Причем буквально, а не метафорически. Последний раз с ним такое было, кажется, когда отец с матерью всерьез думали о разводе.  
\- Давно не видел столько счастливых людей сразу, - Марк потер глаза, откидываясь на спину, и стал глядеть в потолок. - Они все такие же богатые, как Саверин-старший?  
\- Да, примерно да. Хотя некоторые даже более успешны.  
\- Хм. Тут все одеты очень просто, никто не выпендривается. И видно, что им нравится проводить время вместе.  
\- Людям вообще нравится видеть знакомые лица. Тех, кого они знают лично и уже очень давно, - пожал плечами Эдуардо.  
\- В самую точку. Так, погоди, давай-ка разовьем мысль. Я тебе тоже расскажу кое-что, - он приподнялся и сел, опираясь спиной о стену.  
\- Давай, - моргнул Эдуардо.  
\- Когда я еще учился в «Филипс Эксетер», у нас там была такая фишка. Фотоальбомы для обязательного ознакомления. Фото для них присылались заранее, с пакетом документов для поступления, как неотъемлемая часть программы. Так вот, смотри. В течение первого семестра тебе в руки непременно попадал этот альбом, толстенный такой, знаешь, в тисненом кожаном переплете. Там от первой до последней страницы были фотки и имена, ничего больше. Все люди, которых ты видишь каждый день, с которыми постоянно сталкиваешься в коридорах. Одноклассники и те, кто на год старше, учителя, лаборанты, все.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Эдуардо, - интересно, наверное, было.  
\- Да. Но если парни их пролистывали всей комнатой за сутки, то девчонки — те могли держать у себя дня по три-четыре каждая! Ты представляешь? Им было реально не оторваться, даже в класс с собой таскали.  
\- К чему ты это?  
\- К тому, что ближе к выпускному один чувак из школьного совета, Теллери, попросил меня сделать альбом доступным в сети. А если точнее, под это дело они создали целое IT-отделение. Адрес сайта был student.exeter.edu/facebook. Онлайновый фотоальбом, просто фотки, и все. Так вот, он был в закладках браузера буквально у каждого в нашей школе.  
\- Хорошо. Так в чем же идея?  
\- Это пока не идея, Вардо. Пока еще нет. Но очень близко.  
\- Могу уронить на темечко яблоко, - покусал Эдуардо губы, давя улыбку.  
\- Не-не, - улыбнулся Марк. - Давай просто подождем немного.  
\- Давай. У тебя все получится.  
\- Само собой, Вардо, - широко зевнул тот, - само собой.  
Эдуардо сделал над собой усилие и не стал это комментировать. Хотя, честно говоря, ему было очень не по себе. Он не мог понять, откуда в Марке столько самоуверенности — при том, что он на целых два года младше Эдуардо. Да, в семье на Марка надышаться не могли — единственный мальчик в семье, да еще такой умненький.  
Но Эдуардо вообще был единственным у матери с отцом, наследником состояния и фамильных традиций. И это почему-то абсолютно не играло роли. В неполные двадцать один сам Эдуардо еще не имел даже приблизительных целей или задумок в отношении собственного бизнеса. Поэтому, когда Марк начинал рассуждать о своих планах, он испытывал одновременно восхищение и панику (которую тщательно в себе давил). Потому что в глубине души вовсе не был уверен, что сможет угнаться за Марком. И вот это пугало просто до холодных рук.

***

В ноябре Эдуардо срочно отозвал в Майами отец — тётка Мариана была совсем плоха. Настолько, что тот счел уместным прервать учебу сына на неделю — разумеется, пояснив все в официальном письме руководству колледжа. Впрочем, Элиот, где Эдуардо учился, негласно считался «больше Гарвардом, чем сам Гарвард». Туда попадали сливки, элита. Люди, для которых семья и клан значили очень многое. Конечно, Саверинам пошли навстречу.  
Он правда не хотел уезжать, потому что Марк в последнее время вел себя странновато. Как-то раз Эдуардо видел его возле паба с двумя здоровенными лбами, явно не из Кёркленда. Судя по виду, это были уже выпускники. Цукерберг им с обычным своим азартом что-то впаривал, и Вардо, проводив эту троицу взглядом, так и остался стоять на другой стороне улицы. Он подумал тогда, что, если это важно или хотя бы интересно, Марк сам расскажет ему.  
Но тот ничего не говорил, по большей части уткнувшись в комп и печатая с такой скоростью, как чуваки в фильмах про компьютерных гениев, спасающих человечество. Так же как и они, кажется, вообще не используя клавишу «пробел». Эдуардо не приставал, обычно он просто устраивался на кровати Марка, устало вытягиваясь поверх его одеяла и заложив руки на голову. Когда Марк был таким, к нему было лучше не лезть — все равно только на грубость нарвешься.  
Так он и отбыл в аэропорт — в полной неизвестности, даже не поговорив с Марком. Но это было в самом деле трудно сделать, когда у человека, с которым ты хочешь перекинуться парой слов, на голове строительные наушники для подавления шума. И в ответ на твои робкие попытки привлечь внимание он, не глядя, показывает тебе средний палец. Нет, Эдуардо, конечно, попросил ребят присмотреть за этим Спинозой, но на душе все равно было как-то неспокойно.

***

Когда по приезду он, еще не очухавшись от фальшивых соболезнований и душной атмосферы похорон, пришел в Кёркленд, Марк готов был с ним говорить. И даже более того — при виде Эдуардо он снял с головы это свое дебильное приспособление для прорабов на стройке и встал из-за компа.  
\- Ну, как ты тут пожи-... - начал Эдуардо, улыбаясь — он все-таки соскучился по этому засранцу.  
\- Вардо, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Да? - спросил Эдуардо, ощущая дежа-вю, от которого его начало мутить. - Какая именно, Марк?  
\- Финансовая.  
\- Тебе нужны деньги на твой проект?  
\- Точно. Мне понадобятся сервера, которые будут держать сеть.  
\- Сеть? - наморщил лоб Эдуардо, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.  
\- Да, Вардо. Я делаю социальную сеть для студентов Гарварда. Эксклюзив. Только реальные фотки, полная инфа о человеке. Возможность знать предпочтения, телефоны, адреса. Все, как на ладони.  
\- А... ладно. Хорошо, - растерянно выставил ладони Эдуардо. - Сколько денег нужно, Марк?  
\- Штука. Ну... то есть, я не знаю, но пока так. Этого бы хватило на оборудование. Я тут нашел хостинг всего за восемьдесят пять баксов в месяц. Просто шикарно на первое время.  
Эдуардо прикрыл глаза, выдыхая. Это была дурацкая, нереализованная пока мечта — разделить с ним все, отдать всего себя без остатка. Сейчас, если бы Марку было надо, он бы без раздумий вручил ему любую сумму из тех денег, которыми располагал. Но до того Марку нужны были другие вещи, а вот сейчас, наконец, он нуждался и в его сбережениях тоже.  
\- Вардо? - наклонил голову Марк, и Эдуардо рассмеялся — нервным, с захлебывающимися вдохами, смехом, потому что — если бы он только знал.  
\- Сейчас, Марк. Сейчас я выпишу чек.  
\- Отлично, - не меняя выражения лица, хлопнул его по плечу тот. - А теперь мне нужно работать. Дел невпроворот.  
Марк плюхнулся в кресло, после чего снова надел наушники, развернувшись к лэптопу. Эдуардо еще попереминался рядом с ноги на ногу, но, поняв, что тут ловить нечего, грустно кивнул и пошел к Крису. Ну, или к Дастину — ему было без разницы.  
Они оба были у себя, сидя каждый на своей кровати с учебником. Дастин пихнул к нему свое кресло, чтобы было, куда сесть.  
\- Вардо! Эй, ну ты чего как в воду опущенный? - он сочувственно нахмурил брови.  
\- Чего-чего, - поджал губы Крис, сидящий с упаковкой мармеладок напротив. - Хреново это, когда человек, которого ты... кхм, не обращает на тебя внимания. Вардо, будешь червяков?  
\- Слышь, но он же его не просто игнорит. Марк классную штуку делает, серьезно!  
\- Помолчи, а? Глупая ты рыжая морда.  
\- Ладно, давай парочку, - вздохнул Эдуардо, протягивая руку к липкому пакету. - Ну, я пойду, ребят. На третьем курсе знаете, какой завал? Ужас сколько задают.  
\- Давай. И не расстраивайся совсем уж, ладно? - попросил Крис, тронув его за плечо. - Все образуется. Не забывай нас, ага?  
Он хотел ответить, но смог издать только какое-то горловое бульканье. Как, ну как можно забыть, если смысл всей его жизни был здесь, в этой комнате?  
\- Ой, бля, - задумчиво сказал Дастин шепотом, когда Эдуардо уже надевал ботинки. - Слышь, Кристофер, ползи сюда ко мне, а? В тесноте, да не в обиде.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто отвечал тот, - двинь задом тогда, что ли.

***

Поначалу Эдуардо думал, что у Марка это просто временное. Текущее увлечение — такое же, как этот его Синапс или игрушки по Греции и Риму, что Цукерберг писал буквально на коленке в старших классах. Как Фейсмэш. Как он понял уже потом, думать так было очень наивно.  
 _«Не приходи Вардо»_ , - падала смс от Дастина, - «это чмо вообще уже на прерывания не реагирует». И Эдуардо послушно менял маршрут и вместо Кёркленда шел в библиотеку, где, вообще-то, и должен в это время был сидеть, готовясь к докладу. Если бы только он мог нормально сосредоточиться на этих терминах: размытие доли, ангельские инвестиции. Эдуардо вообще не мог понять, что церковные термины делают в светской науке.  
В библиотеке Вайденера стояла звенящая тишина, пропитанная слежавшейся книжной пылью. Возвышающиеся над головой ряды полок скалились со всех сторон прогнившими зубами томов. Студенты — такие же задроченные, как и он, корпели каждый над своей темой, забивая нужные цитаты в ноут, что-то сканируя и распечатывая. Это было как раз нормально для Гарварда.  
А вот то, чем занимался Марк, выходило за все рамки, и Эдуардо уже очень хорошо это понимал. Его планы были грандиозны, и, даже если сейчас тот о них не распространялся, то это потому, что был слишком занят написанием кода.  
Цукерберговский проект назывался «Фейсбук». То самое жаргонное словечко, которым школьники обозначали альбом с фотками. Звучало просто, понятно и отлично подходило по смыслу. Но когда Эдуардо думал, какое место он сам может занимать в этом проекте, у него перед глазами начинали прыгать строчки, отпечатанные безупречным типографским шрифтом с засечками. Он доставал из нагрудного кармана телефон и перечитывал смс Криса — ту, самую первую, где он говорил, что Марк — это все-таки слишком. А потом утыкался лицом в ладони, ожидая, пока сердце станет биться тише, и можно будет снова делать вид, что все нормально. Что это не конец света, и Эдуардо, серьезно, очень интересуют все эти ангелы, демоны и остальной бестиарий.

***

 _«Вардо хелп совсем труба»_ , - пришло ему на телефон, когда Эдуардо включил его снова после лекции. У этого преподавателя он имел обыкновение сидеть на первом ряду — выше старичка было просто не расслышать. Время отправки было час двадцать назад.  
За последние недели три Эдуардо, конечно, насмотрелся всякого. Марк, кидающийся шлепанцами. Марк, разливший полную банку Ред Булла, чтобы потом тут же хладнокровно пойти и выдрать из разъема клаву Дастина. Но, кажется, это было что-то посерьезнее. В принципе, Эдуардо не появлялся в Кёркленде уже полторы недели, и вполне мог что-то пропустить. Шмыгнув носом и приготовившись к худшему, Эдуардо мысленно пнул себя под зад и сгреб вещи в сумку, застегнув магнитные замки и повесив ее на плечо. Дастин никогда не разводил панику на пустом месте.  
Перчатки он забыл в аудитории, но возвращаться уже не стал. Черт с ними. На улице уже подмораживало, и голые руки, пусть и запихнутые в карманы, мерзли. И если уж Марк имел наглость жаловаться на климат, то парню с именем Эдуардо Луис Саверин, наполовину бразильцу, по идее, должно было быть еще хуже.  
\- Ну, в чем дело? - распахнул он дверь, запыхавшийся после пробежки от ворот учебного корпуса. — Давай, выкладывай, пока я раздеваюсь.  
\- Бривед, - просиял Дастин. На носу у него почему-то была мягкая резиновая клипса для бумаг.  
\- Это что еще за херь? - вытаращился он, снимая ботинки и вешая куртку на крючок.  
\- Ну, бонибаеж, Барг не боедза.  
Он поморгал, воззрившись на стоящего чуть поодаль Криса. Тот виновато развел руками.  
\- Твою мать, - покачал головой Эдуардо, - что, за все это время так ни разу в душ и не зашел? Серьезно?  
\- Ага, - Крис снял этот девайс с носа товарища. - На самом деле, Вардо, это ни хера не смешно. Дастин, конечно, придуривается, но это уже от бессилия просто. Мы не можем его заставить. У него этот Фейсбук дурацкий, и все, пиздец, хоть трава не расти. Только в сортир и отбегает, когда припрет.  
\- Кошмар, - только и сказал Эдуардо, схватившись за голову, - как вы только его терпите?  
\- А вот как ты его терпишь, а? - задал встречный вопрос Дастин. - Мы ему хотя бы просто друзья.  
\- Слышишь, не надо вот так человеку из солонки прямо в рану сыпать, - попросил Крис. - Я б на месте Вардо вообще на стенку лез. А он вот держится еще, между прочим.  
\- Que merda, - потерся Эдуардо лбом о косяк, - он где?  
\- Ну где он может быть? Столько вариантов, - фыркнул Крис. - Могу, кстати, прищепку одолжить.  
\- Да уж спасибо. Обойдусь.  
Марк сидел у компа, согнувшись буквой зю, и выглядел просто жутко. С блестящим от пота лицом, явно засаленными волосами, он кисло пах немытым телом и больше всего напоминал бомжа из Нью-Йоркской подземки. Те же неряшливые пятна на штанах и футболке, угрюмый взгляд в одну точку. Эдуардо передернуло. Это ж до чего себя надо было довести!  
А потом он заметил еще кое-что. Заросшие щеки у Марка как-то совсем ввалились, а глаза запали в орбиты. Выдохнув в сомкнутые ладони, он поморгал, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Так... ребята, он вообще что-нибудь ел?  
\- Я не знаю, Вардо, - сказал Крис и прижал руку ко рту. - Дастин приносил ему пить из холодильника, когда он просил...  
\- Значит, не в курсе, да? - сощурил глаза Эдуардо, тут же нагнувшись, чтобы осмотреть содержимое мусорной корзины у стола. - Так вот, чтоб вы знали. Тут ни одной обертки от батончика с мюсли или полиэтилена от сэндвича! - он со злости перевернул корзинку вверх дном, высыпав ворох скомканных листочков post-it.  
\- Вардо, серьезно, мы понятия не имели, что он такой долбоеб! - заслонил Криса собой Дастин.  
\- Вот не надо отмаз. Просто помоги.  
\- Окей, - с готовностью кивнул тот, - ты только скажи нам, что делать.  
Эдуардо выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Крис, включай воду, и посмотри, чтобы там полотенце было... шампунь. Ну, в общем, все. Дастин, ты снимаешь с него наушники и сохраняешься. Я тащу Марка в душ.  
Сказать было легче, чем сделать.  
\- Нет, блять, нееет! - Марк почти скулил, скривившись в болезненной гримасе, когда он вдвоем отдирали его руки от подлокотников кресла, - не надо, суки, я же мысль потеряю!  
Эдуардо не хотел даже слушать.  
Когда они доволокли его до ванной, Марк уже даже не отбивался — у него попросту не было сил. Да что там, он даже стоять прямо не мог, а заваливался на руки то Вардо, то Дастину. За занавеской шумел душ. Эдуардо вдруг подумал, что быть с больным на всю на голову Цукербергом — это, наверное, плохо влияет на мозг. С этой мыслью он отодвинул шторку, выдохнул, поднял Марка на руки и шагнул с ним в ванну. Прямо так, в костюме.  
\- Вардо? - растерянно спросил Крис, отгороженный от них слоем прозрачной клеенки с пингвинами. - Ты в своем уме?  
\- Отвалите, - вдруг слабо сказал Марк, - это не ваше вообще дело. Вардо, держи меня, а то ебнусь сейчас.  
Крис хлопнул дверью.  
\- Снимай этот свой ужас, - сказал Эдуардо, придерживая его одной рукой и подпирая бедром. Второй он пытался задрать футболку Марка, что, при объединенных усилиях, им как-то удалось. Стащить с Марка штаны с трусами было просто — нужно было только присесть на корточки. Носки вообще сползли сами, и Эдуардо оставалось только подобрать их и выкинуть из ванны.  
\- Ты держись за полку, ладно, - попросил он, беря губку и мыло, отплевываясь от лезущей в глаза челки, - а я буду мыть.  
Намокшие брюки и пиджак были такими тяжелыми, грузно вися на нем, но Эдуардо просто не обращал внимания. Было не до того.  
\- Мне плохо, Вардо, - вдруг сказал Марк жалобно, изо всех сил уцепившись за угловую металлическую полку, где у них стояли всякие гели и шампуни. - В глазах темно.  
\- Так, тихо, - стал гладить его по шее Эдуардо, уговаривая полушепотом, - потерпи, сейчас все пройдет. Пару минут, и все будет окей, слышишь?  
\- Держи меня.  
\- Я держу. Откинь голову назад, да, вот так.  
Он не помнил толком, как отскребал его от того слоя грязи, которым Марк зарос. Как мыл ему голову — до чистой, прозрачной воды, струйками змеящейся по плечам. Намыливал и брил щеки, делая это первый раз в жизни и боясь порезать. А потом ловил и заворачивал в большое махровое полотенце — голого, мокрого и беспомощного, как ребенка.  
Когда все закончилось, они оба сидели под одеялом, укутанные до ушей и тряслись, как цуцики. Крис поставил чайник и ушел в ванную разбираться с их шмотками. Дастин скоро должен был принести чего-то поесть.  
\- Марк, - вздохнул Эдуардо, гладя его лоб с уже подвивающимися колечками, - обещай, что не будешь больше так.  
\- Не могу, - устало сказал он. - Мне надо успеть запустить проект, Вардо. Понимаешь, это единственный шанс в жизни. Я не могу его проебать.  
\- А ты понимаешь, что так нельзя? - прижал его к себе Эдуардо, целуя в затылок. - Ты живой, телу нужен отдых, еда, вода. Ну что я с тобой, как с маленьким?  
Марк так отощал, что его лодыжки, торчащие из-под одеяла, были как у узника Освенцима.  
\- Мне надо быстрее. Кровь из носу закончить к началу января. Я уже зарегистрировал доменное имя. Не совсем то, что хотел, но...  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Да, Вардо, - его голос сел до едва слышного шепота. - Я знаю, что веду себя по-свински. Ты бы только и стал терпеть.  
Он укусил собственный кулак, чтобы не раскиснуть, как девчонка, но все равно выдал себя шмыганьем.

***

Общими усилиями им таки-удалось залить в Марка пинту питьевого йогурта. Больше ничего ему все равно вот так сразу нельзя было есть. Дастин клятвенно обещал покупать для него воду, а не только энергетики, и кормить хотя бы пару раз в день, если Эдуардо прийти не может. Крис виновато отводил глаза, твердя, что, мол, он недосмотрел.  
Марк от усталости не мог даже спать. Он лежал, глядя налитыми кровью глазами в потолок, а Эдуардо сидел на полу рядом, завернутый с головой в покрывало, чтоб не простыть, и рассказывал всякую чушь, которая приходила на ум — тихим голосом, надеясь, что так Марк со временем задремлет. Он нашептывал ему про добычу золота в бассейне Амазонки, про то, как португальцы брали с них quinto, вплавляя в слитки королевское клеймо. Про то, как запасы золота однажды иссякли, хотя на зеленом флаге до сих пор красуется золотой ромб. _Auriverde_ — говорил Эдуардо, и Марк шевелил губами, повторяя новое слово.  
Он пересказывал всем известную историю про дерево пау-бразил, от которого произошло название целой страны. Его вырубили целиком, все рощи по берегам — сгрузили на корабли, по пять тысяч стволов на каждый. И увезли, обтесав до гладких бревен, из которых потом в метрополии добывали багряную краску для одежд знати.  
\- Все кончается когда-нибудь, да, Вардо? - вдруг хрипло спросил Марк. - Ресурсы. Резервы. И у тебя тоже кончится терпение. Да?  
\- Может быть, - грустно согласился Эдуардо, вздыхая.  
\- Но ты помни, что мне без тебя никак, ладно? Даже если я буду вести себя как мудила.  
\- Ох. Я попробую, Марк, - зевнул он, пристроившись головой на краю его подушки, - но, сам понимаешь. Как получится.

***

Дни сливались в сплошную грязно-серую полосу — точно как поверхность беговой дорожки на скорости восемь миль в час. Он зубрил и сдавал, зубрил и сдавал, как одержимый. На третьем курсе, сейчас, Эдуардо вообще не имел права облажаться. Плюс приглашение Феникса, которое он не мог позволить себе игнорировать. А значит — их унизительные ритуалы посвящения, и весь это геморрой часами — попасть туда хотели очень многие.  
И оно было еще терпимо — стоять в снегопад перед памятником, и даже безумие с курицей. Могли бы попросить что похуже — слухи об этих ритуалах ходили такие, что ого-го. Они могли бы измерять его телом Гарвардский мост, раздев догола — и это зимой. С шутками и прибаутками, что сам президент национального Института Стандартов, прославленный мистер Смут, делал то же самое, и ничего, жив и здоров, сука.  
Марк брезгливо кривил губы, слушая назойливое квохтатье, и чихал, когда ему на плечо плавно оседала пара легких куриных перышек. Эдуардо казалось, что Марк просто не понимал всего этого. Просто не врубался. Что так надо, что Эдуардо не может иначе. Разочаровать отца, для которого репутация — все.  
А Эдуардо — он уже даже ничего не ждал, приходя в Кёркленд просто по привычке, и зависая тут, за неимением других возможностей проводить время с Марком. Сидя по-турецки на кровати Дастина или Криса и с нездоровой жадностью пялясь на приподнятые над клавиатурой кисти, на сосредоточенный профиль. Хотя это отдавало какой-то дешевой мелодрамой — скучать по человеку, с которым часами находишься в одной комнате.

***

\- Все, - Марк содрал наушники, повесив их на потную шею, и вытер лицо полой футболки. - Я сделал это, мать вашу! - сказал он с таким выражением лица, будто не верил сам себе. - Да идите смотреть уже.  
Они в мгновение ока оказались возле его кресла все трое. Дастин с грохотом прикатил свое кресло на колесиках, Крис примостился на краю стола, а Эдуардо навис сверху, согнувшись, чтобы разглядеть мерцающий монитор получше.  
\- Ух ты-ы... - подал первым реплику Крис, качая головой. - Марк, как круто! Очень заманчиво.  
\- Синенький, - фыркнул Дастин, хлопая Марка по плечу, - ну да. Ясен пень, я так и думал.  
\- А теперь попытайся задействовать свои головные ганглии, Дастин, - ткулся лбом в ладонь тот. - Ты что, серьезно считаешь, что я подобрал такую палитру только потому, что сам дальтоник?  
Московиц пристыженно молчал, потому что, со всей очевидностью, именно так и думал.  
\- Так вот, ответ — нет, - продолжил Марк в тишине, откидываясь на спинку кресла и потирая виски. - Это сайт гарвардской социальной сети. Сайт для всех, кто учится здесь. И, наверное, понятно, что я не единственный обладаю такой особенностью зрения, да? Так вот, дизайн Фейсбука должен быть приятным глазу любого человека.  
\- Да без вопросов, - кивнул Дастин. - Почему такой оттенок?  
\- Умеренный зеленовато-синий, - пожал плечами Марк. - Этот вариант — просто нирвана для мозга. Он не концентрирует на себе внимание, таким образом, главным становится контент. Я хочу, чтобы на моем сайте людей не напрягало ничего. Ни цвета, ни шрифты, ни навязчивая реклама.  
\- У тебя на все есть основания, да? - улыбнулся Крис.  
\- Разумеется. Я тут раскопал исследование одних ребят — они называют себя «Color Lovers». Согласно ему, подавляющее большинство коммерчески успешных сайтов имеет основным цветом дизайна именно синий. Вторым идет красный. Кстати, система уведомлений у меня будет красной, хоть я его и не вижу, Дастин!  
\- Ясно, - закусил губу Крис. - А навигацию посмотреть можно? Работает?  
\- Да. Ради бога, - немного отъехал на кресле Марк, и Эдуардо только сейчас заметил, как трясутся у него руки, лежащие на коленях.  
Он правда очень хотел бы сейчас сказать что-нибудь хорошее, ободряющее. Но волна желчи, поднимающаяся к самому горлу, не давала, и он так и стоял, зажав шею над тугим воротничком рубашки. Так вот, как выглядело то, ради чего Марк фактически не разговаривал с ним уже месяц, не прикасался, не смотрел. На что Марк убивал все время, силы и энергию. Вот этот сайтик, с совсем простым интерфейсом — какая-то непонятная рожа в хедере на фоне бинарного кода. И подпись все тем же аккуратным шрифтом понизу: Разработчик — Марк Цукерберг.  
Эдуардо вздрогнул от прикосновения к локтю.  
\- Вардо, - Марк смотрел на него снизу вверх, - а вот это про нас с тобой.  
Он кликнул на что-то внизу, и Эдуардо увидел это. Два их имени рядом и две должности в компании, которая еще даже не была создана. Генеральный и финансовый директор. И это про Марка, которому девятнадцать, и про Эдуардо, которому только в марте исполнится двадцать один. Чума.  
Он так и застыл с открытым ртом, зажмуриваясь, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Но Марк, эти ребята из Гугла — ты же в курсе, да? - начал он, невольно жестикулируя — слов не хватало.  
\- Да. Я отдаю себе отчет, что быть генеральным в моем возрасте считается заведомым эпик фейлом. Что Пейдж и Брин по этим соображениям прогнулись и пригласили Шмидта. Но, Вардо, - он прищурился, - моей компанией управлять буду только я.  
\- Когда запуск? - встрял Дастин, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу. - Мне уже не терпится увидеть, как народ станет реагировать.  
\- Да хоть сейчас, в принципе, - предложил Марк, но Эдуардо видел, чувствовал, как он чудовищно напряжен, насколько он весь на взводе. Марк уже еле держался, измотанный этим своим беспрецедентным кодовым марафоном. Эдуардо самого трясло. От нервов, от предвкушения неминуемого успеха — ведь все ранние, даже еще незрелые проекты Марка были успешными. И от тягостного ожидания чего-то очень плохого, от которого он никак не мог избавиться.  
\- А еще, - Марк громко сглотнул в тишине, - в марте у меня встреча с Шоном Паркером. В Нью-Йорке. Он сам мне на мыло написал.  
\- Матерь божья! - воздел руки Дастин, - Я вообще сплю или как? Шон Паркер, основатель Напстера?!  
\- Он сказал, что понял: социальная сеть может стать наиболее успешной именно в условиях закрытого элитного сообщества - такого, как колледж, - неестественно ровным голосом сказал Марк. - И он готов сотрудничать с нами.  
\- А где он вообще сам-то? В Нью-Йорке? - Крис подвинул клаву к себе и кликал на все пункты меню по очереди.  
\- Не-а. Он сейчас живет в Пало-Альто, - на губах Марка проступила эта знакомая, мечтательная улыбка. - Шон говорит, там выходишь пройтись до кафешки, и на каждом буквально шагу — штаб-квартиры монстров. Oracle, Sun, Yahoo.  
\- Постой, так ты тоже хочешь податься в Высоко-Палкино? - Дастин пнул Марка по голени. - Так, что ли?  
\- Только сегодня разослал письма риэлторам. Да, и нам нужно будет набрать интернов потолковее.  
Эдуардо стоял, вцепившись обеими руками в спинку кресла, пережидая острый приступ головокружения. С закрытыми глазами, потому что все в поле зрения вращалось неостановимо, как волчок. Так вот, к чему все шло. Вот, что все это значило — Марк уедет от него к своим вечнозеленым секвойям и открыточно-голубому небу. И Шон Паркер, а не он, будет помогать Марку строить эту компанию. Потому что он — взрослый и крутой, у него уже наработан опыт. А кто такой Эдуардо? Студент-недоучка, который и академическую-то программу едва успевает осваивать в полном объеме. Не говоря о том, чтобы быть финансовым директором интернет-проекта. Смешно.  
Марк застыл в своем кресле, как истукан, так и не повернув головы в его сторону.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал он деловым тоном, - я думаю, наступил исторический момент. Пора. Вардо, я слышал, ты в Фениксе. Скажи мне чье-нибудь мыло оттуда. Надо же с чего-то начать.


	6. Chapter 6

К тому моменту, когда нужно было ехать в Нью-Йорк, Марк был уже таким задерганным, что вспомнил об этом только благодаря алерту на компе, который заранее сам же и установил. Но сейчас, сидя в ресторане напротив Шона в ожидании очередного коктейля, он мог с уверенностью сказать — дело того стоило. Все эти препирательства с Крисом на тему его душевной нечуткости, уязвленные взгляды Вардо. Пятичасовая дорога — ночью, в тряском муниципальном автобусе, утренняя толкучка в метро. И даже простаивающая целые сутки работа над сайтом. Потому что то, что он мог получить в итоге, было несоизмеримо больше. Паркер был его кармическим зачетом за какие-то неведомые заслуги, иначе и не скажешь.  
Официантка аккуратно поставила перед ними широкие бокалы с коктейлями, и Шон, тут же пригубив от своего, продолжил:  
\- Ну, про историю с барабанщиком «Металлики», ты, наверное, слышал. Нехорошо, конечно, вышло.  
\- Да уж, - Марк отпил сладкой прозрачно-зеленой гадости, которую Паркер заказал им обоим. - Запустить песню в пиринговую сеть накануне дня релиза — это вы с Фэннингом отожгли.  
\- Ну так вот — козел Ульрих подал на нас в суд. На этом Напстер, считай, сдох. Продажа с аукциона банкротов, перепродажа, перепрофилирование на платный сервис. Сплошная некрофилия. Даже говорить об этом не хочу. Ну, а потом я попробовал начать все сначала в Plaxo...  
\- Да, я в курсе, чем все закончилось, - облегчил его страдания Марк. - Читал.  
\- Да ты начитанный, _котик_ , - склонив голову к плечу, сказал Шон голосом сутенера из дешевого мексиканского борделя.  
Марк фыркнул себе в бокал. Паркер ему реально нравился. Нет, не в том смысле, что опасался Вардо (он мог не говорить, но Марк же был не совсем идиот). Шон был просто прекрасен в плане сходства их с Марком жизненных позиций. А кроме того, отлично технически подкован — в шестнадцать его замело ФБР, когда тот упражнял свои хакерские навыки на государственных порталах. А еще Шон программировал с семи лет, и в девятнадцать написал вещь, перевернувшую с ног на голову всю музыкальную индустрию.  
Марк не мог утверждать, что это полностью асексуально, но он был совершенно точно влюблен в его мозг. Что-то похожее Марк в свое время чувствовал к Адаму Д'Анджело, по-девичьи смазливому потомку итальянских иммигрантов, с которым делил комнату в Академии. Но тогда он еще путал это с влечением, что было позорно и смущало совершенно натурального Адама. Которого, кстати, Марк всерьез планировал позвать к себе работать, когда в Пало-Альто уже все устаканится. Дастин был офигенно талантливым программистом, но, как руководитель техотдела, никуда не годился.  
\- «Надо было чаще появляться на совете директоров, Шон», - писклявым голосом процитировал кого-то Паркер. - «Это пошло бы тебе на пользу». Кстати, Марк. Имей в виду, я могу быть полной задницей чисто по жизни. Да, безответственной, ленивой задницей, которую надо время от времени как следует пнуть. Но, - он поднял палец, - не когда это касается дела. Тут ты можешь полностью на меня положиться. Итак, какова твоя стратегия?  
\- Гарвард охвачен уже процентов на восемьдесят, если не больше. Я думаю, имеет смысл расширяться, - волнуясь, стал излагать Марк. - Я решил, что это будут Стэнфорд, Дартмут, Колумбия и Йель — как самые престижные. Потом волна покатится дальше.  
\- И ты не стесняйся изобретать новые примочки, чтобы пипл хавал, - посмотрел исподлобья Шон. - Не позволяй им вообще отойти от монитора! Пусть торчат в Фейсбуке целыми днями, забивая на все. Вот это твоя основная задача.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - выдохнул Марк, - у меня есть идеи, я уже понял, что людям надо. С каждым днем понимаю все четче. И еще я сделаю свой фотохостинг, чтобы не зависеть от гарвардского «i2nub». Ты бы видел — трафик просто бешеный. Вот типичный случай, Шон: двадцать штук одинаковых быдлофоток, где она пьяная в дупель висит на своей подружке — и ей все _необходимо_ залить.  
\- Нет, ну слушай, - цыкнул языком Паркер, - это гениально, то, что ты придумал, чувак. Когда Эми мне это показала, я от радости чуть в штаны не наложил. Такой стартап! Бля буду, но отобью для тебя полный контроль над фирмой, когда дело дойдет до венчурных инвесторов. Хотя начнем мы, конечно, с ангелов. Тиль будет заинтересован, я больше чем уверен. У него чутье на это дело, как у гончей, поверь знающему человеку.  
Марк сидел и улыбался, как дебил — с Шоном было просто супер. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Марк даже успел попользоваться в свое время его Напстером — в те два года, пока лавочку не прикрыли - качая записи Шакиры с «Tour Anfibio» в обмен на ранние версии хитов «Creedence», которые оцифровывал с папиных кассет. Для Марка Паркер был почти легендой, и в то же время — своим в доску. За него однозначно нужно было держаться.  
\- Тебе пишут, - показал глазами на едущий по столу мобильник Шон. - Девушка?  
\- Не, - покачал головой Марк, глянув на экран, - это мой... Ну, у тебя есть Эми. У меня есть Вардо.  
\- Ах, Вардо. Понял, - хищно улыбнулся Паркер. - Тот самый Эдуардо Саверин, о котором я так наслышан. Беспокоится, как бы я не залез к тебе в штаны? Ну конечно. Еще хорошо, если говорит это прямо, а не эзоповым языком.  
_«Ты мог хотя бы позвонить, как добрался»_ , - было в смс. - _«И фильтруй все, что этот хрен с горы тебе будет говорить. Ты его видишь в первый раз»._  
Марк закусил кончик большого пальца — он не понимал толком, как объяснить Шону суть своей проблемы, если что. А это «если что», очевидно, назревало — Эдуардо, к его изумлению, не соглашался поехать в Пало-Альто, настаивая на интернатуре и поиске рекламодателей в Нью-Йорке. Марк вообще не мог взять в толк, как это — чтобы Вардо был против того, чтобы быть с ним.  
Но пока партия просто сливалась вчистую, потому что Марк пересмотреть свои текущие планы уже никак не мог. И каждый восторженный вопль «Девочки, он меня добавил!» из окна корпуса напротив, каждое всплывающее уведомление о том, какая куча народу хочет «дружить» лично с Марком, только укрепляли его намерения. Фейсбук обещал стать действительно стоящей вещью — тем, о чем он мечтал подростком, полный амбициозных планов.  
Но Вардо. Марк в первый раз в жизни не знал, что делать с Вардо, потому что сексом их конфликт не решался. Эдуардо ходил, как зомби, глядя сухим горячечным взглядом, от которого у Марка начинало противно сосать под ложечкой. А сам он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, терялся и подолгу не мог найти мысль. Что было катастрофично, учитывая текущий цейтнот.  
\- Господи ты боже мой! Всё еще хуже, - продолжил демонстрировать свои дедуктивные навыки Шон. - Он ревнует тебя к твоему сайту. Дело дрянь, приятель. И я сейчас не про личную жизнь. Твой сладкий амиго, прости, может загубить нам все к чертям.  
Марк подавился полурастаявшей ледяной крошкой, потому что это звучало, как вполне внятное предупреждение.  
\- Шон, но ты ведь не думаешь, что дело дойдет до...? - он сам не верил, что спрашивал такое. Фактически интересуясь, что ему следует делать, если позиция Вардо будет реально угрожать интересам свежеиспеченного бизнеса. Паркер задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу, глядя абсолютно серьезными, трезвыми глазами, а потом шмыгнул носом и, склонившись к Марку, доверительно шепнул:  
\- Ну, у меня есть в запасе парочка готовых решений. Ты ведь не думаешь, что юридически это непреодолимо, правда? Тем более, как я понял, у твоего финдира значительные пробелы в знаниях и отсутствие желания их заполнять.  
Марк поерзал на месте и кивнул. Видит бог, он не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Если бы он только знал, как можно примирить самого важного человека в его жизни и свой лучший бизнес-проект. Меньше всего на свете Марк хотел выбирать между ними. Хотя... От всего не застрахуешься, и ему просто нужно было сказать Шону. И неважно, что Марк чувствовал себя при этом настолько дерьмово, что словами не описать.  
\- А ты, кстати, бери бессрочный академ, - посоветовал Паркер. - Захочешь, потом доучишься... Пират Силиконовой Долины, гы.  
Марк не смог удержаться от улыбки, вспомнив это эпическое кино про гиков. Тот актер, что играл Джобса, был даже и ничего. А Шон щелчком пальцев подозвал официантку, которую такое обращение отчего-то ничуть не смущало. Если бы он умел так же очаровывать инвесторов, было бы просто супер. А пока Марку нужно было как-то протянуть пару месяцев до Пало-Альто, где в июне его будет ждать дом с четырьмя спальнями и бассейном. Не то чтобы у него будет время прохлаждаться на бортике; фигня была в том, что в Калифорнии все дома были с бассейном. Просто дефолт. И вот это было то самое, чего Марк так давно хотел.  
\- И помни, котик: преобладающим качеством преуспевающего гена должен быть безжалостный эгоизм, - процитировал Шон слово в слово их одну на двоих любимую книжку.  
Марк задумчиво потер лоб. Этот гений коммуникации всегда знал, что и когда сказать.

***

\- Кевин, давай! - визжала длинноволосая девчонка чуть позади Марка, азартно прижимая к груди кулаки. Наверное, Кевин из Лоуэлла был ей другом или бойфрендом, один хрен. Правда, Марк уже ясно видел, что тот отстает от остальных, а значит, болеть за него бессмысленно. Но телка-то этого не знала.  
\- Зачем им пить, Марк? - спросил недоуменно Крис, почесав в затылке. - Это ведь концентрацию внимания снижает.  
\- Мне в потенциальных работниках важнее другое, - скрестил он руки на груди. - Сумеют с алкоголем в крови пройти этот квест — значит, действительно хотят быть в команде Фейсбука. Ну а нет — так всегда можно отмазаться этой твоей концентрацией, пусик.  
\- Иди в пень. Какой я тебе пусик? Кто вообще из вас это слово дурацкое придумал?  
\- Дастин, кто еще, - усмехнулся Марк. - На самом деле... - он оглянулся, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь грел уши, - ему просто хочется тебя как-то ласково назвать. И он не знает, как. Бедное животное имеет ограниченный словарный запас.  
Скосив взгляд на Криса, Марк расплылся в ухмылке — до того это все было забавно. Он, серьезно, никогда не мог понять, почему все считают его каким-то ботом, неспособным распознавать человеческие эмоции. Это прямо обижало.  
На Криса было жалко смотреть. Он даже не мог позволить себе развить эту тему, наивно думая, что Марк не в курсе его крышесъезда по Дастину. И в то же время, Крис помирал от желания услышать еще что-нибудь в этом же духе, потому что надеялся. Вопреки здравому смыслу надеялся, что Московиц однажды достанет голову из задницы и все поймет. Это было грустно и смешно одновременно — видеть их с рыжим каждый день, наблюдать мучительно неловкую нежность, которой просто не могло быть в отношениях двух друзей. Марк диву давался, до чего же эти двое тупят. Но не влезал, ибо своих проблем хватало.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и, повернув голову, Марк увидел Вардо, явно срывшего с какой-то своей лекции, потому что для конца занятий было еще слишком рано. Он подобрался, нервно закусив губу, не зная толком, чего ожидать.  
\- Привет, Марк. Крис, привет, - Эдуардо подошел и встал рядом с Марком, глядя на круг из сдвинутых столов, за которыми полным ходом шло соревнование. - Ты как, очень сейчас занят?  
\- Да нет, - помотал он головой, не глядя на Вардо. - В чем дело?  
\- Держи, - вручил ему тот толстый конверт из упаковочной бумаги. Марк наощупь чувствовал — с прокладкой из пупырчатого полиэтилена. - Я внес на счет компании еще восемнадцать тысяч. Хватит вам на лето?  
Голос у него немного дрожал, и Марк не мог, просто не мог себя заставить посмотреть Эдуардо в глаза. Это все было уже как-то слишком. Он ведь знал, как Вардо относится к теме Пало-Альто и перспективе его отъезда вообще. И вдруг вот это вот. У Марка сперло в груди.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул он, отворачиваясь и моргая, чтобы снова видеть четко.  
Крис смотрел на них во все глаза. Он ведь не хуже Марка понимал, чего Эдуардо стоило пойти в банк и положить денег на счет. Зная, для чего они. Зная, что уже подписан договор с арендодателем и согласована дата заезда.  
\- Отнесешь к нам? - попросил Марк, пихая Крису пакет. - А то куда я тут с ним.  
\- Не вопрос, - закивал тот, - ну, я пошел.  
Дверь приоткрылась, пропустив в полутемный класс полоску света, а затем захлопнулась снова. Вокруг свистели и орали — только что начался второй тур этого доморощенного контеста, который они с Дастином и еще одним парнем, Ари Хасидом, придумали для отбора своих кандидатов. Но сейчас Марк напрочь выпал из этого всего, потому что Эдуардо стоял рядом, на расстоянии меньше шага — не глядя на Марка, не касаясь. Но что было толку, когда он кожей все чувствовал. Как от Вардо так и прет этим больным, темным желанием — на, на, возьми меня всего, выверни наизнанку.  
До встречи с ним Марк даже не представлял, что такое бывает. Не думал, что такой открытый, чувственный, уязвимый человек, как Вардо, выберет его. Со стороны это выглядело абсурдом — Марк по складу характера совершенно ему не подходил. Но сейчас это уже не имело ровно никакого значения. Они с Вардо были парой. _Meu bem_ , говорил Эдуардо ему шепотом, целуя в закрытые веки, касаясь губами бровей.  
\- Можешь подождать до конца? - спросил Марк, сглатывая сухим горлом. - Полчаса, не больше. Обещаю.  
Эдуардо повернул голову, молча глядя на него, и Марк выругался сквозь зубы шепотом, слыша безмолвное «хочу». Оно заполняло уши, бесконечно резонируя, звуча так внятно, как если бы Вардо произносил это вслух. И Марк уже почти чувствовал вкус его соленой кожи, видел, как бешено пульсирует венка возле ключичной впадины. Уже не было сил дожидаться того момента, когда «я» и «ты» размажутся, растекутся по краям и граница между ними исчезнет.  
Минуты растягивались в мучительные секунды, срывающиеся и падающие на макушку тяжелыми каплями. Эдуардо рядом с ним не дышал, касаясь Марка только согнутыми костяшками пальцев.

***

Разлепив глаза, Марк поморгал, но это не помогло — все виделось как сквозь заляпанную полиэтиленовую пленку, которой накрывают строительные объекты. Поднеся руки к лицу и поглядев на толстые, как сосиски, пальцы, безобразно распухшие от жары, он протер глаза. Они слезились гноем. Марк не спал больше трех суток накануне, и в итоге просто вырубился, ткнувшись лбом в подставку для рук на клавиатуре. Работать над функционалом новой классной фичи, которую он назвал «стеной», нужно было прямо сейчас, не откладывая, потому что это была просто находка. Инсайт, который снизошел на него в награду за все мучения - с арендой, интернами, Вардо, Шоном и родителями, которые всерьез беспокоились, не будет ли Фейсбук очередным провальным доткомом. Примеров вокруг было предостаточно. А ведь он уже сказал им, что бросит Гарвард.  
Тряхнув головой, как вылезшая из воды собака, Марк отлепил от груди мокрую от пота футболку и огляделся. Все трое интернов в комнате были при деле. Парни сидели и колбасили, не разгибая спины — в наушниках, чтобы не отвлекаться на внешние раздражители. Попробовав встать, Марк вмиг ощутил, как все тело противно ломит, а в желудке подсасывает. Голова была словно мокрым песком набита.  
Мученически вздохнув, он все-таки оторвал задницу от кресла и дошел до холодильника, забрав оттуда последнюю бутылку пива - Ред Булла вообще уже не осталось. Есть он не отважился. Песня «California Dreaming» талантливой группы «The Mamas And The Papas» издевательски звучала из бумбокса где-то в кустах. «Хотел солнце и бассейн?» - мысленно пнул он себя по печени. - «Ну так на, сука. Получай. Вот он, твой бассейн, блять».  
Марк стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, мысленно твердя себе: тело — это несущественно, главное — функционирующий мозг. Что было довольно глупо. Даже севший аккумулятор телефона нуждался в полноценной зарядке, не говоря о на порядок более сложной органической материи, к которой Марк себя все-таки относил. И, как ни обидно было это признать, писать код в ближайшее время ему не светило. Вначале надо было прийти в себя.  
Достав из морозилки пакет с кубиками льда и подержав его на лбу, Марк вернулся на место и сел разбирать почту, раз уж не был способен на что-то более продуктивное. Со двора доносились крики, а потом раздался радостный девичий визг, от которого у него едва не лопнули в ушах перепонки. Но Марку было чисто похуй — хуже физически быть все равно не могло.  
Ткнув на иконку с летучей мышью в углу, он открыл клиент, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу в ожидании, когда во входящие с сервера загрузится почта. Минуту спустя жирная цифра напротив этой папки перестала увеличиваться, и Марк снова кликнул, раскрывая свою корреспонденцию. И едва не прикусил от неожиданности язык.  
Его почта — та, которую Марк указал, как способ связи для пользователей Фейсбука на случай жалоб и предложений, была буквально забита письмами. И нет, это был не спам и не рассылки, которые могли случайно свалиться не в тот ящик. Это были реальные письма, от людей. Все, как одно, с заголовком «реклама», написанным по-разному — обычным шрифтом, капсом, с подчерком и с восклицательными знаками.  
Ткнув в первое попавшееся, Марк прочитал:  
_«Привет. Меня зовут Клэр, Гарвард, второй курс. Марк, мне безумно нравится ваш ресурс! Разослала ссылку всем знакомым. Но не могли бы вы что-то сделать с рекламой? Очень болят глаза»._  
Прокрутив страницу вниз, он открыл следующее письмо:  
_«Хай. Я Тед из Колумбийского. Послушай, у вас клевый сайт. Но реклама просто БЕСИТ! У меня в глазах от нее рябит. Уберите, а то люди начнут от вас уходить»._  
Прижав руку ко рту, Марк в панике прикусил пальцы. В общей сложности писем было девяносто два. За восемь дней — он посмотрел по датам. Поднявшись, он на негнущихся ногах дошел до комнаты, в которой сидел Адам. И встал на пороге, чтобы подумать еще раз, прежде чем открыть рот.  
Адам учился тут, в Калифорнии, в Технологическом. На первом курсе. Но когда Марк нашел его номер, позвонил и объяснил все про Фейсбук, тот бросил колледж, не раздумывая. И вот это было действительно круто. Больше, чем то, на что Марк надеялся, поэтому орать сейчас на своего школьного приятеля он не мог. Не мог, не разобравшись для начала, в чем дело.  
\- Адам, - спросил он, стараясь, чтобы это звучало вменяемо, - а скажи мне, кто поставил рекламные баннеры на сайт? И кто их прислал?  
Очевидно, звучать вменяемо не получилось. Что неудивительно — Марк был просто взбешен. Адам вытаращился на него:  
\- Ставил Ари. А ссылки на них прислал Эдуардо Саверин, твой финдир. Вы ведь это согласовали, Марк? Да?!  
\- Нет, Адам, - скрипя зубами, ответил он. - Увы, нет.  
\- Что за кипеш, пацаны? - Паркер зашел в комнату, вытирая лежащим на плечах полотенцем светлые кудряшки. - Что-то не так?  
\- Эдуардо прислал несогласованные модули, и мы их поставили. Они крутятся уже неделю, а Марк только узнал, - с неохотой пояснил Д'Анджело. Только потому, что сам Марк молчал, в данную минуту попросту желая убить всех людей.  
\- О-ла-ла, - приподнял брови Шон. - Марк, я помолчу, окей? Ты ж у меня умница. Ты ж и так все знаешь.  
Марк знал. И потому, хоть и был атеистом, сейчас мысленно просил неназываемого бога своих предков, чтобы Паркер оказался неправ. Чтобы он не был вот совсем пророком. И чтобы Марку не нужно было применять парочку готовых решений в отношении своего самого близкого человека.  
Выдохнув и встав с кресла, он попросил:  
\- Адам, сделай рассылку. Оповести всех наших: рекламы на Фейсбуке нет. И не будет точно в ближайшие два года. Так что никаких модулей мы ни от кого не принимаем. Вообще.  
\- Я понял, Марк, - прикрыл глаза тот. - Все сделаю, что могу. Уберем бесследно. Что еще?  
\- Не сочти, что это слишком. Но, Адам. Ты не мог бы выловить Криса и сказать, чтоб он написал лично каждому юзеру, кто пожаловался на сервис? Одна-две строчки извинений, копипаст, ничего сложного. Но это надо сделать прямо сегодня.  
\- Да не вопрос, я сам могу, если он к вечеру не вернется, - предложил Д'Анджело. Это ты никакой, а я сплю ночами все-таки. Мне не влом.  
\- Спасибо, зайка, - серьезно ответил за него Шон, послав Адаму воздушный поцелуй. - Тебе зачтется.  
Все еще никакой от пережитого шока, Марк подтянул к себе ближайший ноут и, залогинившись в своем личном аккаунте, раскрыл новое письмо, вбив в заголовок: «Вардо, за что ты меня так ненавидишь?». Оно ушло без содержимого — с одним беспомощным многоточием в теле письма.  
В Пало-Альто солнце уже садилось; Бостон был на три часа вперед. Вероятно, поэтому через энное время тупого сидения перед компом в почту упал ответ. Раскрыв его, Марк увидел простыню минимум на два вордовских листа. Два листа бессмыслицы, самим фактом своего существования подтверждающие, что Вардо так ни хера и не понял. Марк медленно подвел курсор к углу письма и щелкнул на кнопку «удалить».  
Потом Дастин, успевший уже войти в курс всех этих печальных событий, милосердно отпаивал его каким-то незнакомым энергетиком из своей кружки. Придерживая подбородок, чтобы не поперхнулся. И это было неправильно — то, что о нем заботился не Вардо, а другой человек. В то время как Вардо...  
Думать об этом было так ужасно, что Марк неровной походкой спустился вниз, вышел во двор и, оставив шлепанцы на бортике, совершенно на суицидальный манер с размаху рухнул в воду, подняв огромную тучу брызг. Вода была теплой и омерзительно пахла хлоркой. Раскинув руки, покачиваясь у выложенной мелким кафелем стенки, Марк чувствовал, как намокшая футболка и шорты грузно тянут вниз, и с каким-то безразличием следил за тем, что же будет дальше.  
Дальше у него над самым лицом нависла комично серьезная рожа Дастина.  
\- Даже и не думай, Цукербаг, - сообщил он Марку. - Мы с пусиком тебя все равно выловим, отожмем и вывесим сушиться на балкон.  
В ответ Марк зажал пальцами нос, утопившись с головой. Жизнь определенно была ему не мила.

***

Больше всего, как фоновый звук, для работы подходил дождь. Марк любил звук тяжелого, удушающе плотного дождя, который после периода засухи обрушивается на город и льется беспрерывно, часами, не ослабевая. А здесь, в тихом тупичке на Дженнифер-вей, снаружи не доносилось никаких иных звуков. Только шепот, шелест, равномерное звонкое биение о черепицу крыши и журчание воды в водостоках.  
После удушающей жары, когда столбик термометра зашкаливал за сорок пять по Цельсию — и это в непроветриваемых помещениях с серверами, дождь был просто благословением. И Марк, наверное, впервые со дня приезда сюда по-настоящему сумел расслабиться. Он чувствовал вдохновение и подъем — то, что ощущает творец, когда его быт хоть сколько-нибудь налажен и организован.  
Марк так увлекся работой, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в дверь его комнаты постучали.  
\- Слушай, - просунулась в щель голова Дастина, - тут Вардо приехал. Спускайся давай, живо. Он рвет и мечет.  
Сохранившись, Марк сунул ноги в шлепанцы и вскочил, чтобы опрометью броситься вниз по лестнице. Потому что он забыл. Совершенно, напрочь забыл о том, что сам же предложил Эдуардо встретить его прямо в аэропорту Сан-Хосе и довезти до дома. Что назначил с ним конкретное время встречи. А теперь Марк облажался и все испортил. И он не знал, как теперь будет смотреть Вардо в глаза.  
Он слышал их, еще сходя по ступенькам — язвительный голос Шона и сердитый, расстроенный — Эдуардо. Они о чем-то спорили, что было плохо уже само по себе. Марк ждал его приезда, очень ждал, и хотел, чтобы все было мирно. Чтобы Вардо тут понравилось. Может быть, тогда ему бы удалось уговорить его переехать — хотя бы на лето, как Криса. Да, он конечно же мог жить без Эдуардо, но это было совсем не то. Тоскливое полу-существование, от которого Марк уже порядком устал. Все эти редкие телефонные звонки — с молчанием и паузами там, где можно было просто обнять, прижаться лбом к его лбу и побыть так. Не мучить друг друга ссорами и разборками, которые на расстоянии не могли закончиться ничем хорошим. Но все это, кажется, теперь шло к чертям.  
Марк сошел с лестницы. Эдуардо, в плаще до пола, с выглядывающим из-под него белоснежным воротничком рубашки смотрелся на фоне их бардака просто дико. Впрочем, он тоже вряд ли ожидал увидеть вот это все. Валяющиеся на полу матрасы, грязные расставленные повсюду кружки с присохшей лапшой и подружек Эми, которые глупо хихикали на старой продавленной софе. Меньше всего это походило на _штаб-квартиру Фейсбука_ , как Марк в разговорах ее позиционировал.  
Увидев его, Шон замолчал на полуслове. Марк считал за правило не влезать в их перепалки с Эми, даже если они орали на весь дом, как чокнутые. Задев Марка походя плечом, он отошел к холодильнику, и, открыв дверцу, потянулся за пивом. У них было жарко и вдобавок влажно из-за дождя, так что Шон рассекал по дому в одних шортах. Марку вдруг подумалось, что на фоне Вардо он выглядит просто вызывающе неодетым.  
\- Марк! Ты же обещал! - рявкнул Эдуардо, и Марк вздрогнул, подняв голову и посмотрев на него. Это был просто пиздец — усталый, замученный, Вардо к тому же был промокшим до нитки. Волосы прилипли к щекам, а с ботинок на пол уже натекла лужа. Марк зажмурился; ему было просто нечего сказать в свое оправдание.  
Он подошел и... сил хватило только на то, чтобы слепо уткнуться носом во влажную шею Эдуардо, обхватив обеими руками. Он так соскучился, что сейчас просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, прижимаясь к его мокрой одежде и потерянно глядя в лицо, ища хотя бы подобие улыбки.  
\- Я забыл, - покаянно сказал Марк, целуя его в колючий подбородок, с которого капала вода. - Заработался. Как ты, Вардо? Что слышно в Нью-Йорке?  
Все шло не так. Все было очень скверно, потому что Эдуардо так и не обнял его в ответ. Не глядя на Марка, он спросил — неестественным, звенящим от напряжения голосом:  
\- Что он тут делает? В доме, которую я арендую? Ты ни разу не говорил, что живешь с ним.  
\- Если уж на то пошло, я приношу куда больше пользы, приятель, - не сумел придержать язык Шон. - Марку нужны инвесторы, и я в состоянии их обеспечить. А что сделал для развития компании ты? Давай вот просто факты. А?  
\- Марк, - раздул ноздри Эдуардо, - можно тебя на пару слов?  
\- Конечно. Конечно, пойдем. Ты прав, нам надо поговорить, - от волнения Марк почти заикался. Потому что всерьез никогда даже мысли не допускал, что все дойдет вот до этого. Дверь в прихожую захлопнулась, и они остались наедине.  
\- Позволь спросить, почему встречами с инвесторами занимается Паркер? Кто он вообще такой? Ведь финансовый директор я, Марк!  
Эдуардо стоял напротив, прислонившись к стене. Даже не делая попыток подойти ближе или дотронуться. И это было настолько жутко и неправильно — после недель порознь, что Марк трясущейся рукой залез в карман штанов, доставая надорванный пакет с Твиззлерс. Ему просто необходимо было срочно успокоиться. Сунуть в рот что-нибудь, как няни суют младенцам силиконовую пустышку. Откусив от прозрачного червяка и прожевав, он нервно выдохнул:  
\- Потому что тебя тут нет, Вардо.  
Он хотел бы сказать еще много чего, если бы горло не передавило спазмом. Эдуардо молчал, мрачно уставившись на свои ботинки. Не соглашаясь, не уступая, и Марк не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
\- Если так будет и дальше, ты можешь остаться за бортом, - хрипло произнес он, опасно близкий к слезам, потому что это была правда. - Пожалуйста, Вардо, переезжай в Калифорнию.  
\- Знаешь что, - помолчав, сказал тот, - это все только слова. Ты, я вижу, отлично справляешься и сам. Я и так уже давно... за бортом, чего уж там, - он сглотнул, закрыв глаза и прислонившись затылком к стене. - Марк, тебе ни чему реклама, которую я для тебя с таким трудом нашел. Ни к чему я сам — иначе бы ты встретил меня в аэропорту, как мы договаривались. Тебе просто...  
\- Что? - уже почти в коматозе от ужаса, спросил Марк.  
\- Тебе просто нужны мои деньги. Нужны были. Пока красавчик Шон не предложил больше, - с горечью сказал Эдуардо. - Моя ставка бита, да? Все, Марк?  
Он мог только мотать головой. Нет. Не все. Но Вардо больше не слушал. Он просто поправил сумку на плече и, пройдя мимо Марка и оттеснив его к стенке, распахнул дверь.  
\- Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк.  
У Эдуардо не было с собой даже зонта. Это было так смешно — думать сейчас про зонт, когда Вардо сбежал с крыльца и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь. Его силуэт все отдалялся и отдалялся, пока совсем не скрылся из виду в непроглядной пелене дождя. Марк стоял на ступеньках, обхватив себя за плечи, сглатывая текущую по лицу соленую воду. Он не хотел, не мог поверить, что у них с Вардо в самом деле все трещит по швам. Кто знает, может этот мишугене вернется в свой Нью-Йорк, остынет и в конце концов поймет, что его место тут. Рядом с Марком.


	7. Chapter 7

Эдуардо вздохнул, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, глядя на сверкающий паркет под ногами.  
\- Миссис Кейси... Андреа, - позвал он тихо, в тщетной надежде, что болтающая по телефону в рабочее время наставница таки уделит ему минутку.  
Эдуардо стоял позади, слыша, как она смеется в трубку, видя, как поблескивает бриллиантовая крошка на ободках сережек. На него не обращали ровно никакого внимания. Так, словно он был только фоновым шумом, который наполнял нью-йоркское отделение банка «Лиман Бразерс». Как звук принтера, всасывающего новые листы бумаги, или шушуканье молоденьких операционисток.  
\- Миссис Кейси! - сказал Эдуардо громче, обойдя ее, - простите, я хочу отпроситься. Мне нужно уйти.  
\- Что? - дуги ее идеальных бровей всползли куда-то на лоб — выразительно, как в комедийном сериале. - Бет, погоди, меня тут дергают. Да нет, интерн. Не теряй мысль, скоро перезвоню.  
Эдуардо отвел взгляд, закусив губу. Андреа выглядела раздосадованной.  
\- Погоди-ка, - прищурилась она, - ты хочешь мне сказать, что не останешься до конца рабочего дня?  
\- Мой отец, - жалобно свел брови Эдуардо, - мне нужно увидеться с ним. Срочно, сейчас. Это важно.  
\- Да ну? - откинула голову Кейси. - Важнее, чем стажировка в одном из самых престижных банков страны? Скажи, ты для этого приезжал на два собеседования, убеждал Генри, что справишься? Клялся, что инвестиции — это твое?  
Эдуардо вжал ногти в ладонь — дело, похоже, шло к какому-то ультиматуму. Этого он и боялся.  
\- Я уверена, что семейные обстоятельства могут подождать. Если, конечно, твой отец не при смерти, - холодно смерила его взглядом Андреа. - Возвращайся к работе.  
Он помотал головой — об этом не могло быть и речи. С того момента, как у него на телефоне высветилось _Papai_ , и отец знакомым, чуть усталым тоном сказал: «Эдуардо, сынок, я в Нью-Йорке. Нужно поговорить. Давай где обычно, я уже там. До встречи».  
От Таймс-сквер до венского кафе на Пятой Авеню ехать было полчаса — с учетом вечерних пробок. А дольше отец не ждал. Эдуардо по собственному опыту знал, как он дорожит своим временем.  
\- Нет, миссис Кейси. Не могу. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне уйти, это правда очень ва-...  
\- Саверин, - прищурилась она. - Хватит валять дурака. Я, кажется, ясно сказала, что не даю своего согласия. Так что — либо ты остаешься, либо можешь катиться отсюда вон. Таких вот мальчиков у нас десятки ждут на очереди. Умоляют дать им шанс. Решай.  
\- Хорошо, - сглотнул Эдуардо. - Разрешите забрать вещи. Мой портфель, плащ и... еще зонт, да.  
\- Идиот, - процедила она, перехватывая телефон поудобней, - весь в папашу своего, наверное. Да бога ради.  
Забрав из кабинки рядом все свои шмотки, он снова подошел к Кейси. Судя по всему, теперь она не могла дозвониться, потому что хмурилась, закусив губу и прижимая трубку к уху.  
\- С таким отношением к людям ваш банк однажды прогорит, - сказал Эдуардо серьезно и весомо, упираясь взглядом ей в переносицу. - Вспомните обо мне, когда будут распродавать активы. Всего хорошего.  
Пройдя к выходу - под удивленными и неодобрительными взглядами сотрудников, он отстраненно подумал, что, наверное, только что установил рекорд по части самых коротких стажировок. Стеклянная дверь с тяжелым стальным поручнем захлопнулась, и Эдуардо снова оказался в душной предгрозовой атмосфере Нью-Йорка. Огромные каменные буквы вывески банка были облиты светом, отраженном от стеклянных стен здания. Он вышел на обочину и стал голосовать, почти сразу же увидев, как к бордюру сворачивает желтый кэб.  
Эдуардо вскинул руку, щурясь на бликующий циферблат часов. У него все еще был шанс успеть.  
\- Торопитесь? - поднял бровь таксист, пожилой мулат с седой курчавой шевелюрой.  
\- Быстрее, пожалуйста, сэр, - попросил он, слегка задыхаясь, втаскивая на сиденье волочащийся длинный плащ. - Я доплачу.  
\- Без проблем, - кивнул тот, - успеете к своей милой.

***

\- Так чем ты планируешь заняться? Расскажи. Нам с матерью все-таки интересны твои ближайшие планы.  
Эдуардо смотрел, как зубчики десертной вилки погружаются в дрожащий треугольник чизкейка, и силился подобрать слова. Уже смутно подозревая, что ответ его не устроит.  
\- Ну... весной мы с Марком и еще одним парнем, Дастином, учредили общество с ограниченной ответственностью. Сейчас Марк...  
\- Диту, - почти ласково попросил отец, - не сбивай меня с толку. Я спросил, чем будешь заниматься ты. Не Марк Цукерберг, а ты. Мужчина должен иметь свой собственный бизнес. У меня их пять.  
«Тебе пора завести хотя бы один» — повисло в воздухе, не произнесенное вслух, и Эдуардо заморгал, пытаясь устоять перед этим натиском чужого превосходства. Получалось так же, как обычно с Марком. То есть, никак.  
\- Но я хотел пройти стажировку, - начал он, тут же обрывая себя сам. Не то.  
Отец смотрел на него преувеличенно внимательно, всем своим видом показывая, что глупость наследника утомляет. Он даже слегка улыбался - иронически, словно рядом сидела мама, и он не хотел ее обижать. Его рубашка была слегка расстегнута, оттеняя шейный платок. Светлый костюм-тройка, явно стоящий сумасшедших денег, даже тут, в пафосном кафе, смотрелся перебором. Друзья в Майами, посмеиваясь, называли это «колониальный стиль», намекая на манеру португальцев разряжаться в пух и прах, оставленную потомкам в наследство.  
\- Ладно, - уперся кулаками в стол Эдуардо. - У меня нет идей. Совсем. Как по-твоему, что это могло бы быть?  
\- Используй то, что у тебя уже есть, - посоветовал отец, пригубив кофе из маленькой чашки. В Café Sabarsky он ходил исключительно потому, что тут варили настоящий бразильский, а не ту кошмарную разбавленную жижу, что везде в Штатах. Эдуардо и сам не мог брать это в рот.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - довольно жалко переспросил он.  
Услышав вопрос, отец совсем сник. Эдуардо хватал воздух ртом. Это было самое непереносимое, самое болезненное — видеть его разочарование так наглядно.  
\- Папа... - Эдуардо прижал ладонь к кадыку, глядя в стол.  
\- Подумай и скажи мне, чем ты отличаешься от своего Марка - как некая абстрактная личность.  
\- Он родился в семье среднего достатка. Я — нет. Он «американу», а я бразилец.  
\- Недурно. Ну, давай дальше, - подбодрил тот.  
\- Ему не важны приличия, манеры. Мне — да.  
\- Да вы с ним просто как надпись на флаге. «Порядок и прогресс», - сухо усмехнулся отец.  
Эдуардо почувствовал, как щеки начинают теплеть. Это был полный идиотизм, конечно, но, когда кто-то говорил «ты и Марк, вы с Марком», что-то у него внутри таяло, как сливочное мороженое, стекая сладкими потеками в солнечное сплетение. Слышать это от родителей было приятно вдвойне — таким образом они давали понять, что признают текущую ситуацию и не против их с namorado отношений.  
У Эдуардо даже не было никаких тягостных разговоров на эту тему. Никаких камин-аутов, как это называли тут. Мама сказала однажды, что у нее есть глаза, и объяснять ничего не нужно. Отец не говорил вовсе ничего — и это при том, что на каникулах Эдуардо таскал фотографию Марка в бумажнике, только что с ней не целуясь.  
Иногда он думал, что, будь родители гомофобами, он мог бы сосредоточиться на бунте и не думать о том, что он из себя представляет. Чего хочет от жизни, и насколько у него сформировано собственное мнение. Но увы — никто не указывал Эдуардо, с кем спать. От него требовали только стать уже, наконец, взрослым. Тогда как он не был к этому готов.  
\- О чем ты узнал больше всего за последний год? - побарабанив пальцами по столу, спросил отец.  
\- Социальные сети, - не задумываясь, ответил Эдуардо, вдруг осознав, что это и в самом деле так. - Я, что... могу сделать свою социальную сеть?  
\- Почему нет? Сейчас все эти интернет-компании - очень популярная тема. Только ответь себе сначала на вопрос: для кого она будет? Помнишь, чем ты отличаешься от своего друга? Используй это.  
Уронив пару купюр на стол, отец встал.  
\- Мне пора. Но в конце месяца я все же надеюсь увидеть результат твоего мозгового штурма, - он улыбнулся, похлопав по спине. Эдуардо смотрел во все глаза, с облегчением понимая, что ему дается еще одна попытка.  
\- Я постараюсь. Сделаю все возможное.  
Тот кивнул и, пригладив серебрящиеся виски, развернулся и направился к дверям. Эдуардо смотрел вслед, склонив к плечу голову - его отец все еще был очень видным мужчиной.  
\- Что-нибудь для вас, сэр? - подошла тут же официантка, убирая посуду и салфетки на маленький поднос.  
\- Двойной эспрессо. И самый жирный кусок торта, какой у вас есть, - смущаясь, выдал Эдуардо. - У меня стресс, понимаете? Нужно что-нибудь...  
\- Заесть горе, ясно, - рассмеялась девушка, глядя на него почти с умилением. - Окей. Ваш торт будет сию минуту.

***

\- Встретить тебя, мм? Напомни, ты куда прилетаешь? Сан-Хосе? Супер.  
Он валялся на постели, сжимая телефон в руке, и мечтал о Марке, одновременно с ним разговаривая. Марк был на другом конце страны, и все, что Эдуардо мог иметь — это его голос. Хриплый от обезвоживания, дрожащий низкими обертонами от того, что они не виделись черт знает сколько времени. Не спали вместе. А еще Марк хотел его встретить, лично сам.  
\- Ты точно сможешь? - наморщил Эдуардо лоб, припоминая, как тот описывал свои будни, - Я и самостоятельно добраться могу. Не проблема.  
\- Вардо, я приеду. Даю слово.  
\- Ладно, - он вздохнул, вдруг услышав где-то на заднем фоне: «Марк, пива?»  
Эдуардо знал этот голос уже очень хорошо. И ненавидел его всеми фибрами души, потому что так звучал Шон Паркер, тот самый скользкий тип, который в последнее время стал для Марка непререкаемым авторитетом.  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - радостно ответил в трубку Марк, как будто бутылка дешевого пива была каким-то божественным нектаром. - И чипсы, кстати, давай сюда.  
\- Все, что угодно для нашего гения, - засмеялся тот, кинув в него шуршащим пакетом, и Эдуардо сердито отодвинул телефон от уха. Это все пиздец злило — их непринужденное заигрывание, явная близость, от которой у него сползала с лица улыбка.  
\- Так о чем мы? - позевывая, спросил наконец Марк. - Извини, отвлекли.  
\- Шон, я слышал, - мрачно обронил Эдуардо.  
\- Ну да, он просто... в гости зашел. Господи, Вардо. Почему ты так сильно ревнуешь? - удивленно спросил тот, - я же говорил тебе сто раз, он только друг.  
\- Да, конечно, - облизнул пересохшие губы Эдуардо. - Друг, которого я почему-то постоянно слышу по телефону. Которого ты видишь полуодетым. Плещешься с ним в бассеине, я не знаю! Это же твоя мечта была просто — Шон Паркер, солнце, Калифорния. Твой, блять, рай.  
\- Так, прекрати нести эту ахинею. Сейчас же, - неприязненно сказал Марк. - Ты что, не понимаешь, что у меня вообще ни на что времени сейчас нет? Или для тебя то, что я делаю — пляжный отдых? Расслабон с пивком, пока все остальные вкалывают?  
\- Так все-таки нет времени? Что тогда насчет встречи в аэропорту? - медленно сказал он, ненавидя всю эту ситуацию целиком. Они с Марком опять ссорились — потому, что он не мог слышать Паркера и не сходить с ума от своей дурацкой, перекручивающей все кишки, ревности.  
\- Вардо, ты это нарочно? - взбешенно спросил тот. И, не дождавшись ответа сразу, повесил трубку. Да, вот так — просто взял и повесил, не став с ним дальше разговаривать. Переключив внимание на свой драгоценный Фейсбук, на Шона, который наверняка сейчас был совсем не против поглумиться над Эдуардо. Хрустя чипсами и попивая пиво, пока Марк жаловался на то, какой придурок у него бойфренд, и как он от него уже устал.  
Поморгав, Эдуардо стал глядеть в потолок, припоминая — осознанно, в порядке психотерапии, какое письмо прислал отец, когда он кинул ему линк на их с Начо сайт. Как было здорово — придумать концепт этого Оркута для богатых и знаменитых, разработать дизайн. Красивый градиент в ахроматических тонах, намекающий, что все всерьез. Сайт назывался «Светская жизнь».  
Название придумал Начо — сын маминой лучший подруги, который учился в Бостонском. Они с Эдуардо знали друг друга с десяти лет, вечно сидели вместе в школьном автобусе, делились завтраками. Не то чтобы особенно дружили — просто были хорошими приятелями, и сейчас тоже. Связаться с ним и договориться вести общий бизнес оказалось совсем несложно.  
И пусть Марк думал, что без него Эдуардо — пустое место, и ничего из себя не представляет. Неважно; это был уже только его проект, о котором он не собирался даже рассказывать. Социальная сеть исключительно для бразильской элиты, гениальная нишевая альтернатива гугловской сети Оркут (которая распространялась там просто с колоссальной скоростью). Проект Эдуардо подразумевал исключительность — примерно в том же смысле, что клуб Феникс в Гарварде. Одна только плата за сервис составляла восемьдесят реалов в месяц. А кроме того, в сеть не могли войти лица с доходом ниже трех тысяч ежемесячно.  
У них с Начо был более чем ясный план монетизации сайта, и пока все шло просто отлично. Наняв штат программистов, дизайнера и пиарщика, они справились в кратчайшие сроки. Это начинание было успешно; может быть, не в той мере, что Фейсбук, но — тем не менее. И Эдуардо мог бы собой гордиться.  
Мог бы, если бы Марк хоть немного уважал его, как личность. Считал способным на большее, чем просто отстегивание бабла, чем слепое следование его стратегии. А ведь он даже не дал запустить ему рекламу на сайт, хотя Эдуардо приложил все усилия, чтобы ее получить. Марк вообще его не слушал. Единственный человек, чье мнение для него сейчас было важно, был не он. А эта льстивая, пронырливая сука Паркер, который прямо сейчас, скорей всего, нависал над сидящим за компом Марком и расточал дифирамбы его интеллекту, деловой хватке и хуй знает чему еще.  
Эдуардо слабо приподнялся на локтях, уперевшись в стену гудящим затылком. Он избегал даже думать о сути происходящего, отвлекаясь на все, что угодно. Но он терял Марка — неотвратимо, неизбежно, и с этим совершенно ничего нельзя было поделать.

***

Это была какая-то злая шутка, не иначе. То, что «солнечная Калифорния», как ее всегда именовали в прогнозах погоды, встретила Эдуардо проливным дождем и свинцовыми тучами. Он видел это еще до того, как сошел с трапа, в иллюминатор — людей под зонтами, мокро блестящий асфальт. Из вещей у Эдуардо с собой была только легкая сумка. Закинув ее на плечо, он поднял воротник плаща повыше, и быстрым шагом направился к зданию аэропорта. Дождь был косым, и он ежился от струек, стекающих по шее, бормоча себе под нос: «Любитель прогнозов хренов. Мог бы и глянуть заранее».  
В ночном аэропорту было душно, шумно и пахло пережаренным маслом из закусочных, располагавшихся по всему периметру. Эдуардо сонно моргал — в Бостоне сейчас тоже была рань, всего шесть утра. Пройдя мимо ряда кресел, ближайших от входа, он поискал глазами Марка, его голову в кучеряшках, футболку с дурацкой надписью «Code monkey». Ничего такого в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Эдуардо задрал голову, глянув на часы. Его рейс не задержали, и он прибыл минута в минуту. Стало быть, это Цукерберг опаздывал. Ну что ж, можно было и подождать.  
Выбрав место подальше от ноющих и канючащих малолетних детей, он приземлил свою пятую точку и достал телефон, чтобы набрать Марка. К его несказанному удивлению, трубку никто не брал. Там бесконечной чередой шли длинные гудки. Опешив, Эдуардо потерянно озирался по сторонам; Марк же сам это предложил...  
Выяснить, в чем дело, можно было только одним способом. Нет, на самом деле не одним, но надоедать Крису с Дастином своей паранойей он не хотел. Поэтому Эдуардо вышел из здания, залез в машину к ближайшему же таксисту и зачитал нацарапанный на форзаце блокнота адрес. Все это нравилось ему все меньше и меньше. Включая тот факт, что Эдуардо уже успел капитально вымокнуть, и к концу дороги начал чихать. Он звонил Марку несколько раз и из машины — результат был тот же. Nada.  
Высадив его возле дома, таксист рванул назад со скоростью болида Феррари — мерзкая погода была ему только на руку. А Эдуардо смотрел на освещенные теплым светом окна, моргая склеенными ресницами, надеясь, что это все — какое-то дурацкое недоразумение, и они с Марком просто разминулись. Бывает.  
Взойдя на крыльцо, он позвонил в дверь. Первые две минуты ничего не происходило, а потом дверь открылась и Эдуардо нос к носу столкнулся... да, с Шоном Паркером. Он точно знал, как Шон выглядит, потому что прочитал про него весь интернет. Просто охренев от неожиданности, Эдуардо отступил на шаг, тщаясь найти хоть какие-то слова. И не мог.  
Паркер был полуголым — в одних коротких шортах, и взгляд Эдуардо уже невольно бродил по его телу. Он ненавидел этого человека до мозга костей. Но если даже его при виде накачанной загорелой груди кинуло в жар, то что же чувствовал Марк? Марк, который Шона боготворил? Эдуардо тяжело сглотнул и с усилием отвел взгляд. Попробовал отвести. Если бы не эта сережка в соске...  
\- Вардо! - ликующе воскликнул Паркер. - Что же ты раньше не почтил нас своим присутствием? Ты не поверишь - тут без тебя столько всего произошло! Тиль обещал крупную сумму. Марк тебе разве не рассказывал?  
\- Где он? - спросил Эдуардо, заставляя себя посмотреть ему в лицо. Лицо не должно было отвлекать. Блядское воздержание. У него прямо сейчас стоял на Шона Паркера, и это было пиздец как унизительно - особенно, в свете текущих событий. Но лицо Шона не помогало. Оно было ехидным и привлекательным. Белозубая улыбка, уверенный и наглый прищур светлых глаз.  
\- Наверху, я так думаю. Делом занят, - смеясь, пожал плечами Шон, - а ты чего ожидал?  
На этом месте у Эдуардо просто кончилось терпение. Грубо оттеснив его плечом, он зашел в дом, тут же заметив Дастина, который что-то втолковывал парню помладше.  
\- Вау, Вардо! С ума сойти! А разве Марк... - недоуменно глянул тот, тут же добавив, - так, стой здесь, сейчас его позову. И плащ сними, ты ж мокрый весь!  
\- Выпить хочешь? - Паркер стоял в дверях, опираясь затылком о косяк и бесцеремонно его разглядывая, - Или не стоит? Некоторые в пьяном виде делаются сентиментальными прямо-таки до слез.  
\- Пошел на хрен, - процедил Эдуардо. - Я не в гости к тебе пришел. Это вообще-то мой дом.  
\- На хозяина, извини, не тянешь, - пожал плечами Шон. - Ты же не контролируешь происходящее. А финансовым директором в теории быть нельзя.  
Сверху послышался топот, и по лестнице, запыхавшись и скользя рукой по перилам, сбежал Марк. Эдуардо молча смотрел на него, уже растеряв все слова. Тот так же смотрел в ответ, закусив губу, словно выжидая, что вот сейчас он уступит и опять спустит все на тормозах.  
\- Ты же обещал, Марк! - сказал он, уже с трудом держа себя в рамках. Эдуардо трясло.  
Шон, выйдя откуда-то из-за спины, на пути к холодильнику задел Марка голым плечом. И это было так интимно, что у Эдуардо язык онемел во рту. Он даже пошевелиться сейчас не мог, парализованный таким явным, очевидным предательством. Как будто это было в порядке вещей — то, что Марк был физически близок с кем-то, кроме Эдуардо.  
А потом Марк открыл рот и начал объяснять. Разумеется, он забыл. Потому что все, что угодно, было важнее. Эдуардо был просто банковским счетом, с которым он не хотел расставаться. И, вероятно, потому сейчас так за него цеплялся - при насмешливо наблюдающем весь этот цирк Паркере, которому только ведерка с попкорном в руках не хватало.  
Он попросил о разговоре наедине, хотя тут же понял, что это уже ничего не меняет. Марк стоял напротив, разговаривая с ним, как со слабоумным, не понимая, что Эдуардо и так уже до всего дошел сам. Конечно, он остался за бортом. Теперь у Марка был Шон, и он не нуждался в друзьях по колледжу, у которых даже не было связей среди инвесторов.  
У Эдуардо было четкое, до зубовного скрежета ощущение, что его держат за дурака. Марк над ним просто издевался, иначе что это? «Пожалуйста, переезжай в Калифорнию». Будто бы для Эдуардо здесь было место — рядом с Марком, или в Фейсбуке. Он так мечтал, что снова увидит его, а сейчас не мог себя заставить даже прикоснуться. Парализованный каким-то странным отвращением то ли к себе, то ли к Марку. Сглатывая сентиментальные слезы, которые стекали по задней стенке гортани безо всякого алкоголя.  
Это было невыносимо. До такой степени, что Эдуардо просто не мог тут оставаться. И он ушел — обратно в ветер и дождь, потому что это было лучше. Лучше, чем стоять напротив Марка и слышать, как он произносит очевидные вещи.  
Пока он был в доме, полило только сильнее. К тому моменту, как он выбрался на шоссе, Эдуардо сотрясался в нервном ознобе, стуча зубами. В конце концов он, конечно, поймал попутку.  
\- Куда подвезти? - участливо спросил этот парень, глядя, как он отводит с лица приклеенные ко лбу мокрые пряди.  
\- Сан-Франциско, - хрипло попросил Эдуардо.  
Сан-Хосе был ближе, а офисы «Банка Америки» даже в Пало-Альто были на каждом шагу. Но ему надо было подумать. Хотя бы попытаться оценить ситуацию трезво. Сжав руками виски, он снова и снова слышал их голоса — Марка и Шона, согласно вторящие друг другу, как в оперном дуэте.  
Они миновали аэропорт — шумный и забитый под завязку из-за отмененных рейсов, с истерически мигающими табло. Мокрый асфальт с акварельными пятнами огней шуршал под колесами, но он не просил притормозить. Прежде чем вернуться, Эдуардо должен был поставить точку. _Завершить гештальт_ , как любил говорить Марк.  
Сквозь мутное от дыхания стекло был видел штормовой залив, небо и волны глубокого тревожного цвета, которому Эдуардо даже не мог бы дать названия. В конце концов, он принял решение — где-то в районе Хантерс Пойнт, глядя, как перед глазами проплывают темные палубы грузовых судов. Может быть, взрослый, ответственный человек никогда бы не сделал то, что он собирался сделать. Но Эдуардо было плевать.

***

Он как раз вышел из студенческого паба, натягивая перчатки на зябнущие руки, когда телефон заиграл «Chasing cars». Мелодию, что у Эдуардо стояла на Криса и Дастина одновременно. Ребята из «Snow Patrol» еще даже не выпустили сингл - запись просочилась раньше, и ее слил в сеть Гарварда кто-то из фанатов.  
\- Да?  
\- Вардо, привет. Я раньше хотел позвонить, но эта рыжая морда! Я вообще телефон из рук не выпускаю.  
Его смех, теплый и счастливый, был таким нереальным. Эдуардо не видел Криса вживую, наверное, с ноября. По понятным причинам обходя Кёркленд стороной — он больше не мог выносить вида этого корпуса. А на лекциях они с Хьюзом не пересекались. На четвертом году обучения нужно было полностью сосредоточиться на профильных предметах. Тем более, что он уже точно брал дополнительный год, как и обещал отцу. К тому же, их с Начо сайт...  
\- Привет. А как вообще дела?  
\- Сессию сдал. По работе ужасная запара, но справляюсь. На каникулах еду в Калифорнию. Но я чего звоню-то - давай встретимся в начале семестра? Ну, если хочешь, конечно.  
\- Можно. Позвонишь, как вернешься?  
\- Ага. Супер. Ну, давай.  
Крис был самым тактичным из всех, кого он знал. И Эдуардо был ему страшно благодарен - за то, что тот просто оставался человеком. Не скрывал, что у них с Дастином все хорошо (в отличие от). Не отмораживался, как Московиц, а просто звонил иногда, чтобы поболтать, не делая из этого всего проблемы.  
Эдуардо старался не сидеть совсем затворником - порой выбирался куда-то с однокурсниками, на выходных мог съездить развеяться в Бостон. Иногда виделся с Эрикой - так получилось, что они продолжили общаться (что было трагикомично - закрытый клуб бывших Марка, или что-то вроде). Эрика училась на педиатра, вечно не досыпала, и даже кофе теперь пила на ходу, обжигая себе язык. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы с кем-то встречаться. По молчаливой договоренности они не упоминали о личности на букву М., и потому могли нормально разговаривать.  
Эрика подарила ему на Рождество флакон «Angel for men» от Терри Мюглера, со словами «теперь уже можно». Он как-то видел рекламу на уличном щите - парфюм был модной, ожидаемой новинкой-2005. Эдуардо не распечатывал упаковку.  
Он купил для нее годовой абонемент в только что открывшемся фитнес-центре в Бостоне. Если не было времени, Эрика всегда могла заморозить карточку. На полгода, как было сказано в контракте.  
На самом деле, он не желал видеться с Крисом и слушать его красочные рассказы про Пало-Альто. Но то, что у него было к Марку, наверное, еще не подохло до конца, трепыхалось. Он все еще хотел знать, как там это чудовище, даже если ни разу не позволил себе спросить.  
С Марком они не виделись с июля. Эдуардо жалел тогда, что заморозил счет, поэтому не отказал ему в просьбе оформить официальные бумаги в момент учреждения новой корпорации. Подписал все четыре пакета документов - в присутствии юристов, как и положено. Марк только помахал ему рукой издали, с другого конца своего нового офиса, похожего на самолетный ангар. И не подошел даже поздороваться. Не захотел.  
Это было просто смешно, но Марк ведь его даже не бросал. Не говорил ни разу, что им нужно расстаться, что Эдуардо ему надоел. Или что он нашел себе кого-то другого. Да нет, Марк не общался с ним больше, забыв, что он вообще существует. Эдуардо выпал из списка его приоритетов, банально перестал быть интересен. И это было настолько в духе Цукерберга, что он даже сердиться на него толком не мог. Так подросток, стыдясь, запихивает в самый дальний угол шкафа замусоленного медведя, с которым спал в обнимку все детство.  
Было неважно, сколько он делал для Марка и его сайта. Похер, сколько часов Эдуардо потратил на переговоры с рекламодателями и дорогу в метро - результата ведь почти не было. В этом была вся маркова философия, и в отношении них двоих тоже. Он не стоил его времени и усилий. _Отсечение лишнего_ \- это было указано у Марка даже в профиле, как интерес.  
Эдуардо закрыл глаза, стоя под медленно падающими хлопьями снега. Ему просто хотелось знать, вспоминает ли о нем Марк хоть иногда. Или только он по ночам грызет подушку, задыхаясь от тоски по его запаху, дыханию рядом. Упругим завиткам волос, обвивающим пальцы.  
Добредя до своего корпуса, он поднялся по лестнице и, открыв дверь комнаты, поставил сумку на стол. Эдуардо не пользовался своим аккаунтом в Фейсбуке, добавив туда, кроме Марка, еще десятка три человек — в самом начале, просто по инерции. Но сейчас он хотел попробовать снова туда зайти — сам не зная толком, зачем.  
Раскрыв лэптоп, он навелся на адресную строку и нажал на клавишу с буквой «ф». Мозилла тут же подставила «фейсбук», подгрузив сине-белый favicon. Новостная лента пестрела поздравлениями и картинками с елками и санями. И Эдуардо только на миг отвлекся, пропустив момент, когда наверху всплыло новое сообщение:

_**Марк Цукерберг** желает счастливого Рождества всем, кого любит и ценит._

«О чем вы думаете?» - искушала фраза в пустом поле для статуса. Эдуардо напечатал, о чем, и шлепнул по клавише «ввод».

_**Эдуардо Саверин** уже догадался, что не входит в число этих людей._

Время под статусом обновлялось: минута, две, пять. Цукерберг молчал, хотя и был прямо здесь, на сайте. Хотя мог написать ему фразу или две — руки бы не отсохли. Эдуардо провел пальцами по бровям, глубоко дыша, силясь успокоиться. Кликнул на марков ник, перейдя на страницу профиля. Как и прежде, в графе «статус отношений» значилось: свободен. Глядя на хмурое лицо на маленькой аватарке, Эдуардо вздохнул и сказал шепотом:  
\- Удачи тебе, Марк.


	8. Chapter 8

Шторы держали плотно задернутыми — в июле в Пало-Альто было просто адово пекло. В душной, пропитанной запахом пота комнате их набилось семь человек. Кроме Марка, тут был Ари и Эзра Каллахан — сосед Шона по комнате в Северо-Восточном, которого тот привел спустя неделю. Дастин и Крис, Шон и Адам — тут собрались все, кто стояли у истоков. Вот таким — среди коробок с засохшей пиццей и системников со снятыми боковыми панелями, суждено было быть их самому первому совету директоров.  
Кресла и стулья — разномастные, потому что с мебелью было хреново, расставили полукругом. Марк нервозно кусал нижнюю губу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он был тут босс. И в данный момент это обстоятельство просто ненавидел.  
\- Я так думаю, все в курсе о ситуации с нашим, с позволения сказать, финансовым директором, - начал Шон, сидя в большом плетеном кресле с ногами. - Если нет, я всегда готов изложить свою версию.  
\- Не стоит, господин Президент, - насмешливо покосился на него Адам. - Далее слово передается нашему...  
\- Дорогому «образцу шесть два шесть», - хихикая, закончил за него Дастин, тут же прикрыв руками голову. Потому что Крис совершенно неподобающим образом лупил его свернутым в трубку журналом по башке. Британским «Linux Magazine», кстати сказать, еще запечатанным в целлофан — читать Марку было совсем некогда. Даже при том, что это был пилотный номер, со свежим дистрибутивом, приклеенным к обложке.  
Все по мере сил старались сидеть с серьезными рожами, но получалось не очень. Марк и сам прикрыл рукой рот, не сдержав улыбку — это все был тот дебильный мультик под названием «Лило и Стич» который, не отрываясь, смотрели Дастин и Шон. В часы отдыха, само собой.  
Всего два полнометражных фильма и еще 65 серий по 20 минут — не так и много, если подумать. Но у Марка было ощущение, что он уже с любого момента может пересказать диалог гавайской девочки Лило и ее синего друга-пришельца, маскирующегося под собаку. «Образец шесть два шесть» или Стич имел восемь лап, пасть, полную острых клыков и был задуман для уничтожения всего живого. Марк понятия не имел, почему, но очень скоро это стало его подпольной кличкой. Чем-то вроде инсайдерской шутки - он даже привык.  
\- Так, к порядку, - звучно похлопал в ладоши Паркер, видя, что от директоров айти- и пиар-отделов толку мало. - Дело в том, ребятки, что повод собраться у нас весьма печальный. Но таковы правила игры — если кто-то злостно им не следует, мы отбираем ведерко и совочек.  
\- Шон хотел сказать, что на повестке дня у нас — вопрос исключения влияния Эдуардо Саверина на дела фирмы, - мрачно сказал Марк, скрестив руки на груди. Обстановка, как обычно, была легкомысленная и идиотская, но повод собраться — хуже не придумаешь.  
Повисло молчание. Лица у всех вытянулись — может быть, каждый примерял на себя, каково было бы ему на месте незадачливого финдира. Это была мука — самому принимать конечное решение, но только с Марка никто эту ответственность не снимал. Они с Паркером говорили целую ночь, споря до хрипоты, но реальный выход в сложившейся ситуации по-прежнему виделся только один.  
Припоминая разговор под утро, он так и слышал голос возмущенный голос Шона: «Обалдеть! Вместо того, чтобы работать вместе с тобой над развитием сети, наш Вардо решил отожрать пусть крошечный, но вкусный сегмент потенциального рынка. Ну и хреновый же из него партнер, я тебе скажу. Если бы не слухи и та поездка Адама в Нью-Йорк, мы бы вообще о его возне не узнали. И кстати — а кто такой этот Начо Гальего?»  
На Марка смотрели выжидающе — все те, с кем он работал, жил под одной крышей, делился идеями и планами. Его команда. Собравшись с духом, он сухим, протокольным языком перечислил, почему Эдуардо должен быть устранен — как лицо, в числе прочих ответственное за принятие ключевых решений. Изначально, еще на стадии акционерного общества Вардо был обладателем тридцати процентов акций. И даже сейчас, после того, как в долю вошел Тиль, Паркер и остальные, процент все еще был очень высок.  
Но Шон недаром говорил, что ему близок архетип Локи — благодаря разработанному плану беспечность и доверчивость Эдуардо оборачивались против него. Задумка была безупречна. Марк знал, с пугающей уверенностью знал, что Вардо ничего не заподозрит. Что он приедет и подпишет все, что угодно — несмотря на то, что они не обменялись ни словом с той памятной ночи. И все равно был вынужден поступить так — ребята из «Accel Partners» хотели полной ясности перед тем, как вложить в Фейсбук 12,7 миллионов долларов. Фиктивный финансовый директор, которого никто в глаза не видел, их категорически не устраивал. Для себя Марк уже решил, что следующим назначит Эзру — до того, как взять академ, тот учился на экономиста.  
\- Все поняли, что именно мы делаем? - спросил он, обведя глазами загорелые, осунувшиеся лица. - Доля Саверина будет размыта до трех десятых процента. Таким образом, он больше не сможет влиять на политику компании.  
\- Но, Марк, - нахмурился Крис, - мы же не можем вот так лишить человека...  
\- Если до кого не дошло, дело не в деньгах. Точнее, не в той сумме, которую в итоге получит Эдуардо. Разумеется, он останется в числе акционеров. Более того, я даже настаиваю на выплате компенсации за... скажем так, моральный ущерб. Честно говоря, хотелось бы уладить вопрос мирно.  
\- Мирно? - уставился на него Хьюз. - Но это же... я не знаю, нападение без объявления войны.  
\- Да ну? А кто тогда опа так и закрыл счет без предупреждения? - поинтересовался Дастин. - Но Марк... слышь, он же тебе не простит. Да блин, ты себе не простишь.  
Он не хотел об этом думать, не сейчас. Марк переводил взгляд с одного на другого, видя на лицах все то же - смесь осуждения и сочувствия. Ясное дело, на его месте сейчас не желал бы оказаться никто. И варианта получше парни тоже не предлагали. Каллахан глядел в пол.  
Марк, наверное, и правда был для них «образцом шесть два шесть», монстром, который не остановится не перед чем. Но только на деле он чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным, как Стич в том детском мультике. Марк ведь точно так же очень хотел быть хорошим. Но почему-то получалось быть только плохим.

***

Стояла глухая ночь — слышно было только, как вода с тихим журчанием сливается в решетчатый сток по краю бассейна. Марк сидел на улице, отдыхая от жары и духоты. Складное кресло, ножками вкопанное в землю под деревом, было его любимым местом вне дома. Здесь он проводил часы, когда уже не мог писать, но и заснуть был еще не в состоянии. Пожалуй, это было самое продуктивное время. Сидя в полном одиночестве, тишине и темноте, Марк не просто продумывал вчерне структуру будущего кода — он охватывал мысленным взором целые масштабные куски, тут же связывая их между собой в кластеры более высокого порядка. Больше того — ему удавалось сразу видеть, как это будет выглядеть на сайте, для пользователей. Просчитывая, какие последствия принесет то или иное нововведение — а идеи для новых завлекалок у Марка просто не иссякали.  
Работа собственного мозга в такие моменты восхищала до немоты — он функционировал будто бы отдельно от слабого, несовершенного по своей природе тела. Иногда Марку казалось, что это состояние — то самое, для чего Шон употребляет запрещенные федеральным законом вещества, рискуя нарваться на крупные неприятности. «Ваша реальность — это отстой», - говорил Паркер, утирая текущий нос. - «Все ужасно тормозит и виснет. Как вы в ней живете?»  
Но только Марк мог добиться этого и так. Впасть в своеобразный транс, когда код складывался в строчки сам, без его сознательного участия. Должно быть, так Шекспир создавал свои катрены с их упорядоченной строгой красотой. Высшее проявление творческого гения, мгновенная вспышка нервного импульса, связывающая цепочки нейронов в созвездия смысла.  
Марк не знал, что бы он делал без возможности уходить с головой творчество и хотя бы на время забывать об остальном. О том, что у них с Эдуардо. Раньше он еще имел слабую надежду, что Вардо все же поймет важность того, чем Марк занимается, и поможет. Но когда, придя в банк, он обнаружил аннулированные счета за оборудование, которое было Фейсбуку жизненно необходимо, Марк понял — нет. Этого не будет. Эдуардо ненавидит его проект и не хочет быть рядом с ним. Пора принять это, как факт.  
Он сжал руки в кулаки, ощущая знакомую, почти животную беспомощность. Марка буквально тошнило от чувства вины, какие бы логические доводы он себе не приводил. То, что он сделал, вне контекста было чистейшей воды предательством. Хоть Эдуардо пока был даже не в курсе, под чем он поставил свою подпись.  
Марк и сам уже понимал, что это была глупость — назначить Вардо финдиром, сделав одним из самых влиятельных лиц после себя — только потому, что тот вложился в Фейсбук на начальном этапе. В качестве благодарности, о которой Вардо даже не просил. Но только на ум тут же приходило несколько отличных стартапов, загнувшихся в самом начале из-за недостатка финансирования, и Марк осознавал — его поступок был оправдан не столько сантиментами, сколько деловым расчетом. Привязать человека к проекту, заручившись его материальной поддержкой. Ведь до вкладов инвесторов еще нужно было как-то дотянуть.  
Оставалось только гадать, сколько времени потребуется Вардо, чтобы внимательно прочитать оставленные у него на руках соглашения. Полгода, год? Паркер откровенно глумился, предполагая такие сроки, но Марк с тоской понимал, что тот не так уж далек от истины. Эдуардо, с его фантастической способностью уделять внимание декоративным деталям и упускать главное, скорее всего, обнаружит изменение своего статуса очень нескоро. И Марк не мог даже предположить, что тогда будет.  
Но с дальновидностью у него и у самого было неважно. Потому что иначе Марк был сумел понять еще тогда, до запуска сайта — Эдуардо это не интересно. Он мог добыть денег как-то иначе; в конце концов, пойти и попросить взаймы у родителей. Но Марк не стал. Упертый и самонадеянный, как все начинающие предприниматели, он каким-то чудом все же сумел удержаться на плаву. Правда, при этом полностью похерив самые важные в своей жизни отношения.  
Марк помотал головой, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. На улице было хорошо — вода бассейна светилась призрачным сиянием до самого дна. На деревьях, смутно белея во тьме, раскрывались бутоны гардении. Не хватало только грудного голоса Мамы Кэсс, выводящего «Stars shining bright above you». Если бы он только мог наслаждаться всем этим, а не только регистрировать, как факты. Но увы — все радости для Марка в последнее время сводились только к Фейсбуку. Он работал над совершенствованием сайта столько, сколько не работал ни один новичок в хай-тек бизнесе — но и результат, правда, был налицо.  
Они сошли с крыльца, переговариваясь вполголоса. Шарканье шлепок Дастина и чуть сутулый силуэт Криса Марк узнавал сразу и безошибочно. Ребята прошли мимо, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Остановившись чуть поодаль, возле лестницы в углу бассейна, оба замолчали. Дастин смотрел словно бы выжидающе, переминаясь с пятки на носок. Крис опустил голову, тряхнув выгоревшей до белизны челкой.  
\- Слушай, можно я тебя спрошу кое-о-чем?  
\- Давай. Конечно, - шмыгнул носом Дастин, засунув руки в карманы мешковатых шорт. Кадык у него дергался.  
\- А ты... ты бы вот мог поступить со мной, как Марк с Вардо? Если бы это очень-очень нужно было для дела, а?  
Марк задержал дыхание, закрыв глаза от накатившего приступа дурноты. В траве приглушенно стрекотали цикады.  
\- Не, - прикрыл глаза Дастин. - Я б лучше сдох.  
\- Что, правда? - спросил Крис так обалдело, будто бы это было новостью.  
\- Если бы ты сказал, что не поедешь в Калифорнию, я б остался тоже. Спроси Марка.  
\- Так значит, ты хочешь быть со мной? - полуобморочно спросил Крис, прижав ладонь к щеке.  
\- Я... да. Очень хочу.  
И Дастин, вечно тупящий Дастин вдруг подошел так близко, что Марк больше не видел бирюзовой светящейся полоски между ними. Он положил одну руку Крису на шею, а другую на талию, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал прямо в губы. Крис, который мечтал об этом два года, только судорожно вздохнул и прижался к нему всем телом.  
Марк вытер запястьем испарину над верхней губой. Вода монотонно плескалась о бортик, снова и снова.  
\- Это у меня глюки от жары и воздержания, - невнятно сказал зацелованный, совершенно невменяемый Крис. - Ты чего все лето ждал, черт тебя дери? Мне уезжать через неделю.  
\- Думал, не дашься, - ответил Дастин, гладя его обеими руками поверх майки, - Какие у тебя губы-то сладкие...  
\- Да потрогай ты меня, - задыхаясь, попросил Крис и засунул его ладони за отстающий пояс шорт, - Тут все равно никого нет.  
Марк закрыл лицо руками, и со вздохом сполз в кресле ниже. Не, в душе он, конечно, радовался за этих двоих придурков, и все такое. Марк еще помнил, как это — ведь когда-то у него тоже был шепот и поцелуи украдкой. С Вардо.  
Глаза слезились как-то очень сильно. Будь он обыкновенным раздолбаем девятнадцати лет, а не генеральным директором корпорации, Марк послал бы все на хрен, пошел к Паркеру и попросил отсыпать дорогу и ему. Старший товарищ знал, что говорил: иногда реальность и правда была полным отстоем.

***

Поначалу Марк не мог поверить в этот простой факт, но Шон всегда оказывался прав. Был ли это жизненный опыт, наблюдательность, способность зрить в корень — так или иначе, прогнозы Паркера сбывались на сто процентов. Он сказал, что даст Марку четыре континента — так оно и вышло. Несмотря на то, что в Латинской Америке был мерзкий гугловский Оркут, а в Африке — Миксит, основанный даже раньше Фейсбука чуваком из Намибии. Фишка была в том, что социальных сетей было много, а Фейсбук — один. Больше чем сайт. Секта.  
Прошлым летом, когда все только начиналось, Джонатан Абрамс написал, что хочет купить компанию за 10 миллионов.  
\- Френдстер? - подергал себя за ухо Шон, - слушай, я знал Абрамса лично. Марк, он одаренный программист, но стратег просто никудышный. Поверь, они еще недолго протянут. У них уже сейчас серверных мощностей не хватает, чтобы расширяться с нужным темпом. Для соцсети это каюк. Вот и трепыхаются из последних сил.  
И хотя Марк не представлял, что может сделаться Френдстеру, который был намного крупнее его проекта, после слов Паркера он уже не сомневался — предложение рассматривать не стоит.  
Сейчас на дворе стоял апрель 2005, и «Accel Partners» таки дозрела до сотрудничества, обещав перевести средства на счет Фейсбука в течение месяца. Попутно сообщив Марку, что суммарная стоимость компании была оценена их экспертами в сто миллионов долларов.  
Сто. На порядок больше.  
К этому моменту Марк уже научился вести себя относительно прилично на деловых встречах, и потому высидел все до конца с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом. И только сходя со ступенек бизнес-центра понял, что лыбится во весь рот. Шон лукаво подмигнул. Он один стоил десятка экспертов, и Марк, несмотря на все недостатки, очень его ценил.  
\- Ну что, Цукерберг, живем! - объявил Шон, с наслаждением затягиваясь сигаретой прямо на ходу. - Первый инвестор, не являющийся частным лицом. За ними и остальные подтянутся. И погоди, тебе будут предлагать куда больше, чтобы ты продался с потрохами. Миллиарды, Марк. Да чтоб моего дилера депортировали, ежели вру. Но... ты же знаешь, как нужно дядям отвечать?  
Марк знал. Но все же показал фак с локтя, для наглядности.  
\- Умница, - поцеловал сложенные бутоном пальцы Паркер. - Люблю тебя.  
Он покосился благодарно, несмело улыбнувшись. Хотя эти слова Марк хотел бы слышать вовсе не от Шона. И даже не от мамы, которой, как и прежде, звонил по писку напоминалки в телефоне, раз в месяц. Он очень боялся, что однажды забудет, как их говорил Вардо - задыхающимся влажным шепотом, возле самых губ.

***

Они как раз сидели и думали над фирменным логотипом с парнями из «Cuban Council», когда в дверях замаячила кудрявая башка Паркера. Марк поднял брови, взглядом спрашивая: «Важно?» Но тот как-то странно хмыкнул и покачал головой. Стало быть, дело могло ждать.  
\- Прошу прощения, - поморгал он, - так что у вас с концепцией?  
\- Мистер Цукерберг, письме вы указали, что сделали цвет сайта синим, потому что, цитирую: «Это показалось мне правильным». Наше кредо таково: мы создаем дизайн, который смотрится правильно для большинства людей в данный исторический период времени.  
Марк кивнул, решив, что ему такое подойдет. Эту фирму из Сан-Франциско они нашли по рекомендации Наоми, девчонки из крисова отдела. И Марк пока не пожалел. Джо Крэл и Питер Маркатос торчали у них в офисе с самого утра, терпя его неуклюжие попытки объяснить, что он вообще от дизайна хочет и глядя, как Марк рисует на заляпанном кофе листочке в клетку некое подобие своей идеи. Кривое, но, как ему казалось, симпатичное. В качестве шрифта было решено оставить все тот же Klavika — Марк использовал его с самого начала работы сайта.  
Он уже по опыту знал, что многим неуютно находиться в помещении со стеклянными стенами, где на тебя, как на рыбину в аквариуме, могут пялиться все проходящие мимо люди. Но эти двое не жаловались, что Марку тоже очень импонировало. Парни были больше увлечены его идей, чем тем, кто и как на них смотрит. В общем, в итоге они договорились без проблем.  
Дождавшись, пока секьюрити проводит гостей до выхода из здания, Марк мотнул головой, зная, что Шон наверняка ошивается где-то поблизости и увидит. Так и вышло.  
\- Ну, что там? - спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от консоли.  
\- У тебя, вроде, день рождения скоро? - невинно поинтересовался Паркер, и Марк уже знал, что дело дрянь. Потому что Шону было срать на дни рождения вообще, и на марков в частности. Он сохранился, отъехав на кресле и приготовившись решать очередную неотложную проблему — Паркер с другими к нему и не приходил.  
\- Вардо тут вспомнил о тебе, - поднял солнечные очки на лоб Шон, - и решил поздравить.  
Он помахал перед носом у Марка каким-то конвертом и половинкой бланка. Взяв их у Шона из рук, Марк разложил всю эту хрень перед собой, в шоке глядя на жирные оттиски штампов в углу. На них значилось: **Федеральный Окружной Суд. Северный Округ Штата Калифорния.** Дрожащими руками он достал из ящика стола перочинный ножик и вскрыл конверт. Внутри лежала копия заявления по гражданскому делу, написанного до боли знакомым аккуратным почерком. Чуть неровно оторванный бланк был официальной повесткой — с перечислением документов, которые Марк был обязан предоставить к указанному сроку.  
Истец, Эдуардо Луис Саверин, требовал встречи в суде с ответчиком, Марком Эллиотом Цукербергом.  
Согласно дате на бланке, первое слушание было назначено на пятнадцатое мая. Марк даже сообразил, что у Эдуардо только вот закончился весенний семестр, а раньше было никак из-за сессии. Чертовски логично. Но он смотрел на Паркера и понимал, что не то что говорить — дышать сейчас не может. Ведь это была не просто точка в их отношениях. Это был контрольный в голову.  
\- Э-эй. Да забей, мы справимся, - с грубоватой нежностью погладил Марка по макушке Шон. Наверное, у него было что-то не так с лицом. Марк хотел сказать, что он в порядке, что это ничего, но получалось только разевать рот. У Шона расширились глаза.  
\- Кристофер, это я, - сказал он в интерком, - Он опять. Да, твою мать! Все брось и сюда, живо.  
Дальше Марк помнил не очень отчетливо. Звуки уплывали куда-то, оставляя его в ватной тишине, в режиме mute. Как в тот раз, когда Вардо приехал в Пало-Альто подписывать документы. Марк тогда их до смерти перепугал.  
Он обнаружил себя на диване, лязгающим зубами о край стакана с водой. Шон сидел перед ним на корточках, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Ну ты как? Получше?  
Марк сглотнул, откинувшись затылком на мягкую диванную спинку.  
\- Бедный мой, - услышал он голос Криса за спиной, тут же почувствовав прикосновение прохладных рук к вискам. - Ну, хотя бы увидишь его. Ты же хотел.  
\- К-конечно, - кивнул Марк, на автомате добавив, - Но нам нужен хороший пресс-релиз.  
Второй по счету судебный процесс по сути не менял ничего. Марк четко понимал, что сайту это уже не может повредить. Судиться с близнецами Винклвосс, которые с большим скрипом запустили свой жалкий ConnectU, было даже забавно — у этих ребят явно был один мозг на двоих. Суетливый Нарендра, слащавой физиономией напоминавший болливудского актера, был просто уморителен.  
Судиться с Вардо — Марк не мог даже думать об этом, потому что боялся, что с ним снова будет то же самое. Паническая атака. Подруга матери из Сан-Франциско называла это так.  
Эрин взяла с него совсем немного денег за две консультации, и назначила флуоксетин, 20 мг в сутки. Марк уже десять месяцев глотал одну двухцветную таблетку за завтраком, а чаще — вместо него. У него никогда не было особого аппетита, а сейчас — пропал почти вовсе. Секса тоже хотелось гораздо меньше.  
Так было даже проще — Марк мог полностью сосредоточиться на работе над сайтом.  
Эрин тогда предупредила, что ему больше нельзя пить Ред Булл — стимуляторы и антидепрессанты мешать не стоило. К счастью, Крис был не в курсе, а больше никому и дела не было. Шон сам употреблял такое, и в таких сочетаниях, что Марк с дурацким прозаком мог просто убить себя об стену.  
В маминых учебниках (стоявших у него на полках вперемешку с античной литературой) говорилось, что паническими атаками страдают люди, которые с трудом выражают свои чувства и говорят о собственных потребностях. На форуме для психиатров Марк с горем пополам осилил весь тред о них целиком. Хотя для того, чтобы читать, ему пришлось хакнуть ресурс — в Американской Психологической Ассоциации каждый специалист с ученой степенью имел свой регистрационный номер.  
«Марк, это вегетосоматическое расстройство,» - говорила Эрин, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки, - «Твоя психика защищается от травмирующего воздействия, но паталогичным путем. Ты упорно избегаешь разрешения конфликта.»  
Марк, разумеется, понимал, что это значит в переводе на человеческий язык.  
_Оторви задницу, Цукерберг. Сделай что-нибудь._  
Марк бы, наверное, мог — если бы в самом деле не был таким позорным, обделавшимся трусом. Которому проще сделать подлость, чем набраться мужества и еще раз попробовать поговорить. Не слушать Паркера, который в жизни никого не любил. Купить билет в Нью-Йорк и на коленях просить Вардо переехать в Калифорнию.  
Это было бы куда менее унизительно, чем подсунуть заведомо неверно составленные документы и прятаться за чужими спинами, в буквальном смысле слова. Он понимал это сейчас, спустя время. Вспоминая, с какой неприкрытой жалостью смотрели на него Крис и Дастин... черт, да даже Шон. Даже Шон.  
Если бы Вардо тогда подошел, Марк вообще не знал, что бы с ним было. Однажды в «National Geographic» он прочел, что животные могут умирать от страха — еще до того, как им будет причинен какой-либо вред. Он бы мог, серьезно — если бы Эдуардо встал рядом, с соглашением, где тонкой перьевой ручкой было обведено: .03%.  
Теперь он не смел с ним заговорить. Просто не считал себя вправе — даже в Рождество, запостив этот убогий статус, где не обращался к Вардо напрямую. Хотя имел в виду в первую очередь его (ну, и еще свою семью). Марк тогда чуть не чокнулся, увидев, как страница перечиталась и сбоку появилась его аватарка. И написал первое, что пришло в голову, боясь, что вот сейчас Вардо разлогинится и будет поздно.  
Когда в ленте появился его ответный статус, Марк прочел, осмыслил и помертвел, закрыв руками лицо.  
Наверное, это было не очень вменяемо и здорово, но Марк правда хотел увидеть Эдуардо снова, даже если это будут показания под присягой. Потому что страх, парализующий мышцы гортани вплоть до риска задохнуться, имел под собой основание. Марк до икоты боялся, что вместо отсечения лишнего он искромсал в кровавые лоскуты жизненно важное.

***

\- Как оно продвигается? Ого. Ну ни хрена ж себе!  
Он вздрогнул и промазал по тачпаду, случайно перейдя по ссылке на сообщество «Minha Música». Пришлось кликнуть «назад» чтобы вернуться к просмотру фотоальбома. Подняв глаза, Марк увидел Криса, который стоял над ним, зажав рукой рот и качая головой.  
\- Ты что, зарегился в Оркуте? - спросил он, усаживаясь рядом на диван, хотя и так видел узнаваемый розовый кружок, - Может, у тебя и гугловский аккаунт теперь есть? Слушай... а это что за пацан у тебя тут? На Вардо похож...  
Марк виновато отвел глаза — Крис много раз просил его завести долбаный аккаунт, объясняя, почему так будет лучше с точки зрения их пиар-стратегии. Он завел его только вчера. Чтобы залезть в Оркут, найти там Ракель Саверин и послать ей запрос на добавление в друзья. Просто на всякий случай — в успех Марк, понятное дело, не верил.  
Личное сообщение при запросе можно было редактировать. Марк думал, наверное, полчаса и в итоге отослал неуклюжее:  
«Миссис Саверин,  
Я догадываюсь, как вы ко мне относитесь. Но мне дорог ваш сын, даже если я не всегда умею это показать. Разрешите мне общаться с вами.»  
Отправляя это, он был уверен, просто уверен, что она удалит, не читая. Судя по тому, что говорил Вардо, у них с матерью были довольно близкие отношения. Марк ничего не ждал.  
Эдуардо на своих детских и подростковых фотках был с такой открытой, нежной, доверчивой улыбкой. Марк не мог работать уже часа четыре — было просто не оторваться. Это было вообще забавно — то, как его осенило идеей, где можно искать родственников Эдуардо. Оркут был самой популярной социальной сетью Бразилии, а ведь его родители полжизни прожили там, и переехали в Майами только когда Вардо было девять. Он мог бы догадаться и раньше.  
\- Знаешь что? Я пойду сварю нам кофе, а ты, - ткнул его в плечо Крис, - подумаешь и скажешь мне, какого хрена тут происходит.  
Марк издал какой-то скулящий звук, не тянущий на возражение. Да, он был у себя в офисе, но это ни разу не спасало от этого административного террора. И чего он хотел меньше всего — так это думать о том, чем занимается. В альбоме Ракель было 631 фото. Марк, правда, за утро долистал только до середины, бесконечно зависая над каждой картинкой и сохраняя все себе.  
Он не знал, почему мать Вардо добавила его в друзья. Ведь Марк сейчас никого не обманывал и данные в профиле указал свои. Святая, должно быть, женщина.  
Но что тут можно сказать, он абсолютно не знал. Да и на кой черт были нужны объяснения — Крис же все время был рядом. Он снимал для Марка на видео, как Эдуардо в мантии выпускника вручают его «magna cum laude». Пытался привести в чувство, когда Марк часами смотрел на контур с голубой заливкой, сидя перед гугл-картой. Заливки было так много — 15200 километров между конечными точками маршрута.  
На одной из сессий Эрин сказала ему разделить листок пополам и написать, какое зло они причинили друг другу. С точки зрения Марка и той, другой стороны. Получилось по семь пунктов — они были квиты. Не считая того, что восьмым у Вардо шло «не хочу тебя видеть больше никогда» сказанное на языке не слов, а действий. Марк ему просто позорно сливал. В этом, по крайней мере.  
Но не в бизнесе.  
В начале лета Терри Сэмел из Yahoo предложил за Фейсбук миллиард (шонова дилера, Хуана из Пуэрто-Рико, так до сих пор и не депортировали). После Френдстера их пытались купить MTV Network и Viacom. Фак с локтя был устоявшимся ответом, хотя Крис всякий раз настаивал на вежливой форме отказа.  
Фейсбук рос, как на дрожжах, и это была не просто метафора. Цифры и графики доказывали: сравнение буквально. Они продолжили захват самой активной аудитории, в сентябре 2005 пустив в сеть старшеклассников. А вот у Гугла, напротив, вышла неувязка — Оркут полностью забанили в Иране, заменив на местный Cloob. Марк не то чтобы особенно радовался, но Дастин говорил, что злобная ухмылка в стиле «шесть два шесть» выдает его с потрохами.  
Не далее как весной «Грейлок Партнерс», «Меритек Кэпитал» и еще пара инвесторов помельче вложили в Фейсбук 27,5 миллионов долларов. В их проект хотели вкладывать деньги и другие серьезные фонды. Паркер, смеясь, говорил, что однажды Марк сможет проводить тендер среди инвесторов. Вынужденный этой зимой официально уйти из фирмы, Шон все еще состоял при нем на должности пророка.

К лету 2006 Фейсбук имел 7 миллионов юзеров. Аудитория сайта Вардо составляла не более полумиллиона — очень неплохо для локального проекта. Но если бы только Эдуардо поехал тогда с ним в Пало-Альто, они бы могли...  
\- Держи, - поставил перед ним чашку Крис, - ну так я тебя слушаю. Марк, вот скажи, что ты сейчас делаешь?  
\- Потакаю своим фетишам? - спросил он в надежде, что это прокатит. Строго говоря, все так и было. В наушниках у него звучала расслабляющая «Concrete Jungle». А кроме того, Марк пил бразильский кофе и смотрел на смеющегося Вардо с ободранной коленкой. И, может быть, еще прикидывал, как можно поблагодарить Ракель.  
\- Ты не понимаешь — к нему не нужно больше лезть, - тяжело вздохнул Крис, - Вардо же... только-только в себя пришел. Пожалей его и оставь в покое.  
\- Не оставлю, - покачал он головой, повторив такие привычные на слух слова, - Estou com saudades dele.  
\- Отлично, - накрыл Крис голову огромной диванной подушкой. - Просто супер. Ему сказать не пробовал, хотя бы раз за последние пару лет?  
Совсем отпустить Эдуардо Марк не мог и не умел. Перед глазами стояла его спина — ровная, напряженная, и как он вздрогнул, когда Марк подошел в коридоре, после слушания. Не касаясь, потому что у него уже не было на это права. Но потом Марк все же сделал шаг вперед — осторожно, боясь спугнуть, и Вардо подался к нему тоже. Совсем немного, так, чтобы он просунул руки подмышками и обнял.  
Марк не мог поверить, но он все еще хотел этого. Эдуардо едва дышал, гладя его запястья — молча, без единого слова. Они стояли там, возле окна, очень долго — пока из кабинета не вышли поочередно все участники заседания. На них смотрели — Марк чувствовал эти взгляды затылком. Но ему не было дела ни до чего; это было прощание, последний раз, когда Вардо разрешал ему к себе прикасаться. И он понятия не имел, как заставить себя расцепить руки.  
В конце концов, их разнял Эдуардо. Марк только тогда понял, что совсем ничего не видит из-за слез.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Только вот не надо сразу прыгать по постелям, - со своей всегдашней прямотой сказала Эрика, когда они пили кофе в Старбаксе внутри Кеннеди. - Этот способ деструкции не лучше остальных.  
Эдуардо не спрашивал, откуда такие сведения — за то время, что общались, они успели рассказать друг другу тонну личного. Он знал, что речь о том бойфренде, что бросил ее прямо на школьном выпускном. Сейчас Эрика ходила с ним смотреть заумное европейское кино, под настроение. Чувак, кстати говоря, имел мозги размером с Александрийскую библиотеку (и это еще было преуменьшение).  
Элайджа, с которым Эрика встречалась вот уже почти год, тоже был отличным парнем. Уровень интеллекта у него был выше среднестатистического примерно настолько же, насколько Эйфелева башня выше обычного дома с мансардой. Марк, серьезно, без вопросов вписывался в эту компанию, проходя по основному критерию отбора.  
Зато первые полгода колледжа умница Эрика, во всем раздрае подросткового отчаяния, делала именно то, от чего его предостерегала. Парни — белые, черные, какие только попадались в барах Манчестера и Бостона; она принимала их, как Адвил, запивая глотком воды из стакана на ночном столике. До тех пор, пока не начало тошнить от самой себя.  
\- Торжественно клянусь, что скотства не будет, - заверил он, прижав руку к груди.  
\- Смотри мне. А то прилечу в Сингапур и по заднице надаю, - подергала Эрика за кончик свисающего галстука.  
Эдуардо уже умудрился обмакнуть его в стакан с фраппуччино, потому что, собираясь утром, забыл про булавку. Теперь галстук имел креативный дизайн из пятен и брызг, и продолжать носить такое было стыдно. Впрочем, салон бизнес-класса в Боинге-747 был настолько просторным, что присутствие соседей можно было попросту игнорировать. Что он и собирался делать все двадцать c лишним часов полета (и это если не считать дозаправку во Франкфурте).  
Больше удалиться от тех географических координат, где находился Марк, было нельзя.  
Отец выразил полное одобрение, когда Эдуардо письменно изложил ему причины, по которым хочет основать инвестиционную компанию в Сингапуре. Достаточно было краткого списка; Саверин-старший не хуже него знал об особенностях этого города-государства. Вечный дефицит территории, который подталкивал к бизнесу, требующему мозгов, а не земли. Законодательство, направленное на облегчение финансовых вливаний со стороны иностранцев. Стабильность местной валюты, которой они добились в сравнительно короткие сроки после отделения от Малайзии.  
В Сингапуре было жарко и влажно, как в Бразилии, а редкие сильные грозы кончались так быстро, что на перекрестке не успевал переключиться светофор. А кроме того, там был лучший уровень сервиса во всей Азии. Рассматривая странички их отелей в сети, Эдуардо только щипал себя за подбородок — в любом из них не побрезговал бы остановиться его собственный отец. Или отец Начо. Обслуживание, правда, было королевским. После исполнения судебного решения он легко мог позволить себе шиковать (компенсация в чистом виде).  
На самом деле в решении _сбежать_ достоинства не было ни на грош. Но удивляться было нечему — Марк всегда заставлял его терять разум, стыд и совесть, как долбаная femme fatale.  
\- Так, ну хватит бормотать себе под нос, - вздохнула Эрика, - твоя жизнь скоро станет цукер-фри, помнишь?  
Эдуардо поднял глаза, чувствуя, как горло снова пережимает от воспоминаний. Марк, уткнувшийся носом ему в шею — он чувствовал горячие выдохи даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Его руки — Господи, его руки. Марк обнимал так крепко, сцепив пальцы в замок — он не мог бы шелохнуться, даже если бы захотел. Тогда, стоя с этим предателем на третьем этаже здания окружного суда, Эдуардо понял — он должен что-то сделать. Что-то, чтобы перебороть желание просто сдаться (остаться в его руках, как набитое опилками чучело, как трофей).

Он опустил голову, кусая губы, чувствуя себя ужасно от невозможности контролировать свои эмоции. Если у девушек такое было каждый месяц, то Эдуардо искренне им сочувствовал.  
\- Слушай, - предупреждающе сказала Эрика, - не вздумай мне сейчас раскиснуть. Иначе придешь к стойке регистрации с распухшим носом.  
\- Скажу, что бросила невеста, - улыбнулся он, моргая, - тогда все перестанут стремно смотреть и проникнутся ко мне сочувствием.  
\- Да с тобой и так все будут носиться, как с принцем, - фыркнула та, откидывая волосы за плечо - это же Сингапурские Авиалинии, помнишь? Азиатские девушки готовы идти за тобой, как крысы на звуки дудки.  
\- Я что, виноват, что ходячий фетиш в их культуре?  
\- А я-то думала, в чем дело? Большие глаза, костюм, вежливость — и все, эти дурочки готовы.  
Она всегда умела рассмешить. Эдуардо вытер глаза и щеки, очень близкий к тому, чтобы сказать «спасибо». Вот только кому — Марку, за то, что тот начал с ней тогда встречаться? Но другого повода для знакомства у них не было.  
\- Спасибо, что провожаешь.  
\- Обещай, что будешь любить себя, - попросила Эрика, глядя в глаза и сжимая его руку своими. - Будь к себе добрее, Эдуардо, у тебя ведь больше никого не осталось.  
\- Знаю.  
Как и Марк, она никогда не парилась над тем, чтобы хоть немного приукрасить реальность.

***

Кислый леденец таял на языке, и Эдуардо едва ощутимо тянуло куда-то вниз — они взлетали. Белый, сияющий рядами лампочек огромный салон наводил мысли о трансфере в рай. Он полулежал в своем кресле, сняв обувь, в одних мягких носках, которые им выдали в комплиментарном наборе еще при посадке. Завороженно глядя на экран бортового навигатора, где маленький светящийся самолет мигал над восточным побережьем страны.  
Им предстояло пересечь одиннадцать часовых поясов. Боинг, приспособленный для полетов на особо дальние расстояния, согласно маршруту, направлялся через всю Атлантику — на восток, пересекая Европу, южную оконечность России, Индию и Бенгальский залив. Это могло бы быть самым захватывающим приключением в его жизни — если бы не повод.  
\- Спасибо, Марк, - сказал он с горечью, укладываясь затылком в удобное углубление кресла, - ты так много для меня сделал.  
Эдуардо даже не приглушал голос — он, черт возьми, имел право разговаривать сам с собой. Никого не должно было это беспокоить — ну, если человек, конечно, не буйный. Он был вполне вменяем.  
В иллюминатор лезла гряда пухлых кучевых облаков, словно сошедших с полотен времен эпохи Возрождения. Вечереющее небо было режуще, нестерпимо синим. Кажется, этот оттенок назывался «электрик блю». Марк бы сказал точнее.  
\- Так ведь для всех лучше, да? У тебя больше никто не будет путаться под ногами.  
Стюардесса, идущая по широкому проходу между кресел, кинула на него быстрый внимательный взгляд и вдруг остановилась. Эдуардо моргнул и уставился на нее в ответ. Эта девушка-азиатка была не просто хорошенькой — нереально красивой. Такой, что ты смотришь и сомневаешься, что это совершенство не на компьютере отрендерили. Нежно-голубые тени бабочковой пыльцой лежали в складках век. Остановившись рядом с ним, она склонилась, опираясь о спинку кресла.  
\- Все хорошо?  
Эдуардо, наверное, бредил, но на мгновение ему почудилось искренее желание помочь. Как в хриплом голосе мулаток из Сан-Паулу, произносящих округлое: «Tudo bem?» Они спрашивали с улыбкой, вот так же наклоняясь к нему и протягивая кокос со вставленной трубочкой. Тогда, много лет назад, он еще был Диту.  
Эдуардо покосился нерешительно и дернул плечом — так, что один наушник выпал и повис, покачивясь в воздухе. 

«You told me you loved me,  
Why did you leave me, all alone?» 

Голос Тимберлейка, слабый, но различимый все равно, доносился из динамика, на припеве взвиваясь до драматичного фальцета. Эдуардо бы вообще такое не слушал — если бы Эрика буквально в последнюю минуту не вынула из сумки записанный для него диск. В этом плей-листе каждая песня была про расставание — наверное, поэтому у Эдуардо был настолько несчастный вид.  
Он покачал головой, жалобно глядя на стюардессу — какое там «в порядке». Удивительно было, что он вообще собрал себя в кучу и на рейс не опоздал.  
\- Кристи Ли, - шепотом представилась она, указав пальцем на небольшой лейбл на блузке, где черным по белому было это написано.  
\- Эдуардо. Саверин, - он протянул руку, и Кристи слегка пожала его пальцы.  
\- Ты такой грустный, бэби. Кто тебя обидел?  
\- Тяжелый разрыв, - чуть приподнявшись в кресле, сказал ей на ухо Эдуардо.  
Это было безумие — вступать в беседы с персоналом. Как будто девушке больше делать было нечего — да у них наверняка тут все было расписано по минутам. К тому же, пассажиры салонов бизнес-класса обычно были требовательными засранцами и гоняли стюардесс почем зря. Он вздохнул, понимая, как сейчас жалок. Вроде тех пожилых одиноких людей, что могут ни с того ни с сего начать разговаривать с незнакомцами в парке или кафе (просто потому что надо выговориться).  
\- Она уже жалеет, что тебя бросила. Точно говорю.  
От этого у него так позорно задрожал подбородок, что Эдуардо на миг отвернулся, пережидая момент.  
\- О. Так ее любишь? - комично расширила она узкие блестящие глаза.  
\- Его.  
Кристи сочувственно кивнула. Ситуация была просто крейзи — он, честно, не думал, что стюардессам вменяется беседовать с пассажирами на личные темы. Но она первая начала! Тимберлейк сменился на Тиган и Сару, и из наушника раздалась «Nineteen». Эдуардо был сейчас необыкновенно солидарен с Марком, негодующе думая: «Эрика Олбрайт — сука».  
Лысый одышливый дядька через проход от него помахал рукой — с недовольным выражением, намекая, что хотел бы внимания к своей особе сию минуту. Кристи подошла. Эдуардо виновато почесал нос — лучше было молчать, ну на кой хрен ей сдались его проблемы? Отвлекает от работы только.  
Всем раздали горячий ужин (который он не стал даже брать). Потом Кристи и ее напарница снова стали развозить на тележке напитки, интересуясь, что кому налить. Эдуардо следил за ними краем глаза, невольно задаваясь вопросом, не болит ли у девчонок рот столько улыбаться.  
\- Не скучай, сладкий, - подмигнула Кристи, поравнявшись с его креслом. - Надолго летишь в Сингапур?  
\- Насовсем, - решительно свел брови Эдуардо.  
\- Быть не может! - уперла она руку в бок, - А ручка у тебя есть?  
Торопливо сунув руку внутрь пиджака, он отцепил от кармана подаренный отцом коллекционный паркер, снял колпачок и протянул Кристи. В ответ та одарила его таким взглядом, что Эдуардо вспомнились диснеевские персонажи с вылетающими из глаз сердцами. А также мизантропичная рожа Марка, на одной из вечеринок впервые открывшего в себе расиста — хихикающие азиаточки подходили клеить Эдуардо каждые пять минут.  
Она сложила плотную салфетку вдвое, написав что-то, и протянула ему. Эдуардо прищурился, сразу же опознав код Сингапура. За ним шли еще восемь цифр.  
\- Захочешь компании — звони, - ее ногти на мгновение впились в лацкан.  
Убрав салфетку во внутренний карман, Эдуардо сидел, притихнув, наблюдая, как внизу, под ними, блестит гладь залива Святого Лаврентия. Было уже темно, и огни катеров и яхт у берега искрились, вспыхивая, как россыпь самоцветов на переливчатом шелке. Кристи, проходя мимо, жестом показала ему «спи», прижав сложенные ладони к щеке и прикрыв глаза. В ответ Эдуардо улыбнулся, и она просияла, катя тележку с пустыми стаканами дальше и лукаво оглядываясь через плечо.  
В Нью-Йорке близилась полночь, и Эдуардо понемногу начинало клонить в сон. Впереди было много часов полета над океаном, и он решил, что пожалуй, проспит хотя бы восемь из них. В салоне приглушили свет, перейдя на ночной режим освещения. Надвинув на глаза выданную в комплекте маску, Эдуардо постарался расслабить тело и отключить мозги. Последним, что он различил, был тихий смех где-то над головой.

***

Привыкать к новой жизни Эдуардо начал прямо в аэропорту Чанги, стоя посреди терминала и оглядываясь вокруг в полном изумлении. Сплошь увитый тропическими растениями, с искрящимся бликами бассейном, Чанги поражал воображение. Он был спроектирован, когда прежний, Пайя Лебар, построенный для нужд Сингапура как военной базы, перестал справляться с нагрузкой. Википедия подсказывала, что при строительстве было разрушено 558 зданий, выкопано около 4100 могил, снесена пулемётная установка и изменены русла трёх рек.  
Этот подход ему смутно что-то напоминал. _Кого-то_. Но, видимо, некоторые люди считали, что цель всегда оправдывает средства.  
Обменяв немного долларов на местные синги, Эдуардо взял такси до своего отеля. Отель, как и пара сотен других городских объектов, носил гордое имя основателя Сингапура, колонизатора Стэмфорда Раффлза — ему здесь едва ли не поклонялись, как божеству. По прибытию он обнаружил, что все было именно так, как на промоушн-видео с их сайта. Безупречно.  
С офисом для вновь учрежденной фирмы и людьми, которых для него наняли, не возникло никаких проблем. До работы Эдуардо мог дойти пешком, что он и делал, ежеутренне наслаждаясь этими маленькими прогулками в разношерстной толпе. В Сингапуре многое было непривычным — их деньги, похожие на евро, их дурацкий закон о квотах. Согласно ему, распределение квартир в только что отстроенном доме происходило в строгом соответствии с процентным соотношением населяющих остров национальностей. Самыми многочисленными и влиятельными тут были хуацяо (так назвали выходцев из Китая). В Сингапуре они занимали все ключевые посты.  
Были и забавности — например, местный фрукт дуриан, пахнущий просто омерзительно. На вкус он был нежным и приятным, но вот запах... Достаточно было сказать, что в городе законодательно запрещали провозить его с собой в метро.  
В «Городе Льва» нельзя было даже прилюдно ругаться матом, а за гамбургер, съеденный на улице, полагался штраф в пятьсот долларов. За распространение наркотиков казнили. Как поведал один словоохотливый коллега, такими драконовскими мерами власти вернули Сингапуру приличную репутацию — на момент выхода из состава Федерации он был просто сосредоточием наркоторговли и организованной преступности. Впрочем, в соседней Малайзии за воровство до сих пор отрубали руку, и Эдуардо думал, что у этих людей в принципе такие нравы. Это вам не христианское всепрощение.  
Еда была непривычной, невообразимо острой — уровень «медиум» означал, что человек будет просто дышать огнем. Но к концу первого месяца он уже осмелел настолько, что пробовал ее на улице, прямо с лотков. Ребята с работы в один голос уверяли, что tuan пропускает все на свете, питаясь европейскими ланчами, и Эдуардо, попробовав, был вынужден согласиться. Он часто даже понятия не имел, что он ест и как это называется. Карри и куркума, паста из креветок, кокосовый крем — все это ошеломляло (так, что ты не думал ни о чем, чувствуя, как горит рот).  
Эдуардо нужно было отвлечься.  
Он просто хотел снова дышать, идя по мосту и чувствуя, как ветерок треплет волосы. Смеяться — просто так, без повода, запрокидывая голову к ночному небу. Пробовать как-то жить без него.  
Покидая Штаты, Эдуардо удалил свою учетную запись на Фейсбуке, в процессе наглядно увидев, как именно Марк борется с утечкой пользователей. «Вы уверены, что хотите отключить аккаунт?», шел вопрос по верху страницы, а ниже... Ниже были полноразмерные фотки самых частых контактов из списка друзей. Немногих, только самых близких. На одну фотографию он смотрел особенно долго.  
 **«Марк Цукерберг будет по тебе скучать».** Эдуардо перечитывал автоматически сгенерированную подпись снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не зарябило в глазах. Ему так хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Потому что сам он скучал по Марку просто невыносимо.

***

Секс-шопов в Сингапуре было едва ли не больше на квадратный метр, чем закусочных. Спустя пару месяцев после прилета, уже немного придя в себя, Эдуардо заглянул в тот, что был ближе к отелю. Он притягивал внимание прохожих, зазывно мигая неоновой вывеской в виде распускающейся орхидеи. Эти цветы в Сингапуре были повсюду, даже на банкнотах.  
Девушка на кассе с улыбкой отдала ему непрозрачный пакет, в котором было все необходимое для здоровья. Никаких извращений, просто полезные вещи (как... как зубная нить или дезодорант). Жить с постоянной сексуальной фрустрацией было глупо. Ведь со времени получения диплома он больше не мог закапываться в учебники на глубину промышленной добычи нефти.  
Слава богу, никто из тех, с кем Эдуардо сохранил контакты, не давал советов, хотя бы намекающих на «завести себе кого-нибудь». _Завести_. Как заводят волнистого попугайчика или хомяка. На самом деле, его мутило даже от мысли. Каждый божий день очередной малаец, китаец или индус, ниже на голову, окликал на вечерней улице, приветливо блестя зубами в темноте. Эдуардо только качал головой, говоря: «Tiada». Никак невозможно, нет. «Tidak baik, kalau manusia itu seorang diri saja», - часто слышал он в ответ. Один бармен таки перевел на английский, когда он в очередной раз пожал плечами, не понимая. Это означало: «Нехорошо человеку быть одному». Эдуардо удрученно кивнул — эти ребята просто не могли знать, какой хоспис у него внутри.  
На самом деле, он хотел секса — то есть, его тело бы очень не возражало, если бы Эдуардо с кем-то мог. Пара коллег в офисе — большеглазый Арджуна и малаец Рашид, поглядывали на Эдуардо с явным интересом. Но отношения, любые, были неприемлемы, и он задумчиво бродил по ночной Orchard road, глядя на высоченное здание, вздымающееся в небо, как гигантский столб огня.  
Башня Орхидей — о ней знали все в городе туристы, писали путеводители, рассказывали гиды. Днем это были клубы, офисы и места для перекусить. Ночью башня превращалась в место, где любой мог найти удовлетворение своим сексуальным потребностям. «Четыре этажа чувственности и порока» — так, кажется, говорилось в буклетах, которые были разложены веером в лобби «Ascott Raffles Place». Эдуардо смотрел на статуэтки львов с русалочьими хвостами у входа, вытирая вспотевшие руки о пиджак. Он был наслышан о местных парнях, готовых ласкать, сосать и и вылизывать, как ты только пожелаешь. Нелегальные иммигранты, основным капиталом которых была молодость и крепкое тело — в Башне Орхидей таких было много. Любой цвет кожи, разрез глаз.  
Он шел по ярко освещенным аллеям, слушая разноязыкий оживленный говор, чужой смех, и уныло глядел себе под ноги. Эдуардо бы отдал это все за одно-единственное объятие с ним — как тогда, возле окна с видом на мост Золотые Ворота.

***

\- Что-то еще, мистер Саверин? - его ассистент опустила жалюзи, заставив кабинет погрузиться в полутьму. На декоративной горке в углу тихо журчал фонтан. Эдуардо любил слушать этот звук и смотреть на мокрые замшелые камни.  
\- Нет, - поднял он глаза, - спасибо, на сегодня все. Иди.  
Чинг Линг, с нежным румянцем, словно сошедшая с китайских гравюр, помахала ему рукой на прощанье. Эдуардо успел увидеть только вихрь блестящих черных волос, метнувшихся в дверном проеме. Помедлив, он нажал на голубой скошенный овал, запустив дьявольски хитрое изобретение эстонских программистов. Общаться с Крисом по телефону было далеко не так прикольно, как по скайпу, с видео.  
Крисов ник в онлайновом списке отсутствовал, и он, расстегнув пару пуговиц на пиджаке, откинулся на спинку кресла. Эдуардо переехал в Сингапур четыре года назад, и все это время ему приходилось учить себя истинно азиатской добродетели — терпению. Часы на стене напротив показывали восемь вечера; это означало, что в Калифорнии солнце еще не взошло.

***

Иногда он звонил Крису уже из завтра, потому что в Пало-Альто еще не наступила эта дата.  
Хьюз был единственным из них, с кем он продолжил общаться — несмотря на судебный процесс и переезд в Сингапур. Это было трудно логически объяснить — ведь Крис был нечестен с ним точно также, как и Дастин. Никто из них не предупредил, хотя мог. Но, может быть, дело было в том, что Эдуардо знал — Крис с самого начала знакомства переживал за него и был на его стороне, тогда как Дастин скорее относился к команде Марка. Впрочем, все это казалось довольно идиотским — учитывая, что Крис и Дастин фактически жили вместе.  
По большей части, Хьюз не рассказывал ему то, что Эдуардо на самом деле хотел знать. Как там он. Но того, что проскальзывало в разговорах, хватало, чтобы понять в общих чертах. И потом, Крис не был против, когда он спрашивал, как там Рэнди и Карен, Донна и Ариэль, или как они с рыжим провели уикенд. Это были дозволенные темы.  
До 2007 Крис официально работал на Марка, а потому Эдуардо просто не мог слишком давить. В голове всплывали такие слова, как, например, _корпоративная этика_. Если бы кто-нибудь — хоть кто-нибудь из его собственного окружения слил информацию о том, по сколько раз Эдуардо просматривает каждое интервью или пресс-конференцию с главой Фейсбука на ютьюбе, он точно был бы сразу уволен.  
Криса подставлять вовсе не хотелось.  
Ирония ситуации была в том, что Эдуардо оставался частью компании — это было право, которое он вернул себе тогда через суд. А потому на соответствующий почтовый ящик регулярно сыпались новости, уведомления и апдейты — он был более чем в курсе того, что происходит в Фейсбуке. Так, Эдуардо в числе первых узнал, что сентябре 2006 они собираются запустить «новостную ленту» — то, до чего не додумался еще ни один конкурент. Читал официальные извинения Марка три дня спустя (нововведение не всем пришлось по вкусу). Текущий состав директоров и менеджеров, список потенциальных инвесторов — у Эдуардо было все, как на ладони. Даже про двести миллионов от «Digital Sky Technologies» в 2009 он узнал за полгода до официального заключения сделки.  
У Эдуардо дрожали руки, когда он думал, что, может быть, там, на том конце, Марк хочет, чтобы он обо всем был в курсе. Умышленно давая полный доступ к сведениям «только для своих», хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было.  
С тех пор, как Крис ушел в «General Catalyst Partners», у них двоих стало даже больше общего. После президенских выборов, принесших ему известность и имя, Хьюз работал в инвестиционной венчурной фирме. Эдуардо был генеральным директором компании точно такого же профиля. Годом раньше Дастин основал свою Asana, тоже уйдя из Фейсбука. Эдуардо начал думать, что спрашивать о бывшем боссе уже можно. Но все равно тянул, сколько мог, словно инстинктивно пытаясь уберечь себя от лишней информации.  
Самый первый раз, когда он это сделал, — пьяный, едва мямлящий слова в микрофон, вспоминать было не особенно приятно. Он ведь даже не любил алкоголь. Просто в тот день Эдуардо насмотрелся на главу корпорации Фейсбук, на его выступление по поводу заключения договора со Skype. Цукерберг на видео был в простой футболке и шортах, и неловко смотрел в камеру, хмуря выгоревшие до золотистого брови. Replay, replay — Эдуардо жал на эту кнопку снова и снова, с открытым ртом следя за тем, как говорил Марк (в конце концов, он просто отключил звук).  
Вечером, когда Крис на той стороне земли, наконец, проснулся, Эдуардо решился спросить. Это было болезненное, мазохистское любопытство, потому что у Цукерберга имелись все основания за эти годы завести себя любовника или бойфренда. Он был абсолютно свободен от обязательств, а желающих, наверняка, было пруд пруди.  
\- Слушай, а... у Марка есть кто-нибудь? - спросил Эдуардо, совершенно невпопад.  
\- Вардо, - сглотнул Крис и прикрыл рукой рот, - ты что, серьезно?  
\- Да, серьезно. Он с кем-то спит? - он смотрел откровенно умоляюще, приподняв брови.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты... Фак, поверить не могу. А у тебя по-прежнему никого?  
Эдуардо молча покачал головой — все знали, насколько скверно у него обстоят дела с личной жизнью. Но пенять на то, как он бездарно тратит свои лучшие годы, отваживалась только мама (когда он брал трубку). Настойчивые приглашения приехать в Штаты, чтобы увидеться вживую, Эдуардо неизменно отклонял.  
\- Марк... у него бывает. Но знаешь, - Крис издал нервный смешок, - мне честно кажется, что он просто проверяет, работает ли у него там все. Ну, как люди тестовую страничку на принтере распечатывают.  
\- И часто он...? Нет, не говори.  
Эдуардо закусил пальцы. Сейчас, не вполне трезвый, он не был в состоянии скрывать свои реакции, и Крис все-все мог видеть. Хьюз смотрел на него с неподдельным ужасом — ведь большую часть времени ему удавалось, правда удавалось имитировать этакое прохладно-отстраненное любопытство к проекту, который остался в прошлом, в далекой юности. К инициатору этого проекта. И вот теперь...  
\- Вы просто ебнутые, - после долгой, очень долгой паузы сказал Крис. - Оба. И я не хочу даже в это влезать. Знаешь, в Сан-Франциско кто-то поставил плакат: «Не влюбляйся. Прыгни с моста — будет не так больно.» Полиция, правда, убрала в тот же день — и так не успевают малолетних придурков вылавливать.  
\- Золотые Ворота, - кивнул Эдуардо, как наяву видя висячий мост в туманной дымке, - Эллис, который делал все расчеты, даже не вписан в табличку с именами строителей. Плохие отношения с главным архитектором, как у нас с... как у нас.  
Он хотел засмеяться, потому что это правда было смешно, но никак не мог. Эдуардо даже не знал, какого дьявола спросил — так было только хуже, только больнее. Но даже после того, как нажал в диалоговом окне кнопку «Завершить сеанс», он еще долго мучил себя, вспоминая властный жест, которым Марк любил притягивать к себе за бедра. Эдуардо плыл от этого сразу же, пытаясь поймать его губы, прижать к себе его руки.  
Теперь Marcinho делал так с кем-то другим. 

***

Вывести его из равновесия Марку и сейчас ничего не стоило — ассистентке было достаточно принести очередной конверт с приглашением на встречу акционеров. Такой приходил каждый финансовый квартал, и Эдуардо начинал бить нервный озноб уже от одного только вида сине-белого логотипа. Впрочем, он никогда не просил избавляться от этих приглашений Чинг Линг. И сам, своими руками медленно пропихивал конверт в шредер, стоически игнорируя желание его открыть.  
Он больше не был мальчиком, который ведется на провокации.  
Ровные обрезки, которые Эдуардо высыпал потом из поддона, уже ничего не могли ему сообщить. Увидеть Марка, заговорить снова с Марком — это было невозможно, он не собирался этого делать. «Никогда больше», - обещал он себе, сидя в кресле к нему спиной в комнате судебных заседаний. С содроганием чувствуя, как противно липнет к спине рубашка. На Цукерберга невозможно было смотреть — его огромные, полные раскаяния глаза, вздрагивающие губы, бледное лицо. Нарочито наглые ответы, призванные это все замаскировать. Эдуардо уже не понимал, кто тут и кого судит. Он только уговаривал себя: _«Ну еще чуть-чуть. Еще два часа, и все, все. Больше никогда.»_ И даже показания давал, отвернувшись от адвокатов и разговаривая с оконной рамой.  
Он простил Марка за его размытие доли еще до подписания бумаг о неразглашении. Просто наглядно увидев, что Цукербергу от этого даже хуже, чем ему. И все время был вынужден сдерживать себя — так хотелось взять марковы холодные руки в свои, целуя костяшки.  
Это было четыре года назад. Сейчас конверт снова лежал перед ним, немым напоминанием о том, что Марк существует. Что где-то там он ходит по брусчатке своего двора, засыпанной засохшими от жары листьями, с мячом подмышкой. И, как пацан, пытается забросить гол в приделанную к забору корзину. Крис показал ему, как Марк живет — после целой недели уговоров, когда Эдуардо уже исчерпал все аргументы.  
Он рассматривал эти фотографии так, как, наверное, археологи разглядывают чью-то пыльную берцовую кость, дающую право на весомое научное открытие. Его гостиная. Подъездная дорожка. Беседка в тени деревьев. Три спутниковые тарелки, торчащие на крыше. Это был марков дом — первый, который он купил, а не снимал, как раньше.  
Марк все еще носил свои дурацкие адидасовские шлепки. Он щурился, заслонившись ладонью от солнца, и иногда улыбался в объектив — не специально, а просто так. Эдуардо смотрел, густо закрашивая траекториями взглядов острые углы его ключиц, провал живота над поясом шорт. И так сильно хотел сейчас не быть, что должен был просто аннигилироваться — если бы только Вселенная его услышала.

***

Они сидели в кафе центрального здания «Ngee Ann City», сплошь состоящего из модных галерей и бутиков, завалив все пространство вокруг себя пакетами. Кристи выцепила его прямо с работы — благо, их охранник относился к ней уже как к собственной дочери. Когда Чинг Линг постучалась и вошла, сообщив, что на ресепшене дожидается мисс Ли, на ее щеках играли задорные ямочки - Кристи здесь любили. Может, потому, что с ее появлением босс начинал хотя бы изредка улыбаться.  
Сегодня мисс Ли думала прокатиться на «Парящем Сингапуре». Это колесо обозрения, построенное два года назад, пока было крупнейшим в Азии. С него было видно не только весь Сингапур, но даже соседние Малайзию с Индонезией.  
\- Чего такой смурной? - ее шпилька агрессивно уткнулась в подъем ноги. - Все из-за приглашения? Ну зовет он, так почему не съездишь, вместо того чтобы торчать тут?  
Эдуардо только отвел глаза, с отвращением отставив бокал — густое, как пюре смузи сейчас не лезло в горло.  
\- Это просто формальность, понимаешь? Он не при чем. У нас давным-давно все закончилось.  
\- Заметно, - фыркнула Кристи, и собрала ярко накрашенные губы в розу. - Не знаю, как там у Цукерберга, но у тебя не закончилось совершенно точно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Откуда? - всплеснула руками она, - Да ты с первой минуты нашего знакомства только о нем и говоришь. Мы встретились, дай бог памяти, в 2006. Сечас 2010, Эдуардо! У тебя есть кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-то? Мальчик, девочка, собака? Радиоуправляемый робот?  
\- Опять ты об этом. И, может, не пойдем на колесо? И так голова кружится, - морщась, потер он лоб.  
\- Нет. Мы на него пойдем. И ты повернешься ко мне спиной и будешь говорить со мной, как будто в кабинке ты и твой Марк, - хлопнула по коленям Кристи и встала, оправив приталенный пиджак, - Я больше не могу терпеть весь этот шит, Саверин. Выговорись, черт тебя подери. Вскрой гнойник.  
Он только молча смотрел, в самом деле чувствуя себя одним огромным фурункулом.  
\- Ну же, Эдуардо, - попросила она, заглядывая в глаза, и это было все. Он больше не мог сопротивляться.  
\- Х-хорошо, ладно. И... спасибо тебе.  
\- Пока не за что говорить спасибо, - зыркнула Кристи. - Так, все, пошли, пока я не передумала. Покупки свои не забудь, герой.  
Подсвеченные фонтаны у входа в здание были словно высечены из горного хрусталя. Эдуардо задрал голову, глядя на металлические огромные буквы надписи над головой. Этот комплекс никто из местных не называл так, «Ngee Ann City». Говорили «Така» — от имени главного собственника, Такашимайи.  
За полторы штуки сингов они прошли без очереди, только вдвоем, заставляя толпу вокруг оживленно переговариваться и указывать на них пальцами. Эдуардо думал, что для них это смотрелось так: местная красотка и белый, orang putih. Первое свидание, поцелуи в небе, романтика. Кристи, заходя вслед за ним в кабину, помахала рукой, эпатируя зевак. Она вообще очень любила обращать на себя внимание.  
Магнитные двери замкнулись, и прозрачная цилиндрическая капсула с ними начала медленно отрываться от земли. Эдуардо знал, что у него в запасе сорок пять минут (если, не дай бог, эта штука не сломается). По времени — половина стандартного сеанса психотерапии. Он приложил влажные ладони к стеклу, уткнувшись в него лбом. Никто из них так и не включил в кабине свет. Все было почти так же, как тогда, в самолете - тьма, россыпь огней, земля, остающаяся далеко внизу.  
Эдуардо хотел сказать ему столько всего, что просто не знал, с чего начать.


	10. Chapter 10

Крис с Дастином еще с утра притащили ящик пузатых бутылей с оплетенными соломой узкими горлышками. Мигель занялся всем остальным. Марку оставалось только ждать, пока оно настоится, сидя с древним руководством по айти-менеджменту в тени навеса. Сангрия — сладковато-терпкая, с сочными кусочками фруктов, у них всегда получалась что надо. После споров с родной сестрой (окей, директором по маркетингу) и нервотрепки с судебными заседаниями по делу ConnectU сидеть во дворе и пить с друзьями было просто блаженством.  
И если с Рэнди нужно было смириться, как с фактом (родственников не выбирают), то таскание по судам выматывало до безумия. Нет, подумать только, эта пара жадных гребцов чужого бабла вознамерилась загрести 65 миллионов! Марк был уверен, что, даже если бы он действительно спер у них код, эта скудоумная парочка не заработала бы и десятой доли того, на что претендовала.  
\- Да когда ж эта херь закончится? - задал риторический вопрос Крис, прослеживая взглядом плывущие в небе клочья густого сизого дыма. В воздухе отчетливо пахло гарью — так что можно было даже не смотреть новости, которые беспрерывно крутили по всем каналам.  
\- Сэр Терминатор уже уведомил правительство, - пожал плечами Дастин. - Южнее Санта-Барбары все объявлено зоной бедствия. Говорят, чтобы справиться с огнем, даже уголовников из тюрем выпускать будут. Ну, жуликов всяких мелких, а не тех, кто зарезал бабушку во сне. Нет, вы прикиньте, да? Цукерберг, и ради этого мы переезжали в Калифорнию!  
\- Молчи лучше, - лениво ответил Марк, болтая кусочки персика в бокале. Босой пяткой он водил по шершавой траве, пробивающейся на стыках каменных плит. - Мы все тут в курсе, ради чего переезжал ты.  
\- Да уж, - поддакнул басом Мигель, - шила в мешке не утаишь.  
Хьюз не знал, куда девать глаза. Сидя на земле и уложив растрепанную башку ему на колени, Дастин так откровенно млел, что даже своих было неловко. Крис молча гладил его по волосам. У них оставались только эти выходные; после Крис был должен уехать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы заняться президентской предвыборной компанией.  
\- Точно, - тихо сказал рыжий, зажмуриваясь и целуя бледную коленку, - все так и было.  
Зажав губы и ерзая, уже краснея до самых веснушек на скулах, Хьюз попросил:  
\- Да уйди ты с меня, а? Я так... вообще сосредоточиться не могу.  
\- Зато честно, - со усмешкой отсалютовал бокалом Марк. - Но, возвращаясь к теме: в Гугле наверняка все еще отстойнее. Если даже у нас такое, то что там у них, в Маунтин-Вью?  
\- И вовсе неба не видать, - сказал его арендодатель, сделав приличный глоток. - Эти падлы там, поди, в респираторах ходят.  
Усатый дородный Мигель был владельцем местной сети автозаправок; его семья жила здесь еще со времен аннексии Калифорнии. Марк уже пару лет как снимал у Мигеля дом, не заморачиваясь покупкой недвижимости. Тот относился к нему, как к сыну, считая пусть и придурковатым, но славным. Для Марка добродушный мексиканец уже давно был своим; его Кончита каждый божий раз передавала для них вкусные острые закуски.  
Они помолчали, смакуя вино. Марк поморщился — глаза щипало от дыма. Сезонные пожары, бич этих мест, осенью 2007 стали настоящей катастрофой для многих. Люди были вынуждены в спешке бросать дома и нажитое имущество, беря трубку и слыша автоматическое уведомление о приближающейся стене огня. Калифорния несла миллионные убытки. И дело было не в поджогах — виной всему были дующие с гор горячие ветра Санта-Ана.  
Зеленая сочная трава от них скукоживалась в сухие пучки и умирала. В условиях низкой влажности Санта-Ана становились дыханием смерти. Достаточно было тлеющего уголька — и неистовый ураганный ветер раздувал его так, что выгорали целые гектары чаппраля.  
Пало-Альто все это пока обходило стороной.  
Отставив бокал, он откинулся в кресле, сомкнув отяжелевшие веки. На работе Марк уставал. В целом дела шли отлично, но последнее нововведение принесло неожиданно много геморроя. Они назвали это Beacon, маячок — приложение позволяло отслеживать историю покупок пользователя. Интернет-магазины, которые Фейсбук рекламировал, были доступны по клику, и куча народу уже привычно ими пользовалась. Марк правда думал, что это будет хорошая идея. Кто же знал, что все обернется вот так.  
Долбаная прайваси. Оказалось, что Фейсбук вторгался в частную жизнь, потому что теперь невеста, к примеру, могла заранее узнать о кольце, купленном для нее женихом. Кликнуть по ссылке, узнать цену, сравнить с другими доступными моделями. Сделать выводы. Словом, затея провалилась, и уже спустя месяц после запуска Beacon Марк был вынужден ее отключить (с официальными извинениями на целую страницу, само собой). Люди просто пока не были готовы. А ведь распространение рекламы по социальному графу виделось ему безупречной стратегией.  
Впрочем, с финансовой точки зрения это все было несущественно. Марк еще в глаза не видел годовых отчетов и не вникал в статистику детально, но все равно мог с уверенностью сказать: доход компании в начале и в конце года отличался где-то на порядок. Сейчас они задействовали все виды монетизации сайта — флаеры, социалку, спонсорские группы и виртуальные подарки пользователям. Теперь это было уместно. Теперь, но не тогда, в 2004.  
Дерьмо.  
Он с размаху стукнулся затылком о деревянный подголовник кресла, снова, в который раз переживая резкий, как астматическое удушье, приступ отчаяния. Вардо все, все делал хорошо и правильно — просто очень не вовремя.  
\- Марк, - Крис уже стоял над ним, тряся за плечи, - тебе что Эрин говорила? Приди в себя. Посмотри, где ты находишься!  
\- Да оставь ты его, бога ради, - как всегда, заступился Дастин, - ну когда погоревать-то еще, как не напившись?  
Марк треснул руками по подлокотникам, трясясь, не владея собой совершенно. Ни Крис, ни Дастин понятия не имели, что такое сожалеть о каждом своем шаге. О каждом выборе, изменившем всю цепочку вероятностей событий. Если бы только было можно восстановить то потертое с винчестера письмо Эдуардо и прочесть, что он думал тогда по поводу рекламы...  
Марк столько всего сделал не так. Он часами мог заниматься тем, что создавал у себя в голове нумерованный список.  
Все сессии с Эрин результатом имели только то, что Марк больше не жал «бэкспейс» до абсурда. Стирая вероятность знакомства с Вардо, поступления в Гарвард и самого своего рождения. А так, Крис мог не беспокоиться — Марк прекрасно осознавал, где находится. Он сидел во дворе своего дома, в городке Пало-Альто. Графство Санта-Клара, штат Калифорния, Соединенные Штаты Америки. Мысленно Марк крутил и крутил колесико зума, выходя на масштаб континента, снова видя тонны голубой заливки — простой, безо всякого градиента.  
Вардо все равно был так далеко, что даже не просматривался на горизонте. 

***

\- Шон? Привет. Угадай, с кем я сейчас ходил на прогулку.  
Стоя возле кадки с лимонным деревом, он гладил тонко пахнущую пупырчатую кожицу. Улыбаясь, как больной, когда проходящий мимо Московиц неслабо пихнул плечом — Марк ощущал эйфорию. История пока не стала достоянием прессы, но весь офис Фейсбука за его спиной уже обсуждал то, что сегодня произошло.  
\- Брин кинул свою польскую кралю и позвал тебя на свидание? - зевнув, предположил Паркер.  
\- Не-а, - закусил губу Марк. - Вторая попытка.  
\- Такой голос, черт, я счас кончу. Зная тебя, это может быть только нежный поцелуй в эго, - резонно заметил Шон. - И если не Гугл, то... Гос-споди, неужели это Майкро-...  
\- Угу, - всхлипнул в динамик совершенно счастливый Марк. - Я просто чуть под стол не сполз, когда Бруна сказала: «Мистер Цукерберг, вас хочет видеть Стив Баллмер. Очень просит к нему выйти.» Бля. Шон.  
\- Тихо-тихо-тихо, - зашептал Паркер, сам явственно задыхаясь от восторга, - давай, расскажи как все было.  
\- Ну, встречает он меня, значит, у входа в офис. Такой, знаешь, гора горой — ну ты видел, даже Гейтс рядом с ним вечно задохликом смотрится.  
\- К делу, Марк, - фыркнул тот, - меньше лирики.  
\- Берет меня за плечо, приобнимает и говорит: «Добрый день, Марк. Я думаю, у меня есть для вас интригующее предложение. Не хотите размять ноги?»  
\- В этот момент главное было не сдохнуть от самодовольства, - Шон уже откровенно хихикал на том конце.  
\- И вот ты представь: тенистая аллея, сплошь обсаженная цветущими деревьями. И Баллмер меня, как барышню, прогуливает. «Марк», - попытался сымитировать чужой голос он, - «а вы не думали, что дошли до конечной точки в развитии компании, установили на вершине флажок? Мне кажется, вам интересно было бы заняться уже чем-то другим.»  
\- Ста-арый лис, - протянул Шон, - с твоей выгоды начинает. Ну, и что?  
\- Да я б его с удовольствием просто послушал. Ну, ты понимаешь — каждое слово, как бальзам на душу. Мы, говорит, оцениваем стоимость Фейсбука в пятнадцать миллиардов долларов. И, скажу вам откровенно, прямо сейчас готовы выплатить всю сумму наличкой.  
\- Охуеть, - сглотнул Паркер. - Вот это я понимаю, голливудский финал. За Синапс-то жалких два миллиона предлагали. А ты что?  
\- А я: «При всем уважении, эта компания — по сути мой ребенок, и Фейсбук я никому доверить не могу. Однако, в сотрудничестве заинтересован и готов продать вам, скажем... один процент акций.»  
\- Ну, шесть два шесть, даешь. Как его там удар-то не хватил?  
\- Да понятия не имею. Он весь надулся, как прыщ, покраснел, посопел. И вдруг такой: «Два процента».  
\- И что, вы так и торговались? Как Лаван и Иаков, сколько лет служить за Рахиль?  
\- Ну, а чем еще заняться двум евреям из Гарварда в погожий денек? Я значит: «Полтора». А он: «Один и шесть. Двести сорок миллионов чистым налом, Марк. По рукам?»  
\- Так он согласился на твои условия сделки? - неверящим голосом спросил Шон.  
\- Точно.  
\- Так, а что взамен? Ежу понятно, что они интеграции с Фейсбуком хотели, а не просто роли акционеров.  
\- Реклама, в том числе международная. Им нужна была наша прицельная фокусировка. В конце концов, сошлись на том, что оформим контракт на три года. Я Баллмера так охмурил перспективами сотрудничества, что он даже ушел, насвистывая. Так что, теперь будем заодно против Корпорации Добра.  
Паркер там еще что-то гнал — про то, что, когда приедет в Сан-Франциско из своего Нью-Йорка, Марк будет должен ему грандиозную вечеринку. Да он даже не возражал. Сейчас, в данный конкретный момент, Марк был настолько рад и счастлив, что собирался рассказать о сделке всем. И да, отметить со своими, потому что сделка с Майкрософт было его личной победой. Баллмер наверняка уже предвкушал, как это будет смотреться в отчетах отдела корпоративной стратегии и поглощения. Фейсбук должен был стать «женской компанией» — или, на их жаргоне, той, которая уступила, продалась. Легла под более сильного.  
Момент был действительно незабываемый, но, повесив трубку, он вдруг осознал, что в этом блюде отчетливо не хватает соли. Марк просто изнывал — физически, от желания каким угодно способом связаться с Вардо и прямо сейчас рассказать ему. Пусть рациональной частью сознания и понимая: тот все равно не позднее чем завтра прочтет обо всем в официальном пресс-релизе, в новостях. И, может, даже порадуется за Марка. В смысле, хотелось бы верить.

***

Официальные приглашения на мероприятия именовались RSVP. «Répondez s'il vous plaît», по-французски — «ответьте, пожалуйста». По сути просто форма для заполнения, предназначенная для удобства организации. Все знали, что никаких реальных причин своего отсутствия на бланке указывать не нужно.  
Электронные формы, приходящие в ответных письмах Эдуардо, были образчиком юмора — но такого, что Марк сглатывал горькую слюну, разглядывая окно почтовой программы. _«Мистер Эдуардо Саверин сожалеет, что по причине отсутствия в городе в этот день вынужден отклонить ваше любезное приглашение.»_  
Скорее, ввиду отсутствия на _континенте_ , Вардо.  
Он не хотел иметь с Марком ничего общего (хотя читал корпоративную рассылку, это было легко отследить). И Крис только морщился, как от зубной боли, в очередной раз проходя мимо и заставая одну и ту же картину: Марк, раскрытое письмо и фотография их некогда общего друга, стоящая фоном на десктопе. У него на столе было три огромных монитора, как у художников и дизайнеров. Так можно было смотреть на Вардо всегда.  
Последнюю фотку — совсем свежую, с каким-то чудовищным разрешением, Марку прислала Ракель. Ему оставалось только отрезать улыбающуюся азиатку, что была на снимке рядом с Эдуардо. И, надо признать, использование опции «cut» в меню Гимпа еще никогда не было таким удовлетворяющим.

***

Личных ассистентов обычно находили вовсе не так. Марку было достаточно позвонить главе своего HR-отдела, Ричарду Чо, и грамотно сформировать запрос. Но вышло так, что девушку, без которой Марк уже давно был как без рук, нашла для него Ракель.  
В то субботнее утро они болтали по скайпу, обсуждая всякие мелочи вроде того, какие отношения у Вардо были с кузинами. Матери всегда приятно поговорить о своем ребенке, так что Марк, в некотором роде, имел идеального собеседника. Сам он готов был говорить о Вардо до второго пришествия (но еще больше любил слушать, и неважно, относилось это к прошлому или настоящему).  
Слово за слово, и Марк упомянул, что его нынешний ассистент никуда не годится, и что было бы здорово в следующий раз нанять девушку, которая заодно могла бы разговаривать с ним на português brasileiro. Марк учил его — медленно, старательно как первоклассник, начав с самых основ и постепенно, за пару лет дойдя до уровня Intermediate. Частный преподаватель, с которым Марк занимался, не уставала поражаться его мотивации, говоря, что никогда не встречала такой решимости освоить абсолютно чужой язык. Марк только пожимал плечами — он бы даже не начинал учить, если бы язык был чужим.  
\- Что, если бы твоя ассистентка была носителем? - спросила Ракель. Когда задумывалась, она машинально разделяла пальцами волосы на пробор — Марк теперь знал, откуда этот жест у Эдуардо.  
\- Было бы супер. Но мне нужен опытный профессионал, потому что объем работы будет зашибись.  
\- Послушай, у меня есть на примете одна — будешь смеяться, родом из Сан-Паулу. Сейчас живет в Саннивейле. Бруна очень переживает, что осталась без работы. Не хочешь ее посмотреть, menino?  
Мать Вардо называла его «менину», мальчик — просто потому, что Марк для нее и был еще одним ребенком. Он принимал это ласковое обращение с дикой благодарностью, поскольку не заслуживал ни ее бесконечной доброты, ни терпимости, ни сострадания. Решение попроситься в друзья к Ракель было одним из самых правильных в его жизни — без этого Марк бы уже давным-давно загнулся от тоски и ненависти к себе.  
\- Хочу, - не раздумывая, сказал он, - а можно мне ее контакты?  
Если честно, Марк готов был поехать в Саннивейл лично — он был всего-то в двадцати минутах езды. Ради возможности встретить девушку, которую рекомендовала лично Ракель. Ради того, чтобы убедиться — с ней действительно можно говорить не только по-английски.  
\- Я тебе перед сном напишу, ты как раз пойдешь с работы. Думаю, Бруна без проблем подъедет на интервью.  
Марк и Бруна встретились через два дня — в Пало-Альто, в его любимом кафе «Blue chalk». Девчонка была удивительно толковой — за все время общения он не услышал ни одного глупого или просто некорректного вопроса. Марку начало казаться, что такой вполне можно доверять. Не говоря уже о том, что между ними сразу возникло чувство взаимного расположения.  
После колледжа Бруна три года проработала в частной юридической фирме, и была уволена лишь потому, что жена генерального директора оказалась ревнивой сучкой. Между тем как повода ревновать не было — хозяин фирмы все равно никого, кроме новой супруги, не замечал.  
Бруна, ростом ему до плеча, не была умопомрачительной красавицей — вроде тех длинноногих, блестящих от масла девиц, что показывают в передачах про бразильские карнавалы. Ее кожа была очень смуглой, но ведь Бруна и означало «темная». Ее тело было крепко сбитым, с массивными бедрами, потому что Бруна с детства привыкла носить на себе детей. В семье Кордейру их было еще шестеро.  
Они проговорили около получаса, и Марк даже немного поупражнялся в языке, когда понял, что точно берет Бруну к себе на работу. Марк уже заранее знал, какую волну глума и подколок это вызовет — все были в курсе, насколько их босс сдвинут на теме одного конкретного государства в Латинской Америке. Но Марку было все равно — Бруна была его личным ассистентом, которого он имел право подбирать в полном соответствии со своим вкусом.

***

Если бы Фейсбук был страной, то Джакарта была бы его столицей. Крупнейший город Индонезии доминировал среди всех прочих городов мира по числу пользователей сети — в Джакарте их было 15 миллионов. В конце концов, все сложилось так, что в октябре 2010 Марк должен был поехать туда в командировку.  
Сидя перед развернутой на весь экран картой, он смотрел и смотрел на жирную черту проложенного маршрута на сайте «Сингапурских Авиалиний». Марк просто никакими силами не мог удержать себя от того, чтобы не взять оттуда билет до Сингапура. Полтора часа лета — в шесть он бы сел в самолет, а полдевятого уже был бы на месте и целый день мог провести в том городе, где был Вардо.  
Нет, он не собирался делать ничего. Марк обещал Ракель — еще в самом начале, что не будет его трогать (если только он сам не захочет общаться снова). И Марк не думал нарушать данное слово — Вардо, правда, заслуживал спокойной и счастливой жизни, без него. Но... он ни разу за все время с начала работы сайта не ездил куда-то просто отдохнуть, а не на пресс-конференцию, открытие офиса и т. п. После кошмара в конце сентября, когда Фейсбук несколько часов лежал из-за мощнейшей дос-атаки, все в один голос твердили, что Марк обязан хоть немного развеяться.  
Крис и Дастин, равно как и Адам, и половина прежнего состава фирмы больше с ним не работали. А потому никто не мог что-то там говорить про обсессии, слава богу. К тому же, у Марка были причины — кроме Индонезии, он должен был посетить еще и соседнюю Малайзию. Этой зимой они купили там перспективный стартап «Octazen Solutions», разрабатывающий технологии импорта контактов.  
Всего один день — он имел на это право.  
О том, что он собирается отклониться от своего заявленного маршрута передвижения (Джакарта — Куала-Лумпур) знала только Бруна, и Марк не собирался больше никому говорить, даже Ракель. Особенно Ракель. Меньше всего Марк хотел, чтобы она нервничала из-за опасений, что он не сдержит обещания и снова сделает Вардо больно.  
Задумывая это, то даже представить себе не мог, что будет испытывать, идя по тем же улицам, по которым ходил Эдуардо, заходя в те же кафе и торговые центры (Марк заранее составил список всех этих мест, чтобы задавать маршрут в навигаторе телефона). У него все плыло перед глазами, потому что вот это был отель, в котором Вардо жил первые два года, а это — еще более роскошный отель, в котором тот жил сейчас. «Crown Plaza Changi» был напрямую соединен с третьим, только отстроенным терминалом сингапурского аэропорта; летя куда-то, Эдуардо практически напрямую попадал из своего номера в зал регистрации на рейс.  
У Вардо были любимые рестораны, любимые блюда в них — и Марк зашел в один из них и попробовал тоже, тут же покраснев и немедленно став чихать от обилия жгучего чили. Местные только улыбчиво щурились, разглядывая белого туриста, явно непривычного к местной пище. Он понятия не имел, как можно к такому привыкнуть, хотя Ракель уверяла, что Вардо нравится.  
Дольше всего Марк пробыл возле фонтанов перед центральным зданием «Ngee Ann City». Офис компании Эдуардо был в башне B, на шестнадцатом этаже. Стоя около металлических блестящих мерлайонов он, задрав голову, смотрел на терракотовое здание с облицовкой их полированного мрамора. На фоне него Эдуардо и та азиатка фотографировались чаще всего.  
Марк перерыл тонны информации в сети, выясняя все про его компанию. «360ip» была фирмой, инвестирующей в интеллектуальную собственность по всему миру. Ее годовой оборот был таким впечатляющим, что им с Эдуардо больше не было смысла мериться — счет уже давно стал равным. Преимущественно «360ip» имела дела со странами Азии — Китаем, Кореей и Японией, и практически не взаимодействовала с Северной Америкой.  
Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы увидеть в этом очевидный подтекст.  
Мимо него туда и обратно ходили люди — переговариваясь, болтая фирменными пакетами на веревочных ручках. Это просто сводило с ума — знать, что Марку достаточно войти в здание, пройти по коридору направо и подняться на лифте до нужного этажа. Эдуардо был где-то там, наверху, в своем кабинете (за старомодным столом со стеклянным пресс-папье в виде яблока).  
Стол в офисе Фейсбука у Марка был из массива красного сандала — того самого пау-бразил. Фишка была в том, что со временем его древесина выглядела только богаче, приобретая королевский пурпурно-малиновый оттенок (так говорил сотрудник мебельной фирмы). Марк ни черта не различал в этих оттенках, но смысл, разумеется, был не в этом.  
Обрызгав худи водой фонтана, потому что слишком засмотрелся на высоко бьющие струи, Марк торчал на солнцепеке, всерьез размышляя, совсем он уже того или все-таки еще можно надеяться. На то, что когда-нибудь они смогут разговаривать — о природе и о погоде, ну просто как давние знакомые хотя бы.  
Конечно, он понимал, что ничего такого у Вардо с ним уже быть не может. С фотографий смотрело какое-то неземное совершенство — у Марка каждый раз просто дыхание останавливалось. От его этой темной выбритой полоски над верхней губой, элегантного узла галстука под воротничком рубашки.  
У Вардо на снимках были мягкие розовые губы — Марк был уверен, что он постоянно мажет их каким-то бальзамом. Когда он оставался в офисе совсем один, то подолгу разглядывал его фотографии, мечтая этот бальзам слизнуть (безнадежно, как школьник-задрот мечтает о шикарной модели на развороте журнала). Эдуардо, самый желанный на свете Эдуардо, конечно же, с кем-то встречался — он даже не спрашивал об этом Ракель. Зачем, когда все было очевидно. Ей было бы только неловко говорить Марку, зная, каково ему будет это слышать.  
Он пробовал сделать что-то со своей сексуальной жизнью и сам, но дальше случайного перепихона на шоновых вечеринках не продвинулся. Только мотая головой, когда пьяный в стельку Паркер великодушно предлагал _отсосать любовный яд_ , чтобы заражение не шло дальше.  
Вечером Марк не пошел в отель, бродя, как типичный турист, с камерой на шее и запечатлевая все подряд — потоки машин на перекрестке, небоскребы, лавки торговцев. Даже то самое колесо обозрения, рядом с которым Вардо фотографировался в последний раз. Марку так хотелось унести хоть частицу этого с собой, на память — это единственное, что у него было. Самое большое приближение — дальше зум уже не крутился.  
В конце концов, он купил билет в кассе с надписями на китайском, малайском и английском и в течение почти часа смотрел на ночной Сингапур с высоты. У Вардо на фотографии возле кабинки был усталый, но довольный вид, и Марк думал, что ему, наверное, понравилось. Может, поэтому он хотел попробовать и сам.  
По приезду Марк скинул все нащелканное на винчестер, оттуда залив прямо в новый фотоальбом. Разумеется, тут же получив целые простыни комментариев, которые даже не трудился читать. Ему было, в общем-то, пофиг, кто и что об этой поездке думает. Для себя он резюмировал ее лаконичным статусом:

_**Марк Цукерберг** хотел бы остаться в Сингапуре подольше._

***

Это было обычное уведомление с Фейсбука — таких Марку приходило в день по несколько сотен. И он уже занес мышь, привычно собираясь выбрать все и удалить одним кликом, когда внимание привлекла одна строчка. У Марка было такое ощущение, что ему вся кровь бросилась в лицо.  
Этого просто не могло быть.  
Щелкнув по заголовку, он раскрыл письмо, снова перечитав то же самое:

_**Эдуардо Саверину** нравится ваш статус._

Он отъехал от стола и, закрыв глаза, потер веки. Марк не понимал, что вообще происходит. Сердце колотилось так, будто решительно собралось проломить грудную клетку и существовать без него, автономно.  
\- Вардо? - сказал Марк шепотом, переходя по ссылке на профиль, который все еще хранился на их сервере. Время последнего посещения не отображалось — где-то году в 2005 они сочли это излишним и просто убрали. Сейчас Марк реально об этом жалел — ему просто нужно было знать, когда Вардо тут был. Как долго он был тут, пока Марк занимался чем-то гораздо менее важным, хотя мог застать его на сайте.  
Сейчас Эдуардо в онлайне не было. Марк сел в кресле ровнее, пытаясь осмыслить все это. Никаких новых статусов или фотографий. Нажатие кнопки «Like» под его последним постом было единственным, что Вардо сделал за время своего пребывания там.  
А ведь он столько раз хотел сказать ему что-нибудь, поделиться новостью, шуткой, чем-то, важном для них обоих. Но сейчас, глядя на поле с мигающим курсором, Марк не мог вспомнить ничего. Мозг был полностью отформатирован — тем фактом, что Эдуардо решил снова зайти на Фейсбук. Тем, что он снова взаимодействовал с Марком — ведь это можно было так назвать?  
Он прокусил нижнюю губу, в панике думая, что же делать. Марк обещал Ракель, что не будет — снова лезть, снова все портить, сбивать его жизненные планы. Вкус крови на языке немножко успокаивал. Сейчас, в 2010 он бы предпочел десять раз навредить себе, чем один — Эдуардо.  
Марк не мог быть уверен, что тот хочет общаться снова. Может быть, все дело было в этом посещении Сингапура, и Вардо просто понравилось, что Марка не оставил равнодушным его город. Но гипотеза все равно нуждалась в проверке.  
Промаявшись весь остаток дня в офисе, Марк вышел на улицу и, случайно кинув взгляд на светофор, вдруг понял, как следует поступить. Дома, найдя в закладках нужную ссылку, он, затаив дыхание, опубликовал:

_**Марк Цукерберг** обещал показать, как он видит цвета. colororacle.cartography.ch_

Ссылка вела на эмулятор дальтонизма, предназначенный для наглядной демонстрации этого понятия людям с нормальным цветовым зрением. Марк случайно узнал о нем в 2007, спустя год после разработки этой программы в цюрихском Институте Картографии. После инсталляции она давала возможность смотреть на свой же десктоп через призму зрения человека с соответствующей аномалией. В опциях были все три, включая редчайшую тританопию, неспособность различать оттенки синего.  
Когда-то давно, на крыше корпуса Элиот, Вардо сказал, что хотел бы увидеть все его глазами. Так что, Марк всего лишь выполнял свое обещание.  
Программа была представлена для всех операционных систем — мак оса, линукса и винды, и чем бы Эдуардо сейчас не пользовался, проблемой это не было. Да, он прекрасно знал, что джава-архив — до сих пор слишком сложная для Вардо штука. Но ведь в его фирме наверняка были люди, понимающие в компах и софте побольше генерального директора — к ним, в конце концов, всегда можно было обратиться. В этом отчасти был пойнт — посмотреть, нужно ли это Эдуардо настолько, чтобы преодолевать хотя бы минимальное сопротивление.  
Меньше всего Марк хотел сейчас ошибиться и принять желаемое за действительное.

***

\- Мистер Цукерберг.  
Склонившись над столом, Бруна поставила перед ним чашку с чаем, пахнущим заваренной травой.  
\- А? Что? - Марк нервно вскинулся, подняв взлохмаченную голову.  
Его терпеливый ассистент только вздохнула. Чай с мелиссой Бруна приносила ему только когда Марк впадал в панику. На ее языке это было что-то вроде: «Остыньте-ка, босс.»  
Вардо никак не комментировал его статус про «Color Oracle». Должно быть, ему это было просто неинтересно.  
\- Марк, - позвала Бруна, и он снова отвлекся от монитора, непонимающе моргнув, - с каким интервалом перечитывается страница?  
\- Это push-технология. Как только на странице появляется что-то новое, сервер выдает это поль-...  
\- Я не о том, - перебила Бруна. - Вы все равно кликаете «обновить» чаще.  
Марк жалобно посмотрел на нее, невольно следя за темным завитком, который выбился из-под налобной повязки и соскользнул на грудь. Он пусть и очень смутно, но все же отдавал себе отчет, что пришел в офис в пять утра и все это время провел, беспрерывно обновляя свою новостную ленту в Фейсбуке. Хотя нет; кажется, еще ходил от стенки к стенке, заламывая руки. И сидел на полу, уткнувшись головой себе в колени.  
Над его головой, как в банке или на бирже, висели три больших циферблата. Ровно с тем же смыслом — на одном было местное время, а два других показывали, сколько сейчас в Майами и Сингапуре. И если учесть, что в Пало-Альто был полдень, у Вардо было три часа ночи. Фак! Он просто не мог ждать столько — пока тот проснется, дойдет до офиса, разгребет основные дела. А что, если Вардо вообще не собирался больше заходить на сайт? Что, если...  
\- Марк, - тронула его за плечо Бруна, - мой совет: поговорите с кем-нибудь по телефону. Все равно, с кем; я просто могу набрать случайный номер из топа контактов. А то, знаете, так и умом тронуться недолго.  
Она всегда была с Марком честной — честнее, чем Крис, без этой юлящей дипломатии.

***

Собираясь уходить с работы, Марк все-таки не выдержал, кликнув на вкладку с плюсиком в мозилле — благо, дефолтом была собственная френдента. Стиснув руки в кулаки и немея от восторженного ужаса, он прочел уже съехавшую до середины страницы надпись:

_**Эдуардо Саверин** обнаружил, что за вычетом как зеленого, так и красного компонента синий сдвигается в сторону лилового. У этого сайта лиловый хедер, Марк._

\- Твою мать. Да куда ж тебя несет, Цукерберг! - воскликнула Шерил, глядя на свое серое офисное платье, на груди живописно обляпанное кремом от капкейков. В руках у нее была открытая картонная коробка.  
\- Прости, прости, извини, - зачастил Марк, сам себе напоминая особо обдолбанного Паркера, - я не хотел, правда. Вычти это из моей зарплаты!  
Он уже был в дверях, когда Сандберг обожающе сказала:  
\- Вот уродец. А чего это он довольный такой?


	11. Chapter 11

Эдуардо был очень рад, что уже отпустил ассистентку, и она не могла видеть этого позора. Потому что он сидел, скрючившись в кресле, и грыз собственные пальцы, как нервозный подросток. Мисс Ли на том конце наверняка знала, в каком он состоянии — но ей-то было не привыкать.  
\- Он заметил, Кристи. Он заметил.  
\- Естественно! А я что говорила! Марк тебе что-то написал?  
\- Ну... строго говоря, не мне. В смысле, он не обращался напрямую. Повесил ссылку на апплет, который дает возможность видеть цвета, как будто ты дальтоник. Я однажды просил показать, сто лет назад, еще когда мы...  
\- С ума сойти! - взвизгнула Кристи. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит, Саверин?  
\- Нет, - честно сказал он, - понятия не имею. Но я скачал, установил и теперь сижу смотрю на свою страницу, как дурак. Там все такое... фиолетовое.  
\- Так, слушай сюда. У этого парня чувство вины размером с полуостров Малакка! Сам посуди — он был в городе целый день, обошел все места, где можешь быть ты, но даже не попытался выйти на контакт. Само собой, и сейчас не обращается напрямую. Но он хочет, чтобы ты ответил, Эдуардо.  
\- Я не могу, - он тер рукой щеку, не в состоянии успокоиться, ерзая в своем кресле так, что оно крутилось из стороны в сторону. - Я не знаю, как правильно ответить. Я вообще не уверен, что Марк это мне.  
\- А кому еще? Нет, ну ты представь, если бы он написал в обращении «Вардо» и получил нулевую реакцию. Это просто здоровый инстинкт самосохранения, вот и все. Напиши что-нибудь!  
\- Потом, - помотал головой Эдуардо. - Сейчас ничего в голову не лезет. А утром я наверняка соображу.  
\- Не затягивай, - посоветовала Кристи, - а то твой Марк решит, что ты его игноришь.  
\- Не говори «твой Марк», ладно?  
\- Давай не будем начинать сначала? Учти, я слышала все твои откровения, бэби.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо. Завтра я опубликую статус и посмотрю, что будет, - потер Эдуардо ладонью лоб.  
\- Держи меня в курсе. Все, давай. А то на меня уже напарница косо смотрит.  
Завершив звонок и положив телефон в крэдл, он крутанулся на стуле. Волосы уже наверняка были сальными оттого, столько раз Эдуардо пропускал их между пальцами — дурацкая, невротическая привычка, оставшаяся еще с колледжа. Пиздец укладке. Но все дело было в том, что никто, никто не мог подсказать, что ему сейчас делать и как будет лучше поступить.  
Генеральный план включал в себя таблетку имована, душ и сон. Заснуть просто так после просмотра того самого сингапурского альбома не представлялось возможным. Марк, с абсолютно беззащитным, неуверенным выражением лица, глядящий на него с каждой фотографии, превращал мозги в кашу. Жидкую гомогенную кашу вроде той, что дают маленьким детям на завтрак.

***

Первое, что он увидел с утра, кликнув на вкладку Фейсбука, была цифра 2 наверху, над иконкой сообщений. Закусив губу, Эдуардо открыл первое. Сразу же узнавая адресата по стилю изложения — для этого не нужно было даже смотреть на аватар.  
_«Вардо ответь будь человеком марк на дикой измене!!! говорил с ним только что.»_  
Эдуардо зажал рукой нос и рот, переживая что-то вроде шока. Дастин не разговаривал с ним вообще _никогда_. Он только смутно маячил за спиной у Криса, когда тот по скайпу поздравлял с Днем Благодарения. Даже не пытаясь влезть в середину обзора камеры и сказать что-нибудь смешное. Московиц не умел длинно и пространно формулировать свои мотивы, но честное слово, было понятно и так. Он всегда был предан Марку. Эдуардо мог обижаться сколько угодно, но уважал его за это все равно.  
Второе письмо предсказуемо было от Криса.  
_«Не думал, что ты на это когда-нибудь отважишься, Вардо»_ , - было в сообщении. - _«Но, тем не менее, рад. Закапывая голову в песок, проблему не решишь. Мысленно с тобой, К.»_  
Он не сдержал улыбки — и тот, и другой были в своем репертуаре.  
Походив по своему кабинету еще с полчаса и побившись головой обо все предметы, Эдуардо в конце концов решил, что кто-то из них должен это сделать. В смысле, обратиться напрямую. И если Марк в самом деле так боится, то ему терять уже нечего.  
Отправив новое статусное сообщение, Эдуардо сглотнул, перечитал и закрыл страницу. Вчерашний день и так был безвозвратно потерян — не хватало еще и сегодня бессмысленно пялиться в монитор. У него, в конце-то концов, было чем заняться; стопка документов у локтя, приготовленная для визирования, требовала внимания и концентрации.  
Эдуардо больше ни один договор не подписывал, только пробежав глазами по диагонали.

***

Уже к середине рабочего дня он весь извертелся, думая, что ответит Марк. Вздохнув и посетовав на свою полностью отсутствующую силу воли, Эдуардо открыл чертов Фейсбук. Только для того, чтобы тут же застыть, стиснув в ладони мышь. 

_Eduardo, eu quero me aproximar de você novamente._

Он моргнул и перечитал — раз, другой. Статус был публичным.  
_«Кажется, я что-то в этой жизни упустил»_ \- почесав за ухом, написал от тут же сообщение Дастину, _«и давно Марк знает португальский?»_  
Вызов в скайпе заверещал к концу рабочего дня, когда Эдуардо уже почти смог оттащить себя от компа.  
\- Только не говори пусику, - поведал Московиц страшным шепотом, всклокоченный и помятый с утра, с носом картошкой. - Вот специально встал ни свет ни заря, чтоб он меня не запалил. Так что ты там хотел знать про Марка?  
Эдуардо облизнул губы, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Он что, правда учил язык?  
\- Да, уже пару лет как учит. Сейчас уже говорит, по-моему, прилично — со своей ассистенткой тараторит так, что слова не вставить.  
\- Что, серьезно? - поперхнулся Эдуардо, - еще один бзик, как язык Гомера и Овидия?  
\- Не, это не бзик. Это... хуже, - покачал головой тот, - но он был ужасно забавный, особенно когда только начинал учить. Как-то, помню, принципиально весь день отказывался разговаривать на человеческом языке, и делай с ним что хочешь. Подошел к Леа из юридического отдела и такой: «Você é uma mulher bonita». Та чуть со шпилек своих не грохнулась, когда добрые люди перевели.  
\- Ясно, - только и смог сказать Эдуардо. Он и не знал, что так соскучился — по этому ощущению сопричастности, которое возникало рядом с Крисом и Дастином. По тому, чтобы как-то участвовать в жизни Марка, знать, что у него вообще там происходит. Тогда, уехав от него за тысячи миль, он даже не понимал до конца, как себя наказывает. Чего будет лишен.  
\- Да, кстати: ты ему ответил что-нибудь? - обеспокоенно спросил Дастин.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Я так и понял, - грустно кивнул тот. - Заходили к нему вечером проведать, так Марк разве что на стенку не лез. Слушай, ты только пусе ни слова, хорошо? А то он меня убьет, - Дастин панически огляделся по сторонам, и снова повернулся к камере лицом. - Вардо, вот скажи мне честно, ты зачем все это начал? Матч-реванш или как?  
\- Нет, - замотал головой он, - Я просто очень хочу говорить с ним снова.  
\- Фух! - с явным облегчением выдохнул Московиц. - А то, знаешь, иногда всякая фигня в голову лезет. Ну, что типа ты теперь захочешь мстить за поруганную честь, как в книжке про Монте-Кристо. Но ты же не будешь, да?  
\- ...А что, он правда переживает?  
\- Да пипец, - уперся языком в щеку Дастин. - Скажи ему что-то, а? «Да», «нет», «не знаю» — все равно, Марк же так даже спать не может.  
\- А я могу?! - возмутился Эдуардо.  
\- Слушай, - уставился на него Московиц, - вот недаром мне пусик всегда говорил, чтобы не встревал между вами. Пойду себе кофе сварю, что ли.  
\- Ладно. Спасибо тебе за все, - выдавил он из себя, сразу вслед за этим услышав характерный скайповский «звук схлопывающейся вселенной». Итак, Марк. Он должен был что-то написать Марку. Но впрочем, сейчас ответ Эдуардо был до смешного очевиден:

_Bem, concordo em tentar._

***

А он ведь совершенно забыл, как это бывает с Марком. Теперь же весь рабочий распорядок и даже время сна и отдыха были порушены. Разница во времени только усугубляла, потому что, вставая под утро просто отлить, Эдуардо затем брал со столика телефон и забирался с ним в постель, чтобы прочитать очередной статус Цукерберга.  
С некоторых пор они все до единого были обращены к нему.  
Впрочем, все было честно – вечером, когда он, уладив все рабочие моменты, отпускал Чинг Линг и садился писать Марку, у того тоже было что-то около пяти или шести утра. Он представлял его так ясно в эти моменты – сонное выражение лица, всклокоченная кудрявая башка, пальцы, с трудом попадающие по клавишам. Это не умещалось в сознании – то, что Марк делал то же самое ради него. И продолжал делать на протяжении вот уже двух месяцев.  
Они по-прежнему не разговаривали. В смысле, никакого чата, скайпа или смс. И по правде сказать, Эдуардо это устраивало – так можно было подумать, осмыслить и спланировать, что ему написать. Получалось так, что все эти статусы были непримечательными по характеру содержащейся информации, но очень личными по сути. Как, например, в случае, когда Марк выкладывал ссылку на видео, освещающее детали банкротства «Лиман Бразерс» два года назад. Да, о нем уже была статья в википедии, но только Марк мог знать, что это значит конкретно для Эдуардо.  
В ответ он вешал Марку на стенку клип их некогда общей любимой группы. Песни Витора и Леу год от года все больше походили на хиты. И Эдуардо временами даже мечтал как-нибудь побывать на их живом концерте, а не только смотреть видео с зареванными девчонками на заднем плане. Мама говорила, что в Бразилии эта новая волна народной музыки сейчас на самом пике популярности.  
А еще в один прекрасный момент у кого-то из его френдов Эдуардо увидел ссылку на сайт, где люди учили язык онлайн. Ссылка вела прямо на марков аккаунт. Все выполненные с начала курса упражнения хранились в легкодоступной вкладке; наверное, поэтому ему повезло наткнуться на одно из начальных. Предполагалось, что на момент выполнения человек знает еще очень немного слов.  
«Опишите самого важного для вас человека», говорилось в задании. - «Как он выглядит?»  
Версия Марка была такой: «Ele é alto, Brasileiro, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de mel.»  
Эдуардо понятия не имел, целиком ли это выдумано, или Марк описывал одного из тех, с кем у него... было. Он старался на этом не зацикливаться. Ну какой смысл понапрасну себя травить?  
Когда Марк все же хотел сказать что-то личное, он всякий раз переходил на португальский (используя его, как курсив, как шепот на ухо). Последняя такая фраза всплыла в новостной ленте, когда он уже совсем было расслабился, привыкнув к этому их ежедневному ритуалу. Там осторожно, очень осторожно для Марка говорилось, что он бы хотел увидеться.  
Эдуардо не отвечал несколько дней, просто не зная, что сказать, разрываясь между двумя полярными желаниями — не видеть Марка больше никогда (как и собирался) и наконец увидеть снова. И мучился бы еще бог знает сколько времени, если бы вскоре на его столе не оказался традиционный конверт. Близился второй финансовый квартал, наступавший после Рождества — это было просто следующее приглашение на встречу акционеров. Придерживая собственный локоть, чтобы не так дрожала рука, он поставил галочку в поле «возможно, буду присутствовать». Просто оставляя себе лазейку на тот случай, если все-таки передумает в последнюю минуту.  
Электронная форма, присылаемая для надежности, ушла Марку в тот же день. Но новых статусов у него не появлялось, и Эдуардо уже начал думать, что он, наверное, совсем не верит этому шаткому «может быть». И думал так до тех пор, пока на мобильник не упала смс от Дастина: _«А ты не знаешь, чего это Цукерберг сияет, будто в системе Альфа Центавра наблюдается мощный прирост числа пользователей?»_

***

Сингапур давно был очень приличной страной; последнюю легальную курильню опиума тут тихо прикрыли году этак в сорок шестом. Но это, само собой, не означало, что малолетние китайцы не жаждали приобщиться к своему культурному наследию. Эдуардо видел опиатную ломку – узкие, с булавочную головку зрачки, холодный липкий пот, покрывающий тело. И как их трясет от холода, тоже насмотрелся. То, что происходило с ним сейчас, в салоне Боинга-777, было много хуже. Да хотя бы потому, что Эдуардо накануне ничего не употреблял.  
И это было даже не на уровне рассудка – так-то он, конечно, хотел бы быть прохладно-вежливым, отстраненным и снисходительным. Но еще на таможне, когда он минут пять не мог застегнуть снова собственный брючный ремень, не попадая металлическим язычком в прокол, Эдуардо догадался: не получится.  
Лайнер был уже над Тихим Океаном, и, он смотрел вниз, на бескрайний синий простор, бликующий под полуденным солнцем. Когда-то давно Эдуардо обещал себе, что никогда не полетит этим маршрутом. Наивный.  
Он достал из нагрудного кармана телефон, взвешивая его тяжесть в ладони. Меняя мобильник в последний раз, Эдуардо взял себе тот, что с андроидом – совсем свежий, только недавно вышедший (в США, по плану, продажи начинались только через полгода). HTC он выбрал потому, что знал: именно его предпочел бы Марк. Яблочными iвещицами тот просто брезговал, как гламурным фуфлом, а все, на чем стояла винда, и вовсе не считал за технические устройства. А вот ради такой прелести бы даже поступился своей ненавистью к Гуглу.  
Админ с работы таки сумел сломать ему прошивку и сделать там, чтобы все ставилось не только на телефон, но и на карту тоже. А потому туда влезало все – органайзер, навигатор, куча полезных бизнес-утилит, «Angry birds» и огромная куча фоток. Эдуардо гладил кончиком большого пальца телефон, долистывая до своей самой любимой. На ней Марк слегка улыбался. Щеки у него там были слегка порозовевшие, а взгляд – совсем немного расфокусированным. Он смотрел и смотрел, вдруг поймав себя на том, что стукается лбом о толстое стекло иллюминатора.  
Марка хотелось поцеловать. Так сильно, что он, опьяневший от налитого стюардессой на толщину пальца коньяка, поднес телефон ближе к лицу, дыша на экран, касаясь его губами. Проходящая мимо малайка умилённо разулыбалась и погладила его по волосам. На работе или нет – местные девушки редко могли удержаться от этих аффективных проявлений по отношению к нему – Эдуардо уже привык. Он даже не поднял головы, полностью поглощенный своим почти медитативным созерцанием. Потому что во взвешенном, солидном бизнесмене, каким он смотрелся со стороны, все еще жил тот длинный, нескладный мальчишка, который закрывал глаза, вдыхая запах горячей потной кожи Марка, и обтирался щеками о жесткую ткань его джинсов.

***

\- Вардо! - вдруг заорали откуда-то слева, и он повернулся, уже с чемоданом в руке и висящей на плече сумкой, чтобы увидеть Дастина. Он радостно махал ему, стоя чуть поодаль от ленты транспортера, и Эдуардо чуть не треснул по шву, улыбаясь в ответ. Колеса чемодана издали гулкий катящийся звук, когда он повез его за собой.  
Эдуардо остановился буквально в двух шагах, рассматривая Московица. Вживую это было совсем не то, что в камере скайпа, куда влезала только половина его лица. Было совершенно очевидно, что в последние годы там было слишком много пицц (к которым Эдуардо уже не имел никакого отношения). Но что еще очевиднее, весь его облик излучал расслабленное довольство жизнью – то, которое не подделаешь, как ни старайся. У рыжего явно было все хорошо.  
\- Bау, - покачал головой тот, расширенными глазами глядя на Эдуардо, - и я еще типа считал, ну тогда, в колледже, что ты выглядишь круто, - он присвистнул, рассматривая его с головы до ног, - Матерь божья! Я думал, парни вроде тебя вообще чистый фотошоп.  
Эдуардо только нервно улыбнулся, смотря вниз, на стрелки своих брюк, на ботинки, в которых отражались косые ромбы пола. Он просто был... в порядке, почему Дастин так говорил?  
\- Крис не с тобой? - спросил он, - потому что, кажется, они договаривались встретить его в аэропорту вместе.  
\- Да не, он, - Дастин отвел глаза, сделав неопределенный жест рукой, - выполняет свои непрямые обязанности. Ну, неважно. Все равно через час дома будет, я ему сказал, чтоб как штык.  
Учитывая то, что Эдуардо о них знал, это скорее Крис три раза напомнил Дастину, во сколько он прилетает и лично выпихнул его из койки и затем из дома, снабдив к тому же пачкой напутствий. Бронировать отель он не стал, о чем все еще малодушно жалел, потому что это могло быть не самым лучшим решением. В последний раз они виделись черт знает как давно и сейчас могли просто, ну... не притереться. Эдуардо ни в коем случае не хотел быть для ребят обузой. Но эти двое так усердно убеждали, что нет, все будет супер, все будет отлично, что он просто сдался и согласился пожить эти пару дней у них. В конце концов, за двое суток по любому нельзя сильно утомить, ведь так?  
К тому же, их компания была для него чем-то вроде заземления, учитывая то, как закорачивало от одной мысли, что они с Марком увидятся. К концу полета Эдуардо уже всерьез начал подумывать об успокоительном, хотя вообще-то искоренял в себе чисто американскую тенденцию, чуть что, глотать пилюли (даже не пытаясь справиться с ситуацией самостоятельно и решить саму проблему). Так бы он, вместо того, чтобы подать на Цукерберга в суд, мог, к примеру, валяться на кушетке и ныть аналитику о том, как его, бедного, обидели.  
Сидя в машине рядом с Дастином и вполуха слушая его болтовню, он смотрел на мелькающие, неузнаваемо изменившиеся пейзажи и вспоминал, как все было тогда. Время действительно очень многое меняло – сейчас в нем не осталось ни горечи, ни стыда, ни сожалений. Все выветрилось – с такой же неизбежностью, как выветривается твердый базальт горных пород.  
Да, все было кошмарно, неправильно и несправедливо, но черт побери, это все-таки реальная жизнь, а не диснеевский мультик. Главное, что Эдуардо поступил так, как следовало, имел достаточно решимости, чтобы сделать выбор. Честно говоря, он был уверен – Марк бы его просто не уважал, если бы он проглотил все молча. А его уважение – это собственно все, что у Эдуардо сейчас было. На самом деле, не так и плохо, учитывая, как он отчаянно добивался этого в первые месяцы знакомства.

***

\- Вардо! Блин, это правда ты... - Крис так тискал его, что кажется, помял пиджак и себе, и Эдуардо. Но ему было наплевать – он, правда, и сам не знал, что так по этим балбесам соскучился. У него уже болели щеки столько улыбаться – особенно, когда они все втроем уселись на их диване (Эдуардо посередине, как почетный гость). Диван был каким-то нереально мягким, и он сразу догадался, что это то самое место, где Московиц отлеживает себе бока.  
Пока Крис расспрашивал его про то, о чем они говорили еще по скайпу – всякие подробности жизни, Дастин слился на кухню с самым таинственным видом. Некоторое время спустя он вернулся, и Эдуардо принюхался к смутно знакомому запаху, исходившему от его рук.  
\- Буду делать фокаччу, - пожал плечами тот. - Через часик тесто подойдет. Мы с пусей любим, а ты попробуешь с нами? Под вино классно идет.  
Он выжидающе закусил губу, посмотрев совершенно щенячьим взглядом. Устоять было невозможно.  
\- Я попробую, - кивнул Эдуардо, думая, что за этим в Пало-Альто и приехал. Попробовать. Это – так уж получалось, касалось всего.  
\- Здорово, - приткнулся ближе, под бок, Дастин. - Я с вялеными помидорами делаю и с моцареллой. Фокачча вообще старшая сестра пиццы, если хочешь знать. Так что это типа мой апгрейд со студенческих времен!  
Он обернулся к Крису, но тот смотрел вовсе не на Эдуардо. И глядя на его лицо, умиротворенное, какое-то сглаженное по углам, он понял, что да, так бывает. Когда люди не устраивают бои в грязи без правил, как они с Марком. А просто любят друг друга и не ранят.  
\- Вардо, ты что? - заерзал Дастин, встревоженно глядя ему в лицо. - Крис, чего он?!  
\- Все нормально, - выставил ладонь Эдуардо, - просто я давно вас не видел. Отвык.  
Крис только вздохнул и погладил его осторожно по затылку. Как и тогда, когда он был всего лишь нескладным второкурсником, отчаянно запавшим на его соседа по комнате.  
Потом они распили три бутылки кьянти – Дастин, оказывается, в последние годы открыл в себе страсть к итальянской кухне и вообще итальянскому всему. Это, конечно, была умора – теперь он сам пек фокаччу, держал на кухне оливковое масло и морскую соль и был таким гурманом, что Эдуардо не мог удержаться от пьяного хихикания. Это был тот самый Дастин, который напару с Марком жрал тунца в собственном соку прямо из банки, выдавливая кетчуп себе в рот.  
Прислонившись затылком к его голени и сидя на полу, Эдуардо позволил себе спросить, чем сейчас занимается Паркер, и вообще, поддерживают ли они отношения с Марком. Если верить этим двоим, то получалось, что Паркер, живущий между Нью-Йорком и Сан-Франциско, был Цукербергу чем-то вроде верной подружки. Это было смешно, но Эдуардо почему-то верил. Если бы Марк с ним все-таки спал, то они бы не стали ему вот так в лицо врать.  
И Паркер, и памятный ему Тиль входили в число инвесторов «Founders fund» - инвестиционного фонда, вкладывающегося в айти-технологии. Кроме того, у Шона был собственный проект, европейский музыкальный сервис с названием «Spotify». Поговаривали, что он собирался купить звукозаписывающую компанию «Warner Music» - ту самую, которая когда-то помогла похоронить его Напстер.

А еще — что было вообще смехотворно, не так давно они с Дастином вместе выступили в поддержку так называемой «девятнадцатой поправки», законопроекта на тему легализации марихуаны в штате Калифорния. И не просто на словах — Шон выделил фонду поддержки 70 тысяч, и Дастин тоже около того. Голосованием местных жителей инициатива провалилась, и Московиц сказал, что они тогда собрались и все вместе употребили немного травы. Ну, в качестве поминок. Паркер тоже был опечален.  
Эдуардо не хватало смелости спросить, с кем Марк сейчас — даже пьяным, он не мог заставить себя заговорить на тему его любовной жизни. Это было кошмарное палево, а Эдуардо все же не хотел их жалости сейчас. 

***

Он сидел на своем месте перед трибуной и огромным плазменным экраном, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, прислушиваясь к шелестящему шепоту. Крис уверял, что в нынешнем составе фирмы никто понятия не имеет, кто он. Может быть, смутно помнят имя из официальных документов, но не более того. Было похоже на правду, потому что сам Эдуардо никого тут не знал. Чувство было не очень уютное – особенно если учесть, что Крис и Дастин тут больше не работали и не могли составить ему компанию.  
Цветовое оформление пространства теперь было совершенно диким, напоминающим развивающий центр для детей– ярко-желтый, темно-синий, алый то и дело цепляли взгляд, дезориентируя и отвлекая. Марка, понятно, не волновало – по причине дальтонизма раз, и по причине полной сосредоточенности на работе два, но каково было всем остальным? Или это считалось своеобразным тестом на психическую устойчивость? До начала официальной части он успел немного осмотреться вокруг, взглянуть на знаменитую «стену», сверху донизу исписанную сотнями разных почерков. Полюбоваться на размашистые граффити на кирпичных стенах. Было просто нереально поверить, что вот это – офис мультимиллиардера.  
Тот самый офис, в котором он когда-то давно подписывал учредительные документы... Крис говорил, что Марк называл его «бункер». Впрочем, сейчас тут уже работало около двух тысяч человек, что для бункера было уже многовато. Со следующего года они должны были передислоцироваться в новый офис, что в Менло-парке. Новый дом Марка, который он видел на фотографиях, был расположен стратегически очень удачно, всего в десяти минутах езды.  
Прошло, наверное, еще минут десять с официального начала собрания, когда головы всех повернулись назад – туда, где по широкому проходу вдоль кресел шли двое – генеральный директор Фейсбука и его ассистентка. Эдуардо посмотрел тоже, чувствуя, как покрываются испариной ладони.  
Марк, тот самый Марк Цукерберг, который в промозглом Массачусетсе разгуливал в шлепках на босу ногу, шортах и мешковатой худи, теперь был одет так, как и подобает главе крупной компании. И, с открытым ртом прослеживая взглядом линии его темно-синего костюма, скроенного точно по фигуре, Эдуардо думал, что кто-то должен был его предупредить. Это... это было бы просто гуманно.  
Смотреть в лицо Марку он просто не мог – это было слишком, все равно, что смотреть на солнце, висящее в зените. Больно глазам, щурящимся в попытке защититься. Время шло, и, хотя Марк уже давно был на трибуне, ничего не происходило. Окрыв глаза, он обнаружил, что люди вокруг переговариваются, выжидающе поглядывая туда, где стоял их генеральный.  
Подняв взгляд, Эдуардо тут же подавился вздохом, потому что Марк смотрел прямо на него. С таким потерянным выражением лица, будто только что забыл все слова. Он панически сглотнул; судя по тому, как Цукербергу в ухо что-то шептала его ассистентка, встав на цыпочки, все именно так и было. Эдуардо прижал ладонь к грудине, через рубашку, ощущая твердую выступающую косточку, слабо массируя ее. Как будто это могло сейчас помочь, унять стук сердца, в котором к черту сбились систола с диастолой.  
Он был в каких-то, может быть, десяти шагах, все это – бледные рыжеватые завитки волос, тревожная улыбка. И Эдуардо всем существом тянуло навстречу – ближе, он хотел видеть все это ближе, рядом. Видеть, трогать, ощущать под пальцами пушащиеся мягкие колечки. Фак, да у него ладони и то зудели от желания прикоснуться.  
Это была реакция такой силы, которую Эдуардо просто не был в состоянии подавить. Только сдаться, молча сидя перед трибуной и не отрывая взгляд от Марка, смысл речи которого от него ускользал. Понимал ли сам Марк, что говорил? Уверенности в этом не было – насколько он знал по опыту коллег, доклады для подобных мероприятий накануне тщательно заучивались наизусть для создания ощущения гладкости, безупречной отточенности формулировок. В какой-то момент люди вокруг разом засмеялись – очевидно, это была встроенная в речь заранее заготовленная шутка. Марк продолжал говорить без малейшей паузы, кажется, просто стремясь завершить воспроизведение этого аудиофайла.  
Эдуардо не мог понять, почему с Марком у него всегда получалось так. Смотрел ли он пьяным кино на диване в Кёркленде, или совершенно трезвый находился на ежеквартальной встрече акционеров. Ощущения были одни и те же. Животные выражали их обычно очень просто – падая на спину в пыль, повиливая хвостом и подставляя сопернику самые уязвимые части своего тела.  
Они с Марком тоже обычно обходились без слов – раньше, когда Эдуардо тянул его за руку на себя, ложась на незастеленную койку на спину. Только скуля и возбужденно ерзая, когда Марк придавливал собой, больно кусая в шею.

***

Когда, наконец, все это закончилось, Эдуардо медленно отклеился от сиденья и встал, оправляя одежду. Ему было так жарко под этим костюмом. Он весь горел – губы запеклись темной корочкой, как бывает при температуре. А еще Эдуардо лихорадило, потому что Марк, его близость делали больным, в каком угодно смысле слова.  
А Марк просто стоял в конце прохода, одной рукой обхватив запястье другой – как будто удерживал себя от чего-то, и ждал, пока Эдуардо подойдет. И с каждым шагом навстречу он понимал – это тот самый момент, о котором он грезил давно, думая, что это всего лишь мечты. Но только пятна от пота с боков рубашки и бесконтрольный озноб – все было так реально, что дальше просто некуда.  
\- Привет, Марк, - сказал Эдуардо, постыдно не владея даже собственным голосом, - Tudo bem? - он протянул руку.  
Сначала тот просто моргал – так, словно был полностью уверен, что Эдуардо больше никогда не подаст ему руки. Его брови приподнялись домиками – так было только в моменты, когда Марк был чем-то безмерно удивлен. Рука у Эдуардо уже явственно дрожала.  
\- Eu estou tão feliz de te ver novamente, - выговорил Марк.  
\- Eu também estou.  
Марк сжал его пальцы – но вовсе не в деловой манере. Он с такой силой стиснул кисть Эдуардо, будто тонул и держался за него. Эдуардо смотрел в лицо Марку и не мог даже шелохнуться. Он не делал ни единого движения, чтобы высвободиться, а Марк так и не отпускал.  
Вместо этого он потянул за руку и поднес его кисть к губам. А потом зажмурился и запечатлел влажный поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони. Эдуардо беспомощно закрыл глаза, со всей очевидностью понимая, что просто жил ради этого мига – все последние годы, когда Марк был для него только набором цветных пикселей.  
Он так хотел бы сказать сейчас что-нибудь умное, меткое: «Это ты у своего Паркера набрался таких манер?» Но Марк шагнул ближе, пригнув голову к его шее и втянув носом запах, и Эдуардо потерял способность говорить и думать вообще. На нем, как и всегда, не было никакого парфюма, а взбесившееся под натиском адреналина тело пахло вовсе не как духи. Но только Марк, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся ему в руку, был так очевидно счастлив, вдыхая все это – Господи, у него показались даже проклятые ямочки.  
\- Отпусти, а? Пожалуйста, - попросил Эдуардо каким-то позорным, срывающимся шепотом. Он просто чувствовал, что если не разорвет контакт сию минуту, у него взорвутся все микросхемы и оплавятся проводки.  
\- К-конечно, Вардо, - торопливо кивнул Марк. - Все, видишь, не держу.  
Оттого, что он разжал свои тиски, отнять руку было ничуть не легче. Может быть потому, что Марк все еще придерживал ее кончиками пальцев.  
На улице, стоя у глиняной кадки с благоухающим лимонным деревцем, Эдуардо долго рассматривал свою ладонь с красными продольными складками. Он бы хотел, чтобы они не сходили вообще никогда (или чтобы Марк его не слушал). Бессмысленным взглядом упершись в плоское, плохо отрисованное небо Калифорнии, Эдуардо думал, что задник у картинки совершенно отстойный, накладывается на передний план. И руки бы надо поотрывать тем, кто такое фоном поставил.


	12. Chapter 12

Утром, когда Дастин уже уехал в Сан-Франциско, Крис провел с ним полтора часа, выводя из состояния полного коматоза. Эрин была в отпуске в Перу со своей семьей. Но Марк настолько выпал из реальности, что ему и в голову не пришло набрать собственного аналитика. А Крис позвонил сам, слишком хорошо зная всю подноготную ситуации. Просто узнать, как дела.  
Дела были хреново. Вместо того, чтобы собраться, одеться и идти на работу, Марк сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и дрожа. Он мог принимать рискованные стратегические решения, не моргнув глазом, мог говорить людям в лицо абсолютно все, что думает. Но от перспективы увидеть Эдуардо вживую у него просто тряслись все поджилки. Марк был так виноват перед ним.  
\- Тихо, тихо... - Крис обнимал обеими руками, притиснув к себе, как зареванного мальчишку, и целуя в лоб. - Он тоже боится. Ему тоже страшно близко к тебе подходить.  
\- Н-но... - подбородок дергался так, что было трудно говорить, - к-к-как мне себя вести, чтобы Вардо не сбежал вот прямо сразу?  
\- Держись немножко на расстоянии. Марк, он должен сам решить, чего он хочет... и хочет ли вообще.  
\- Хорошо. Я попробую, ладно. Можно я к вам сегодня приду, а?  
\- Нет. Вардо должен почувствовать себя в безопасности. Подожди один день. Он же вообще никакой прилетит, ты помнишь, сколько это часов? Тебе Ракель что на эту тему сказала?  
\- Да ничего. Она не в курсе вообще-то, - шмыгнул носом Марк.  
\- Что? То есть... погоди, он в первый раз за все это время летит в Штаты и даже не собирается во Флориду?! Марк, но это...  
Он намощил лоб, вопросительно глядя, потому что сам уже был не в состоянии эффективно обрабатывать информацию. Что-то явно ускользало.  
\- Это значит, он совершил весь этот путь, только чтобы увидеть тебя, - шепотом закончил Хьюз и потрясенно прижал костяшки пальцев к губам. - Марк, твою мать! Я вообще тогда не понимаю, что ты тут переживаешь! Так... погоди. Смс.  
Сунув руку в карман, он выудил мобильник, ткнул в уведомление, и они оба увидели улыбающуюся физиономию рыжего на экране.  
 _«Встретил Вардо все ок пуся не застревай у 626 надолго»_ \- было наверху, во входящих. Как однажды заметил Адам, в прошлой жизни Дастин точно был связистом. Убитым шальной вражеской пулей и явно не завершившим свою миссию. Самому Дастину такая версия исключительно нравилась.  
\- Ф-фак! - Марк обхватил себя обеими руками, - уже приехал...  
\- Так, - оправил на себе пиджак Крис, - чтобы сейчас собрался и марш в офис. Все отлично, лучше просто быть не может. И чтобы духу твоего сегодня у нас не было.  
Марк только закатил глаза — эти его начальственные интонации, которых Хьюз понабрался в Нью-Йорке. Да впрочем, хрен с ним — они уже такого друг от друга за всю жизнь наслышались. Он просто был совсем не уверен, что сможет выполнить эту просьбу.  
\- Марк?! - Крис, кажется, видел его насквозь, - слушай, я тебе серьезно говорю, сегодня на порог не пущу.  
Он только тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой — это, конечно, было крисово дело, кого пускать к себе в дом, а кого нет. Ну что тут сделать — Марк все равно этих идиотов просто обожал. На крисов звонок у него уже сто лет как стояла «Loura de Oura» - смешная и пафосная песня про парня, который сохнет по блондинке в доме напротив. Бруна очень смялась в первый раз, когда услышала. 

***

В половину седьмого, за неимением лучшего, Марк свалил из офиса. Все, буквально все вокруг так старательно его оттуда выпихивали, будто сговорились. Впрочем, Бруна любезно прояснила ситуацию, заметив, что еще немного, и он станет напоминать главу компании Apple – такой же сияющей лысиной.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - ворчливо отзвался он, - что хоть не раком всех органов.  
\- Внешность Стива многие считают очень харизматичной, - подняла бровь та. - Но вам, конечно, решать. Либо пойти домой и успокоиться, либо преждевременно облысеть прямо на глазах у коллектива.  
\- Нет, ну а что мне, руки за спиной связать? - расстроенно сказал он, вынимая застрявшие между пальцев вьющиеся волоски.  
\- Младенцам спеленывают. Иначе могут расцарапать себе все лицо, – высказалась Бруна и, не особо интересуясь его мнением, наклонилась над Марком и выбрала наверху в опциях «завершить сеанс». Сил возражать у него сегодня не было.  
Марк побродил еще немного в холле, наблюдая за тем, как работает только недавно установленный автомат по продаже периферии. Ребята из отдела корпоративного развития придумали эту фичу только недавно – ведь у кого-то время от времени разливалось на клавиатуру кофе, терялась флэшка. А так все оказывалось под рукой – только прислони к сканеру свой бейдж. Там было все – чехлы для телефонов, провода, наушники, зарядные устройства. За то время, что Марк пил свой стакан маунтин дью, к автомату подошло восемь человек. Это была полезная информация – в обычный-то день он бы в жизни из своего офиса не вылез.  
Поехав домой, Марк почему-то обнаружил себя на подъездной дорожке дома Криса и Дастина. И, раз уж все равно здесь оказался, вышел, захлопнув дверцу, задумчиво бродя вдоль аллейки из апельсиновых деревьев и отпинывая мелкие камешки. Минут через пятнадцать окно в комнате наверху распахнулось и оттуда высунулась башка Московица. Особо не тратя слов, тот только молча перекрестил руки. Очевидно, телеграфируя Марку, чтобы он убирался отсюда восвояси.  
Упрямо засунув руки в карманы, он уставился на Дастина в ответ – был все же маленький шанс что он сдастся и позволит ему войти. Но тот только сочувственно покачал головой, указывая пальцем за спину и картинно сам себя душа. Ну, тут все было понятно и без пантомим: «Никак не могу, пусик убьет». Марк это, в общем, знал и так – даром что пусик выражался очень ясно.  
Это все было ужасно. Он знал, что там, у них в гостиной, сидит Эдуардо – живой, настоящий. Скорее всего, пьет с ними вечное дастиново кьянти и ест эти штуки из теста. Меряя шагами выложенную плиткой дорожку перед их домом, он чувствовал себя сорванцом, лишенным сладкого за какую-то провинность. Ему больше всего на свете хотелось быть там, где был Вардо – даже если это снова будет эта их фокачча и кислая европейская дрянь.  
 _«Хочешь, инвестирую в Асану еще столько же?»_ \- в порыве отчаяния написал он смску Дастину. Шесть с половиной миллионов долларов были просто фигней – на самом дела, Марк бы дал сейчас много больше, только чтобы увидеть Эдуардо хотя бы мельком.  
Ждать пришлось минут десять – видимо, пока тот улучил момент и смог написать ему ответ.  
 _«Если пуся со мной разведется меня это не утешит!!!»_  
Аргумент был валидный, а потому Марк повесил голову – сегодня ему ничего не светило. Побродив еще, он уселся прямо на землю, привычно уткнув голову в колени и подставив костлявую спину солнышку. Очень надеясь, что, может быть, Вардо почует что-нибудь и решит выйти сам. Бред, конечно, но его состояние сейчас, в общем-то, никак нельзя было назвать вменяемым.  
Окно наверху еще раз со стуком открылось. Он обернулся; Дастин стоял там с телефоном, и немного погодя на коленях пискнула входящая смс:  
 _«Марк! Иди домой а POR FAVOR!!!»_  
Поднявшись, он отряхнул джинсы и руки от красноватой мелкой пыли, и снова влез в свой Лексус. И только схватив волосы на макушке в горсть и снова выдрав немножко, понял, что необходимо срочно вырубить питание. Как поступать в таких случаях, он уже знал – требовался просто здоровый, крепкий сон до утра. Ему надо было только дотянуть до завтра – а завтра Марк уже официально имел право видеть одного из соучредителей своей компании.

***

Марк конечно, даже надеяться не смел на то, что Вардо согласится приехать. Но все равно решил, что иметь на всякий случай пару приличных костюмов ему не повредит. Крис весь изворчался, пока торчал с ним в примерочной ателье в Сан-Франциско, припоминая случай с гугл-аккаунтом и еще с десяток таких же. Марк старательно делал вид, что не понимает его намеков. Ну что поделать, если Эдуардо имел на него... особое влияние?  
\- Марк, постойте минутку смирно. Тут пуговицы очень мелкие, и петельки тугие. Я со своими пальцами и то застегнуть сразу не могу.  
Он задержал дыхание и даже зачем-то втянул живот, глядя, как Бруна застегивает жесткий крахмальный ворот. Как Вардо ходил в таком каждый божий день, Марку было очень сложно представить.  
\- Ну вот, другое дело, - удовлетворенно вздохнула она, - теперь галстук. Вот этот, блестящий, или тот, потемнее?  
Цвет галстука (как и костюма), слава богу, никем не обсуждался. Но что, тут еще надо было и выбирать? Марк честно думал, что их полагается иметь два. Ну примерно, как платьев честной девушке – на каждый день и в церковь. Тем, что на выход, он считал блестящий, поэтому молча ткнул в него пальцем.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь стойте смирно, и я завяжу ваш красивый аскот.  
Марк ненавидел выставлять напоказ свою неосведомленность, поэтому смиренно молчал, не спрашивая, что это за слово, которым она выругалась.  
\- Кто выбирал вам это, Марк? - пряча усмешку, спросила Бруна. - Галстуки-аскот традиционны для свадебного костюма. Пышный узел смотрится очень нарядно.  
Он попытался отвернуться, чтобы она не заметила, как кинуло в краску.  
\- Ну... вообще, для меня это тоже очень торжественный случай.  
\- Могу представить, - кивнула она, серьезно глядя своими темными глазами с поволокой.  
Марк дернул кадыком, невольно мешая, потому что на самом деле нервничал просто жутко. Он понятия не имел, что Эдуардо подумает об этом его перфомансе – может, сочтет слишком ненатуральным? Но его консультировало столько сведущих людей, что, кажется, облажаться было невозможно. По идее, все должно быть хорошо; Крис, так тот вообще уверял, что отныне подобная форма одежды должна стать для Марка привычной и повседневной, потому что именно так должен одеваться человек с его должностью и положением в обществе.  
Но он не слушал. Мнение коллег, репортеров, журналистов и соседей-снобов его не волновало ну никак. (Президенту, скорей всего, было глубоко наплевать, как одевается Марк Цукерберг – просто в тот раз уж очень не хотелось нарушать протокол.) Но для Вардо он хотел выглядеть хорошо, красиво. И если красиво в его понятиях означало вот это вот – окей, Марк был согласен без разговоров.  
\- Ну, ну, Марк, - пригладила ему кудряшки на лбу Бруна, - не надо так переживать. Вы выглядите замечательно!  
Он только несчастно подскулил, наедине с ней даже не пытаясь стоить из себя Начальника, Главу и прочая. Зачем, когда сейчас он был только “Образцом 626”, который очень-очень хотел повысить свой уровень хорошести. Так, чтобы тот дошел хотя бы до приемлемого, и Вардо захотелось взглянуть на него еще раз.

***

Это можно было предсказать заранее, но все, все пошло насмарку. Стоило ему только увидеть Вардо в середине второго ряда – его узкий силуэт, приподнятые, блестящие на висках волосы. Его глаза – расширенные, следящие за ним через пол-зала, белое пятно воротничка.  
Стоя перед целой толпой народа на возвышений для торжественных речей, Марк впервые не находил, что сказать. Вардо больше не глядел на него, сидя с закрытыми глазами. Наверное, вся эта ерунда с костюмом все-таки была ненужной и лишней... Марк изо всех сил пытался вспомнить хотя бы первое предложение, чувствуя себя, как в далеком детстве, в Ардсли. Тогда их, помнится, заставляли учить стихи дурацкого Роберта Фроста, бессмысленные чуть более, чем полностью.  
С лацкану пиджака у него был прицеплен микрофон, но все, что пока было слышно – это его судорожное, неровное дыхание. Боковым зрением Марк видел, как на него с беспокойством поглядывает ассистентка. Но только Бруна не просто так была рядом долго – она поняла все сама. И без лишней паники просто подошла, шепнув ему на ухо первую фразу заготовленной речи. Бруна, как и всегда, знала ее не хуже самого Марка.  
А Вардо все-таки на него смотрел. Он смотрел – недоуменно-недоверчиво, слегка нахмурив темные брови и приоткрыв рот. Марк озвучил самое начало – а дальше слова полились сами собой, ведь он повторял этот текст накакуне немыслимое количество раз, заучивая, как музыканты партитуру. Хотя, происходящее было чудовищно – он открывал собрание акционеров, на самом деле на нем даже не присутствуя. Находясь в полной прострации оттого, что происходило событие, статистически очень маловероятное. Люди обычно называли это несбыточной мечтой.  
После, сев на полагающееся ему место на первом ряду, Марк смотрел на свои скрюченные руки, лежащие на коленях. С абсолютно мокрой шеей под этим душащим воротничком-стойкой. Превратившись в оголенный сгусток нервов, наэлектризованный его присутствием. Все призывы Криса вести себя прилично шли к черту – Марк, правда, даже не знал, что будет, когда собрание закончится. Ну, если только Вардо не сбежит раньше, конечно.  
Кто и что знал о нем и Вардо, Марку сейчас было абсолютно безразлично. Дослушав последнего докладчика, оглянувшись и увидев, что Эдуардо все еще за спиной, он поспешно поднялся и встал прямо в проходе между рядами кресел, не обращая особого внимания на то, что всем мешает. Марк просто не мог его сейчас упустить. Когда он подошел близко, сдерживать себя стало совсем невыносимо – так хотелось обнять.  
Тот протянул руку – безупречным, вежливым жестом. Как на картинках в учебниках по бизнесу, где объясняется, как здороваются друг с другом деловые партнеры. Партнеры, которыми они никогда по сути не были, не умели, не могли.  
\- Привет, Марк. Tudo bem?  
Голос у него чуть-чуть дрожал, и Марк с замиранием сердца узнавал эти интонации. А еще Эдуардо заговорил с ним на их языке – том, который Марк выучил специально для него. И простая фраза в ответ была приятнее, чем выполнение даже самого сложного теста. Потому что все это было только ради этой минуты – чтобы он посмотрел вот так из-под ресниц и дал поцеловать себе руку. Дал вдохнуть свой запах – такой волнующий и возбуждающий, и замереть, стоя рядом. Хотя бы так, если иначе нельзя.  
\- Отпусти, а? Пожалуйста, - вдруг сказал тот, слабо пошевелив пальцами.  
Эдуардо хотел от него уйти, и Марк не мог держать насильно. А потому смотрел ему в спину, с горькой иронией понимая, что, будучи мультимиллиардером, не может получить то единственное, что нужно. Просто потому, что это нельзя купить.

***

Вечер этого дня выдался на редкость мрачным для их городка – когда он припарковался возле Криса с Дастином, над головой сгущались выразительного оттенка тучи. Такое у них случалось сравнительно редко. Но тем круче было вдыхать насыщенный озоном предгрозовой воздух, видя посверкивающие тут и там короткие вспышки молний.  
В этот раз Марк уже не спрашивал ничьего разрешения. Стоя на крыльце их дома, он позвонил и скрестил руки на груди в нервозном ожидании. Марк имел полное право видеть Вардо – точно такое же, как Крис с Дастином, и никто не мог его этого права лишать!  
Дверь открыл Хьюз.  
\- О, это ты, - вздохнул он и отступил, придерживая дверь. - Ну, заходи, чего.  
Зайдя и сняв обувь, Марк, осторожно ступая, прошел к ним в гостиную – конечно, чтобы тут же увидеть на диване Вардо. Тот, уже переодетый в брюки и рубашку попроще, сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, как примороженный. Крис, поддернув штаны, чтоб не мялись, уселся между ним и Московицем.  
\- Здорово, шесть два шесть! - обрадовался рыжий.  
\- Что такое «шесть два шесть»? - тут же подал голос Эдуардо. - Я никогда не слышал. Расскажете мне?  
\- Ну вы даете! Что, ему правда так никто и не сказал? - удивленно обвел взглядом присутствующих Дастин.  
Марк неловко стоял, не зная, что делать со своими руками, и куда смотреть. Места на их маленьком диване для него не было. Но Марк решил, что перебьется и так, а потому обошел диван и облокотился о мягкий валик у Вардо над головой. Чуть не сойдя с ума, когда вдохнул запах его волос. На Марка сейчас никто не смотрел, и поэтому можно было ткнуться носом ему за ухо, вцепившись в диван ногтями – от Вардо вело просто пиздец.  
Он сидел очень тихо, отчего-то не возражая и не жалуясь, и Марк осторожно тронул губами нежную кожу за ухом, поцеловав.  
\- Расскажите, кто-нибудь, – попросил Эдуардо, и голос у него был таким низким и чувственным, что Марку пришлось бедрами вдавиться в диван. Выдох пришелся прямо ему в ухо, и Марк губами, все телом почувствовал прошившую Вардо дрожь.  
\- Да чего рассказывать? - удивился Крис, - это мультик, его показать надо. Сейчас поставлю диск.  
Перед грозой стояло затишье, поэтому они все одновременно услышали, как резко, внезапно ударили о землю струи обрушившейся с неба воды. Начался ливень – тот редкий, сильный, порой длящийся по нескольку суток, который иногда посещал их места из-за пришедшей лавины циклонов.  
На то время, пока Хьюз засовывал диск в слот и выбирал серию, Марку хватило ума отойти от дивана и сделать индифферентное лицо. Хотя щеки были теплыми и он чувствовал себя, как подросток, которого запалили за дрочкой под одеялом. Хорошо, что спинка была высокой – в то ведь у него стоял, натягивая джинсы, так что показаться было неловко.  
\- Марк, ты чего? В ногах правды нет, - закончив, обернулся Крис, - хочешь, мы подвинемся?  
\- Не. Не хочу, - ответил Марк, наконец, занимая свою прежнюю позицию. - За день насиделся уже.  
Все было ровно так же, как всегда – Крис, Дастин, и они с Вардо смотрели дебильное кино. И это были уже детали, что их домашний кинотеатр стоил как крыло от самолета, а доход всех четверых исчислялся безумными цифрами. Самой сути происходящего этого не меняло. Рыжая башка Дастина все так же уютно лежала у Криса на коленях, а они с Вардо...  
Он всегда был таким, сколько Марк его знал – не мог не ответить на ласку. Может, потому это было так страшно и так окончательно тогда, дождливой ночью в 2004. Но сейчас, здесь, сидя в запахе томатной пасты с базиликом, разрумянившийся от вина, Вардо все-таки отвечал ему. Не явно, так чтобы это кто-то заметил, нет. Но Марк же знал его. И все это – выгнутая шея, расширенные зрачки, когда Эдуардо запрокинул голову, говорили яснее слов.  
На экране девочка Лило выбирала в питомнике собаку, предпочтя всем другим инопланетную заразу, только прикинувшуюся безобидной шавкой. В реальности он целовал Эдуардо лоб и щеки – тихо-тихо, гладя по шее, докуда позволял застегнутый воротничок. Трогал губами щекочущие ресницы. Подушечкой пальца – полураскрытый, запекшийся от хмельного виноградного сока рот.  
Дождь за окном, с грохотом льющийся по водосточным трубам, был просто каким-то фатальным фоном.  
Первая серия закончилась так быстро, что Марк едва смог собраться и отлепить себя от спинки, к которой был приклеен уже слишком буквально. На коленях у Вардо давно была шелковая подушка, и ей тоже вряд ли сильно повезло. Хотя бы судя по тому, что он, с алыми кончиками ушей, позволил расстегнуть себе ворот и кусать сзади в шею.  
\- Ну что, понял, почему это про Марка? - поднял голову Дастин, - вылитый же, а?  
\- С-согласен, - выдал Эдуардо, изо всех сил делая вид, что правда это смотрел.  
Марк стоял как пьяный, слегка пошатываясь – он ни к кому в жизни больше не испытывал такого мощного физического влечения. Такого, чтобы напрочь сносило все барьеры, опрокидывая «можно» и «нельзя».  
\- Ребят, двиньтесь, надоело стоять, - решительно сказал он, и Дастин, не особо возражая, усадил Криса себе на колени.  
Марк просто сел в угол, втиснувшись между Вардо и широким подлокотником, на пол-минуты замерев от шока, когда они соприкоснулись – бедрами, плечами, коленями. Эдуардо смотрел в пол и кусал губы, и его рубашка была слегка влажной, когда Марк потрогал прикрытую тканью поясницу.  
\- Вар-до, - тихо позвал он, прильнув к нему боком и прислонившись щекой к горячей щеке.  
В ответ тот обернулся и посмотрел так, что у Марка оборвалось дыхание. Огромными, молящими глазами, зажав зубами искусанную нижнюю губу.  
\- Пошли на улицу? - Марк повернул к себе его лицо. Как будто имел на Эдуардо какие-то права и мог касаться его так.  
Тот только кивнул, молча сцапав за руку, и встал, роняя подушку на пол.  
-Э! Эй! Вы куда в дождь? - крикнул вслед Крис, и до Марка уже приглушенно донеслось, - Ну ты подумай, как были, так и есть чокнутые.  
Миновав темноту коридора, Марк отомкнул замок на входной, который не поддавался Эдуардо, и открыл дверь. Они оба вышли на крыльцо под пластиковым навесом, закрыв ее за собой. Вардо встал у стенки – со своим испуганным взглядом, весь покрасневший от ласк, с натянутой ширинкой. И Марк, наконец, смог прижаться, совсем весь, вдавив его спиной в твердую деревянную обшивку стены. Вардо, полузакрыв глаза, расставил ноги шире, позволяя просунуть между ними бедро.  
Марк поднял голову, встретив его губы на полпути. И задохнулся, потираясь через тонкую полушерстяную материю брюк, сладко-сладко. Пальцы сами легли в ямочку у основания затылка, Вардо обхватил его руками за шею и они на какое-то время снова стали одним целым, как тогда, раньше – до полного размытия границ.

***

\- Жалеешь? - с комком в горле спросил Марк, заглядывая в глаза и обнимая обеими руками.  
\- Нет! Ты что! - замотал головой Эдуардо, - Что ты, Marcinho, - его руки ласково гладили по голове и Марк зажмурился, притискиваясь еще ближе, хотя ближе было невозможно.  
\- У тебя есть, - сказал куда-то ему во влажную шею Марк, - парень... друг, бойфренд? А? Он тебя просит за это, да?  
\- Марк, - Вардо смотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.  
\- Ну, что? - потерся о его плечо носом Марк, - Мне спросить уже нельзя?!  
Собственный голос звучал так истерично, что он тут же замолчал, сглатывая, стыдясь своей бессмысленной и нелепой ревности. Кто он такой был Эдуардо? Экс, с которым что-то когда-то было по юности?  
\- Я понимаю, - упавшим голосом сказал он, - это просто... эпизод. Это просто...  
\- Да Марк же! - вдруг встряхнул его за плечи Эдуардо, - это у тебя, слышишь, у тебя были эпизоды! И может быть сейчас тоже есть, я не знаю, мне никто не говорит! А у меня... картинки только. И то с не очень высоким разрешением, а ты в Фейсбук свой другие не заливаешь. Боже мой. Что я несу.  
\- Так у тебя нет? - моргая, уставился на него Марк, не понимая до конца смысл того, что он слышит. По его представлениям, Эдуардо должен был все время переходить из рук в руки, как священный огонь в Иерусалиме.  
\- Так у меня нет! - сердито передразнил его Вардо, для большей выразительности подергав за волосы, - догадайся, почему...  
Он смотрел во все глаза.  
\- Так ты... ты до сих пор? - спросил Марк, трогая под выправленной рубашкой его голую гладкую спину.  
Эдуардо только кивнул, опустив глаза.  
\- А я был уверен, что ты с кем-то... - начал Марк, сжимая его расслабленные запястья.  
Вардо только засмеялся, не сопротивляясь, позволяя тыкаться носом в его любимое место, где сходились выпирающие под кожей ключицы.  
\- Ну, ты ведь сказал подождать, если не сможешь быть рядом? У меня даже Линукс на ноуте и то знаешь какой древней версии? О-оо...  
\- Так, пошли, - он взял Вардо за руку, всерьез опасаясь, что кожа на лице сейчас просто лопнет так улыбаться. - Сделаем тебе апдейт. У Дебиана только позавчера свежий дистрибутив вышел.

***

\- Пусь, эти вернулись! - объявил Дастин, ткнув прикорнувшего рядом Криса локтем в бок.  
\- Да я как бы вижу, - зыркнул на него Хьюз, обозрев их крайне сомнительный вид но, слава богу, оставив свои ценные замечания при себе.  
\- Чем займемся? - зевнул Дастин, - Я эту байду про Ститча выключил, мы-то ее смотрели двести миллионов раз.  
\- Я буду обновлять Вардо дистрибутив, - заявил Марк с независимым видом, усевшись на пол и принимая сумку с ним буквально на руки, как младенца.  
\- А я буду смотреть, чтобы мне не поставили чего лишнего, - пожал плечами Вардо. - А то этот образец только оставь наедине с ноутбуком...  
Он сел на диван позади него, сжав Марку бока коленями. Марк погладил его ногу, потому что все равно совершенно свободно мог управляться с тачпадом одной левой. То есть, в буквальном смысле слова.  
\- Поставлю тебе Squeeze, - задрал он голову, поясняя, - это последнее обновление Дебиана, в смысле операционка. А в качестве среды пойдет Курумин. Я сам под ней сижу, это... мм, локальная версия.  
\- Да я понял уже, Марк. Курумин – это же коренное население, индейцы с берегов Амазонки.  
\- Ага. Там логотип – что-то типа развилки дерева и человека с луком. Ну, ты увидишь.  
Пальцы у него уже бегали по клавишам – сначала нужно было снести старье, которое стояло тут у Вардо, и уже только потом шла очередь системы, среды, докачки всего нужного из репозитариев. Эдуардо терпеливо наблюдал за процессом поверх его плеча, время от времени делая какой-нибудь личный выбор. Ну, типа, Gnome ему больше нравится или KDE. Хотя, тема для рабочего стола устроила первая же попавшаяся – это был пингвин Тукс на темном фоне с матричными зелеными цифрами, завернутый в бразильский флаг.  
Дастин принес на подносе разрезанную на сегменты домашнюю пиццу – из тонкого теста и пышную, даже лучше той, что Марк однажды ел в «Пицце-Хат». Он все еще не считал это едой, но все равно не удержался и попробовал сейчас, глядя, как Вардо с удовольствием уминает свой кусок. Впрочем, судя по тому, как на нем утром болтался пиджак, тот до сих пор придерживался все той же схемы питания, а именно – ланч и все.  
Думая обо все этом, он немного отвлекался от ноута, потираясь головой о его ногу. Наслаждаясь тем, как Вардо, запустив пальцы в волосы, гладит в ответ. Марку очень этого не хватало.  
\- Дастин, ё-моё! - громко и возмущенно сказал Крис, - хватит меня уже пихать, у меня там ребра, если ты не в курсе! Я все понял – на них же баллончиком для граффити написано.  
\- Вардо, а во сколько кстати у тебя самолет? - вытирая руки о кусок бумажного полотенца, вдруг спросил Дастин, и Марк застыл, не донеся кусок до рта.  
Ну да, и точно. Самолет. Эдуардо нужно было возвращаться туда, где была его жизнь, работа, дом.  
\- Регистрация начинается с полудня, - вздохнув и выпрямившись на диване, нехотя ответил тот, - так что, наверное, встану, позавтракаю и сразу туда.  
Марк чувствовал – его руки осторожно коснулись плеч, гладя и, может быть, извиняясь. Он не шевелился, пригнув ниже голову. Марку было поделом – за гордыню, за глупость, за самонадеянность, за все.  
\- Тогда... я отвезу тебя сам, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - севшим голосом сказал Эдуардо. - Если ты хочешь, то конечно, давай.  
Он только поскреб щеку, недоумевая, почему любой шаг у них всегда оборачивается драмой. Ведь у Криса с Дастином это всегда была романтическая комедия. Такая, где в конце двое улыбаются друг другу и держатся за руки.


	13. Chapter 13

В конце концов, Крис при моральной поддержке Дастина просто разогнал их с Марком по комнатам, как расшалившихся детей. Вполне резонно заметив, что Эдуардо лететь сутки, и перед этим хорошо бы нормально выспаться. Марк, глядя исподлобья, нехотя подчинился. В смысле, отошел от него на два метра.  
\- Пусь, ты что, не видишь, он блефует! - смешливо наморщил нос Дастин.  
\- Марк, чтобы никаких фокусов, - сощурился Крис, - нет, ну что мне, на ключ Вардо запирать?  
\- Не-е, с ним лучше мирно договориться, - хихикнул рыжий, - а то ж по карнизу влезет.  
У Марка дернулся уголок рта, обозначая улыбку. Но он тут же нахмурился, с вызовом глядя на Криса. Они еще с колледжа все знали, что с Цукербергом такой подход не пройдет.  
\- Вардо, скажи ему сам. Он нас не послушает, - Дастин скрестил руки на груди, с любопытством поглядывая то на одного, то на другого.  
Марк тут же поднял голову, устаивившись на него немигающим взглядом. Он тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что тот отлично все чувствует, даже без слов. Расставаться совсем не хотелось — до молчаливой истерики и желания уцепиться за Марка обеими руками.  
\- Ну мы завтра увидимся, ладно? Я все равно привык вставать рано, дольше восьми никогда...  
\- Ладно, - деревянно кивнул тот, - тогда до завтра.  
Круто развернувшись, он пошел по коридору, и Эдуардо ошеломленно провожал его взглядом, пока Марк не свернул на лестницу.  
\- Вардо, ну... как бы там ни вышло, удачи, - неловко сказал Крис, сочувственно глядя.  
Эдуардо прикрыл глаза, кивнув. Зная, что они правда переживают и хотят как лучше.  
\- Спорим, шесть два шесть раньше нас всех проснется? - пихнул его в плечо Дастин.  
\- Да тут спорить не о чем, - усмехнулся Крис, - и так понятно. - Ладно, Вардо, спокойной ночи. Мы пошли.  
Он сделал все, как надо — принял душ, переоделся и забрался под одеяло. В темноте выделялся только светлый прямоугольник окна, за которым все так же, не переставая, шумел ливень. Может быть, дело было в погоде, но заснул Эдуардо почти сразу. Упав в сон, как в детстве, в Манаусе, падал с дерева — сквозь все ярусы, во влажную подстилку сельвы.

***

Умывшись и пригладив руками торчащие со сна вихры, он, как был, в штанах и футболке, спустился в кухню, идя на запах кофе. Дождь к утру перестал и утреннее дрожащее сияние заливало все — так что пришлось прижмуриться. Застекленные дверцы деревянных шкафчиков слепили отраженным светом, и Эдуардо прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
\- Ты сколько сахара в кофе сейчас кладешь? - услышал он голос Марка, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
Тот стоял у кофеварки, опираясь об угол стола бедром.  
\- Три ложки на чашку. Ужас, я знаю, да.  
\- Нет. Вовсе и не ужас. Дастин штук пять себе бухает. Слушай, я тут омлет сделал, - Марк смотрел куда-то в сторону, не на него, - нет, я знаю, что ты по утрам не ешь. Но, может быть, со мной...?  
\- Ладно. Давай.  
Он подошел ближе — посмотреть на солнце, которое запуталось у него в мелких завитках, окружая голову радужным ореолом. К завтраку Марк вышел в брюках и ярко-синей рубашке, подкатанной до локтей. Подбородок у него больше не был гладким, как тогда, раньше — теперь он был обрамлен светлой мягкой щетиной. И еще этот островок над верхней губой...  
Эдуардо стоял рядом, слушая, как шумит кофеварка, и смотрел, даже не осознавая, что пялится. До тех пор, пока Марк не шагнул ближе, привстав немного, и не поцеловал его в губы. Совсем невинно, тут же отстранившись и испытующе глядя исподлобья.  
Эдуардо мог только сглотнуть, сбившись и перепутав, когда у него вдох, а когда выдох. Он неловко крутанулся на месте, оперевшись руками о столешницу. Но Марк, конечно, понял его верно. Поймав за талию и прижав к себе, прижавшись сам — куда-то носом в затылок.  
\- Пойдем поедим, а? А то все остынет, - сказал он вполголоса прямо в ухо, просунув руки подмышки и тиская его, полусонного и еще горячего со сна. Трогая ему живот под задирающейся футболкой и тыкаясь носом за ухо. Эдуардо тут же поплыл, желая его так сильно, что все тело ломило. Кусая губы, чтобы только не сказать ничего вслух.  
\- Пошли, - Марк потянул за руку, развернув к себе, и поцеловал еще раз. В подбородок.  
Он не стал спорить, сев напротив Марка за узким столиком — их разделяло-то всего ничего. Эдуардо даже взял в руки вилку и нож, движениями сомнабулы разрезая лежащий перед ним на тарелке пышный, исходящий паром омлет. Но есть было невозможно, потому что Марк касался сбоку коленом и смотрел — очень серьезно, словно пытаясь решить его, как алгоритмическую задачу.  
\- Ты чего? - спросил тот. - Лень есть самому? - когда он улыбался, светлые глаза становились совсем лучистыми.  
Эдуардо кивнул, и тот наколол на вилку кусочек, поднеся ему ко рту. Он осторожно взял губами, чувствуя, как гулко шумит в ушах кровь. Недоумевая — неужели Марк не видит, что с ним творится? Под столом было не заметно, но у него дрожали даже ноги.  
Эдуардо дотянулся до чашки с кофе, отпив глоток, почувствовав знакомую сладкую горечь. И взял его за запястье, обхватив поверх жесткой манжеты. Сказать ничего было невозможно, и Эдуардо только молча умоляюще смотрел, приоткрыв рот — дыхания уже не хватало.  
\- Ты хочешь, да? - каким-то севшим шепотом спросил Марк. И, обойдя стол, грохнулся перед ним на колени, больше не спрашивая, ведя ладонями по его уже бесстыдно раздвинутым бедрам.  
Эдуардо только запрокинул голову, дрожаще выдыхая и вцепившись в перекладину стула за спиной. Он думал, что просто умрет сейчас на хрен, потому что Марк, не раздевая, целовал и кусал его прямо через эти штаны. Мучая — но так, что он не хотел, чтобы это вообще заканчивалось. Марк ласкал его так жадно, что Эдуардо уже хрипел, сжимая ему плечи коленями, когда тот, наконец, сжалился.  
Марк ведь даже не делал ничего. Эдуардо скользко въехал ему в рот сам, вообще не в состоянии уже себя сдержать. И дергался между ним и спинкой стула, пока Марк не прижал бедра растопыренными пальцами, не давая пошевелиться.  
Эдуардо было достаточно посмотреть вниз — на его двигающуюся голову с курчавыми подрагивающими завитками. На яркие губы, плотно охватывающие блестящий от слюны член. И он содрогнулся всем телом, замерев от пронзительного ощущения разделенной близости, обеими руками прижав Марка к себе, за шею. Тот только глотал, молча — но он кончиками пальцев чувствовал, как дергался у него кадык.  
А потом Марк поднял глаза — диковатые, помутневшие от вожделения, и Эдуардо вздернул его за руку, помогая встать с пола. Положив руку на поясницу и выжидающе приоткрыв рот — ясней уже просто было некуда. Но Марк почему-то медлил, и тогда он сам расстегнул ему крючок и молнию на брюках, внезапно осознав, что до смерти этого хочет. Потому что у них всегда было так — если хорошо, то вместе, если плохо, то тоже обоим.  
Ощущать, как он распирает губы и рот, было просто охрененно классно. Господи, Эдуардо уже почти забыл, как это делается. Но с Марком не могло быть «не то», никогда. Их же еще со вчера тащило навстречу друг другу так, что сопротивляться было невозможно.  
Он замер, когда Марк стал толкаться сильнее и чаще, позволяя ему все, даже подпихивая навстречу, ладонью чувствуя твердую косточку копчика. Потерявшись в ощущениях, и придя в себя только когда понял, что Марк его целует — в лоб, в щеки, в закрытые глаза.  
\- Вардо, - хрипло повторял он снова и снова, гладя по затылку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, - eu quero só você.  
Эдуардо только беспомощно улыбался. Он не знал, как все будет, когда летел сюда. Но они с Марком все-таки могли говорить — на том, или на другом языке, неважно. Главное было с чего-то вообще начать.  
Когда он немного отошел, то сходил оделся и они даже прилично позавтракали. Остывший омлет с холодным кофе были нереально вкусными. Марк не выпускал его руку из своей, хотя разговаривать нормально они все еще не могли.  
\- Слушай, - сказал, наконец, Марк — тяжело вздохнув, будто на что-то решаясь, - я хочу тебе показать кое-что. Только не убивай меня, пожалуйста, сразу.  
\- Ладно, - пожал он плечами, только хмыкнув, и расслабленно закинул руки за голову.  
Марк отсутствовал минут десять, вернувшись с лэптопом подмышкой. Ну конечно. Все, что он хотел показать, всегда могло уместиться в компе. Они уселись рядом, и тот загрузил свой Курумин – именно с таким логотипом, как вчера описывал, а потом... потом Эдуардо просто потерял дар речи. Потому что в папке с фотографиями, которую Марк открыл, были все-все его снимки за последние годы. Причем вот такие вот небрежные, в домашней обстановке или на улице, он посылал только...  
\- Марк, ты где ты их взял? Хакнул мою почту, что ли? - собственный голос прозвучал так истерично, что ему на мгновение даже стало стыдно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но тогда как? Я же их маме только скидывал.  
\- Точно, - глянул тот искоса, - если бы не она, я бы вообще ничего о тебе не знал. Ты же лег на дно, совсем.  
Эдуардо старался дышать ровнее – так, как нужно было в условиях стресса. Но ни черта не получалось. Так значит, его собственная мать и Марк организовали что-то вроде коалиции за его спиной?!  
\- И давно вы общаетесь, а?  
\- Да с тех пор, как ты уехал. Я в Оркут к ней залез, - говоря, Марк кусал костяшки пальцев, как всегда, когда дико нервничал. - Я не знаю, почему она разрешила, Вардо. Спроси у нее?  
\- Нет, ну вот какого хрена? - возмущенно начал он, - у меня сейчас такое чувство, что меня предали все самые близкие люди!  
Он хотел сказать еще много чего, но осекся, заметив, как Марк замер на полувздохе. Как опустил голову и сгорбил плечи.  
\- Вардо, я не должен был, - он больше не смотрел на него, говоря глухим голосом. - Я и так уже испортил тебе жизнь в достаточной мере. Но ты не злись на нее, ладно?  
\- Перестань, - жалобно попросил Эдуардо, потому что слушать все это было невыносимо. - Я вовсе не это хотел сказать.  
\- Это, - убито сказал Марк, - но ты на маму не сердись. Она ж у тебя одна.  
\- Ты тоже у меня один, - не думая, сказал Эдуардо, схватив его в охапку и порывисто прижав к себе.  
\- Ты что имеешь в виду? - трепыхнулся Марк, стараясь отодвинуться.  
\- Что я имею в виду, - задумчиво повторил Эдуардо, реально даже не видя, что тут можно понять неправильно. - Тебе на каком языке сказать?  
\- Nossa idioma, - попросил тот, и совсем притих, выжидательно глядя.  
\- Eu te amo, Marcinho. - выдохнул он, поглаживая Марка под челюстью. Трясясь от облегчения, что наконец-то сказал это вслух.  
\- Еще.  
\- Minha alegria.  
\- Еще скажи.  
\- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.  
\- Sério? - он смотрел так доверчиво, широко раскрыв глаза, что Эдуардо смог только кивнуть.  
\- А ты мне свою почту-то дашь? - шмыгнул носом Марк. Очевидно, для него было принципиально важным согласие.  
\- Ага. И скайп.  
\- И фоток пришлешь, чтоб я у твоей мамы их не клянчил?  
\- Ага, вот всегда с тобой так. Дай ему палец, он всю руку откусит...  
\- Не. Только что ты сам позволишь, - Марк делал лицом эту странную вещь, которая получалась только у него, одновременно хмурясь и улыбаясь.  
\- Ладно, пиши, - окончательно сдался Эдуардо, и, пока стоял у мойки, споласкивая посуду, продиктовал ему все свои явки и пароли. - Я дам знать, как приземлюсь.  
\- Да. И потом мы...  
\- Посмотрим, что со всем этим можно сделать, - продолжил Эдуардо очевидную им обоим мысль.  
Марк только быстро закивал, сияя так откровенно, что было понятно – он вообще ни на что особо не рассчитывал.  
\- Не знаю, чем вы тут завтракали, но я бы хотел едой! - зевая, заявил Дастин прямо с порога, ввалившись в кухню.  
\- Фу! - сразу отреагировал Крис, ущипнув его за бок. - А если хочешь еды, так сделай ее вначале!  
\- Ну пусь, - заныл тот, - ну ты же знаешь, с я утра никакой. Ну сооруди нам кофе с тостами, а?  
\- Ладно, - размяк Хьюз, - но чтоб сидел мне тут тихо.  
Они ни о чем не спрашивали. Но Эдуардо был уверен, что это вообще уникальное явление природы – чтобы Марк Цукерберг вот так лежал у тебя головой в коленях, свесив с дивана ноги в носках. Обнимая, как плюшевую игрушку и ровно сопя в бок. Комментарии, как говорится, были излишни.  
\- Пусь, может сфоткать их на профиль-то? - поерзав, предложил Дастин, сидящий напротив. За что Крис одарил его крайне неприветливым взглядом. - Нет, ну чего? Смотри, красиво же лежат, - вздохнул тот.  
\- А сними, - неожиданно для себя сказал Эдуардо, - уже тише, для Марка, добавив. - Пусть все знают. Да?  
\- Да, - очень твердо сказал тот. - Дастин, у тебя есть при себе мобила хотя бы? Или ты только языком трепать горазд?  
\- Да вы чо, ребят. Обижаете, - достал тот из кармана штанов творение Джобса. - Счас... секундочку... вот, еще разок для надежности. Все.  
\- Дай сюда, - требовательно протянул ладонь Марк, и Эдуардо тоже смог увидеть, как они смотрятся вместе. Это была настолько завораживающая картинка, что на нее хотелось смотреть и смотреть. Потом Марк перелистнул на следующую, снятую немного с другого ракурса. Они только молча переглянулись, потому что было понятно, что вот это в самое ближайшее время будет залито на Фейсбук – и тому, и другому. Как простейший вид декларации, еще до всяких там статусов.

***

Он отпер дверь, улыбнувшись, когда в прихожей зажглась мягкая подсветка. Знакомое и привычное всегда приводило в равновесие. Эдуардо жил в номере отеля — но уже так давно, что он был оборудован в полном соответствии с его вкусом. Вполне подходя под определение «home, sweet home». Разувшись и оставив дорожную сумку в прихожей, он прошел в гостиную. Приткнулся в углу дивана, вынул из мягкого кейса ноутбук и воткнул вилку в розетку. Жутко волнуясь и не зная, получится ли у них с Марком снова установить коннект — вот так, на расстоянии.  
Едва выйдя в онлайн, он застыл с руками, поднятыми над клавиатурой. Марк был буквально везде. Во входящих лежало штук пять писем, а подсвеченная красным цифра наверху странички в Фейсбуке, когда он кликнул, тоже отражала его посты, комментарии и «лайки». Господи, Марк писал ему даже в джимейловском чате: «Oi! Como você está?»  
Эдуардо сидел и улыбался, как больной, вдруг вспомнив, что Дастин сказал на прощанье: «Вардо, если б ты знал, как он помешан на всем, что с тобой связано. Это писец! Мне иногда кажется, что он живет в городе _Палу-Ауту_. Где-то в параллельной реальности, блин.»  
_«Oi, Marcinho»_ \- написал он в ответ, гадая, спит ли уже это чудовище. В Сингапуре было шесть пополудни, а там, у него — Эдуардо открыл вкладку с часами, - три ночи.  
_«Nossa!»_ \- всплыло в окошке через секунду, - _«Você está aqui. Como foi seu dia?»_  
Они проговорили четыре часа кряду — и это несмотря на все его попытки отойти от монитора и отправить Цукерберга спать. Ничего из этой затеи не вышло — им обоим было куда важнее говорить снова, чем идти в кровать, разбирать багаж и делать прочие полезные вещи.  
Он не знал, когда и как Марк успел так здорово выучить язык, но ощущалось это ужасно интимно. Не просто как разговор; это был самый глубокий, базовый уровень, на котором один человек может знать другого. Истоки, корни, детство. И Марк сам, по своей собственной воле пожелал этого, сделал это ради него.  
Они закончили только потому, что Цукербергу надо было идти в офис. Не работать в том смысле, что раньше — как он сказал, у них в этот день начинался хакатон, наподобие «Developer Garage» в 2009. Эдуардо из хайтек-обзоров знал, что самое значительное отличие компании Гугл от компании Фейсбук — в ее духе. Если у гугловских он был академическим (у них там работала прорва сотрудников с научными степенями), то Фейсбук всегда гордился своей хакерской культурой. У них все руководство имело техническое образование — даже такие люди, как маркетолог или финансовый директор.  
Прощались они, наверное, минут двадцать. Причем Эдуардо уже даже не пытался бороться с собой, называя его всеми ласковыми словами, которые знал. Это была финита — он все равно уже застрял с Марком, в глобальном смысле слова. Так что можно было быть откровенным, говоря на все лады и на всех языках одно и то же (тем, более, что у них это было взаимно).  
Менять аватар в Фейсбуке даже не было необходимости — Марк уже давно сделал это за него. Кристи он отзвонился еще в аэропорту, чуть не оглохнув от ее визгов. Оставалось только сказать маме. Правда, у Эдуардо сейчас было стойкое подозрение, что новостью для нее это уже не будет. 

***

Они говорили каждый, каждый день без исключения, не разрывая этой связи. О том, что на Фейсбуке будет опция статуса отношений для однополых пар, Эдуардо узнал первым. Просто потому, что Марку эта идея пришла прямо во время телефонного разговора. Он был в курсе об открытии первого их офиса в Латинской Америке – отчего-то именно в его родном городе. Впрочем, если подумать, это было даже предсказуемо – Гугл еще два года назад, устав перенаправлять местный трафик на себя, открыл штаб-квартиру в Белу Оризонти.  
Эдуардо, наверстывая упущенное, теперь все переживал с Марком вместе - радовался, когда суд отказался удовлетворить повторный иск Винклвоссов. Слушал его восторженный, сбивчивый пересказ по телефону, когда в мае Френдстер окончательно сдох, удалив аккаунты всех пользователей и из социальной сети превратившись в глобальную игровую площадку.  
Про первоапрельскую шутку – опрос аудитории на предмет, не сделать ли их логотип красным, он узнал в тот же день, когда эта идея пришла в голову сестре Марка, Рэнди. И они с Цукербергом вместе угорали, пытаясь предсказать реакцию пользователей. Реальность превзошла все ожидания – праведное возмущение выросших уже студентов колледжей, за годы привыкших к сине-белому лого, не знало границ. Таких шуток люди не понимали, относясь к Фейсбуку очень всерьез.  
И само собой, Эдуардо волей-неволей следил за их вечным противостоянием с Корпорацией Добра. В начале апреля было объявлено, что Шмидт уходит с поста, потому что Пейдж и Брин больше не нуждаются в надзоре взрослых дядь. И еще они обещали сделать конкурирующий проект, тоже социальную сеть. Марк всерьез нервничал, но его можно было понять – игра у них с Гуглом шла на равных. И те, конечно, должны были достойно ответить на растущий отток аудитории в Бразилии и Индии в сторону Фейсбука. Как и на то, что только за прошлый год Фейсбук сманил к себе добрую сотню их сотрудников.  
Но это все было так чудесно – новый, уже прочно установившийся образ жизни, где Марк присутствовал вполне реально, а не только в качестве воспоминаний. Он давал ему понять каждый день, что больше не предаст, не променяет ни на что, что нуждается в нем так же, как сам Эдуардо нуждается в нем. Разговор с мамой на предмет, почему она с ним так поступила, откладывался и откладывался, пока необходимость в нем не отпала вовсе. В конце концов, пришлось признать – мать была умнее и дальновиднее.  
За долгие часы разговоров ему было рассказано все – метания, победы, обидные проколы и неудачи. Все то, что никак не было освещено в официальных релизах. Они рассказывали друг другу и о чувствах тоже – поначалу неловко, урывками, потом как-то уже отпустив себя и не боясь вывернуться наизнанку. И, кажется, были обсуждены уже все болезненные темы – с убийственной честностью с обоих сторон. Оставался последний пункт.  
Марк не уставал повторять, как сильно хочет быть с ним рядом – не так, голосом в телефоне или из динамика компа, нечетким изображением на видео. А реально – так, как у них было в Пало-Альто в те незабвенные сутки вместе. Впрочем, он не давил, как сделал бы раньше, нет. Марк давал ему время подумать, определиться с тем, что он хочет. Поэтому, когда Эдуардо, наконец, решился на разговор, он вышел у них на редкость содержательным.  
Цукерберг в очередной раз рассказывал о том, что учудил Дастин, и как они ходили на пляж, когда он, совершенно невпопад, написал: _«Я не смогу жить в Калифорнии.»_  
_«Почему??»_ \- тут же спросил Марк, и пять минут просто молчал, ожидая его ответа.  
_«Можешь считать меня чокнутым, но я не могу простить этот город, этот штат – за то, что они отняли у меня тебя.»_  
Эдуардо был рад, что сейчас сидит в себя дома, в почти полной темноте, один. Потому что, пока писал эту фразу, вынужден был смаргивать слезы. Ведь он отказывал ему – в том, о чем Марк все это время безмолвно просил. Но только память подло отбрасывала назад, в 2004. И Эдуардо с жутковатой определенностью понимал, что это место уже навечно ассоциируется у него с совершенно невосполнимой утратой. А вовсе не с приятным климатом и лучшими друзьями.  
_«Я понимаю»_ , - в конце концов, пришел ответ от Марка. - _«Ты ж ко мне домой даже не зашел. Вардо, скажи, но ведь другие варианты рассматриваются?»_  
_«Конечно»_ , - набил он, утирая мокрые щеки и не попадая пальцами по клавишам. Он знал, хоть это и не обсуждалось напрямую, что Цукерберг с его нелюбовью ко всему азиатскому тоже вряд ли сможет жить с ним тут, в Сингапуре. Да Эдуардо и не смел бы теперь об этом просить. Пауза была такой долгой, что он уже подумал, что на сегодня это все, когда всплыла очередная фраза от Марка.  
_«У меня есть одна идея. Я тебе сейчас песню пришлю.»_  
Он кивнул, и через полминуты увидел свалившееся в почту письмо. Открыв его и кликнув по треугольнику на панели аудио-файла, Эдуардо тут же прирос к месту, потому что голос певца-капоэйриста звучно выводил:

Eh, São Paulo!  
São Paulo da garoa.  
Eh, São Paulo!  
São Paulo terra boa.

 _«Ты хочешь жить со мной там?»_ \- написал он, боясь, что понял неверно. Замирая от страха и счастья те несколько минут, что таращился на надпись «Марк Цукерберг набирает сообщение».  
_«Я не знаю, Вардо, но почему нет? Если только я выдержу климат. Хочешь, попробуем?»_  
_«Как?»_ \- спросил он, еще до конца не веря, что они всерьез это обсуждают. Это было «bom demais pra ser verdade». Наверное, в английском существовал аналог этого выражения, но Эдуардо сейчас был не в состоянии его вспомнить.  
_«Мы можем съездить туда. Как туристы. Начать, к примеру, с Рио, ну а там как пойдет. Хочешь, Криса с рыжим с собой прихватим. Они тоже по тебе скучают.»_  
_«Хочу. Это же мечта.»_  
_«Моя тоже»_ , - тут же ответил Марк, - _«я просто только сейчас это понял.»_  
_«Почему у нас все вечно наперекосяк?»_  
_«Теперь будет лучше, Вардо. Вот встретимся в Галеане, увидишь. Я слышал, там сейчас глобальная реконструкция из-за чемпионата. Любопытно будет глянуть самому.»_  
Он так и видел его улыбку – немного нервозную, и как Марк крутил свое же запястье. Эдуардо уже знал, что он вовсе не так морально стоек, как кажется. И про психотерапевта, его приступы и лекарственную терапию. Марк рассказал ему все сам, потому что достаточно было просто спросить. Но Эдуардо точно так же выбалтывал столько всего - полузабытого, стыдного, что они были квиты. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
_«Там, правда, сейчас уже зима»_ , - подумав, добавил Марк.  
_«Неважно»_ , - торопясь, набил он, - _«Просто если меньше, чем 25 по Цельсию, немного промозгло и хочется надеть свитер.»_  
_«Свитер – это не проблема. Еще, кстати, надо будет тебе еще прививку от желтой лихорадки сделать. Я-то уже, в феврале. Ладно, Вардо, я спать, глаза слипаются жуть.»_  
_«Давай, до завтра.»_  
Он закрыл окошко чата, еще долго сидя у мерцающего во тьме экрана. С зажатой между коленей уже теплой бутылкой йогурта, который достал из холодильника, но так и не выпил. Эдуардо позволил себе подумать об этом, представить, какой его жизнь может быть в Сан-Паулу. Там, где вода озера Биллингс отдает мутной бутылочной зеленью. Где высотные здания и столбы линий электропередач окутаны завесой туманной мороси. Жить с ним в этом городе, снова называть себя «паулиста» - это было бы прекрасно, как сон. И Эдуардо очень надеялся, что он сбудется.

***

Их рейсы не стыковались по времени, но разница была небольшая — немногим более двух часов. Эдуардо провел их на скамейке в зале прилета, сначала читая — стромодно бумажную книжку, а не Киндл, а потом дремля — с книжкой, перекинутой через колено. «Жену путешественника во времени» он перечитывал уже в который раз. Отчасти чувствуя себя этой самой женой, которая вечно надеется непонятно на что, проводя всю свою жизнь в тревожном ожидании.  
И он уже почти совсем заснул, несмотря на окружающий гвалт, когда в кармане дзинькнула смс.  
«Ты где? Я прямо у автомата с кофе.»  
«Уже иду!»  
Сунув книжку в наплечную сумку, он подхватил свой чемодан, покатив по мраморному полу, быстрым шагом направляясь на другой конец зала, где были машины с кофе и банкоматы. Эдуардо жутко переживал, потому что даже сейчас не был ни в чем уверен. Они с Марком не виделись почти четыре месяца. Фигня, конечно — на фоне того, что раньше, но все же это был приличный срок.  
Эдуардо увидел его еще издали, узнав по ярко-розовой, совершенно дауншифтерской кепке и выбивающимся из-под нее буйным кудрям. Марк беспокойно озирался, зажав в руке сплющенный бумажный стаканчик с кофе. В конце концов, он повертел и выкинул его в урну, сунув руки в карманы и уставившись на носки своих сандалий.  
Эдуардо подошел, замедлив шаг, остановившись совсем рядом. Задвинул в чемодан длинную ручку и негромко окликнул. Марк поднял голову, но не сдвинулся с места — будто не сразу понял, что это он. Зато когда понял — издал какой-то полузадушенный звук и кинулся ему на шею.  
Эдуардо уже почти отвык от публичного проявления эмоций — жизнь в Сингапуре не располагала. Но сейчас Марк у всех на глазах целовал в губы, крепко обхватив за талию, и ему было плевать. Были только они двое — жар его тела, притиснутого невозможно близко, гладящие руки. Марк совсем не стеснялся, лаская его так откровенно, что Эдуардо издал сдавленный стон. Это было просто невозможно — он лапал его прямо тут, прижав спиной с пластиковому боку автомата с сэндвичами, и Эдуардо ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только поддаваться, целуясь с ним взасос и запустив обе руки под мягкую худи.  
Как они только оторвались друг от друга — непонятно, но Эдуардо был весь в испарине, возбужденный до черта, с ноющими под майкой сосками.  
\- Ну как... по-твоему, - с трудом переводя дыхание, спросил Марк, - я рад тебя видеть?  
Накануне отлета Эдуардо, наверное, сутки парил ему мозг своей паранойей. Которая теперь казалась до жути нелепой, стоило это признать.  
\- Вардо, нам до отеля двадцать минут. И еще там пока заселят. Так что давай прервемся, - сказал Марк, целуя его в потную шею.  
\- Ну, не я это первый начал, - возмутился он.  
\- Слушай, ну что за детсад — кто первый начал. Разницы же нет никакой, - улыбнулся тот, для пущей убедительности положив горячую руку прямо на поясницу.  
\- И правда, - согласился он, остро чувствуя, как растревоженно ноет тело, прося, требуя еще вот этого.  
\- Пойдем уже. Ну, Вардо? - он взял за лацканы пиджака, притянув к себе и встряхнув. - Там, когда нам дадут номер — все что захочешь.  
Эдуардо только сглотнул сухим горлом, не в силах уразуметь, что это тот самый Марк, с которым они часами трепались в онлайне, как-то умудряясь не касаться эротических тем. Вживую к нему тянуло с такой неодолимой силой, что в голове тегами всплывали «destiny», «sorte» и весь остальной ассоциативный ряд. 

***

Была середина недели, и народу тут было немного – почти все характерно смуглые, с курчавыми волосами. Местные, которым просто зачем-то надо было в Нитерои. Все они сидели на скамьях внутри, не выходя на палубу – любоваться мутными водами залива охота было только иностранцам.  
\- Я понять не могу, чего вас понесло на этот паром?  
Подозрительно щурясь, Марк переводил взгляд с него на Криса, уморительный в своих попытках выпытать всю правду. Эдуардо не хотел ему говорить. И знал, что Крис не станет тоже – это все-таки была их страшная и ужасная тайна. К тому же, хорошо выдержанная — примерно, как коньяк с маркировкой X.O.  
\- Туристическая достопримечательность, - сдерживая смех, пожал плечами он, - во всех путеводителях хоть пара строк про это есть. Пусть ребята посмотрят.  
\- Вардо, кого ты лечишь? - скрестил руки на груди Марк. - Это что-то интересное, а вы мне не говорите, гады, - он жалобно смотрел, только что не водя носом от любопытства. Так походя на свой мультяшный аналог, что Эдуардо не выдержал и прыснул.  
\- Слушай, ну нафиг тебе это? Просто давняя история про наши с Крисом... экономические отношения, - он потер кожу под носом, поглядывая на Марка искоса.  
Тот с досадой покачал головой и обернулся, встретив только недоуменный взгляд Дастина.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем они, - пожал плечами тот.  
\- Говори давай, - сказал Марк, ткнув его кулаком в бок. Тон, конечно, был приказной, но Эдуардо было понятно, что на самом деле это просьба.  
\- Крис, расскажем? - лукаво оглянулся на Хьюза он, хотя ничье разрешение тут не требовалось.  
\- Да конечно, - кивнул тот, связывая на животе узлом рукава белого джемпера.  
\- Когда мы с Крисом только познакомились, - сказал он, рассеянно поглаживая марково плечо, - я сказал, что еще не определился с предпочтениями. И вот как этот паром, пока еще плаваю от одного берега к другому.  
\- Да никуда ты не плавал, - скептически сощурился Марк. - Так, дрейфовал немного.  
\- Детали, - цыкнул языком Эдуардо, не удержавшись от улыбки – конечно, он как никто знал все про его опыты. Ведь сам же рассказывал ему про своего Д'Анджело, хотя никто не просил.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Через пару дней Крис познакомил меня с тобой. Ну и все – я понял, что встрял. Когда уходил от вас, ночью, написал ему, что мой паром пристал к берегу.  
\- Это все? - Марк притянул его за талию к себе, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Нет. В те времена проезд в одну сторону стоил два реала. Ну вот я и отдал их Крису, помнишь? В качестве благодарности, - склонившись, он поцеловал Марка в висок.  
\- Так вот это что было, - расширил глаза тот. - Сейчас стоит уже четыре.  
\- Видишь, как я вовремя успел, - он не зря не хотел говорить, это все было как-то слишком. Так, что Эдуардо не мог на Марка даже смотреть.  
\- Ну, так чо, - вмешался Дастин, - со временем привычные вещи ценишь вдвое больше.  
\- Золотые слова, - вздохнул Крис, глянув на них и отведя взгляд.  
Марк не комментировал, только туго сглатывая и водя ему ладонями по спине. Говоря этим так много, что не влезло бы ни в один, даже самый пространный монолог.  
\- Пусь, иди ко мне, - позвал Дастин, стоя у самого борта, - давай на воду посмотрим. Она, небось, из-за русла такого цвета, да?  
Крис ему ответил что-то, но Эдуардо не слушал особенно – ему было не до того.  
\- Ну так как тебе климат? - спросил он, выжидающе глядя на Марка, - годится?  
\- Честно? Я когда на улицу первый раз вышел, было ощущение, что сердце работает с двойной нагрузкой. Влажность тут немеряная. Я еще в том году ездил, ну, офис открывать - тогда еще было не так...  
Он замер, очень стараясь не обнаружить своей паники. Моргая широко раскрытыми глазами – как в детстве учила мама, чтобы не показались слезы. Этого можно было ожидать...  
\- Вардо, ну что ты! - схватил его за руку Марк. - Это не было «нет»! Я согласен, согласен!  
\- Да мы в курсе уже, что ты на все согласен, шесть два шесть. Но зачем так орать-то? - поддел Дастин. Ла-адно, мы внутрь пойдем, разбирайтесь тут...  
Они с Крисом ушли внутрь, вероятно, устав от этого бесконечного сериала без перерывов даже на рекламную паузу.  
\- Ты серьезно? - спросил Эдуардо, икнув от волнения. - И мы вот так возьмем и переедем? Помнишь, сколько с тебя на тему ориентации не слезали? Сейчас тоже прицепятся, скажут, что пресытился и отошел от дел.  
\- Это ты меня типа... отговариваешь, что ли? - изумленно выговорил Цукерберг.  
Он только закрыл рукой лицо, не зная, что сейчас сказать или сделать. Как не спугнуть желание переехать на другой континент, в другое полушарие – и все ради него.  
\- Кстати, насчет отошедших от дел. Ты в курсе, что Билл Гейтс уже много лет приезжает отдыхать в Манаус? Как-то пересекались на благотворительном вечере, так он собрал вокруг себя круг заинтересованных лиц и вещал – про слияние рек, леса Амазонии и прочее. Нет, чувак реально прямо фанат этих мест. Правда, пару лет назад нехорошо вышло – экипаж судна оказался сплошь нелегалами, и его депортировали. Но что ты думаешь – снова ведь приехал год спустя.  
\- А, так это, в некотором роде, мода? - хмыкнул Эдуардо. - Но ты ж не на экскурсию, ты жить здесь хочешь.  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил Марк кивком, - и хрен мне что помешает. Я все про этот город знаю – ну, ты помнишь, Бруна же. Ну и потом, в Сан-Паулу половина всех бразильских евреев.  
\- Доа, это, конечно, самое важное обстоятельство, - фыркнул Эдуардо, - заметив, что они уже подплывают к берегу – причал и пышные заросли гуавы виделись все отчетливее. Кромку воды украшал узор из нежно-лиловых соцветий плавучего гиацинта.  
\- Ладно, ты прав, - закатил глаза Марк. - Единственная причина, Вардо – это ты. Доволен теперь?  
\- Очень, - честно признал он. - Это будет очень эгоистично, если я попрошу тебя разобраться со всеми делами до сентября?  
\- В самый раз, - Марк пытался держать лицо, но улыбка пробивалась, как солнце сквозь заслон туч.  
\- Ты там опять кучу всего планируешь, да?  
\- Ну да. От меня, кстати, Рэнди скоро уйдет. У нее будет своя фирма, «RtoZ». Фамильная скромность, ну ты же понимаешь. Гугловскую идею с кругами придется каким-то образом реализовывать на нашей платформе, опять же, - Марк огладил острый подбородок, - А еще видеоконференции и музыкальный сервис...  
\- Ясно. Ты хоть домой возвращаться будешь? У меня-то точно нет привычки ночевать в офисе.  
\- Обязательно, - пообещал тот, и Эдуардо уже знал, что это не пустые слова. Теперешний Марк Цукерберг не говорил ничего такого, за что не мог поручиться. Жизнь их обоих кое-чему научила.  
\- Ну, давай так, - закрутил вьющуюся прядку между пальцев он, - не передумай только.  
\- Ни за что, - помотал головой Марк, и, обхватив его за плечи и прижав к себе, - один раз я тебя уже отпустил. Больше таким идиотом не буду.


	14. Chapter 14

Они, как обычно, трепались по скайпу. Последние месяцев пять – со времен их с Вардо исхода из Калифорнии, как именовал это Московиц, общаться получалось только так.  
\- А знаешь что? Я думаю, вам там самое место, вот честно, - Крис наморщил нос, явно сдерживая смех. - Не потому, что рад быть подальше от тебя, хотя и это тоже.  
\- Ну давай уже... режь, - поморщился Марк.  
\- Да у вас отношения по жизни такие, понимаешь? Латиноамериканские страсти все время. Дастин, ну скажи?  
\- Как там у Вардо в последнем статусе-то? «Eu não posso viver um único dia sem você. Você é como a água pra mim», - с выражением продекламировал рыжий из-за его плеча, - Нет, вот ты прикидываешь, я б тебе такое?  
\- Неа, - помотал головой Крис, - ни в жизни.  
\- Прекрасно. Никакой частной жизни с вами, - фыркнул Марк, потирая щеку, чтобы не улыбаться совсем по-крокодильи. Да, кстати - и чтобы фотки залили потом. А то вон чужие статусы покоя не дают.  
\- Марк, телефон, - Хьюз тут же пропал из поля зрения, так что он мог созерцать только спинку его стула.  
\- Все, шесть два шесть. За нами такси уже, - прислушавшись, сказал Дастин. - Фотки? Не вопрос. Ну все, привет частной жизни.  
Закрыв окошко скайпа, Марк откинулся в кресле, закусив костяшку пальца – улыбаться хотелось все время. Это даже имело название – шелестящее, как песок под подошвами сандалий. Felicidade. Может быть, ему стоило добавить такой пункт в список интересов, как у Вардо.  
Развернув браузер, он снова уставился на заставку своей страницы на фейсбуке – картинку со здоровенным разрешением, в соответствии с их новой концепцией. «Таймлайн», последняя инновация по части дизайна, позволяла видеть всю жизнь человека как на ладони. Все важные вехи, взлеты и падения. Они как раз сейчас собирались повсеместно вводить ее в использование, начав с Новой Зеландии.  
На заставке Марк со встрепанными волосами смотрел прямо в объектив. Фоном было море тропической растительности - с высоты трассы Аншиета-Иммигранчес, ведущей от Сан-Паулу к самому берегу океана, все виделось именно так.  
С высоты прожитых лет все, что было раньше, смотрелось тоже очень неплохо.  
\- Помнишь, я как-то однажды сказал, что, может быть, наши имена будут в вики? - спросил недавно Эдуардо, подсев к нему на диван.  
\- Естественно, помню. Ну да, в любой статье про тебя обязательно есть я, - кивнул он и тут же набрал в гугле – просто чтобы убедиться. - Ну вот, смотри – почти что нигде не наврали.  
Страница отображала общеизвестное: «Eduardo Saverin (São Paulo, 19 de março de 1982). É um dos co-fundadores do Facebook, juntamente com Mark Zuckerberg e outros». И ничего нового в этой информации не было, но они все равно таращились на бликующий экран минут пять. И Вардо так на него смотрел, что никаких статусов, на самом деле, не требовалось. Потому что когда тебя целуют и улыбаются прямо в губы, значит, у вас есть оно самое. То, что нужно всем, как вода.

***

Эдуардо заехал за ним вечером, как только закончил с делами. Для главы инвестиционной компании он все еще выглядел непозволительно юным, особенно во всех этих приталенных костюмах.  
В бразильском офисе с Марком, по большей части, работали совсем другие люди. И тут никто уже не мог припомнить случая, чтобы босс засиживался у себя в кабинете допоздна. Потому как достаточно ему было услышать знакомую мелодию звонка - и Марк подрывался с места, передоверив дело своей жизни другим, не менее компетентным, чем он сам.  
Бразильские мясные рестораны — такие, как этот, назывались «шураскариями». От «шураско», местной разновидности барбекю. За это время Марк уже пообвыкся и потому они с Вардо частенько ходили сюда. Плата требовалась только за вход (не более тридцати реалов с носа), а кормили тут как на убой, обжаривая для клиентов куски мяса всех видов на противне с крупной солью. Секрет был в особом «вкусовом взрыве», когда кристаллики соли попадали на язык. Передать ощущения словами было невозможно, но те, кто попробовал, непременно приходили снова.  
Пока ты в состоянии был есть, на столе у тебя красовалась зеленая табличка с надписью «sim, por favor». Когда же, образно говоря, место на диске z заканчивалось, ее следовало превернуть - на красной стороне была просьба о пощаде.  
Мясо было ужасно вкусным, но ни Марк, ни Эдуардо не ели столько, сколько местные. Фигура от постоянного поедания шурраско становилась характерно плотной и коренастой – так, что завсегдатаев таких заведений можно было узнать сразу.  
Сейчас Вардо вообще жил в своем смартфоне, время от времени фыркая от смеха и потирая нос.  
\- Ну что ты там такое занимательное нашел? - цапнул он за руку, - делись уже.  
\- Марк, ты не знаешь «urban dictionary»? Ну, что-то вроде глобального ресурса с открытым доступом, как вики. Я тут набрал слово фейсбук – так столько всякой фигни выпало.  
\- Давай вслух тогда, что ли, - сказал он, сцепив с ним пальцы в замок.  
\- Ролевая игра для социально неадаптированных лузеров, которые делают вид, что у них тоже есть жизнь. Цель – собрать как можно больше «друзей». Еще?  
\- Читай, - кивнул Марк.  
\- Место, где можно показать друзьям, насколько твоя жизнь лучше, чем их. Место, где ты добавляешь в друзья людей из прошлого, с которыми тебе не о чем разговаривать. Место, где ты можешь полюбоваться, какими жирными и страшными стали твои приятели.  
Он побарабанил пальцами по столу, прерывая:  
\- Не буду отрицать. Но ты же понимаешь: эти определения больше говорят об их авторе, чем о нашем ресурсе. Еще?  
\- Аналог тюрьмы в сети — ты тратишь время впустую и пишешь на стенах. Сайт для отвлечения студентов колледжей от учебы. Марк, может хватит? Когда читаю тебе, почему-то уже не смешно...  
\- Хоть бы что-то новое, - хмыкнул он, кивая официанту, снимающему для него с шомпола кусок дымящейся баранины. - Если бы все было так плохо, то люди в этой стране бы не заводили бы поголовно аккаунты на «Фейси», забросив Оркут... Вардо, можно вопрос?  
\- Конечно, давай, - покосился тот, отодвигая от себя тарелку с сочащимся кровью мясом и наклоняясь к нему — люди вокруг смеялись и галдели так, что слышно было не очень.  
\- А что Фейсбук для тебя лично? Давно хотел спросить.  
Тот вздохнул, опустив глаза. А потом улыбнулся совершенно обезоруживающе, разворачивая салфетку с приборами.  
\- Это то, что мы сделали вместе, Марк. То, что нас поссорило и то, что помогло начать общаться снова. Очень важная штука в моей жизни, по факту, ну и... самая успешная социальная сеть, что существует. Сейчас я горжусь, что имею к этому отношение.  
Он опустил голову очень низко, только кивнув — нужно было как-то с собой справиться. Марк знал, что это все правда — в последние пару месяцев Эдуардо по своей воле постил исключительно вопросы к публике на тему их инноваций. Ну, не считая приватных записей, в которых обращался к нему. Но почему-то от его «мы сделали вместе» в горле першило, и Марк снова думал о том, что его чудовищная вина никогда не может быть прощена и оправдана.  
\- Amor, - сказал Эдуардо, почти неразличимо в гомоне и смехе, и поднес его руку к губам, - não se atormente.  
Он поднял взгляд, не зная, чем заслужил все это, молча сглатывая и глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Давай поужинаем, ладно? - попросил Вардо. Ровно с теми же интонациями, что уговаривал съесть его хотя бы сэндвич в колледже.  
\- Давай, - шмыгнул носом Марк. - О... погоди, - он вынул из кармана рубашки мобильный, с легкой оторопью глядя на аватарку с лицом Шона, которому вздумалось позвонить вот именно сейчас.  
\- Цукерберг, - без всяких предисловий начал тот, - ты когда в гости позовешь? Я соскучился, может! И вообще, по сколько сейчас медовый месяц длится?  
\- Ты не думай, я видел, что ты теперь помолвлен, - не удержался Марк от усмешки, - последний глоток свободы, надо понимать? Александра взяла тебя в оборот?  
\- Увы, увы. Ну так что? В чем проблема-то, он против?  
\- Думаю, что да, - предположил он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Эдуардо, разрезающего свой медальон.  
\- Ну а ты спросить не пробовал? - возмутился Шон, - честно говоря, я совсем не прочь с твоим Вардо увидеться. Любопытно до ужаса, какой он сейчас.  
\- Ладно, погоди минуту, - он положил телефон на стол, собираясь с духом. Если бы только эти двое могли общаться — он бы от этой жизни не хотел больше ничего.  
\- Вардо, - сказал он, покусывая губу, - тут Шон хочет... нанести визит. Нет, я все понимаю, просто выскажи свое мнение, хорошо? Да или нет.  
Тот нервно улыбнулся, явно застигнутый врасплох.  
\- Ну, а если да? Как думаешь, стоит попробовать? - спросил он неуверенно, и Марк больше не сомневался, взяв трубку и ответив: «Приезжай».  
\- И что, Саверин не против? - шокированно переспросил Паркер, - В смысле, мне правда можно взять и к вам припереться в любой момент?  
Он посмотрел на Вардо, и тот, зажав губы, кивнул, подтверждая.  
\- Ну, если не боишься встретиться лицом к лицу, - засмеялся он, отлично зная, какое это действие возымеет на Шона.  
\- Я? Да я буду счастлив! - немедленно заявил тот. - Ненавижу, когда отношения вот так... недовыяснены.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что между вами все ясно, - пожал плечами Марк.  
\- А вот и нет, Марки, а вот и нет, - как-то хищно проговорил Шон на том конце. - Будь оно так, Вардо послал бы тебя на хер с такими идеями. А он — смотри-ка, не отказал.  
\- Даже и не думай, понял?  
\- Ладно, хорошо, ну чего я такого сказал? — тут же сдал назад тот. - Кстати, а что у вас там за фигня со студентами творится? Второй день в новостях показывают.  
Шон, конечно, прекрасно знал, что. После ввода полицейского патруля на территорию университета Сан-Паулу студенты устроили акцию протеста. Раньше любую дурь можно было купить прямо там, а теперь стало нужно бегать в фавелу. Эти заигрывания с законом длились недолго — в конце концов, пацанов разогнали, очень аккуратно, почти не наставив синяков.  
Сама по себе «новость» была просто смехотворной. Но для Паркера с его стремлением легализовать траву хотя бы Калифорнии это получалась соль на рану, и Марку пришлось в который уже раз выслушать его стенания. Впрочем, длилось это недолго — потеряв терпение, Марк повесил трубку, прямо посреди шонова монолога. Ведь сколько раз просил не доставать своей наркотой.  
\- Ты обещал нормально пообедать, - непримиримо сказал Эдуардо, подвигая ближе к нему тарелку с мясом. - А то я и предумать могу. О, а давай по кусочку за каждый его привод в полицию, а?  
\- Не-не, - ответил Марк, уже с набитым ртом, - штолько я не шьем.

***

Сама по себе идея приезда Паркера была отличной. Никакой тебе неловкости — они могли болтать часами, перебивая друг друга, бесконечно подъебывая, и это никому не надоедало. Марк мог бы быть счастлив. Но он еще отлично помнил все сбивчивые откровения Вардо — шепотом, с прижмуренными глазами. Про то, как захотел Паркера тогда, в их первую встречу в Пало-Альто. Сейчас у них не было секретов, совсем. Но когда эти двое смотрели друг другу в глаза, Марку казалось, что лучше бы он не знал. Можно было бы не обмирать каждый раз внутри, при этом изо всех сил изображая ленивое спокойствие.  
Теперь Шон держался с Вардо так, будто тот был женой делового партнера, и вел себя соответственно.  
Это все было так нелепо - если вспомнить, как Паркер исходил ядом каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал Эдуардо раньше. Но только раньше рядом с ним не было Александры Ленас, рыже-золотистого чуда, текучего как ртуть. У него был только Марк и их странные отношения взаимной зависимости. И Шон отстаивал свое право на него, как мог - сейчас все это было слишком очевидно.  
Они лежали на расстеленном покрывале под тентом, потому что в январе в Сан-Паулу было так жарко, что хотелось снять с себя кожу. Из кафешки неподалеку доносилась заводная самба. Волна шумно накатывала на берег, чтобы скоро отступить, обнажая влажно поблескивающий песок. Босые ноги увязали в нем, чавкая и оставляя смазанные отпечатки.  
\- О, про Рэнди и проценты еще ему расскажи, - толкал его лежащий посередине Шон локтем в бок.  
\- Какие проценты? Я еще чего-то про нее не знаю? - удивлялся Вардо, тут же присасываясь к короткой коктейльной трубочке.  
\- Ну хочешь, я расскажу? - с готовностью предложил Шон, - а то ему уже надоело, наверное.  
\- Да нет, — Марк сел, подобрав под себя ноги. - Ну, дело было так. Мне стукнул двадцать один год, когда родная сестра пришла наниматься на работу. У нее был вариант в Нью-Йорке, но мать сказала — отправляйся к Марку. Она, не будь дура, послушалась.  
\- Та-ак, - кивнул Эдуардо, слегка приподняв брови. - И что ты?  
\- Я написал на липком листочке ее зарплату и процент акций. Рэнди зачеркнула процент и приписала х2 ко второй цифре.  
\- А Марк на это что, как думаешь? - встрял Паркер, прислоняясь к Вардо голым плечом и, кажется... зарываясь носом ему в волосы на виске. Или нет?  
Он не мог дышать. Это было даже хуже, чем подавиться рыбной костью — воздух не шел ни туда, ни обратно. Марк только моргал, глядя на их головы рядом — темную и светлую. Вот теперь он понял, что именно чувствовал Вардо тогда, первым летом в Калифорнии. Почему были эти бесконечные упреки и подозрения, хотя он сто раз говорил, что они с Шоном не...  
\- Я так думаю, настоял на своем, - Вардо поднял глаза и улыбнулся. - Наверняка сказал что-нибудь в духе «я знаю, как для тебя будет лучше». Я прав, да?  
С минуту все молчали — Марк потому, что ни слова не мог вымолвить от чудовищного наплыва благодарности. А Шон — потому, что все именно так и было. Ему даже не пришлось рассказывать конец истории. Задумчиво покусав губы, тот поднялся и отряхнул с себя налипший песок.  
\- Так, все с вами ясно. Пойду, схожу за коктейлями. Взять чего-нибудь?  
\- Да нет, наверное — ответил Эдуардо, - спасибо, Шон.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Паркер, не отказав себе в удовольствии посмотреть на лежащего Вардо сверху. Насколько Марк мог судить, обозревая... открывшиеся виды.

***

Перед тем, как Шон приехал, ему было ясно сказано не распускать руки. И тот честно не распускал, да. Но смотрел на Вардо такими глазами и говорил с ним так, что у Марка вместо крови, кажется, уже была одна желчь.  
Он просто слишком долго не общался с Паркером и забыл, что тот всегда прав в своих прогнозах.  
Давнее, смутное и полузабытое влечение требовало удовлетворения, разрешения - как недоигранная гамма. А Марк, он ведь и не смотрел на Шона _так_ , никогда, а сейчас словно увидел со стороны. Все эти мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. Блядские голубые глазищи, блеск зубов на загорелом лице. Он, никогда не понимавший болезненных приступов ревности Эдуардо, сейчас в полной мере прочувствовал, каково это. Содрогаясь от мысли: «А что, если он не простил? Что, если сейчас захочет ткнуть в уязвимую мякоть, в самое незащищенное место?»  
Но Марку не нужно было консультироваться с Эрин, чтобы понять — дело вовсе не в Эдуардо и не в Шоне. Это он, он до сих пор не мог простить себя, и вряд ли когда сможет. Как и предупреждал его тогда, в пыльном и душном августе 2004, Дастин, тогда совсем еще несуразный пацан с вихрами во все стороны.

***

\- Ну, эту вы, наверное, тогда тоже знаете, - Шон приоткрыл один глаз и все же пересказал очередную шуточку. - Фейсбук: о чем вы думаете? Твиттер: что вы делаете? Оркут: где все?  
\- О нет, - отозвался Эдуардо, закрывая ладонью глаза. - Лично я ее уже на трех языках встречал.  
\- Мда? - оскорбился тот, - ну тогда может расскажешь что-то, чего я еще не слышал?  
\- Ну ладно, - улыбнулся Вардо, - так и быть. Дай подумать немного.  
Это был вечер накануне отлета Паркера в обратно, в Эстадос Юнидос. Марк сидел на диване с головой Эдуардо в коленях, а Шон полулежал на пышной бараньей шкуре у их ног.  
\- Расскажи ему про коку с фантой, - склонившись, шепнул он Вардо в ухо, едва удержавшись, чтобы не поцеловать в шею.  
\- А, ну да. Шон, тут у нас фанта символически обозначает женщин. Ну, наверное потому что слово laranja, апельсин — женского рода. Так вот, про таких, как ты, в Бразилии говорят: «Сдается мне, эта кола — на самом деле фанта».  
Паркер вздрогнул — насколько Марк помнил, они никогда напрямую не обсуждали этот вопрос. А тут на тебе - вот так, в лоб.  
\- Точно подмечено, Саверин, - кивнул он, криво усмехаясь. - Но я собираюсь вести жизнь колы.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Эдуардо. - У вас с Сандрой свадьба в марте. Я же на тебя подписан, забыл?  
\- А? Да, забыл, - как-то расфокусированно глядя, ответил Шон. - Эдуардо...  
\- Ммм? Что?  
\- Я могу как-то загладить свою вину?  
\- Вину? - непонимающе нахмурился тот. - Но у меня к тебе нет претензий. Уже нет.  
\- Он не об этом, Вардо, - сказал Марк, погладив его костяшками по щеке. Не до конца веря, что все это происходит при нем, с ним.  
\- Точно, не об этом. Я... недооценивал твой потенциал. Сделал тебе плохо тогда. Можно, сейчас сделаю хорошо? - Паркер был деликатен, как бульдозер, ровняющий землю под застройку.  
\- Ты о чем? - переспросил Эдуардо, но Марк сразу понял — по сбившемуся дыханию, по тому, как он заерзал на диване, что это даже не вопрос. Что он думает только о том, как согласиться, не слишком явно соглашаясь. Марк взглянул вниз, увидев, что Шон обхватил его лодыжку, поглаживая голую кожу — одного этого хватило, чтобы у Вардо на скулах проступил темный румянец.  
\- Так, ладно... я ухожу, - он привстал, осторожно спихивая с себя голову Эдуардо и укладывая на диван.  
\- Нет, Марк! Пожалуйста, не надо! - тот вцепился в футболку обеими руками, обнимая и не пуская никуда, глядя испуганно снизу вверх.  
\- Не переношу, когда тебя кто-то трогает, - сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Паркер, руки за спину убери.  
Внутри все клокотало, и Марк, наверное, выглядел не очень вменяемо. Стоящий на коленях Шон мгновенно прижал локти к бокам, делая, как он велел.  
Вардо, сев на диване прямо, с трудом расстегнул натянутую ширинку светлых шорт, со всхлипом притягивая Шона к себе за шею. Марк смотрел во все глаза, впервые, наверное, видя такое со стороны. Чтобы вот так дико, распущенно - как эмоциональный смерч, засасывающий в воронку. Не отпускающий, пока все не закончится.  
Эдуардо что-то говорил, одними губами. Марк, в общем, даже не хотел вслушиваться. Запустив пальцы Шону в волосы, тот с перекошенным лицом трахал его в рот — пока не замер, сглатывая, с блестящими потеками от пота в вырезе футболки. Паркер с заломленными за спину руками сполз ниже, шумно дыша, лбом ткнувшись ему в бедро.

Марк встал. Его шатало из стороны в сторону, в горле пересохло, в голове мутилось. Он дошел до ванной, открыл кран с холодной водой и сунул голову под струю. Мгновенно покрывшись мурашками озноба от ледяных ручейков, стекших за шиворот.  
Когда, высушив голову феном, он вернулся в комнату, там был только Эдуардо. На том же месте.  
\- Шон собирает вещи. Марк...  
\- Что? - он подошел очень близко, вплотную — так, что они соприкоснулись коленями.  
\- Это закончилось здесь и сейчас.  
\- Ладно, - у него вдруг прорезалось чувство юмора, - ты же знаешь, я не из ревнивых.  
\- Угу, - фыркнул Эдуардо, обнимая за бедра и притягивая к себе, - знаю. Побудь со мной, а?  
Чуть погодя в проеме двери мелькнул Паркер, тут же отшатнувшись, когда увидел его.  
\- Да иди ты сюда, - вздохнул Марк. - Не бойся, голову откусывать не стану.  
\- Точно не станешь? - мрачно косясь, Шон обошел их по периметру, - а то я сейчас так пересрал... серьезно.  
\- Ну, только если это будет нужно для Фейсбука, - внес поправку Эдуардо, и они заржали, громко, до наворачивающихся на глаза слез.

 

***

У них еще было столько всего, что нужно было рассказать друг другу. И месяц спустя после отъезда Шона Марк, пожалуй, был ему благодарен за то завершение гештальта. Вардо сейчас был больше его, чем когда-либо. Открыт, распахнут настежь — до грани болезненного. Но Марк бы не хотел ничего менять.  
Паркер обещал приехать в апреле - уже с женой. Тут ничего не менялось - они с Шоном по-прежнему оставались интересны друг другу. Вардо, по факту, тоже его принял - без давления и уговоров. Просто потому, что прошло достаточно времени, и все душевные раны стянулись так, что не осталось и следа. Те несколько людей, которые были важны - Кристи и Эрика, Бруна и Ракель, Крис и Дастин не пропадали из виду. И для того, чтобы оставаться на связи, было много способов - вовсе не обязательно его сайт.  
Они брели вдоль кромки воды, наблюдая, как багровое солнце тонет в водохранилище Гуарульос. Желто-зеленые «туристские» шлепки, купленные где-то по случаю, увязали в мелком песке.  
\- Знаешь почему мы переехали отсюда в Майами? - неожиданно спросил Эдуардо. - Деловой партнер отца не поделил с ним сферы влияния. Сказал, что если не уступит, он украдет меня и отдаст на воспитание индейцам-гуарани. Что я забуду само его имя и всю жизнь буду нуждаться.  
\- Ну, а дальше?  
\- Отец не поверил, но приставил ко мне двоих, следить. Через две недели меня пытались похитить по дороге из школы. Я икал от слез, когда понял, что это все на самом деле. В тот вечер я стоял и подслушивал разговор родителей за закрытыми дверями. Он сказал: «Ракель, мы будем продавать дом, фазенду и лошадей. Диту мне дороже всего на свете».  
\- Вот черт. Никогда бы не подумал, - закусил губу Марк. - Я думал, он тебя только мучает всеми этими требованиями и стандартами качества. Ты всегда так хотел ему угодить. А он вот так раз — и всю жизнь под тебя перекроил.  
\- У вас с ним... много общего, — сглотнул Эдуардо и отвел взгляд.  
Марк промолчал, но у него побурели даже уши.  
\- Я тогда говорил на родном и еще по-испански умел, довольно бойко. Где-то читал потом, что в 90-х в Майами было только двенадцать процентов белого неиспаноязычного населения. По ощущениям, так правда. Помню, я в первый раз вышел на улицу и понял, что тут не страшно, что все говорят понятно. Мама тоже очень быстро привыкла.  
\- Знаю. Вы переехали в 91-м, так? В 94-м Клинтон сказал «баста» ребятам с Кубы, иначе бы там все сто процентов только на испанском говорили.... Слушай, а тот твой дом — он сейчас чей?  
\- Понятия не имею, Марк. Я вообще предположить не мог, что снова буду жить на этом континенте.  
\- Ты просто думал, что будешь жить со мной. Да? Где-нибудь.  
\- Да, - признался Эдуардо. - Надеялся, по крайней мере. Не хотел покупать никакую недвижимость из-за этого. А... почему ты купил свой дом, в Пало-Альто?  
\- Думал позвать туда тебя. Идиотская затея, конечно.  
Они брели вверх по насыпи, минуя светящиеся во тьме гирлянды огней. Связки крошечных лампочек водопадами стекали с крыш, обвивали стволы пальм. Владельцы кафе и ресторанов так привлекали туристов, из-за чего Сан-Паулу с высоты смотрелся, как огромное скопление светлячков.  
\- А ты бы хотел снова там жить? - спросил он Эдуардо. - Помнишь эту фотку, где тебе лет восемь? Сидишь у себя за столом а рядом сложены тома «O mundo da criança»?  
\- Хотел бы, само собой. Очень любил эту энциклопедию, от корки до корки все прочел. Когда уезжали, пришлось оставить — мать сказала, теперь у меня будут книжки только на английском, и что всю жизнь на нем говорить придется. Мне это очень дико было, помню.  
\- Твой красивее. Но я абсолютно необъективен, так что можешь меня не слушать.  
Марк мог бы сказать: «Люблю твой язык и тебя». Но избыточность кода никогда не была ему свойственна.  
\- Понял, не слушаю, - ответил Эдуардо, и приобнял за плечи. Потому, что умел читать его (вместе со всеми диакритическими значками), как не умел больше никто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Португальские слова и выражения (в порядке встречаемости в тексте):
> 
> Barca da cantareira — буквально «певучая баржа».  
> Marcinho — уменьшительно-ласкательная форма имени Marcos.  
> Que merda — вот дерьмо.  
> Quinto — пятая часть.  
> Auriverde — зелено-золотой (общепринятое название бразильского флага).  
> Meu bem — мой хороший.  
> Papai — отец.  
> Namorado — парень в смысле «бойфренд».  
> Nada — ничего.  
> Minha Música — моя музыка.  
> Estou com saudades dele — скучаю по нему.  
> Tudo bem? - как дела?  
> Eduardo, eu quero me aproximar de você novamente — Эдуардо, я бы хотел быть ближе к тебе снова.  
> Você é uma mulher bonita — ты красивая женщина.  
> Bem, concordo em tentar — ладно, я согласен попробовать.  
> Ele é alto, Brasileiro, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de mel — Он высокий бразилец с темными волосами и глазами цвета меда.  
> Eu estou tão feliz de te ver novamente — я так счастлив видеть тебя снова.  
> Eu também estou — я тоже.  
> POR FAVOR — пожалуйста.  
> Eu quero só você — хочу только тебя.  
> Nossa idioma — на нашем языке.  
> Eu te amo — я люблю тебя.  
> Minha alegria — моя радость.  
> Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida — ты лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни.  
> Sério? - правда?  
> Oi! Como você está? - Привет! Как дела?  
> Nossa!Você está aqui. Como foi seu dia? - Господи! Ты тут. Как прошел день?
> 
> Eh, São Paulo!  
> São Paulo da garoa.  
> Eh, São Paulo!  
> São Paulo terra boa - Сан-Паулу, туманный Сан-Паулу. Сан-Паулу, славный край.
> 
> Bom demais pra ser verdade — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
> Eu não posso viver um único dia sem você. Você é como a água pra mim — я не могу прожить без тебя ни дня. Ты для меня как вода.  
> Felicidade — счастье.  
> Eduardo Saverin (São Paulo, 19 de março de 1982). É um dos co-fundadores do Facebook, juntamente com Mark Zuckerberg e outros.  
> Эдуардо Саверин (Сан-Паулу, 19 марта 1982). Один из соучредителей компании Фейсбук, наряду с Марком Цукербергом и другими.  
> Sim, por favor — да, пожалуйста.  
> Amor, não se atormente — любовь моя, не мучай себя.  
> O mundo da criança — Мир ребенка.


End file.
